CALENDULA
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /CHANBAEK/GS!/
1. Chapter 1 : what?

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **What?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _KIM SEHUN! DAMN YOU! WHERE ARE YOU BAD MAN? COME HERE OR I..._ "

" _'Or I'_?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tangga rumahnya.

" _Shit! Are you crazy, huh? Do you thing this is so funny?!_ " Bentak seorang perempuan dengan rambut dark brown nya sambil berkacak pinggang tak jauh dari lelaki pirang bernama Kim Sehun itu, di tangan kirinya terdapat selembar foto yang cukup besar. Entah foto apa itu tapi sepertinya itu yang membuat dirinya kesal.

" _Please, babe. I'm just kidding, okay? Don't be seriously_ " bujuk si lelaki pirang itu sambil menghampiri gadis berambut bergelombang itu dengan tampang yang tanpa dosa plus aegyo nya.

" _This is not funny, Sehun!_ " Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

" _What happened with you?_ " Seorang pria yang berkulit agak tan datang dengan tas biola di punggungnya lalu menghampiri kedua saudaranya yang terlihat tengah bertengkar kecil.

" _Look at,_ " si gadis memperlihatkan selembar foto di tangannya ke depan wajah lelaki tan itu membuatnya menahan tawa karena geli " _KAI! DON'T LAUGHING_!" Amuknya ketika melihat saudaranya yang lain ikut menertawakannya.

" _Haha.. I'm sorry Baekbi. You're face is so.. errrmm.. yeah you know it_ " lelaki tan yang dipanggil Kai itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan malah menggedikan bahunya membuat si gadis berkaca-kaca.

" _H-hei, don't cry. I'm just kidding, Bi. Please, I'm sorry, okay? Don't make me worries_ " Kai berubah panik dan menangkup kedua pipi adik bungsu nya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

" _You're evil Kai, and you same Sehun!_ " Rajuknya manja.

" _I'm sorry, okay? Keep smile, baby. You'll good looking if you happy_ " bujuk Kai dan gadis bernama lengkap Kim Baekhyun itu pun tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

" _You talk rubbish, hm!_ " Baekhyun mencubit kecil perut ber-ABS milik Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

" _You forget me!"_ Kesal Sehun yang merasa terabaikan.

" _Alright, know.. we should be pack the bag for flying to Korea. Understand_?"

 _"Yeah_ " jawab Baekhyun dan Sehun malas.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin pindah dan meninggalkan Paris namun kakak mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke Korea dan mereka juga tidak dapat membantah karena ucapan kakak mereka itu absolut.

" _Huhh.. Suho is bossy_ " gerutu Baekhyun ketika mengingat kakak mereka yang satu itu.

" _Don't said like it, Bi. He's your brother_ " ceramah Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

" _Tck, alright. He's right my brothe_ r" decak Baekhyun sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dengan muka ditekuk " _good bye Paris_ " gumamnya.

 _"Then, why are you still here, Sehun?_ " Tanya Kai ketika melihat Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dan Sehun malah mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada untuk membereskan barang seperti Baekhyun.

" _Okay, this is easy, Kai_ " gumam Kai sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua saudaranya.

.

.

.

 _"Sehun! Please help me! Please take my bag_ " rengek Baekhyun saat tiba di bandara Incheon.

" _In your dream_ " sahut Sehun datar membuat Baekhyun merengut lalu beralih pada Kai di samping kiri nya.

" _Kai! Please.._ " mohon Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya membuat Kai tersenyum ringan kemudian mengambil alih koper besar Baekhyun " _thank you_ " ujar Baekhyun sumringah.

" _who is going to pick us ?_ " Tanya Sehun sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

 _"I don't know_ " jawab Kai seadanya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil limo mini berhenti di depan mereka lalu seorang pria berumur berkisar 50-an turun dari sana dan membungkuk pada mereka.

" _Young master_ " sapa pria beruban itu ramah.

" _Who are you_?" Tanya Baekhyun menyahut padahal yang di panggil _'young master'._

" _I'm , I come to pick you_ " jawab tuan Lee.

" _Really?_ "

" _Yeah, c'mon. I want to sleep in Suho's home_ " sahut Sehun dengan gaya malas-malasan dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil membiarkan kopernya di luar dan di masukkan ke bagasi oleh tuan Lee.

"Ihh!" Cibir Baekhyun yang juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan Kai masih berada di tempat semula.

"Biar aku bantu, tuan Lee" ujar Kai dengan bahasa Korea nya. Setidaknya sekarang ia harus terbiasa berbahasa Korea.

"Tidak usah tuan muda" tolak tuan Lee sopan sambil memasukkan koper besar Sehun kedalam bagasi.

"Tidak apa-apa" keukeuh Kai yang kemudian ikut memasukkan koper Baekhyun lalu kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan muda" tuan Lee membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kai dan Kai tersenyum sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

Ketika masuk, ia mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun dan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Mereka pasti lelah"

.

.

.

" _Sehun, Bi.. wake up, we was arrived in home_ " ujar Kai sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun dan Baekhyun.

 _"5 minutes again, Kai_ " balas Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

" _No, Baekhyun! Fast wake!_ " Paksa Kai sambil menarik narik tangan Baekhyun ke luar mobil.

"Kaiiiii!" Rengek Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuka matanya meski itu hanya setengah.

"Nanti tidurnya didalam" jawab Kai sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehun!" Panggil Kai keras membuat Sehun langsung terbangun dan mendelik sebal pada Kai namun akhirnya ia pun turun.

" _Look at, Suho's house is very big_ " ucap Kai agar Baekhyun bangun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun pun dengan malas membuka matanya selebar mungkin dan menatap mansion yang akan mereka tinggali itu dan rahangnya hampir saja jatuh karena melihat betapa besar dan mewahnya mansion itu. Benar-benar terlihat angkuh dan itu benar-benar gaya Suho.

"Wow!" Gumam Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Seingatnya dulu mansion itu tidak terlihat semewah ini. Dulu hanya sebuah rumah besar seperti kastil jaman eropa abad pertengahan.

"Dia merombaknya" gumam Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" _You speak Korean_?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hey, kita harus membiasakan diri bicara bahasa negara kelahiran kita, Bi" jawab Kai lembut.

 _"I wasn't born in Korea! I'm born in Paris!_ " Sangkal Baekhyun sambil bersedekap dada. Yeah, dia benar. Kenyataannya dia memang lahir di Paris bukan di Seoul.

 _"Yes, you right. C'mon"_ Sehun datang dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun menuju kedalam mansion sedangkan Kai masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ahh, mereka sulit berubah"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun" panggil Suho semangat ketika melihat adik perempuannya itu memasuki ruang tengah dimana ia dan Yixing berada kemudian langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dengan rindu.

" _Long time noo see, Suho_ " ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa inggris disini" peringat Suho membuat Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya.

" _But, I-_ "

"Bi.." panggil Suho dengan nada rendah yang membuat Baekhyun merinding karena itu tanda nya peringatan kedua dari Suho.

"Ya ya baiklah" jawab Baekhyun sebal "eonnie!" Baekhyun beralih pada Yixing dan memeluk yeoja kalem itu dengan penuh semangat sedangkan Sehun sedang bercakap ringan dengan Suho dan Kai.

"Lama tak melihatmu, Bi" ucap Yixing lembut sambil membelai anak rambut yang membingkai wajah cantik adik iparnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu, eonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar. Ia ingat jika 2 bulan lalu Suho menelpon mereka di Paris dan mengatakan jika Yixing tengah mengandung.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur dia tidak banyak maunya sehingga tidak menyusahkan Suho" jawab Yixing sumringah.

"Uhh.. syukurlah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu 6 bulan lagi. _It's so fantastic!_ " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menyatukan kedua ruas jari lentik nya.

"Aku juga" balas Yixing tak kalah semangat.

"Bi.." panggil Suho dengan nada serius membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada kakaknya itu.

" _Yes_?" Sahut Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi muram Sehun dan ekspresi bingung Kai yang duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Kalian akan sekolah besok" ujar Suho setenang mungkin mencoba untuk tidak membuat yeoja sipit itu kaget.

" _What? Are you sure, Suho?_ " Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hey, dan mulai lah menggunakan bahasa Korea! Sudah kubilang kan. Dan lagi kau harus memanggilku oppa begitupun dengan Kai dan Sehun yang harus kau panggil oppa" ceramah Suho.

"Untuk memanggilmu 'oppa' aku tidak masalah, tapi jika mereka aku tidak bisa. Aku terbiasa memanggil mereka dengan nama" protes Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat senyum maklum dari Yixing.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja" pasrah Suho "istirahatlah, besok kalian sekolah dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya home schooling. Kalian harus berbaur dengan orang lain" lanjutnya tegas dan tak dapat di bantah.

" _Huhh! You're so bossy!_ " Kesal Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ingat peraturannya kan, Baekbi?" Tanya Suho dengan nada rendah yang sarat akan ancaman namun terdengar santai.

" _So-So!_ " Balas Baekhyun seperti orang yang putus asa "aku lelah" ujarnya kemudian berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menyusuri sebuah lorong kaca yang membatasinya dengan ruangan-ruangan lain seperti perpustakaan mini, tempat gym, tempat main game, dan sebuah ruangan besar transparan yang berisi 3 lemari besar di setiap dinding kaca nya yang berisi berbagai miniatur favorit Suho, Kai, Sehun dan...

Ah sudahlah, mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

Dengan langkah cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan besar berisi banyak miniatur itu dan akhirnya menemukan tangga besar yang terlihat sangat mewah di ujung lorong.

Baekhyun tahu betul kamarnya terletak di lantai 2 di bagian paling depan yang berada di samping lorong pendek yang penuh lukisan mahal yang menuju ke balkon utama lantai 2 karena saat kecil dulu ia sempat tinggal di mansion ini beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah bersama Kai dan Sehun ke Paris, tepatnya setelah kejadian menyedihkan yang seolah menjadi trauma untuk dirinya.

Seperti fikir Sehun, dulu mansion ini memang tidak semegah ini jika dari tampilan luarnya sementara didalamnya dulu menyuguhkan pemandangan ala di kerajaan Romawi kuno sehingga kesannya terasa tinggal didalam kastil kerajaan di daerah Eropa.

Ruangannya memang tidak banyak yang berubah. Dulu pemisah ruangan satu dengan lainnya hanya dibatasi sebuah benda entah itu meja, lemari, ataupun sofa. Intinya dulu mansion megah ini tidak dibagi menjadi ruangan, jika tidak ada barang-barang di dalam mansion ini maka isi mansion ini akan terlihat seperti sebuah gedung dengan hanya beberapa ruangan private yang dibatasi tembok seperti kamar atau kamar mandi dan dapur.

Tapi sepertinya Suho ingin suasana baru pada rumah lama mereka yang bagaikan istana ini sehingga ia menambahkan sekat berupa dinding kaca anti peluru yang membatasi setiap ruangan kecuali daerah-daerah private seperti yang di sebutkan tadi. Baekhyun sekarang malah berfikir rumah ini seperti sebuah rumah kaca karena di dalam mansion jarang terdapat tembok yang menjadi pembatas.

Ah, sudalah. Menceritakan semua gaya Suho yang diterapkan pada mansion mewah ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Baekhyun membuka 2 daun pintu setinggi 2 setengah meter menuju kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Kamarnya juga ternyata berubah, cat kamarnya benar-benar indah dengan warna seperti campuran bias cahaya aurora yang sangat indah dan menyentuh sukma. Baekhyun yakin catnya akan berefek 3D jika lampu mati.

Dominasi warna dinding kamarnya adalah biru tua seperti langit malam. Uh, sekarang ia mengerti. Suho membuat dinding kamarnya seperti pemandangan malam di atas langit penuh bintang yang di hiasi aurora. Tapi anehnya ia juga mendapati taburan hiasan dinding berupa kupu-kupu kecil bersayap biru gelap sama seperti langit malam dengan campuran pink yang manis.

"Beautiful" gumamnya takjub.

Ia menyusuri kamarnya yang terasa lebih luas dari terakhir ia kesini -yang entah kapan itu- dengan design interior yang begitu indah dan memanjakan mata.

Di langit-langit kamarnya juga banyak ornamen bintang yang sengaja di gantung plus satu ornamen bulan sabit yang juga di gantung. Untuk yang satu ini Baekhyun masih ingat itu sudah ada sejak ia kecil hanya saja sekarang terlihat lebih baru. Sepertinya ornamen bintang-bintang serta bulan nya baru diganti.

Ranjang king size dengan bed cover strawberry milik Baekhyun berada di samping pintu menuju balkon dengan dua buah lampu tidur diatas nakas di sebelah kanan dan kiri ranjangnya.

" _Oh my god!_ Ini benar-benar bagus" pekik Baekhyun tertahan sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Oh! Dan jangan lupakan lemari buku besar di dinding bagian kiri yang sudah dipenuhi buku serta sebuah _walk in closet_ yang entah Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana isinya.

Dengan penasaran, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kedalam _walk in closet_ yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Begitu ia membuka pintunya, ia langsung tertegun dan bergumam 'wow!' sambil masuk kedalamnya.

Didalamnya terdapat _wardrobe_ yang menempel pada setiap dinding dan didalamnya sudah memuat banyak baju mewah, salah satunya adalah seragam sekolahnya dengan logo cahaya yang di tengahnya terdapat inisial LS. Entah apa itu. Baekhyun juga lupa menanyakan dimana nanti ia sekolah yang pasti Suho tak mungkin memasukkannya kedalam sekolah abal-abal.

Fokus Baekhyun teralih pada bagian _wardrobe_ yang berisi puluhan jam tangan branded yang sangat mahal dan pastinya import.

Mulai dari _Rolex, Casio, Bulove, Timex, Oakley, Patek Philippe, Roger Dubuis, Tag Heuer, Cartier_ dan masih banyak lagi merk terkenal lainnya.

"Suho benar-benar jjang!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar dan menyentuh jam tangan mahal itu satu persatu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat isi walk in closet-nya, ia pun keluar dari sana dan berbaring di ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berbaring secara asal dan ketika matanya mulai memberat, ia pun menyerah untuk terjaga karena ia memang lelah sehingga ia tertidur nyenyak tanpa bisa di ganggu.

 _Have a nice dream Byun Bi._

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah menyisir rambutmu?" Tanya Sehun ragu, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap sarapannya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Hn." Jawab Baekhyun dengan setengah mata yang terpejam.

Yixing terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih mengantuk itu hingga ia lupa menyisir rambutnya.

Dengan inisiatif, Yixing pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk membawa sisir dan menyisiri rambut almond Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Sebentar" sahut Yixing lembut kemudian meninggalkan meja makan membuat semua yang disana mengerutkan keningnya bingung terkecuali Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing kembali dengan sebuah sisir di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan mulai menyisir rambut lembut Baekhyun dengan hati-hati takut Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Eonnie.." gumam Baekhyun yang langsung mengucek matanya "tidak usah, biar aku saja" lanjutnya yang kini sudah sadar dan berusaha melarang Yixing menyisir rambutnya. Ini memalukan, okay? Lagipula ia tidak mau merepotkan kakak iparnya apalagi ia sedang hamil muda.

"Tidak apa, sayang." Yixing kembali menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat empunya merona malu.

"Kkk, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Bi. Hari pertama sekolah di sekolah baru dan kau tidak menyisir?" Ungkap Kai yang kemudian tertawa ringan diikuti tawa Sehun dan Suho.

"Diam!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang kesal pada ketiga kakak laki-lakinya yang usil itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kenapa motor Jongin sudah disini sedangkan mobilku masih di Paris?!" Protes Sehun kesal karena motor Kai telah dikirim dari Paris ke Seoul sedangkan mobil kesayangannya belum.

"Mengirim mobil prosesnya agak lama, Sehun. Lagipula aku tahu Jongin lebih baik tak sekolah dari pada ia harus pergi tanpa motornya" gurau Suho sambil memperbaiki jas formal nya.

"Yang benar saja" gumam Sehun kesal.

"Ini" Suho memberikan sebuah kunci mobil pada Sehun.

"Kunci mobil apa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Reventon," jawab Suho santai dan Sehun langsung berbinar mendengarnya "itu mobil kesayanganku. Jadi awas kalau lecet. Kau akan pakai mobil itu sampai mobilmu di kirim kesini." Lanjutnya kemudian mencium kening Yixing lama sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dengan di supiri pak Lee yang kemarin menjemput mereka di bandara.

Jangan lupakan juga tangan Sehun yang langsung menghalangi mata Baekhyun supaya mata polos itu tidak menatap adegan mesra kakak mereka.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau!" Protes Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Sehun sebal. Ia merasa ia tak sekecil itu untuk tidak boleh melihat adegan barusan.

"Jaga kepolosanmu, Bi" kekeh Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menjedotkan jidat datar Kim Sehun ke pilar depan mansion.

"Kau berangkat bersama siapa, hm? Kai atau Sehun?" Tanya Yixing.

"Bersama Sehun saja. Aku tak suka naik motor" sahut Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membawanya menuju mobil yang di pinjamkan oleh Suho setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Yixing.

" _Sehun, I'm scare_ " gumam Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau takut apa?" Tanya Sehun tenang, ia masih fokus menyetir dengan motor Kai yang melaju di depan mobilnya.

"Aku takut tak dapat teman dan tak dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik" jawab Baekhyun lirih. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan orang luar kecuali Jongdae yang merupakan suami eonnie nya -Minseok- dan Yixing yang merupakan istri dari Suho. Ia takut jika nanti di sekolah ia tidak dapat teman.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau pasti dapat teman" balas Sehun mencoba menyemangati. Ia yakin adiknya yang cerewet ini pasti akan dapat teman. Baekhyun itu orangnya netral dan apa adanya juga gampang disukai menurutnya dan menurut Yixing.

"Bagaimana cara aku memperkenalkan diriku pada temanku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Sehun dari samping dengan cemas.

"Tinggal sebutkan saja nama mu dan tempat asal mu. Beres kan?" Jawab Sehun sekena nya.

"Begitu ya" gumam Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya dan meremas jari-jari tangannya gugup.

Mobil mereka pun akhirnya memasuki gerbang sekolah baru mereka yang baru tadi pagi Baekhyun tahu jika nama sekolah barunya adalah Light Side SHS. Pantas saja lambang sekolahnya cahaya.

Seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar gerbang pun menatap kagum pada Kai yang naik motor dan pada mobil yang di tumpangi Sehun tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa pemilik motor dan mobil sport itu.

Kai memarkirkan motornya di samping mobil Sehun lalu melepas helm nya membuat wajah tampannya terlihat oleh siswa-siswi LS SHS.

Tak beberapa lama Sehun dan Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil dan mereka terlihat seperti artis yang akan menjalani pemotretan.

Decak kagum dan bisikan penasaran juga pujian terdengar dari siswa-siswi yang ada disana membuat Baekhyun gugup dan refleks memegang tangan Sehun.

 _"Dia sepertinya pacar namja itu. Woah beruntungnya ya, pantas sih, dia cantik sekali"_

 _"Mereka pasti orang kaya"_

 _"Lelaki itu tampan sekali ya"_

Itulah bisikan-bisikan penuh kagum dari mereka apalagi ketika melihat rambut Kai yang agak berantakan efek dari memakai helm dan Kai membiarkannya seperti itu membuat kesan _'bad boy'._

"Kai, Sehun.. aku gugup" bisik Baekhyun sambil merapat pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita cari ruang kepala sekolahnya" ajak Kai yang langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sehun membuat bisikan-bisikan itu kembali terdengar heboh. Sepertinya hari pertama bersekolah disini Baekhyun akan langsung menjadi populer.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk canggung di depan kelas X-1.

"Ng.. Baekhyun-sshi, kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Kwon seonsaengnim.

"Aku dari Paris" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat kelas X-1 heboh. Mereka tidak tahu jika murid baru itu pindahan dari Perancis.

"Yasudah, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong" suruh Kwon seonsaengnim membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa bangku kosong di sebelah beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengharapkan ia duduk bersama mereka namun Baekhyun lebih memilih bangku paling belakang yang benar-benar kosong membuat desahan kecewa dari mereka yang duduk sendirian. Duduk sebangku dengan siswi cantik pindahan dari negeri pasti akan jadi Jackpot untuk mereka tapi sayang Baekhyun lebih suka duduk sendiri.

Pelajaran Ekonomi pun berlangsung setelah perkenalan singkat Baekhyun dan kebanyakan dari mereka merasa bosan akibat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kwon seonsaengnim. Selain cara mengajar guru itu garing, pelajaran ekonomi juga menjadi salah satu pelajaran yang tidak disukai oleh siswa-siswi LS SHS.

Lain hal nya dengan Baekhyun yang benar-benar serius menanggapi apa yang di jelaskan Kwon seonsaengnim, sedikit rasa senang juga tersemat di hatinya ketika mengingat jika saat ini ia belajar bersama orang lain, bukan lagi bersama kedua oppa nya di ruangan tertutup yang dibuat khusus untuk mereka.

Masalahnya sekarang, Baekhyun agak lupa dengan hangeul. Ia cukup kesulitan membaca tulisan Hangeul. Tidak, bukan ia tidak bisa, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu lancar membaca Hangeul. Astaga! Seharusnya saat ia di Paris dulu daddy nya atau Suho seharusnya menjejali ia dan dua saudaranya untuk membaca Hangeul setiap hari agar dia tidak terlalu lupa dengan Hangeul.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran berlangsung dan yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah pelajaran terakhir sebelum istirahat yaitu bahasa Inggris. Tidak memperhatikan pun ia sudah sangat mengerti bahasa inggris karena itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Saat jam istirahat, Baekhyun tak tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Jika ke kelas Kai atau Sehun, dia pasti malu karena Kai dan Sehun disini sunbae nya, Kai kelas XII dan Sehun kelas XI ditambah lagi ia takut mengganggu mereka.

Sebenarnya beberapa yeoja tadi mengajaknya untuk ke kafetaria sekolah tapi Baekhyun menolak dengan halus karena dalam sekali tatap pun ia tahu mereka tidak tulus berteman dengan Baekhyun, mereka hanya ingin numpang populer mengingat Baekhyun pindahan dari Paris dan silsilah keluarganya tak bisa di remehkan.

"Hai"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika seorang yeoja cantik bermata owl menyapa nya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibir hati nya.

"Ah, ya. Hai" balas Baekhyun kaku.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Dari kelas X-3." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan disambut baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku Kim Baekhyun"

"Ya, aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo semangat "maaf mengganggu waktumu. Aku ingin numpang promosi" cengir Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Promosi?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Hmm, aku ingin menawarimu untuk bergabung dengan club musik atau club vokal" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan 2 lembar brosur pada Baekhyun "aku sekretaris club musik sekaligus ketua club vokal" lanjut Kyungsoo memperjelas.

 _'Dia sepertinya baik'_ batin Baekhyun yang pura-pura melihat brosur itu padahal ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo final.

"Eung.. entahlah Kyungsoo. Aku bingung" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kalau kau bingung ikuti saja keduanya. Boleh kok! Kau bisa mencoba dulu, jika kau tak betah yeah kau bisa berhenti" ujar Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Bolehkah aku memikirkannya dulu? Lagipula aku harus mendapat ijin kakak ku dulu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa memberitahu keputusanmu besok padaku. Untuk sekedar informasi, club musik latihan setiap hari selasa sementara club vokal latihan setiap hari kamis dan jumat"

"Ah ya, aku mengerti" jawab Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini dia yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Seseorang yang tulus mengajaknya berteman bukan karena statusnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kafetaria! Kau juga harus mengetahui setiap ruangan di sekolah ini. Aku akan mengajakmu tour keliling sekolah 30 menit ke depan" tutur Kyungsoo tulus dan ramah.

 _'Jadi begini rasanya punya teman?'_ Fikirnya.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Ayo kita ke kafetaria" balas Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan diikuti Kyungsoo kemudian mereka pun berjalan berdampingan sambil bercakap ringan dan tak terasa mereka sampai di kafetaria yang berada di lantai 1 Light Side SHS.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah kafetaria. Mereka juga tak pernah lepas dari tatapan kagum siswa-siswi lain tapi Baekhyun seolah melupakan hal itu karena terlalu asik dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat baik dan tidak membuatnya gugup.

"Aku ambilkan makananmu ya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Eh, tidak usah Kyungsoo. Aku bisa ambil sendiri" cegah Baekhyun tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja disini" Kyungsoo memang agak keras kepala dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengalah membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambilkan makanan mereka.

Saat tengah menunggu Kyungsoo, 5 orang namja memasuki kafetaria membuat suasana menjadi hening dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat 2 orang di antara mereka adalah Kai dan Sehun.

Kai sepertinya tak melihatnya dan Sehun lah yang tak sengaja melihatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Baekhyun membuat seorang namja tinggi di sebelah Sehun berfikir itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di benaknya ketika tahu bahwa yeoja yang tak sengaja ia lihat ketika ia lewat di kelas X itu ternyata pacar teman barunya.

"Chan, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Haneul datar.

"Yang biasa" jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja tanpa blazer nya yang entah kemana itu. Bahkan baju nya pun dikeluarkan dan tak mengenakan dasi serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan yang membuat kesan 'berandal' tapi tetap saja wajah tampan nya itu selalu membuat seluruh siswi Light Side menjerit histeris karenanya.

Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya Sehun dan Kai bisa berakhir berteman dengan Chanyeol CS yang terkenal berandal dan nakal tapi kelihatannya dua manusia itu tidak memperdulikan pendapat orang lain karena menurut mereka selama Chanyeol dan 2 temannya baik pada mereka itu artinya mereka pantas untuk dijadikan teman.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali hyung" komentar Taeyong yang memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab dan sepertinya ia tak berniat membalas perkataan Taeyong.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah lama tinggal di Paris?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Begitulah. Sekitar 10 tahun lebih" jawab Kai dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya membuat Haneul dan Taeyong cengo.

"Kalau aku tinggal terlalu lama di luar negeri, mungkin aku akan lupa cara membaca Hangeul dan bicara bahasa Korea" tutur Haneul sambil menerawang membayangkan jika itu terjadi padanya.

"Sebenarnya kami juga sedikit lupa" sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian bisa berkelahi?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong dan Haneul meneguk ludah mereka kasar.

 _'Ya ampun, jangan-jangan Chanyeol hyung mau mengeliminasi mereka'_ batin Taeyong resah.

Biasanya sih memang begitu, awalnya mereka punya teman baru kemudian Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti barusan dan jika teman baru mereka menjawab _'tidak bisa'_ maka Chanyeol akan menyuruh mereka pergi.

Ia hanya takut saja jika kedua namja pindahan itu tidak bisa berkelahi dan nanti akan disuruh pergi dari kelompok mereka. Taeyong jadi semakin ragu saja mengingat Kai dan Sehun dulu sekolah dengan cara home schooling dan pasti jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan otomatis mungkin mereka tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Tentu saja, Kai atlet Hapkido dan aku Judo" jawab Sehun dengan wajah biasa saja.

"Baguslah" sahut Chanyeol dengan seringai di wajahnya menandakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Emm.. kusarankan jangan melibatkan anak baru." Bisik Haneul tepat di telinga Chanyeol namun namja bertelinga lebar itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Urus saja urusanmu" desis Chanyeol dingin.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya dan ia lihat Baekhyun juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ah maksudnya ke arah Sehun dan Kai membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin jika Baekhyun pacar Sehun.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal namja putih itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika tadi ia melihat Baekhyun saling melempar senyum dengan seorang namja tampan berkulit putih yang sepertinya anak baru.

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Dia dan cowok berkulit agak tan itu kakak kandungku"

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

"Serius?"

"Iya"

"Berarti mereka juga pindahan dari Paris?"

"Hng" jawab Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatan minumnya "kenapa? Mau ku kenalkan? Sepertinya Kai cocok denganmu yang suka musik" lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan gelagapan.

"Siapa itu Kai?" Tanyanya setelah menetralkan sikapnya.

"Namja yang agak tan itu. Dia jago main biola lho" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada semenarik mungkin seperti tengah promosi produk panci terbaru pada Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berubah berbinar.

"Iya, serius! Dia oppa ku yang paling kalem dan paling baik karena benar-benar mengerti aku. Kai oppa itu seperti pengganti Daddy, soalnya Suho oppa terkadang menyebalkan dan bossy. Selain itu Kai oppa juga jago menari. Jazz, hip hop, dance modern atau ballet pun ia bisa"

"Eh? Ballet?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Hmm, tapi aku jamin dia manly 100% karena aku sudah hidup dengannya selama 16 tahun dan tak pernah terpisahkan. Lagipula kan ballet memang tidak hanya untuk yeoja" sangkal Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut lucu.

"Oh begitu ya" cengir Kyungsoo kikuk.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan kafetaria menjadi ribut ketika seorang yeoja memasuki kafetaria.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang sepinggang terurai yang terlihat cantik seperti barbie.

"Oh dia Xi Luhan. Primadona sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo biasa saja.

"Primadona sekolah ya.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kata gosip dia menyukai-"

"Bel masuk. Ayo kita kembali. Setelah ini aku ada pelajaran Astronomi" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing setelah membayar makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

.

.

.

"Mana sih Suho hyung" gerutu Sehun dengan wajah ditekuk tidak suka. Ia menopang dagu menggunakan sebelah tangannya di atas meja.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh" protes Kai datar. Ia hanya jengah mendengar keluhan Sehun yang tak berguna itu. Meski ia mengeluh sampai segitiga bermuda menjadi segi empat bermuda pun tetap tak ada artinya karena mereka tak akan memulai makan malam sebelum Suho datang plus noona tertua mereka yang katanya akan berkunjung kesini setelah mendengar kepindahan ketiga adik kesayangannya.

"Maaf ya Sehun, kau jadi menunggu. Suho menitip pesan padaku harus seperti ini ditambah sekarang Minseok eonnie akan datang." Sesal Yixing dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa noona. Aku baik-baik saja" dusta Sehun.

Ia paling tak mau membuat noona ipar nya sedih begitu karena noona nya itu tengah mengandung calon keponakannya jadi dia tak boleh stres atau merasa tertekan untuk itu Sehun akan mengalah bagaimanapun kejadiannya.

"Cih. Menyebalkan" gumam Baekhyun sambil mencebikan bibirnya lalu mendelik ke arah Sehun yang berubah dengan cepat. Dasar tidak konsisten.

Sudah 10 menit sejak gumaman Baekhyun yang hanya terdengar olehnya itu terjadi dan Suho maupun Minseok belum menampakan batang hidung mereka membuat Sehun mendumel dalam hati.

"Aku pulang" seru Suho yang baru memasuki ruang makan dan langsung memberikan kecupan sayang pada Yixing.

Kali ini Baekhyun melihatnya secara live dan Sehun kecolongan tidak menutupi mata polos Baekhyun dari kegiatan nista kakaknya.

Sehun mendengus kecil dan menatap Suho tajam. "YAK! Hyung! Kalau melakukan _itu_ lihat-lihat dong! Disini kan ada Baekhyun yang masih polos"

Suho mengernyit lalu sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum miring yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Jadi kau mengakui dirimu sudah bukan bocah polos, hm?"

Sehun gelagapan dan ia menatap Suho nyalang "YAK! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja Baekhyun kan masih kecil"

"Kyaaa! Kim Sehun! Kita hanya beda satu tahun! Aku sudah tidak masuk kategori _'kecil'_ " protes Baekhyun seraya memelototi Sehun sok galak, padahal nyatanya malah terlihat kyeopta~

"Tapi tubuhmu kecil, Baekbi" kekeh Kai tanpa dosa membuat Baekhyun kesal dan merengut tidak terima lalu ia meminta bantuan pada Yixing lewat tatapan memohon nya.

"Kalian ini selalu saja memojokkan adik kalian. Baekhyun itu tidak kecil menurut noona. Tubuh Baekhyun itu ideal untuk ukuran seorang yeoja" ceramah Yixing bijak.

"Tetap saja dia terlihat kecil dimataku" bela Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menggeplak kepala kakak laki-laki nya itu dengan penuh rasa dendam.

"Auhh! Sakit Baek! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kenapa memukulmu, huh? Kau tanyakan saja pada bibirmu yang tanpa filter itu!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil bersedekap dada.

Suho yang melihat perkelahian kecil di antara adik nya hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum maklum.

Meski terpisah jauh 10 tahun lebih, Suho tetap tahu kebiasaan adik-adiknya. Baekhyun dan Sehun itu memang sering ribut tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Justru lewat adu mulut itu mereka menyampaikan kasih sayang mereka jadi Suho sudah tak heran lagi jika mereka ribut.

"Selalu saja ribut" komentar seseorang yang membuat semuanya terdiam di tempat dan entah darimana munculnya suara nyanyian jangkrik yang terdengar begitu indah di antara keheningan itu.

"Itu suara..."

"MINSEOK EONNIE/NOONA!" Pekik Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun bersamaan lalu kemudian langsung memeluk kakak perempuan mereka yang mereka rindukan.

"Nah, berhubung semuanya sudah datang. Ayo makan malam" ajak Yixing penuh pengertian membuat Sehun terharu. Noona nya itu tahu saja jika perutnya sudah konser sejak tadi.

"Kalian menungguku ya? Ah manisnya. Maaf membuat menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Sehun cepat dan langsung duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan.

"Dimana Chen hyung?" Tanya Suho heran. Biasanya pasangan itu tak pernah lepas dan selalu lengket satu sama lain.

"Dia akan menyusul nanti, dia sedang mengurus surat kepindahan kerja nya" jawab Minseok tenang.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan sang kakak barusan "Lho kok? Chen oppa mau pindah kerja ke Seoul?"

"Iya, dia di pindah tugaskan. Dan untungnya ke Seoul"

"Jadi?"

Ya ampun, Baekhyun itu seperti anak kecil saja. "Jadi kami akan tinggal di Seoul" jawab Minseok memperjelas.

"Benarkah?"

Minseok menatap Suho jengah sebelum menjawab "kau fikir aku bercanda?"

"Tidak begitu sih maksudku. Kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya nya.

"Kami akan membeli sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja"

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja sih? Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna punya rumah besar tapi saudaraku masih harus menyewa apartemen" keluh Suho dengan wajah merengut.

"Hm, eonnie tinggal saja disini. Kan seru kalau ada eonnie dan Chen oppa" Baekhyun berbinar membayangkan hal itu.

"Baekhyun benar, lagi pula kan sejak awal Suho hyung mengganti nama pemilik sah mansion ini yang asalnya Daddy menjadi dirinya kan sengaja supaya kita bisa tinggal bersama. Benar kan hyung?" Tanya Kai yang langsung di angguki oleh Suho.

"Ya benar, tinggallah disini bersama kami" bujuknya lagi.

Minseok memasang pose berfikir kemudian ia menatap satu-persatu adik-adiknya yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh harap "bukan begitu, Joonmyeon-ah. Aku dan Chen sudah berkeluarga. Masa numpang di rumah adikku sendiri sih. Tidak lucu tau"

Suho menghela nafas frustasi, "Kenapa mesti berfikir _'menumpang'_? Sudah kubilang aku memindahkan hak penuh mansion ini agar kalian bebas tinggal disini bersamaku dan Yixing. Lagipula Yixing juga kesepian jika kalian tidak ada sementara aku bekerja"

"Kau itu tak mengerti ya, ini bukan masalah hak atas mansion ini tapi masalah keluarga, Suho! Apa kata orang nanti jika melihat keluargaku tinggal bersama dirumah milikmu? Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun itu beda lagi masalahnya, mereka kan belum memiliki keluarga dan mereka masih menjadi tanggungan kakak-kakaknya termasuk aku dan kau jadi wajar jika mereka tinggal disini." Jelas Minseok dengan wajah lelah.

"Kenapa memikirkan kata orang? Biarkan saja! Ini mansionku dan mereka tak berhak bicara!"

"Itu kau tahu" balas Minseok cepat.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal "bicaranya nanti saja. Kita kan sedang makan" omelnya sebal membuat Suho maupun Minseok bungkam.

"Ehm" Sehun berdehem pelan "hyung, aku ingin minta ijin" lanjutnya membuat semua kegiatan makan berhenti "Kai juga"

"Ijin kemana? Lalu mau apa?" Tanya Suho penasaran. Ini moment pertama Sehun minta ijin keluar. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Kita diajak keluar bersama teman kami" jawab Kai mewakili.

Suho, Yixing maupun Baekhyun melongok mendengarnya. "Sejak kapan kalian punya teman?" Itu suara Minseok dan Sehun langsung mendelik pada noona nya itu.

"Noona itu apa-apaan sih! Seharusnya bersyukur kami bisa punya teman di sekolah baru kami. Menyebalkan sekali"

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan? Kekanakkan! Noona kan hanya bertanya" ketus Minseok sambil memalingkan wajahnya marah.

"Tapi kan noona bicaranya seperti menyudutkan kami!" Bela Sehun lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala" sahut Minseok.

"Noona juga!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung memutar bola mata malas melihat perdebatan antara Minseok dan Sehun barusan. Tadi Minseok dengan Suho, sekarang Minseok **lagi** dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya memang Minseok yang sedang sensi atau apa ya?

"Eum, oppa.." panggil Baekhyun memecah keheningan setelah perdebatan sengit dua manusia keras kepala barusan "aku ingin meminta ijin oppa untuk masuk ke club musik dan club vokal di sekolah" lanjutnya ragu.

"Jinjja? Wah itu bagus, Bi. Tentu saja oppa ijinkan" jawab Suho gembira membuat mereka langsung menatap Suho aneh dan Suho langsung berfikir _'apa aku berlebihan?'_

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Rajuk Sehun sok imut.

"Ya terserah. Aku tidak keberatan asal kalian jaga pergaulan" sahut Suho santai.

"Hai semuanya" sosok kakak ipar berjidat lebar pun muncul dari arah lorong menuju ruang makan kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Hai oppa" Baekhyun melambai singkat, membalas senyuman kakak iparnya.

"Aku ketinggalan ya?" Tanya Chen kemudian duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Kau ketinggalan 2 ronde" jawab Suho asal membuat Chen terkekeh.

Ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Suho itu karena hal ini sudah biasa terjadi dimana terjadi perdebatan antara istrinya dan siapa saja lawannya. Ia sudah tahu betul bagaimana sifat istri tercintanya.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" geruru Minseok sambil mendelik pada Suho.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Sehun dan Kai kembali memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat perdebatan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi antara Minseok dan Suho.

Tapi, omong-omong. Tumben Suho tidak menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi besok. Nyatanya mereka sendiri tidak tahu karena Chanyeol kemarin hanya mengajak mereka saja tanpa menyebutkan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Keesokan harinya mereka benar-benar pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Soal Baekhyun pulang dengan siapa, itu Minseok yang berbaik hati menjemputnya karena tahu Sehun dan Kai tak akan langsung pulang karena akan pergi dengan teman baru mereka.

Awalnya Kai dan Sehun tak merasa curiga. Namun setelah lama mereka berjalan dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil dan motor mereka -di dekat sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung yang baru setengah jadi- akhirnya mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang salah hingga Chanyeol yang berjalan paling depan menyuruh mereka berempat berhenti dengan isyarat tangannya.

Sehun dapat melihat sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka terdapat kira-kira 10 orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan gaya ala preman plus tongkat baseball serta pecahan botol di tangan mereka membuat Sehun maupun Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa ini, hyung? Kenapa kita disini?" Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun resah pasalnya gerombolan namja di seberang sana sudah semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Taeyong memberikan 2 buah tongkat besi yang kuat pada Kai dan Sehun, mereka menerimanya dengan tanda tanya di kepala mereka lalu sebuah lampu kuning langsung menyembul di atas kepala mereka.

Kini mereka mengerti kenapa tadi Haneul serta Taeyong membawa beberapa tongkat besi dari dekat proyek pembangunan dimana mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka. Ternyata untuk berkelahi toh.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Chan?" Tanya Kai yang sudah siap sedia jika harus berkelahi.

Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan jika ia masih sayang nyawanya lagipula situasi sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk kabur karena sepertinya Chanyeol sendiri sudah merencanakan perkelahian ini.

"Habisi saja mereka, Kai" desis Haneul. Padahal ia bertanya pada Chanyeol tadi bukan pada Haneul. Tapi yasudah lah.

"Lama tak jumpa, Park fucking Chanyeol" desis salah satu namja di komplotan musuh sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Chanyeol kemudian setelahnya mereka langsung menyerang dan terjadilah adu kekuatan disana.

Jumlah kelompok Chanyeol memang 2x lebih sedikit dari jumlah musuh namun mereka tetap dapat mengalahkannya karena mereka sudah terlatih. Kai dan Sehun yang merupakan atlet beladiri Hapkido dan Judo pun tak mudah di kalahkan.

Mereka bahkan membuang tongkat besi itu tak jauh dari mereka -jaga jaga bila nanti butuh kembali- dan lebih memilih menggunakan tangan kosong untuk berkelahi.

Jika Kai lebih mengandalkan gerakan kakinya yang kuat dan panjang maka Sehun lebih memgandalkan gerakan tangannya yang lincah untuk menangkis dan membalas serangan lawan.

Chanyeol yang sekilas melihat kecakapan Kai dan Sehun dalam berkelahi pun hanya menyeringai tipis, ia sendiri juga tengah berhadapan dengan ketua geng musuh yang lumayan kuat namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia kalah begitu saja.

Setelah setengah jam bergulat tanpa ampun, mereka pun akhirnya selesai dan berakhir dengan kemenangan kelompok Chanyeol.

Penampilan mereka pun sudah tidak rapi lagi seperti tadi. Kemeja yang keluar, blazer yang entah kemana, dasi tidak ada serta dua kancing kemeja teratas terbuka plus rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Kau gila membawa kami ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kai sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang masih menggila akibat perkelahian barusan.

"Selamat, kalian telah diterima di kelompok kami" ujar Chanyeol datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Kelompok apa?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kalian resmi menjadi bagian dari kami. Suka tak suka kalian tak akan bisa pergi" seringai Haneul namun tetap terlihat tampan.

"Dasar! Kau gila Park Chanyeol" Kai memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaganya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Lelaki aneh" gumam Chanyeol balas tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang apa? Kami tak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini" ucap Sehun ditengah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Ayo kerumahku. Kau akan dapatkan jawabannya"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari area perkelahian itu kemudian diikuti oleh keempat temannya termasuk Sehun dan Kai.

Mereka berdua tak tahu jalan mereka yang pilih benar atau salah. Yang pasti Suho akan marah besar jika tahu mereka bergaul dengan anak berandalan tapi entah kenapa mereka lebih memilih tetap diam dan bergabung.

Kai pun merasa Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya brengsek. Ia merasa nyaman berada ditengah ketiga anak berandalan itu jadi ia memilih tetap diam dengan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Sehun pun juga sama. Tapi mereka berdua bertekad dalam hati mereka tak akan ikut bersikap berandal. Mereka hanya akan berteman dan jika dibutuhkan atau keadaan mendesak mungkin mereka juga akan melakulan hal yang seperti barusan, berkelahi.

.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja sih?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Tentu ia kesal, ia sejak tadi merasa bosan berada di mansion besar ini tanpa Kai dan Sehun.

Di mansion memang ada Yixing dan Minseok tadinya tapi tiba-tiba saja tadi Suho menjemput Yixing, katanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan soal kehamilannya lalu tak lama Minseok juga pergi karena mendapat panggilan dari atasan.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Minseok berkeja sebagai arkeolog. Terkadang dia suka meninggalkan Chen karena pekerjaan arkeolog itu tak menetap di satu tempat. Terkadang juga ia pergi ke tempat-tempat terpencil untuk meneliti peninggalan kuno dan ketika Chen dan Minseok pindah ke Korea kemarin bersamaan itu artinya suatu keajaiban karena jarang sekali mereka bersama mengingat profesi mereka sangat berbeda.

"Kami dari rumah teman" jawab Kai sambil melepas blazer sekolahnya dan Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan kemeja yang Kai pakai. Itu terasa... berbeda.

"Itu kemeja siapa?"

 _'Shit!'_ Batin Kai otomatis.

"Tentu saja kemejaku. Kau fikir aku memakai kemeja orang lain?" Tanya Kai meyakinkan.

"Hmm, mungkin saja kan?" Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Sudah ah, aku lelah" sahut Sehun kemudian merangkul Baekhyun menuju ruang santai di pekarangan belakang, tepatnya sih sebuah rumah kaca yang penuh tanaman. Disana biasanya dulu adalah tempat favorit Suho untuk melukis atau minum teh bersama seseorang. Yeah, seseorang. Seseorang yang berusaha Baekhyun lupakan karena tak seharusnya ia masih mengingat nya dan bersedih karenanya.

Sebenarnya rumah tanaman itu terpisah cukup jauh dari mansion utama karena sengaja agar suasananya tenang dan tetap asri. Rumah itu seperti rumah kaca dan didalamnya banyak tanaman hijau yang kebanyakan menggunakan sistem hidroponik.

Ketika keluar dari mansion utama, mereka harus menyusuri koridor panjang yang di pinggirnya adalah taman serta kebun bunga yang sangat indah.

Disana juga terdapat satu blok penuh tanaman Calendula. Calendula adalah bunga yang Suho suka entah apa alasannya. Padahal menurut Baekhyun bunga itu biasa saja dan umum. Hanya sebuah bunga yang mekar di setiap awal bulan. Apa istimewanya? Tapi setiap Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Suho menyukai bunga itu, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tanpa kata apapun. Makanya Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya lagi. Mungkin Suho mempunyai selera sendiri.

Yang Baekhyun ingat, Suho jadi suka menanam dan merawat bunga Calendula itu saat setelah seseorang di hidup Baekhyun pergi, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan sambil melamun di koridor menuju rumah kaca di pekarangan belakangan mansion dan kalau Sehun tak salah lihat sejak tadi tatapan Baekhyun tak lepas dari satu blok bunga kesukaan Suho yang berada cukup jauh dari koridor namun masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya cepat kemudian menarik tangan Sehun dan Kai agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah kaca yang besar dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang berada didalamnya. Sangat sejuk dan menenangkan.

Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat satu set meja dan kursi santai. Mereka pun langsung duduk disana menikmati udara sejuk yang dihasilkan berbagai tanaman yang ditanam disana.

"Kai oppa, sepertinya temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kai menoleh padanya kemudian menatap heran "apa?"

"Ku bilang temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu" jawab Baekhyun jengah.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sementara Sehun cengo dan Kai merasa aneh "dia tertarik sepertinya karena aku menyebutkan kau jago bermain biola. Dia salah satu pengurus club musik dan ketua club vokal di sekolah. Dia juga yang mengajakku masuk club itu" lanjutnya ketika melihat ekspresi berbeda dari kedua oppa nya.

"Kau mempromosikan dia?" Tanya Sehun menahan tawa dan Baekhyun sukses mengangguk polos lalu tawa Sehun pun pecah menggema didalam rumah kaca "Ya Ampun! Kau membuat Kai seperti barang bekas tak laku. Pffffft.."

Kai menatap tajam sang adik kemudian Baekhyun yang menatap tak mengerti pun akhirnya sedikit-sedikit mengerti tentang maksud ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Bukan begitu, eh! Aku tidak menganggap Kai oppa begitu kok!" Sangkal Baekhyun kesal. Sehun ini memang terkadang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Yasudahlah" balas Kai sedikit marah membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dan terus membujuk Kai supaya tak marah padanya. Dan begitulah terus menerus selama sore ini, dipenuhi dengan suara melengking Baekhyun yang menggema didalam rumah kaca.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo yang berbinar-binar "jadi apanya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus "club itu! Kau akan bergabung atau tidak?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia bahkan lupa untuk membicarakannya pada Kyungsoo "tentu saja aku bergabung. Dengan keduanya"

Jawaban Baekhyun tentu membuat Kyungsoo berbinar dan menatap Baekhyun senang. Ia akan kedatangan anggota baru!

"Baiklah, hari ini jadwal club vokal. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di ruang musik. Okay?"

"Ah, ya. Tentu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas ya. Bye~" Kyungsoo melambai sambil berjalan menjauh dari bangku Baekhyun menuju ke kelasnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Sehun datang ke kelasnya sendirian membuat semua yeoja memekik heboh ketika melihat namja tampan itu yang kini sedang ramai di perbincangan karena ketampanan nya.

Sehun menghampiri bangku Baekhyun dan mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas seperti biasanya, kontan saja semua yeoja di kelas itu langsung berteriak heboh karena mereka tak tahu sebenarnya apa hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sebal karena Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian berdehem "sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan club basket" ujarnya.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau ikut club basket?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Entahlah, kapten nya sendiri yang mengajakku"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol" jawab Sehun dan Baekhyun berhenti bertanya lebih lanjut tanpa ingin tahu yang mana yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau mau menunggu ku latihan atau pulang dengan jemputan?" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya Kai juga ikut?"

"Iya, Chanyeol hyung kan teman Kai juga"

"Yasudah, lagipula aku juga ikut club vokal dan nanti latihan perdana bagiku. Jadi sama kan?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Jadi kita tetap akan pulang bersama"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun membuat empunya merengut lalu tanpa dosa Sehun pun pergi dari kelas Baekhyun menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak para siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya salah seorang siswi dengan agak sinis, mungkin iri karena Baekhyun bisa mengobrol langsung dengan namja tampan tadi. Dari name tag nya Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa yeoja di hadapannya bernama Bae Soojin.

"Siapa? Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Padahal ia jelas tahu siapa yang Soojin bicarakan sejak awal. Itu hanya sekedar formalitas.

"Hei! Dia itu sunbae kita. Mentang-mentang kau dekat dengannya jangan panggil begitu!" Tegur teman Soojin yang bernama Yunra.

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia kakak ku" jawab Baekhyun cuek membuat seisi kelas yang mendengarnya langsung menjatuhkan rahang mereka.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sangkal Yunra tak percaya, ia fikir Baekhyun membual.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia Kim Sehun, kakak ke-5 ku. Ada masalah?", dan semuanya langsung bungkam bahkan Soojin dan Yunra pun langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Mungkin mereka merasa malu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hn." Jawab Chanyeol malas. Ia masih tetap sibuk melempar bola-bola kertas pada papan tulis di depan tanpa peduli pada petugas piket dikelasnya yang mendumel padanya **DIBELAKANG**.

Tentu saja dibelakang. Siapa juga yang mau mencari masalah dengan tuan muda Park itu? Meski wajahnya tampan tapi tak pernah ada yang berani mendekati nya karena terkenal berandal dan sadis juga seorang pembully.

"Kau terlihat mumet belakangan ini" ujar Haneul mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa bola kertas di mejanya sudah habis pun menggeram kesal dan melihat sekitarnya dimana siswa-siswi dikelasnya tengah menunduk bahkan menjauh darinya kecuali Kai yang duduk di bangku sebelah sambil membaca buku dengan serius.

Chanyeol pun tidak menghiraukan Kai karena sekarang Kai adalah temannya dan sepertinya Kai tengah sibuk belajar untuk evaluasi materi bab 4 pelajaran Sastra jam terakhir nanti. Bahkan Chanyeol tak yakin dia akan masuk saat jam terakhir nanti. Sudah suatu keajaiban Chanyeol berada di kelas ketika guru yang mengajar tidak ada.

"Hey kau! Kemari kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk seorang namja berkacamata yang duduk di bangku pojok sambil menunduk dalam dan ketika Chanyeol menunjuknya ia semakin menunduk dalam.

"Kemari atau kubuat kau tak bisa duduk disana lagi!" Ancam Chanyeol yang langsung membuat namja berkacamata itu berdiri dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tetap menunduk.

"Bawakan aku buku catatan." Titah Chanyeol datar yang tidak hanya menbuat namja nerd itu saja yang heran namun juga Haneul.

"Untuk apa, Yeol?" Tanya Haneul penasaran.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan namja berkacamata itu yang langsung membawa catatannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa belas kasihan Chanyeol langsung menyobek buku itu mulai dari halaman tengah dan meremasnya menjadi bola kertas lalu melakukan aktivitas nya yang tadi.

Haneul menghela nafas lelah kemudian menatap Chanyeol jengah, "kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau begini"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapannya yang lurus kedepan, sejujurnya ia juga bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia fikirkan. Dan jika ia terus memikirkan itu bisa-bisa ia benar-benar merebut kekasih temannya sendiri. Ya ampun! Itu gila!

Haneul mendengus geli melihat sifat kekanakkan Chanyeol ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk. Pasalnya Chanyeol tak akan segan-segan mengacuhkan siapa saja orang yang mengajaknya bicara tak terkecuali dirinya.

Tak lama Jeon seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas mereka. Haneul dan siswa yang lainnya juga sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan tuan Jeon karena katanya guru Biologi itu tidak akan masuk hari ini.

Semua siswa -kecuali Chanyeol dan Kai- menghela nafas kecewa kemudian duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing sedangkan Jeon seonsaengnim masih terdiam di ambang pintu sambil menatap banyaknya bola kertas di lantai serta bola kertas yang terus dilempar ke arah papan tulis.

Ia akan marah besar jika saja yang melakukannya orang lain. Namun sudah menjadi rutinitas jika yang melakukan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Tak ada yang bisa menegur namja berandal dengan rambut dark brown itu karena dia tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Regu piket tolong bersihkan sampah ini dan untuk tuan Park Chanyeol tolong hentikan kelakuan anda" tegur tuan Jeon dengan nada lelah dan memilih duduk di bangkunya ketika Chanyeol melempar bola kertas terakhir dan setelah itu Chanyeol hanya terdiam di bangkunya yang berada di barisan paling depan tanpa mengeluarkan bukunya atau peralatan sekolahnya demi mengikuti pelajaran tuan Jeon.

Tuan Jeon pun sudah tak aneh lagi dengan kelakuan Chanyeol itu. Ia sudah lelah mengingatkan anak itu untuk mengeluarkan bukunya -yang entah dibawa atau tidak- ketika pelajarannya. Tapi memang ia akui Chanyeol itu memang jenius karena buktinya ketika ada tes atau apapun, Chanyeol tak pernah mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata. Chanyeol itu memang brengsek dan berandal tapi tuan Jeon tahu Chanyeol itu jujur dan tak pernah menyontek saat evaluasi jadi ia tak masalah jika Chanyeol berbuat seperti sekarang ini. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini?

"Chan, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Haneul ditengah pelajaran Jeon seonsaengnim yang tengah membahas tentang ekosistem.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan pandangan lurus ke papan tulis namun bukan untuk memperhatikan tuan Jeon melainkan untuk melamun.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana sedangkan kaki kanannya menumpang pada kaki kiri dengan gaya bossy.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah" ujar Haneul menyerah.

Ia pun kembali fokus memperhatikan Jeon seonsaengnim di depan sana. Meski ia juga termasuk golongan anak paling berandal selain Chanyeol di sekolah ini, tapi ia setidaknya masih memiliki kemauan untuk menyimak pelajaran ketika ia berada didalam kelas. Lain halnya lagi ketika ia berada di luar kelas alias membolos.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat ini Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kafetaria dengan Kyungsoo karena katanya Kyungsoo ada urusan lain dengan direktur atau kepala sekolah. Entah apa itu. Baekhyun tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain makanya ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kata rumor sih direktur jarang ada di sekolah makanya mungkin sekarang saat kebetulan direktur sedang ada di sekolah maka Kyungsoo langsung menemui direktur untuk suatu urusan. Mungkin.

Meski tanpa Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tetap saja pergi ke kafetaria sendirian karena perutnya butuh diisi.

Baekhyun memasuki kafetaria dengan langkah ringan dan ternyata di kafetaria sedang penuh sekali bahkan antrian pesanan pun sangat panjang membuat Baekhyun jadi tak bersemangat untuk memesan karena harus mengantri sekian panjangnya.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan aneh dari orang-orang yang tengah mengantri yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya membuat Baekhyun merasa risih.

 _'Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan ya?'_ Batin nya resah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja antrian itu sedikit mundur menyisakan sebuah lenggang di bagian paling depan membuat Baekhyun bingung lalu seseorang melambai pada Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

 _'Siapa dia? Sok kenal sok dekat sekali sih'_ fikir Baekhyun ketika orang itu memanggilnya sok akrab.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ayo kemarilah" ajaknya sambil menunjuk bagian kosong di depannya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak pada yang lain pun menggeleng "tidak usah" sahutnya kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah" ajaknya lagi dengan nada memaksa lalu Baekhyun menatap antrian itu sampai ke ujung dan semua yang disana langsung tersenyum aneh padanya seperti telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak dalam kandungan.

 _'Ini kesempatan bagus sih'_ batinnya yang kemudian memutuskan menerima ajakan di barisan depan dan tersenyum canggung padahal dalam hatinya ia menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah selesai memesan, Baekhyun pun keluar dari barisan antrian. Banyak kelompok yeoja yang mengajaknya makan bersama tadi namun Baekhyun menolaknya dengan halus dan bilang ingin makan sendiri makanya sekarang ia tengah sibuk mencari tempat kosong di kafetaria.

Baekhyun berbalik dan begitu terkejut ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Baekhyun memekik kecil kemudian menatap namja yang tingginya tidak jauh dengan Kai dan Sehun itu "kenapa kau berdiri disana, eo? Bagaimana kalau makanan dan minumanku jatuh!" Omel Baekhyun kesal tanpa menyadari kini seisi kafetaria langsung menatap mereka seakan mereka adalah tontonan seru.

"Salahmu sendiri berbalik tanpa melihat situasi" balas namja tinggi yang ternyata mempunyai suara husky yang sexy.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kau tak berdiri sedekat itu dibelakangku" sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Ia tahu namja di didepannya ini adalah sunbae nya karena dasi bermotif biru yang ia pakai meski tak terpasang rapi menandakan dia sunbae nya yang duduk di kelas 3 tapi Baekhyun tak peduli itu. Selama ia merasa benar maka ia akan mempertahankan itu siapapun lawannya. Meski ia baru memakai dasi bermotif putih tapi sedikitpun Baekhyun tak pernah merasa takut.

"Kau berani menentangku?" Desis namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu tajam.

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah membalas tatapan namja itu tak kalah tajamnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa, huh? Karena kau sunbae? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya!", Baekhyun berucap sinis tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dan namja didepannya yang ternyata Park Chanyeol itu merasa semakin tertantang ketika melihat bagaimana sikap Baekhyun. Selama ia bersekolah disini, baru ada siswa yang berani melawannya apalagi ini seorang yeoja.

 _'Benar-benar menarik'_

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan menilai dirinya.

"Ada masalah, hm?" Balas Chanyeol dengan nada rendah yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang apalagi dengan suara beratnya.

"Minggir!", Baekhyun memberi gesture tangan mengusir pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum miring.

"Kau tak seharusnya bicara begitu padaku" ujar Chanyeol remeh.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Anak presiden? Anak raja? Atau anak mafia? Aku tak pernah takut!"

Chanyeol rasanya akan semakin tertarik pada yeoja dihadapannya jika terus menatapnya namun kemudian ia menggeleng kuat ketika mengingat siapa yeoja di hadapannya yang masih ia kira pacar dari temannya.

"Hyung, kau kurang kerjaan sekali sih. Cepat! Kami menunggu!" Seorang namja langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh namun Chanyeol masih enggan menyingkir dari hadapan Baekhyun.

 _'Lho? Bukannya dia teman sekelasku?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam benaknya ketika melihat seorang namja tampan berparas seperti tokoh anime Jepang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai" ucap Chanyeol datar kemudian ia pun berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Taeyong menuju ke arah bangku kafetaria yang berada di paling pojok.

Di meja pojok itu jyga terdapat Sehun dan Kai yang hanya menonton perdebatan kecil mereka barusan tanpa ada niatan membela Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pernah bilang jika dia tidak mau kedua oppa nya itu melindunginya di sekolah sehingga sekarang pun Sehun dan Kai hanya diam menonton tanpa mau membela Baekhyun.

Seisi kafetaria juga agaknya cukup tercengang dengan kejadian barusan. Biasanya siapun siswa yang bermasalah dengan Chanyeol baik itu namja atau yeoja pasti akan mendapat perlakuan tak sedap dari namja tampan itu namun kali ini tidak membuat mereka berfikir mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah adik dari teman baru Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tidak membully Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada yang lain selama ini.

Dengan perasaan kesal pada namja tinggi itu Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kafetaria dengan satu cup milkshake strawberry serta makanan ringan di tangannya. Ia berniat menghabiskan cemilan makan siangnya di kelas saja daripada harus melihat wajah namja tampan namun menyebalkan itu kembali.

"Ada masalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun agak khawatir dengan wajah cemas ketika Chanyeol dan Taeyong duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil. Maaf mengganggu gadismu" jawab Chanyeol datar tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, mereka termasuk Haneul yang tadinya tengah memainkan ponselnya langsung menatap Chanyeol aneh dan agak melongok juga.

"Apa?" Tanya namja yang berpredikat sebagai namja paling ditakuti namun dikagumi di Light Side itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud _'gadismu'_?" Tanya Kai diantara keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda mereka.

"Tentu saja yeoja tadi" jawab Chanyeol seadanya dan mereka langsung menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan termasuk Taeyong juga.

"Ya ampun hyung! Kau ada-ada saja" tawa Taeyong sambil memukul-mukul meja "bahkan aku saja tahu dia adik Sehun hyung dan Kai hyung! Ya memang tidak secara langsung sih. Tadi Sehun hyung katanya datang ke kelasku untuk menemui Baekhyun dan kata teman-teman sekelasku Baekhyun adalah yeodongsaengnya" jelas Taeyong setelah menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

Chanyeol yang masih cengo pun kembali membuat Taeyong terbahak sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir dia pacarku, hyung?" Tanya Sehun tak habis fikir.

Haneul juga tak habis fikir dengan teman dekatnya sejak dalam kandungan ibu mereka itu, kenapa Chanyeol bisa berfikir begitu? Entahlah.

"Aku hanya mengiranya karena kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Kau ada-ada saja. Kau tak pernah menanyakan nya juga pada kami jadi pantas saja kau berfikir seperti itu" balas Kai sambil terkekeh geli.

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika gengsi seorang Park Chanyeol itu setinggi Namsan Tower bahkan mungkin lebih. Ditambah lagi perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya sehingga ia tak sanggup dan semakin tak mau menanyakan apa hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun sejak awal. Dasar Chanyeol kekanakkan.

 _'Betapa bodohnya aku'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ChanBaek moment nya baru sedikit ya terus couple lain belum muncul. Di next chapter author bakal banyakin ChanBaek nya terus mungkin udah mulai bakalan ada couple lain.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya chingu..**

 **Annyeong..**


	2. Chapter 2 : For Hate Me

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **For Hate Me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa pada namja tinggi di kafetaria tadi.

Ia meletakkan makanannya di atas meja dengan kasar lalu duduk di kursinya tanpa memakan makanan yang ia bawa jauh-jauh dari kafetaria. Tiba-tiba saja selera makannya meluap mengingat wajah angkuh namja tadi.

"Dasar menyebalkan, sok berkuasa, sok tampan, sok keren pula" gerutunya pelan "tapi memang tampan sih, dia juga keren, tapi menyebalkan!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah setengah berfikir setengah sebal.

"Hai Baek" Kyungsoo datang dari pintu masuk dan duduk pada kursi yang ada di depan bangku Baekhyun "kenapa wajahmu tidak enak dipandang begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku kesal, aish!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo mengernyit kemudian menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya "ada apa? Ada masalah ya?"

"Aku kesal pada namja itu, Kyung! Diaㅡugh! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Namja yang mana sih, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Itu, namja yang suka bersama kedua oppa ku. Namja yang tinggi dan bertelinga lebar seperti wajan." Jawab Baekhyun asal dan Kyungsoo nyaris tertawa jika saja ia tidak mengingat satu nama yang mungkin saja adalah orang yang membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Siapa? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan horror.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang seakan melihat penampakan "kenapa kau mengatakannya begitu? Aku tidak tahu namanya yang pasti dia namja yang sok keren dan sok tampan. Uhh! Aku membencinya!"

"Kau sebaiknya jauhi dia, Baek. Jangan berurusan dengan nya!"

Kyungsoo berubah serius dan Baekhyun bingung kenapa Kyungsoo melarangnya berdekatan dengan sunbae sok tampan dan sok keren itu.

"Kenapa?", hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan

"Dia itu berbahaya, Baek! Dia itu berandal sekolah. Tukang buat onar. Jangan berurusan dengannya jika kau ingin hidup tenang di sekolah" ceramah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang menurut Baekhyun menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia yang mencari masalah duluan" jawab Baekhyun keras kepala.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, "siapapun yang berbuat salah duluan, tetap saja orang lain yang harus minta maaf padanya bukan Chanyeol! Dia itu ketua geng berandal. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Lupakan saja masalah di kantin tadi"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Keukeuh Baekhyun "dia itu menyebalkan, Kyung! Orang seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran"

"Ahh kau ini. Yasudah ah terserah kau saja. Jangan salahkan aku ya jika kau kena masalah. Aku sudah memperingati mu!" Ujar Kyungsoo menyerah. Berdebat dengan Baekhyun itu sama saja berdebat dengan tembok. Tidak akan ada hasilnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tak pernah takut selama aku tidak salah" balas Baekhyun dengan tampang yang meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, tadi kau bicarakan apa dengan direktur?" Tanya Baekhyun mengubah topik.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya melaporkan hasil kegiatan club vokal selama satu bulan lalu" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Oh", dan Baekhyun percaya begitu saja tanpa curiga jika Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Aku disini jadi apa?", Kai bertanya entah pada siapa dan Haneul menyahut dengan tenang sambil mengenakan sepatu basket nya.

"Entahlah" begitu katanya.

"Heh? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kita kan belum tahu bagaimana permainanmu jadi posisi mu belum jelas" jawab Haneul memperjelas dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung?" Taeyong berkicau ketika tak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol di lapangan atau sekitarnya.

"Dia kebiasaan. Paling juga mengurusi _'mainan'_ nya"

.

.

.

"Baek, ayo latihannya sebentar lagi dimulai" ujar Kyungsoo di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun masih terlihat membereskan barangnya dan menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo, "duluan saja. Aku menyusul nanti"

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun berdecak, "iya"

"Kau memangnya masih ingat letak ruangannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Kyungsoo, "tentu saja aku masih ingat. Ingatanku masih bagus tau!" Kesal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

"Iya sana! Kau kan ketua club vokal"

Kyungsoo tak kembali menjawab dan ia pun pergi menuju ruang musik. Ia harus bertanggung jawab atas club nya sebagai ketua makanya ia harus cepat datang.

"Buku matematika ku dimana ya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat satu persatu buku di tasnya tapi tak menemukan bukunya yang satu itu.

Kemudian ia teringat jika buku catatannya itu di kumpulkan tadi pagi.

Baekhyun pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri kemudian bergegas membereskan tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Ia akan berbelok ke kiri namun lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan karena tubuhnya terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang.

"Tck! Kau itu memang tidak lihat-lihat ya. Tadi siang menabrak ku di kafetaria dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi" ujar namja itu dengan nada datar.

Baekhyun mendongak dan begitu terkejut melihat namja menyebalkan sok keren dan sok tampan ㅡmenurutnyaㅡ yang tadi berdebat dengannya di kafetaria.

Baekhyun sedikit terpana juga melihat ketampanan namja di depannya ini apalagi sekarang dia memakai seragam tim basket sekolahnya dengan nomor 01 ditambah rambut dark brown nya yang tidak tertata rapi membuat kesan sexy.

Baekhyun juga baru menyadari jika namja di hadapannya ini memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia berfikir itu wajar karena warna dark brown banyak di gunakan oleh kalangan mana pun. Ia juga baru menyadari jika namja di depannya ini adalah Park Chanyeol sang kapten tim basket yang mengajak kedua oppa nya untuk masuk tim basketnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tatapanmu itu membuatku merasa ngeri" ucap Chanyeol dengan menyebalkannya membuat Baekhyun berubah kesal.

 _'Cih.. wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan'_ batinnya.

"Jangan geer ya! Lagipula kau sedang apa sih disini? Ini kan kelas X bukan kelas XII" cecar Baekhyun sebal.

"Apa hakmu, huh? Aku mencari Taeyong" dusta Chanyeol. Padahal tadi sebenarnya ia tak sengaja melihat Taeyong sudah ke lapangan indoor untuk latihan.

Lalu untuk apa dia kemari? Entahlah, hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu sebelumnya kelas X sudah pulang sejak tadi" ketus Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Itu artinya belum sepenuhnya pulang" jawab Chanyeol membuat kadar kekesalan Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

"Bicara padamu ini sama seperti bicara dengan anak-anak." Desis Baekhyun kesal kemudian memilih pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di depan kelasnya.

"Menarik.." bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring kemudian ia juga memilih segera pergi menuju lapangan indoor karena pasti teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk memberikan tugas pada anak club vokal untuk melatih vokal mereka dari dasar dengan cara menyanyikan nada do re mi dari mulai nada rendah sampai nada tinggi. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang musik membuat semua kegiatan mendadak berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo yang pertama mengambil tindakan, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam.

"Nah semuanya. Kita kedatangan anggota baru. Ini dia" Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun canggung.

"Mulai sekarang dia anggota baru kita. Bersikaplah baik padanya" ucap Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan serta kata _'ne'_ dari anggota club vokal yang lain.

Mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan mereka dan disela-sela kegiatan ada kalanya Kyungsoo menyanyi lalu menyuruh Baekhyun menyanyi dan disitulah mereka tahu jika suara Baekhyun sangatlah bagus dan cocok jika berkolaborasi dengan Kyungsoo.

Club vokal berakhir pukul 4 sore dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati latihan pertama nya di club yang diketuai oleh Kyungsoo itu.

"Kyung, ayo ikut aku dulu" ajak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kemana?"

"Ke lapangan indoor. Kurasa Kai dan Sehun masih disana."

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka"

Kyungsoo langsung salah tingkah dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus "tidak usah Baek. Aku langsung pulang saja. Lain kali mungkin ya"

"Tck, kau ini. Ayolah~ hitung-hitung kau menemaniku selama menunggu latihan selesai"

Ini membingungkan. Tawaran Baekhyun sebenarnya banyak untungnya. Tapi entah kenapa justru dirinya merasa ragu dan berdebar saat Baekhyun bilang akan mengenalkannya pada si namja tan yang tampan itu.

"Kau lama sih", dengan tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menarik yeoja bermata bulat itu menuju ke ruangan basket indoor sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menolak.

Disana Baekhyun dapat melihat kedua oppa nya tengah bermain basket bersama si tiang listrik sok tampan dan sok keren itu.

Sekilas Chanyeol menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun kedalam lapangan dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat yeoja itu berdiri disana.

"Kai! Shoot bola nya!" Teriak Haneul dan dengan cepat Kai memasukkan bola basket itu kedalam ring dari kejauhan menciptakan 3 point yang membuat Haneul tersenyum puas.

"Kau hebat" puji Taeyong yang duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Baekhyun pun menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Kai. Dan pergerakan Baekhyun tak pernah luput dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun yang mengambil botol air nya kemudian meneguk isinya dengan rakus.

Tak lama Kai datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua, "hai Bi"

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam ketika sosok tan itu menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo bukan tipe yeoja pemalu tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini keberaniannya seakan sirna.

"Kai, ini Kyungsoo, temanku yang waktu itu aku ceritakan", Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo pelan agar Kyungsoo mendongak dan yeoja itu benar saja mendongak ragu menatap Kai. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kai langsung memberi senyum terbaiknya pada teman dari adiknya itu.

"Halo, aku kakak Baekhyun, Kim Jongin imnida" sapa Kai ramah dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk canggung.

Sehun yang duduk di bangku tepat sebelah Baekhyun pun masih mengingat tentang apa yang kemarin Baekhyun ceritakan.

"Nah ini Kim Sehun. Kakak ku yang ke-5", Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun dan menepuk punggung namja itu dengan bangga.

Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum simpul tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terkesan seadanya. Itulah Kim Sehun.

"Duduklah dulu" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang juga di duduki oleh Sehun.

Kai pun ikut duduk dan ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun duduk di antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sekelas dengan Baekhyun ya?" Tanya Kai berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Tidak, aku kelas X-3" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada sosok Kai di sebelahnya.

"Oh begitu ya, terimakasih sudah mau jadi teman dari adikku yang cerewet"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kai pun lantas menatap protes pada oppa nya itu, "Kai-ya~ jangan begitu"

Kai pun terkekeh dengan nada manja yang dilontarkan Baekhyun barusan lalu mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V', "bercanda"

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol datang dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Besok kita latihan lagi" ujarnya sambil berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang otomatis tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada lelaki sok keren itu, "jangan seenaknya dong! Masa latihan tiap hari!" Protesnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu pun menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi, "kita baru latihan hari ini"

"Untuk itu jangan latihan hari besok. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang protes? Saudaramu saja tidak ada yang protes"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan menambahkan Chanyeol pada list orang-orang yang paling ia benci.

"Kenapa diam? Merasa kalah?" Ejek Chanyeol sengaja.

"YAK! Aku diam bukan karena aku kalah!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil sedikit mendongak karena Chanyeol sangat tinggi.

"Anak kecil diam saja deh" Chanyeol mendorong pelan dahi Baekhyun membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk.

"KYAAAA~ jangan menyentuhku sembarangan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ck, menyentuh dahi saja marah apalagi kalau aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu"

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

"Ini menginjak akhir bulan, Myeonie-ya" ujar Yixing sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Suho.

Mereka kini tengah duduk santai di taman belakang mansion tepatnya di dekat blok bunga Calendula favorit Suho. Kebetulan hari ini Suho pulang lebih awal makanya ia bisa bersantai dengan Yixing dan ketiga adiknya belum juga pulang karena mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di sekolah, begitu yang Suho tahu.

"Aku tahu" jawab Suho lembut, ia menatap bunga-bunga dengan jenis yang sama dihadapan nya yang sudah layu dan sebagian bunga nya sudah ada yang jatuh ke tanah karena mati dan nanti akan tergantikan oleh bunga yang baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Suho tertegun, "ia akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, kita buat dia sibuk dan tak mengingatnya"

"Beberapa hari lagi tanggal 25 dan aku khawatir Baekhyun mengingatnya lagi"

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kau harus sehat karena sedang mengandung. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Minseok noona kan juga ada disini jadi dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu agar Baekhyun sibuk"

"Baiklah, aku percayakan pada kalian"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia menunduk menatap lantai putih yang ia pijak dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

 _ **"Aku menyukaimu"**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Aku menyukaimu"**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"**_

 _ **"Kumohon!"**_

 _ **"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Xi Luhan! Aku tidak menyukaimu dan jauhi aku"**_

 _ **"Tapi**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Kubilang menjauh dariku!"**_

 _ **"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tak menyukaiku?"**_

 _ **"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukaimu!"**_

Luhan menghela nafas lelah ketika mengingat kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan seorang teman lama yang masih ia sukai sampai detik ini.

 **BRUK**

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa namja yang baru saja menabraknya dan tatapannya terkunci pada seorang namja berkulit putih nan tampan di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku" ujar namja itu dan Luhan berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Namja itu segera berlari kecil dan Luhan baru sadar namja itu memakai seragam tim basket sekolahnya lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bukannya dia teman baru Chanyeol?"

Lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin terdengar cukup licik.

Cinta membutakan segalanya.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua Baekhyun di club vokal dan ternyata anak-anak club vokal sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun pun beberapa kali bernyanyi bersama salah satu dari mereka dan semuanya kembali memuji betapa indahnya suara Baekhyun meski dihiasi sedikit _'cempreng'_ namun itu seolah menjadi ciri khas suaranya.

"Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barang nya.

"Emm, baik?" Jawabnya ragu.

" _Just it_?"

Kyungsoo berfikir kemudian mengangguk, "dia memang baik... dan ramah"

Baekhyun malah mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang seadanya "ahhh.. aku kecewa, kukira kau tertarik."

"Tertarik apanya?"

"Tidak ah"

Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian kembali membereskan barang-barang nya dan setelah selesai ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari ruang musik yang sudah sepi.

"Oh ya, kenapa Jongin sunbae dipanggil Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk menghalau keheningan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Baekhyun ketika mereka tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir karena katanya Kai dan Sehun sudah menunggu disana.

"Entahlah, itu panggilannya saat di Paris. Tak tahu siapa yang mulai tapi semua yang kenal dengannya jadi suka memanggilnya begitu"

Kyungsoo pun ber'O' ria, "lalu kau? Kenapa dipanggil _'Bi'_?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "itu nama kecilku"

Mereka pun sampai di tempat parkir dan ternyata selain ada Kai dan Sehun, disana juga sudah terdapat supir pribadi Kyungsoo yang sudah stand by sejak tadi.

"Aku duluan ya" Kyungsoo melambai pada Baekhyun kemudian berlari kecil memasuki mobil jemputan nya dan mobil Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan pekarangan LS SHS.

"Sudah lama ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua saudaranya yang tengah menyandar pada kendaraan masing-masing dan anehnya mereka masih mengenakan seragam basket.

Sehun mendengus kecil, "lama sekali"

"Ayo pulang" ajak Kai sebelum terjadi perdebatan panjang antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Kai pun menaiki motor sport nya sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Suho yang masih dipinjam Sehun karena mobil kesayangan Sehun belum juga sampai di Korea.

"Besok weekend. Kita pergi yuk?" Ajak Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan penuh harap.

Sehun berfikir sejenak, "pergi ke mana?"

"Kemana saja. Yang penting jalan-jalan"

"Tanya saja dulu pada Kai lalu minta ijin dulu pada Suho hyung. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan Minseok noona"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin golf"

"Nah kalau itu nyambungnya dengan Suho hyung"

Benar juga ya! Golf kan olahraga kesukaan Suho dan Suho pasti tak akan menolaknya. Ya, tidak akan menolaknya jika dia sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah namja berparas lembut itu sibuk atau tidak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal hari ini karena Suho menolak ajakannya untuk main golf dengan alasan sibuk. Apa-apaan itu? Menyebalkan! Ini kan weekend.

Kadar kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika Suho membawa serta Kai dan Sehun ke kantornya entah untuk apa.

Jadi sekarang dia jalan-jalan sendirian. Tak sepenuhnya sendirian sih karena nyatanya dia bersama sang supir. Tapi ini bukan pak Lee karena pak Lee adalah supir pribadi Suho dan otomatis sekarang dia sedang mengantar Suho ke kantornya.

Awalnya tadi Suho sempat akan menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk menemani Baekhyun namun tentu saja Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Nanti ia bisa-bisa dikira iring-iringan keluarga kerajaan. Itu kan nanti mengganggu jalan-jalannya.

"Kita kemana nona?" Tanya supir Kang.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak dan kalau difikir-fikir dia memang tidak tahu tempat mana saja yang bagus dijadikan tujuan jalan-jalan di Seoul karena sebagian besar waktu hidupnya selama ini di Perancis.

"Kita ke pusat perbelanjaan saja. Pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di Seoul"

 _'It's show time..'_ batinnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah black card didepan matanya. Tak lupa dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Ini waktunya untuk menggunakan black card Suho sepuas mungkin.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun pun berhenti disebuah Mall besar yang cukup ramai ㅡGod's Empireㅡ. Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya kemudian mobil yang ia tumpangi berlalu menuju basement untuk parkir.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam Mall dan Baekhyun cukup senang saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat menghamburkan uang Suho namun mungkin ia akan berubah fikiran jika ada barang yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi selama Baekhyun berkeliling sama sekali tak ada barang yang belum ia miliki. Banyak barang branded yang berkelas tapi sayangnya itu semua sudah ada didalam wardrobe nya. Suho benar-benar sudah memenuhi semua kebutuhannya akan barang berkelas sejak sebelum ia pindah ke Korea jadi sekarang rasanya tak ada sesuatu yang belum ia miliki dan harus ia beli.

Tapi kemudian ia tertarik pada sebuah kerumunan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun mendekat kesana dan ternyata disana sedang di adakan sebuah pelelangan jam tangan branded merk Rolex yang baru dirilis kurang dari 2 hari. Baekhyun tentu saja langsung tertarik tapi kemudian ia mengeluh ketika sang pembawa acara menyebutkan jika pembelian jam tangan itu harus secara tunai atau paling tidak menggunakan check, sayangnya Baekhyun hanya membawa black card dan tidak membawa lembaran check milik Suho sehingga ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jam tangan berharga selangit itu.

"Ah sial! aku hanya bawa black card" gumam Baekhyun yang tak sadar jika seorang namja di belakangnya mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Baekhyun langsung saja menoleh dan begitu terkejut ketika mendapati namja yang menurutnya sok keren dan sok tampan itu ada di hadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar jika dibelakang Chanyeol terdapat dua orang namja bertubuh kekar yang sepertinya adalah bodyguard.

Ehh.. tapi tidak salah jika Park Chanyeol yang _'KATANYA'_ jago berkelahi membawa bodyguard? Menggelikan.

Mendapati pertanyaannya tak dijawab, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan satu lembar check dari mantel yang ia pakai dan satu tangan kanannya terangkat menunjukan gesture meminta pada sang bodyguard. Dengan cepat, bodyguard itu pun memberikan sebuah ballpoint pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat host acara tersebut memberi kesempatan pada penawar lain yang akan menawar barang itu dengan harga lebih tinggi.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol pun menawar jam tangan limited edition itu dengan harga yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari penawar sebelumnya membuat semuanya langsung terdiam termasuk Baekhyun.

Tak ada lagi yang menawar lebih dan akhirnya jam tangan itu pun berhasil Chanyeol dapatkan dengan harga yang sangat fantastis.

Chanyeol menulis beberapa angka di lembar check nya lalu maju kedepan dan menyerahkan check itu lalu jam tangan itu pun sudah di tangannya. Baekhyun juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pria yang menjadi host itu sempat membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol seakan sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak lama.

Beberapa yeoja bahkan ahjumma-ahjumma pun banyak yang melirik Chanyeol penuh minat. Tentu saja, Chanyeol itu tampan dan lelaki idaman. Semuanya tahu jam tangan itu dirancang untuk perempuan jadi semuanya berfikir tak mungkin namja se-manly Chanyeol memakai jam tangan yeoja dan pasti itu untuk pacarnya. Begitu fikir mereka.

Dan semua pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh membuat para yeoja disana menatap Baekhyun iri dan mengira Baekhyun itu pacar Chanyeol.

"Kita mau kemana? Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun dan terus membawa Baekhyun hingga sampai di bagian mall yang terlihat cukup sepi karena mungkin kebanyakan pengunjung sedang berada di bagian pelelangan tadi.

"Kau apa-apaan sih" Baekhyun segera menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya dan menatap namja itu tajam.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Bukannya berterimakasih, kau malah mengumpat"

"Siapa juga yang menyuruh mu membeli jam tangan itu!" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memberikan kotak jam tangan mahal itu, "ambillah"

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal sambil bersedekap dada, "tidak mau!"

Sebenarnya ia mau, hanya saja ia masih punya harga diri untuk menerima barang pemberian namja sok keren di depannya ini. Lagipula ia tidak mau Chanyeol semakin menginjak harga dirinya nanti jika ia menerima itu. Ia juga mampu membeli barang itu berapa ratus pun hanya saja tadi ia tidak membawa check dan hanya black card jadi ia tak bisa membelinya. Menyebalkan.

"Kau gengsi ya?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "apa maksudku, huh? Kau sengaja agar aku punya hutang padamu dan kau semakin seenaknya padaku, huh?!" Tuduhnya.

"Fikiranmu itu kotor sekali ya, Kim!"

"Kau kan memang begitu" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengenalku berapa lama, huh?"

Dan Baekhyun dibuat gelagapan dengan pertanyaan meremehkan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku buang saja"

Chanyeol bersiap melempar jam tangan mahal itu kedalam tong sampah yang berada dekat dengannya namun Baekhyun segera menahan tangan Chanyeol sambil berseru.

"Jangan!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun serta tangan Baekhyun yang memegang tangannya bergantian membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan menarik tangannya kembali dengan kikuk.

"Kenapa, eh? Kenapa kau melarangku membuangnya?"

"Ya setidaknya jangan buang uangmu seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Ini bukan uang, Kim Baekhyun! Ini jam tangan. Kau buta ya?"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol kesal, "maksudku bukan begitu, bodoh! Kau ini tidak peka sekali sih" gerutunya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku membuangnya maka terimalah"

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak jam tangan itu ditangan Baekhyun dengan paksa dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku akan mengganti uangnya" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak perlu"

"Cih! Sombong sekali"

"Kau selalu saja berfikiran buruk padaku," ujar Chanyeol datar "aku tak ada niatan apapun, hanya ingin memberikannya untukmu"

Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia setengah percaya setengah tidak namun ego nya yang besar menyuruhnya untuk tak percaya.

"Pokoknya aku akan menggantinya! Besok!" Keukeuh Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Chanyeol dingin kemudian ia pun melenggang pergi bersama 2 bodyguard nya membuat Baekhyun heran karena namja menyebalkan itu tidak mengatakan apapun seperti _'aku akan pergi'_ atau _'sampai jumpa Baekhyun'._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan fikiran konyolnya barusan. Lagipula Park Chanyeol itu kan memang suka datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

Chanyeol cepat sekali perginya. Sekarang pun dia sudah tak terlihat lagi entah namja itu pergi ke arah mana, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Mau namja itu jatuh dari escalator pun ia tak peduli. Ehh, tapi jangan dulu sekarang, ia masih punya hutang pada namja itu jadi namja sok keren itu tak boleh mati dulu. Ia tak mau nantinya hantu Chanyeol bergentayangan padanya untuk menagih hutang.

Baekhyun sudah bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Yaampun, sepertinya Baekhyun berlebihan.

Baekhyun menatap kotak jam tangan pemberian Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah tidak mood untuk meneruskan acara jalan-jalannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja sih"

"Oppa~" rengek Baekhyun sambil memeluk tangan Suho erat membuat Yixing terkekeh.

"Yasudah kalau itu memang pemberian temanmu itu kupikir dia tulus memberikannya" jawab Suho tenang.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terima jika kau tidak mau?"

"Dia bilang jika aku tak menerimanya dia akan membuangnya. Kan sayang~ Lagipula dia menawar jam tangan itu sangat mahal saat pelelangan"

"Kalau dia memberikannya berarti dia tak meminta balasan"

Baekhyun merengut lalu melepas pelukannya pada tangan Suho "yasudah kalau oppa tidak mau memberikan uang itu! Aku akan meminta pada daddy"

Baekhyun berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi namun Suho segera menahannya "Eh! Andwae! Arasseo, oppa berikan"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu tangannya terulur pada Suho, dengan helaan nafas panjang Suho pun mengambil satu lembar check nya dan menuliskan nominal uang yang Baekhyun minta.

"Nah itu baru oppa ku" cengirnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang membelikan jam tangan itu?" Tanya Yixing penasaran. Baekhyun tadi sudah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi namun ia belum menyebutkan siapa nama orang yang membelikan jam tangan mahal itu.

"Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Eh? Park Chanyeol?" Kaget Suho.

"Wae? Oppa mengenalnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia putra tuan Park Jung Soo, kolega daddy"

"Oh"

"Begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Suho, aneh. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Hah? Tertarik?"

"Iya, setahu oppa putra tunggal Jungsoo ahjeossi itu tampan dan tinggi"

"Cih, tampan pantatmu! Dia itu namja sok keren dan sok tampan. Menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun membuat Yixing dan Suho tertawa.

"Hati-hati jatuh cinta" ujar Yixing usil dan sukses membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja sepertinya!" sangkal Baekhyun keras kepala.

Suho menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun, "benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Ya!" Jawabnya tegas.

"Baiklah, jangan jilat ludahmu sendiri ya"

"Tidak akan!"

.

.

.

Ucapan Suho memang ada benarnya, Park Chanyeol itu memang tampan dan sangat menggoda apalagi dengan penampilannya yang urakan namun seksi. Astaga!

Tapi Baekhyun tak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri seperti apa yang dikatakan Suho kemarin.

Ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol!

Ia yakin 100%

Oh ya, omong-omong soal Chanyeol jadi mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang uang yang harus ia kembalikan pada Chanyeol yang seharusnya hari kemarin tapi berhubung kemarin hari minggu jadi ia tak masuk sekolah.

Baekhyun sudah ngotot pada kedua oppa nya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Chanyeol namun kedua namja itu menolak dengan alasan tidak tahu dimana rumah Chanyeol dan bodohnya Baekhyun percaya begitu saja pada mereka.

"Aku harus mengembalikan uangnya!" Gumam Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya menatap heran padanya.

"Kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun.

Ia menatap ke arah pintu masuk kafetaria dengan tak sabaran, ia berharap si namja tiang yang sok keren itu segera muncul.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Mencari seseorang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tak tahan melihat Baekhyun terus saja bergerak gelisah ditempatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Kemudian Chanyeol pun datang dengan 4 temannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan segera menghampiri namja tinggi yang belum jauh dari pintu masuk itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap Baekhyun aneh juga terkejut sedangkan siswa yang lain juga sama terkejutnya. Pertanyaan mereka sama, _'kenapa Baekhyun menghampiri Park Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya?'_

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun lalu berdiri di hadapan namja itu seolah memblokade jalan Chanyeol.

 **Dduing!**

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening Baekhyun dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun cukup keras membuat Baekhyun protes tak terima.

"YAK!"

"Sopanlah sedikit padaku, aku ini sunbaemu" ucap Chanyeol santai dengan wajah datar.

Kai dan Sehun yang melihat interaksi yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli lalu memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Jangan cari masalah ya, Bi~" begitu kata Sehun sebelum ia pergi bersama Kai sementara namja tan itu sendiri berkata "semangat" sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Lalu mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi ke meja pojok dengan 2 teman Chanyeol yang lain dan lebih memilih membiarkan si ketua berandal itu menyelesaikan urusannya.

Baekhyun justru mendengus kesal pada Kai, apa-apaan namja itu bilang seperti itu? Memangnya ia akan pergi berperang di ladang gandum begitu? Menggelikan.

"Aku tak sudi menghormatimu meski kau sunbae ku" balas Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada tanpa peduli kini semua mata di kafetaria menatap nya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Tak lupa ia memberi penekanan pada kata _'sunbae'_ nya.

"Apa semua orang Korea yang tinggal lama di Paris akan sepertimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Jangan sembarangan! Mulut mu itu tidak ada saringan nya ya!" Omel Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Andai saja kau bukan adik Kai dan Sehun..." ucapnya menggantung lalu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada telinga Baekhyun "kau pasti akan tamat" desisnya dingin.

Baekhyun pun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol sekuat yang ia bisa, "aku tak pernah takut! Jangan menganggapku lemah!"

"Kau memang lemah"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Chanyeol santai membuat Baekhyun kesal namun juga heran.

 _'Apa orang ini gila?'_

"Kalau ya kenapa?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke tempat pemesanan makanan dan semua yang tengah mengantri disana langsung menyingkir.

"Ya! Kau apa-apaan sih!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Chanyeol namun kekuatan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya.

Chanyeol segera memesan dua mangkuk ramyun dan sekitar 10 menit kemudian pesanannya selesai.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku makan, huh?" Kesal Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari bangku teman-teman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo? Entahlah, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

Mereka bisa duduk disana karena tentunya Park Chanyeol yang berkuasa itu mengusir siswa yang duduk di meja itu sebelumnya. Sadis memang. Namun itulah Park Chanyeol.

"Karena membenciku butuh banyak tenaga" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti "kau tahu? Membenci seorang Park Chanyeol itu sangat sulit dan berat, jadi kau harus kuat dengan memiliki banyak tenaga"

Jika saja Haneul dan Taeyong mendengar Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar seperti barusan pasti mereka akan bertepuk tangan ria karena Chanyeol tak mudah berbicara panjang lebar seperti barusan.

"Cih... omong kosong", Baekhyun tersenyum sinis tapi Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan senyum manis "Ya! Hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu, Park Chanyeol sunbaenim!" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin aku menghilangkan senyumku? Kau yakin tak akan menyesal?"

"Menyesali keputusanku yang paling benar adalah hal mustahil bagiku"

"Kalau begitu berkencanlah dengan namja lain"

"Mwo?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin aku menghilangkan senyumku kan? Dan itulah caranya, berkencanlah dengan namja lain didepanku" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum simpulnya, jika para yeoja diluar sana melihatnya mereka pasti akan langsung menjerit histeris karena ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu ngawur ya. Tidak nyambung sekali"

"Kau tak peka"

"Peka pantatmu? Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol bermain kata dengannya pun akhirnya kesal dan berdiri, sebelum pergi ia sempat-sempatnya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tak berusaha mencegah Baekhyun yang pergi darinya dan meninggalkan ramennya tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun. Bahkan ia melupakan tujuan awalnya mencegat Park Chanyeol tadi.

"Wow! Seorang Park baru saja ditolak ya?" Cibir Taeyong sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan duduk di tempat Baekhyun tadi lalu memakan ramen yang Chanyeol pesankan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Taeyong datar tanpa bicara apapun. Bahkan ia tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun atas ucapan adik kelas nya itu.

.

.

.

Di tengah hari yang terik ini semua orang pasti ingin berteduh di bawah pohon atau diruangan penuh AC yang bisa mendinginkan tubuh mereka namun lain halnya dengan ke-5 namja tampan yang memiliki wajah asli bak boyband.

Saat orang lain berusaha menghindari panasnya matahari yang dapat membakar kulit, mereka malah bermain basket di lapangan out door yang panas.

"Sehun! Jump!" Teriak Kai dan Sehun melakukan apa yang di teriakkan Kai barusan, ia meloncat tinggi dan memberikan bolanya pada Kai karena posisinya masih jauh dari ring.

"Ah sial! Kai hyung mengambil bolanya!" Gerutu Taeyong yang berusaha menghalau pergerakan Kai namun Kai selalu memiliki banyak teknik untuk menghindarinya.

Kai mengembalikan bola yang ia pegang pada Sehun karena posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan dengan Taeyong dan Haneul yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sehun menangkap umpan Kai dengan baik dan tak di duga Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya membuat Sehun kaget dan reflex melempar bola itu ke sembarang arah dan sialnya itu mengenai seseorang dipinggir lapangan.

"Aaaaww"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap datar tanpa minat dan malah melengos tidak peduli.

Sehun berlari kecil ke pinggir lapangan untuk memastikan korban lemparan asalnya baik-baik saja.

"Jweisonghamnida. Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Sshh.. yang benar saja" gerutu yeoja itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening kemudian ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya melempar bola padanya.

"Yeppeoda" gumam Sehun tak sadar ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan yeoja pirang itu.

 _'dia...'_

"Ya! Kalau lempar bola itu hati-hati" omelnya membuat imajinasi Sehun buyar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" sesalnya.

"Tck, dwasseo"

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari sana namun Sehun segera menahan tangannya membuatnya kembali berbalik dan menatap Sehun sok sinis padahal itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maaf, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun ragu dan yeoja itu malah tersenyum miring sambil menunjuk name tag yang tersemat di jas almamater bagian dada sebelah kiri nya.

"Kau itu tak bisa membaca ya?"

 _'Xi Lu Han..'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan langsung menepis tangan Sehun yang memegang tangannya kemudian ia pun pergi tanpa berbalik lagi.

Tanpa seorang pun tahu, Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lekat punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh darinya.

" _Hi, are you okay_?" Tanya Kai sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring, " _I'm okay_ "

Dilain sisi, Chanyeol terduduk di bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap tanah yang ia pijak.

 _'Gadis itu... berbahaya'_ batin Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Chanyeol.." Haneul berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol dengan seragam yang sudah basah karena keringat.

Sekedar informasi, tadi mereka bermain basket menggunakan baju seragam sekolah sehingga sekarang seragam mereka basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Kau fikir aku kenapa, huh?"

Chanyeol memukul pelan lengan Haneul dan Haneul hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Haneul berubah serius. Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada khawatir saat Haneul bertanya barusan.

"..."

"Kulihat dia masih suka memandangmu. Apakah dia masih mengejarmu?"

"Entahlah"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Nan mollaseo"

"Hyung!" Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika namja yang memiliki wajah khas anime Jepang menghampiri mereka.

"Wae?" Tanya Haneul malas.

"Kapan kita BBQ-an lagi?" Tanya Taeyong dengan binar di matanya.

"BBQ? Kalian suka melakukannya?" Kai datang bersama Sehun dan menyahut pembicaraan mereka.

"Hm, biasanya kami akan melakukannya 1 minggu sekali" cengir Taeyong.

"Jinjja? Kalian melakukannya dimana?" Itu suara Sehun.

"Biasanya di pantai" jawab Haneul.

Kai dan Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar kata _'pantai'_. Pantai selalu membuat mereka mengingat Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat trauma pergi ke pantai.

"Bicara soal pantai, bukannya kita akan liburan kesana sebentar lagi?" Sahut Taeyong.

Kai mengernyit tidak mengerti, "hah? Liburan apa?"

"Sekolah ini biasanya mengadakan liburan untuk seluruh siswa-siwinya setiap 1 semester sekali. Seperti study tour mungkin"

"Kapan?"

"Biasanya setelah evaluasi akhir."

"Maksudnya ulangan akhir semester?"

"Iya"

"Setiap tahun selalu di adakan di pantai?"

"Tidak, selalu berbeda-beda. Tapi katanya semester ini di pantai"

"Oh begitu"

.

.

.

"Apa eonnie juga harus pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut lucu. Ia sedang merajuk pada kakak iparnya karena dia akan ikut kakaknya ㅡJoonmyeonㅡ pergi ke Washington dalam waktu 2 minggu ke depan.

"Bi~ jangan manja ah. Kau seperti ditinggal pergi berperang saja" sahut Suho yang tengah merapikan jasnya di depan cermin di dekat home theater.

"Tapi kanㅡ"

"Kan ada kita. Jangan khawatir, hm?"

Sehun langsung merangkul pundak adik perempuannya itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa sih? Kita kan tidak akan memperkosamu" celetuk Kai yang langsung mendapat _'hadiah'_ dari Minseok.

 **PLETAK**

"Jangan bicara frontal begitu!" Omelnya sedangkan Kai hanya mengusap jidatnya dengan wajah muram.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Minseok akan sering mengunjungi mereka. Jadi jangan khawatir" ucap Chen ditengah keributan.

Mengingat ia dan Minseok yang tinggal di apartemen ㅡtidak di rumah Suhoㅡ membuat mereka rasanya harus sering mengunjungi adik-adiknya itu selama Suho dan Yixing pergi ke Washington untuk urusan bisnis.

"Chen oppa bohong! Minseok eonnie kan sebentar lagi ada proyek di Ilsan! Lalu kau juga pasti sibuk kan?" Tuduh Baekhyun karena kesal.

Entahlah, ia merasa kedua oppa nya itu akan membuat mansion ini jadi neraka jika hanya ada mereka bertiga. Setelah keduanya bersahabat dengan anak-anak urakan itu Baekhyun jadi merasa keduanya berubah dan sekarang pun ia khawatir jika keduanya mengajak Chanyeol dan temannya menginap disini.

 _'Aaaaa! Itu tidak mungkin'_ batin Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat mereka yang ada disana bingung.

"Proyek yang di Ilsan dibatalkan. Katanya cuaca disana sedang buruk dan Chen juga tak akan selamanya sibuk, okay? Jadi jangan khawatir" sahut Minseok tenang.

"Nah.. kalau begitu kami berangkat sekarang, penerbangan kami 2 jam lagi dan harus berangkat sekarang takut jalanannya macet" ucap Suho, ia menatap jam tangan mahal di tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Sejak kapan jalanan Korea macet?" Protes Sehun agak aneh.

Yang ia tahu, jalanan Korea itu jarang terkena macet meskipun banyak kendaraan. Suho ini terkadang aneh.

"Tck, kau ini." Hanya begitu tanggapan Suho.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" Tanya Yixing sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak, eonnie." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis yang di paksakan.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku sudah menyediakan fasilitas yang kalian butuhkan"

Suho menunjuk nakas yang ada di sebelah aquarium besar di belakang mereka. Disana sudah ada sebuah black card, lembaran check kosong yang sudah berisi tanda tangan Suho serta beberapa kunci mobil mulai dari mobil SUV, Limousine dan mobil sport yang sudah stand by di basement mansion.

"Tapi... Jangan kalian salah gunakan! Aku akan tetap memantau pemakaian uang kalian!" Ancam Suho serius dan mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti ㅡkecuali Baekhyun yang masih merajukㅡ

"Hyung, boleh kami mengundang teman kami kemari untuk menginap?" Tanya Kai penuh harap dan Baekhyun langsung memandang Kai siaga.

 _'Jangan katakan_ _ㅡ_ _'_

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol dan 2 temannya"

Astaga! Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjejali kedua oppa nya yang nista itu dengan kapur ajaib sekalian agar mereka keracunan. Kenapa harus Park Chanyeol lagi yang dilibatkan.

 _'Semoga Suho oppa melarangnya!'_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Oh putra tuan Jungsoo ya.. terserah kalian saja"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyumpah serapahi ketiga kakaknya yang membuat hidupnya akan terasa di neraka nanti!

"Kenapa oppa mengijinkannya?" Protes Baekhyun kesal.

"Wae? Mansion ini kan luas jadi tak apa jika mereka mengundang teman mereka. Lagipula itu bagus untuk menemani kalian bertiga nanti"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kalau mereka macam-macam padaku?"

Suho dan Chen langsung tertawa mendengar celotehan Baekhyun barusan sedangkan yang lain justru menatap kedua namja itu aneh. Apanya yang lucu?

"Mana mungkin, kan ada Sehun dan Kai." Sangkal Chen setelah tawanya hilang.

"Hmm.. Chen hyung benar. Dan lagi, aku percaya putra tuan Park itu orang yang bermoral" tambah Suho membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

 _'Bermoral apanya?!'_ Fikirnya.

Andai saja Suho tahu bagaimana berandalannya Chanyeol di sekolah mungkin ia akan menarik kembali ucapannya.

Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam dan tak berusaha menyangkal lagi karena percuma rasanya. Ia akan tetap kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang" Suho menarik kopernya menuju ke luar mansion sedangkan koper Yixing dibawakan oleh Chen dengan alasan Yixing tidak boleh membawa barang berat.

"Jaga kesehatan kalian" titip Minseok lalu memeluk Yixing dan menggeplak bahu Suho sebagai tanda perpisahan. Benar-benar perpisahan yang buruk antara Minseok dan Suho.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan mansion serta saudara mereka termasuk Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin muram saja.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Minseok setelah kepergian Suho karena tiba-tiba saja suasana terasa hening.

"Noona akan menginap?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu jadi aku harus pulang ke apartemen"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal sekarang?" Chen menatap ketiga adik iparnya lekat.

"Tidak apa hyung. Jika kalian sibuk kalian bisa kembali. Lagipula ini sudah menjelang malam" jawab Kai.

"Masalahnya sekarang aku ada jadwal operasi." Chen melihat jam tangan dengan gelisah. Sekitar 20 menit lagi adalah jadwal operasinya.

"Kalau begitu hyung berangkat saja ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kami tidak apa-apa kok. Kami juga akan menyuruh teman-teman kami untuk datang malam ini juga jadi jangan khawatir" ucap Sehun.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kami akan langsung menelpon kalian" tambah Kai.

"Yasudah. Kami pamit ya" Minseok mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut "jangan khawatir. Mereka akan menjagamu" lanjutnya namun Baekhyun tak mengubah ekspresinya.

Ia kesal, sungguh! Bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika Kai dan Sehun mengundang Chanyeol serta 2 temannya kemari?

Sebenarnya jika hanya Haneul dan Taeyong tak masalah baginya karena ia hanya sebal pada Park Chanyeol saja.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam" cengir Chen lalu mereka memasuki mobil dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kesengsaraan bagi Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk" Kai menarik tangan adik cantik nya itu kedalam diikuti Sehun di belakang.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian Chanyeol serta Haneul dan Taeyong datang ke mansion mereka dengan mobil masing-masing membuat pekarangan luas mansion Kim dihiasi mobil mereka.

"Tidak apa jika kami menginap hyung?" Tanya Taeyong ragu.

Mereka masih berdiri di beranda depan mansion bersama 2 tuan rumah.

"Tidak, kami sudah minta ijin pada Suho hyung. Ayo masuklah"

Mereka pun masuk dan dibuat kagum akan gaya arsitektur mansion Kim yang merupakan perpaduan antara gaya modern dan gaya kerajaan Romawi kuno. Yeah.. yang di maksud _**mereka**_ sebenarnya hanya Haneul dan Taeyong karena seperti biasa Park Chanyeol hanya menatap datar saja.

"Eh? Baekhyun?" Gumam Haneul sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah bersantai di depan home theater tanpa menghiraukan mereka. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah berusaha menganggap mereka ㅡlebih tepatnya Chanyeolㅡ tidak ada.

Kai menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Baek, kau baik?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo, kita akan menunjukkan kamar kalian" ajak Sehun.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai 2 dan memutuskan untuk mengambil 3 kamar di dekat kamar Baekhyun untuk menjadi kamar Chanyeol, Haneul dan Taeyong.

Dan lucunya, kamar Chanyeol berada sejajar dengan kamar Baekhyun, hanya terpisah oleh lorong pendek yang menuju ke balkon utama. Balkon mereka sejajar sehingga jika mereka berdiri di balkon kamar masing-masing maka mereka akan saling bertemu meski jaraknya cukup jauh.

Baekhyun kira penderitaannya hanya akan sebatas melihat wajah menyebalkan Park Chanyeol ketika namja itu masih berada di rumahnya, namun perkiraannya salah.

Pagi harinya entah kenapa mendadak motor Kai mogok dan Kai harus pergi ke sekolah dengan cara naik mobil bersama Sehun. Baekhyun sendiri? Ia harus terpaksa berangkat dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Sial. Motorku tiba-tiba saja tidak mau menyala!" Gerutu Kai pagi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mansion dan melihat wajah Kai sangat kusut di depan gerbang basement.

"Motorku harus masuk bengkel sepertinya"

"Ya itu wajar. Kau tak akan nekat bolos karena tak naik motormu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau fikir aku masih JHS!"

"Kalau begitu naiklah mobilku"

"Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Kan ada Chanyeol"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kai dan Kai langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan saudara laki-laki nya itu.

Alhasil Baekhyun pun dipaksa untuk berangkat naik mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun awalnya menolak mentah-mentah dan bilang tidak akan sekolah daripada harus satu mobil dengan Chanyeol namun Sehun justru mengancam akan menelpon Suho dan daddy mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengalah. Ia berangkat bersama Park Chanyeol dengan mobil sport namja tinggi itu.

"Bisakah kau mengendarainya dengan cepat?" Omel Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudi.

"Ini masih pagi" sahutnya santai.

"Aku malas berlama-lama denganmu, itu alasanku jika kau ingin tahu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "kau sudah sarapan?"

"Jangan sok kenal!"

"Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan, sudah kubilang kan membenciku itu butuh banyak tenaga"

"Aku tidak peduli, brengsek!"

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu Kim! Kau ini yeoja"

"Urus saja urusanmu!"

"Tch"

Begitulah interaksi tak normal antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Mungkin.

Mereka sampai di sekolah tepat jam 7 pagi dan Light Side langsung dihebohkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol satu mobil bersama Baekhyun.

Tepatnya, Kim Baekhyun si anak baru yang cantik dan populer turun dari mobil seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dingin, arogan serta berandal namun tampan luar biasa.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan" gerutu Baekhyun sebal ketika melihat siswa-siswi yang ada disekitar tempat parkir banyak yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya iri dan juga sinis.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka" itu suara Kang Haneul yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Mereka iri, kau tahu?" Bisik Taeyong sok misterius yang sayangnya malah membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Apanya sih yang harus di iri kan? Park Chanyeol? Dia hanya seonggok manusia menyebalkan" sahut Baekhyun asal dan malah membuat Haneul serta Taeyong yang berada di belakangnya tertawa kecil.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan.

"Bagaimana hariku bisa menyenangkan jika dipagi hari yang cerah ini aku malah melihat wajahmu yang mendung itu!"

"Dasar wanita keras kepala", Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian melangkah meninggalkan area parkir.

"Selamat bertemu di kelas, teman sekelas!" Taeyong pun juga mengikuti Chanyeol lalu Haneul pun sama.

"Ayo" Kai dan Sehun berucap sama lalu mereka pun berjalan bersebelahan di sepanjang koridor.

 _'Siapa yeoja itu? Kenapa dia bersama Chanyeol?'_ Batin seseorang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan interaksi mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab seakan sudah mengenal lama.

Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah bersikap demikian padanya dan pada yeoja asing itu dia malah dengan mudahnya seperti itu. Pantas menurutnya jika ia geram pada yeoja itu.

Lalu perasaannya semakin campur aduk saja saat namja berkulit seputih susu yang kemarin menanyakan namanya di pinggir lapangan justru terlihat begitu dekat dengan yeoja yang sama yaitu Baekhyun.

 _'Sial!'_

.

.

.

"Hari ini jadwal club musik, ingat kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk ramen nya dengan tampang tak minat.

"Hn."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam. Tak biasanya Byun Baekhyun begini, "ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"Banyak"

"Kalau begitu berceritalah"

"Akan menghabiskan banyak waktu"

"Tidak apa, aku akan mendengarnya"

"Tapi ceritanya panjang"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "intinya saja"

"Park Chanyeol dan 2 temannya menginap di rumahku entah sampai kapan"

Kyungsoo melongok, "kenapa bisa?"

"Itu ulah Kai dan Sehun! Suho hyung dan istrinya ㅡYixing eonnie pergi ke Washington untuk urusan bisnis dan mereka malah membawa anak-anak berandal itu ke rumah"

"Wah, kau semakin sering bertemu Park Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Aku sebal padanya Kyungie~" rajuk Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah merah karena kesal.

"Abaikan saja dia"

"Aku sudah melakukannya tapi tetap saja terlihat"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di fikirkan, hm? Biarkan saja berlalu"

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar bingung saat ini, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini sudah jam terakhir pelajaran dan kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru.

Tadi Sehun menelpon jika ia disuruh Minseok untuk datang menemuinya entah untuk apa dan mungkin Sehun ijin pulang duluan pada guru dikelasnya dan juga otomatis Sehun membawa mobilnya.

Lalu beberapa saat yang lalu tuan Yoo ㅡwakil CEO perusahaan Suhoㅡ menelponnya, dia menyebutkan kolega Suho yang dari Malaysia datang ke Perusahaan dan ingin bertemu dengan CEO nya. Tuan Yoo katanya sudah menyebutkan jika CEO nya tengah mengurus bisnis lain di Washington selama 2 minggu ke depan tapi kolega dari Malaysia itu ngotot. Dia bilang jika CEO nya tidak ada maka bertemu adiknya juga tidak apa-apa. Yang dimaksud _'adik'_ adalah Sehun dan Kai karena pada saat itu Suho membawa mereka saat bertemu dengan kolega dari Malaysia itu dan mereka cukup belajar banyak tentang bisnis saat itu.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat gelisah?" Tanya Haneul saat melihat Kai dengan wajah paniknya seperti cacing kepanasan di kursinya.

Kai pun menceritakan apa yang menimpanya saat ini dan dengan baik hatinya Haneul meminjamkan mobilnya.

"Bawalah mobilku, aku bisa numpang dengan Taeyong nanti."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai ragu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Lagi pula kan kita sekarang menginap di mansion kakakmu jadi kita akan bertemu lagi disana"

"Terimakasih Haneul-ah. Kalau begitu aku duluan"

Kai pun pergi dengan membawa tasnya serta menaiki mobil Haneul menuju ke Songdae Corporation yang masih berada di bawah naungan perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, yakni Dong Bang Company.

Tapi anehnya belum genap 10 menit Kai keluar dari kelas, ia kembali lagi ke kelas dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yeol aku titip Baekhyun ya? Dia nanti ada latihan club musik dulu. Maaf ya merepotkanmu" cengir Kai kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Chanyeol.

"Tck. Dia seenaknya sekali" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau.." Baekhyun tak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat Chanyeol stand by dengan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"2 jam" ucap Chanyeol singkat dan datar.

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang dengan Sehun atau Kai!"

"Apa kau lihat mobil lain selain mobilku?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan ditempat parkir itu tidak ada mobil lain selain mobil Chanyeol, hanya ada beberapa motor milik anak club musik yang baru bubar.

"Aku akan naik taksi!" Tolak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kakakmu menitipkanmu padaku, babo!"

Chanyeol yang tak suka basa-basi pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil meski anak itu protes.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!"

"Berisik!" Umpat Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Tapi akuㅡ"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhkan kedalam mobil untuk memasang sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun hingga sekarang jarak pipinya dan bibir Baekhyun hanya beberapa cm saja, jika saja Baekhyun atau Chanyeol membuat gerakan tiba-tiba bisa saja Baekhyun tidak sengaja mencium pipi Chanyeol.

 _'Dia tampan juga jika dilihat sedekat ini'_ batin Baekhyun tak sadar.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Park Chanyeol.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun kembali pada posisi semula dan menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang juga sama menggila nya.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini pun terasa sangat mencekam dan canggung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling diam dan sibuk pada fikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kita akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk BBQ nanti malam" jawab Chanyeol datar lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Hah? Barbeque?"

"Hn."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam dan berjalan ke arah blok daging dan Chanyeol lah yang memilihnya. Ia membeli daging kualitas tinggi sangat banyak tak tanggung-tanggung namun Baekhyun tak mengomentari apapun. Terserah Park Chanyeol saja.

Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke mansion Kim dan ternyata yang lain belum pulang membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka" sahut Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mendecih kemudian masuk kedalam mansion dan disambut hangat oleh para maid yang kebetulan tengah bersih-bersih di sekitar lorong masuk.

"Siang nona muda" sapa mereka.

"Ya. Dimana Kai dan Sehun?"

"Doryeonim belum pulang"

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi dan masuk lebih dalam kedalam mansion dengan Chanyeol yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang keluarga dekat perapian dan terdiam disana cukup lama sedangkan Chanyeol duduk disofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hey Park Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun tanpa ada embel-embel apapun yang menunjukan jika Chanyeol 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Mendengar tak ada sahutan apapun dari orang yang dipanggil, Baekhyun kembali berbicara, "kenapa kau berteman dengan Kai dan Sehun?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "tanyakan saja pada mereka" jawabnya dingin.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu"

"Kau tahu aku tak akan mengatakan apapun, Kim Baekhyun!"

"Kau itu terbuat dari apa sih? Dingin sekali!" Umpat Baekhyun yang langsung melempar bantal sofa yang berada di sebelahnya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan mulai, Baekhyun" peringat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mencibir kesal.

Untungnya tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Kai datang bersamaan dengan Taeyong dan Haneul yang entah kemana dulu sebelumnya.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Mengantar Minseok noona ke bandara" jawab Sehun terdengar lelah.

"Hah? Dia mau kemana?"

"Ke Inggris, katanya ada proyek baru yang mendadak"

Baekhyun termenung. Sudah ia duga kakaknya yang satu itu pasti akan pergi mendadak karena urusan kerja, "lalu kau dari mana, Kai?"

"Dari perusahaan Suho hyung"

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kolega bisnis Suho hyung ngotot ingin bertemu Suho hyung dan karena Suho hyung tidak ada makanya aku yang kena"

Kai juga sepertinya terlihat lelah sama seperti Sehun. Lain halnya dengan Taeyong dan Haneul yang terlihat berantakan seperti sudah berkelahi.

"Kalian sudah berkelahi?" Celetuk Baekhyun ketika menatap Taeyong dan Haneul.

"Apa? Haha.. tentu saja tidak" dusta Haneul dengan tawa sumbang.

"Wah hyung, kau sudah membeli bahan-bahan untuk barbeque nanti ya?" Tanya Taeyong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu semuanya cepat ganti baju dan kita memanggang dagingnya di halaman belakang" ucap Kai menengahi dan mereka pun langsung menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti baju.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah lama tidak melakukan hal macam itu bersama kedua oppa nya, ia cukup senang juga karena malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta barbeque namun melihat wajah Chanyeol sungguh membuat selera makan nya hilang.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 diikuti oleh ketiga teman kakaknya, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan nya karena kamar mereka memang dekat dengan kamar Baekhyun.

Ia segera masuk ke kamar nya dan mengganti baju dengan celana jeans selutut serta kaos berwarna putih yang cukup tipis.

Setelah selesai ia kembali turun ke bawah dan kedua kakaknya langsung menatapnya aneh.

"Kau menggunakan pakaian tipis itu di musim dingin? Yang benar saja" ucap Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka memakai pakaian musim dingin" balas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tapi kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Kini Kai yang protes.

"Tidak akan" sangkal Baekhyun asal membuat Kai serta Sehun menghela nafas.

"Doryeonim.. semuanya sudah di siapkan" ucap seorang maid yang datang menghampiri mereka

"Oh ya, terimakasih" jawab Kai singkat "ayo ke belakang"

.

.

.

Udara di luar sangat dingin malam ini, ini sudah memasuki akhir tahun dan air pun mulai berubah menjadi es diluar sana. Kolam ikan kecil di belakang mansion pun perlahan berubah membeku. Cuaca sangat menusuk kulit tapi belum turun salju. Mungkin salju akan turun saat hari natal nanti.

Dan dengan konyolnya Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian pendek di luar mansion.

Bahkan beberapa kali ia bersin membuat Kai dan Sehun khawatir. Mereka berulang kali menyuruh Baekhyun berganti baju dan mengenakan mantel namun dasar Baekhyun keras kepala, ia tak mau mendengar apa kata kedua saudaranya hingga sekarang akibatnya hidungnya mulai berair.

"Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian hangat" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung melepas mantel besarnya dan menangkupkannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun supaya gadis itu tidak kedinginan.

Sehun dan Kai serta Taeyong dan Haneul pun dibuat saling bertatapan aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol.

 _'Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?'_ ㅡKai

 _'Kenapa dia sangat aneh?'_ ㅡSehun

 _'Mungkinkan otaknya bergeser dari tempat semula?'_ ㅡHaneul

 _'Apa dia mulai gila?'_ ㅡTaeyong

Semuanya merasa heran pada sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terkesan perhatian dan sangat protektif meski tak menunjukkannya secara gamblang.

Sehun dan Kai yang baru mengenal Chanyeol kurang lebih 1 minggu pun dibuat heran karenanya. Yang mereka tahu Chanyeol itu sadis dan dingin jadi rasanya aneh saat Chanyeol justru terkesan mengkhawatirkan Kim Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tidak menolak mantel Chanyeol yang sekarang menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil sehingga kini Chanyeol hanya mengenakan sebuah ripped jeans dengan kaos berwarna coklat yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Baekhyun bahkan dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang melekat di mantel itu, entah kenapa tapi aroma maskulin Chanyeol justru membuatnya merona. Aneh sekali padahal ia sangat sebal pada namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, nyaris berbisik pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan semuanya tengah sibuk dengan barbeque nya.

"Jangan geer! Hanya kasihan saja melihatmu sakit. Kau harus sehat agar bisa membenciku"

Chanyeol terus saja membahas masalah itu padahal Baekhyun sudah hampir lupa. Apa namja itu benar-benar ingin membuat dirinya serius membencinya?

"YA! Kau tetap menyebalkan!" Omel Baekhyun dengan suara yang seadanya.

"Jangan berteriak kalau tak mampu"

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Itu fakta" balas Chanyeol apa adanya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara gelak tawa yang lain yang kadang mengisi keheningan. Sepertinya mereka tengah asik dengan acara memanggang daging nya.

 _'Kenapa aku melakukannya?'_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati seakan ia bertanya pada dirinya uang lain

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika mengingat wajah merona Baekhyun yang kedinginan dan betapa keras kepalanya anak itu ketika menentangnya. Ia merasa seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutnya, sangat menggelitik namun rasanya menyenangkan.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Ia tak akan mengakui apapun yang ia rasakan karena baginya hal itu sangat irasional.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam, udaranya lebih dingin" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Diam terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, "tidak mau"

"Tck. Tenang saja, aku akan bawakan dagingnya untukmu nanti jika kau khawatir tidak akan kebagian" ucapnya asal membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu!" Sangkal Baekhyun setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, kau akan benar-benar sakit"

"Jadi sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan aku, begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan seringai imut diwajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan geer nona Kim"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku sakit?"

"Aku hanya benci melihat orang yang ku suka sakit"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅡ** **To Be Continue** **ㅡ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloooo ~**

 **Maaf ya kalau makin gaje. Author bikinnya sambil males-malesan jadi maaf kalau hasilnya gak memuaskan kalian.**

 **Komentar, saran dan pendapat kalian di review nanti akan sangat author hargai.**

 **Dan lagi, tolong ya jangan sekedar favorite-in follow story ini, author ngarepnya kalian itu mau review karena sesingkat apapun review kalian akan sangat menyemangati author buat nulis ff ini. Author bukannya marah sama kalian yang males review tapi author cuma butuh pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. Author juga gak marah kok sama silent reader(s), cuma... kalau kalian pengen author nerusin ff ini ada baiknya kalian tinggalkan review karena review kalian adalah sumber semangat author.**

 **Makasih yang udah bersedia review~**

 **Dan juga author seneng ada yang udah nyadar kalau ada 1 lagi kakak Baekhyun yang belum author sebutin. Kalian yang udah nyadar akan hal itu benar benar jjang!**

 **See you in next chapter chingu ~**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Lying

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya** **lewat home schooling** **. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **A lying**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 2**

 _ **"Kalau begitu masuklah, kau akan benar-benar sakit"**_

 _ **"Jadi sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan aku, begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan seringai imut diwajahnya.**_

 _ **"Sudah kubilang jangan geer nona Kim"**_

 _ **"Lalu kenapa kalau aku sakit?"**_

 _ **"Aku hanya benci melihat orang yang ku suka sakit"**_

.

.

.

Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan ditelinga Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tak mendengarnya secara jelas membuat Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol lekat berharap namja itu akan mengulangi perkataannya barusan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat cukup kaget saat Baekhyun bertanya seakan ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau musuhku sakit, babo! Nanti jadi tidak menantang!"

Dan Baekhyun yakin tadi nada bicara Chanyeol tidak begitu serta kata-katanya tidak ketus tapi siapa yang peduli? Mau Chanyeol berkata apapun ia tak akan peduli, 'kan?

"Cih, dasar namja brengsek" umpat Baekhyun sambil mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Hey kalian! Kemarilah! Coba rasakan ini" ajak Haneul sambil melambai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kedua manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup kontras itupun menghampiri yang lain dan ikut bergabung untuk mencicipi daging bakar buatan namja-namja tampan itu.

"Mashitda!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh oleh daging panggang yang terasa lezat itu

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tersanjung" sahut Haneul dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Hmmm" jawab Haneul dengan canggung. Baekhyun kira tadi mereka berempat yang membuatnya ternyata hanya Haneul saja yang membuatnya.

"Woah! Kau lelaki hebat ya! Aku suka pada laki-laki yang pandai memasak" puji Baekhyun, senyum childish pun terkembang di bibir tipisnya membuat Chanyeol mendecih pelan.

"Cemburu ya?" Goda Taeyong setengah berbisik di dekat Chanyeol dan namja tampan itu langsung menatap hoobae nya itu tajam.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Sangkal Chanyeol ketus dan Taeyong hanya terkekeh geli. Chanyeol sangat lucu ketika tengah menutupi perasaannya sendiri, begitu fikir Taeyong.

Jelas sekali terlihat jika Chanyeol tak suka dengan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Haneul yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dekat. Itu semua terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal dengan bibir tebalnya yang agak manyun dan tatapan matanya yang tajam terus mencuri-curi pandang pada Baekhyun.

Saat ini Chanyeol terlihat begitu kekanakkan dan seperti bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya dingin dan berekspresi datar. Sepertinya hadirnya Baekhyun membawa warna baru pada kehidupannya.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon Chen oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia tak mengangkat teleponnya" sahut Kai terlihat khawatir.

"Mungkin dia sibuk" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tak enak.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, udaranya semakin buruk" ujar Sehun datar dan langsung memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan peralatan yang baru mereka pakai.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taeyong ketika melihat Baehyun akan menaiki tangga.

"Ke kamar" jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kemarilah, ini masih jam 8", Sehun menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam ragu tapi akhirnya ia pun duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia akan melepas mantel Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol langsung menahannya dari seberang.

"Kau masih membutuhkannya" ucapnya datar.

"Tapi kau juga membutuhkannya" balas Baekhyun.

"Lelaki tidak lemah seperti perempuan"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol sengit, "yang benar saja!"

"Kalian itu ribut saja. Benar kata Suho hyung, kau lama-lama akan jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol"

"MWO?", Baekhyun berteriak protes pada Kai. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol bagaimanapun keadaanya.

Chanyeol sendiri? Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Belakangan ini ia sangat senang melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu menarik di matanya? Tidak, bukan karena gadis itu cantik. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang tak suka di tindas dan berani bahkan saat pertama kali berhadapan pun Baekhyun berani menentangnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Chanyeol yang sadar jika kini semua mata tertuju padanya pun berdehem salah tingkah dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Katakan padaku, kau itu playboy, 'kan?" Tuduh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?" Balas Chanyeol santai.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri Kai. Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki playboy"

"Ya.. ya.. terserah padamu saja"

Kai mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Adik perempuannya itu memang tak pernah berubah, selalu menggemaskan dan polos.

"Disini menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun kemudian pergi menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Kau sudah mengurusnya tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah pada Haneul dan Taeyong.

"Beres, hyung. Mereka tak akan mengganggu lagi anak-anak sekolah kita, jika mereka melanggar maka mereka akan habis" jawab Taeyong dengan seringai liciknya.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Lalu, tadi kalian dari mana? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Kini giliran Kai bertanya.

Sepertinya disini yang tak tahu apapun yang dibicarakan hanya dirinya dan Sehun.

Haneul dan Taeyong kemudian saling bertatapan seakan berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sehun ataupun Kai curiga jika keduanya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Hanya masalah antar sekolah" jelas Haneul secara singkat dan untungnya maupun Kai ataupun Sehun tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kulihat di belakang mansion banyak sekali bunga layu. Tukang kebun di rumah ini tidak menggantinya?" Tanya Taeyong penasaran.

"Oh itu bungan Calendula" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Calendula? Aku jarang dengar namanya" sahut Haneul.

"Calendula itu bunga biasa yang bahkan bisa tumbuh dimana saja. Calendula adalah bunga yang mekar di setiap awal bulan." Jawab Sehun.

Ia sendiri tak terlalu tertarik dengan bunga itu. Baginya bunga itu biasa saja dan tidak istimewa namun ia sendiri bingung kenapa Suho yang notabene nya memiliki selera yang tinggi dan berkelas justru menyukai bunga sederhana itu.

"Kenapa kalian menanamnya?" Tanya Taeyong lagi.

Anehnya, ketika pembicaraan yang tak melibatkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak pernah ikut menyahut. Ia hanya akan diam memperhatikan. Hanya Taeyong dan Haneul saja yang bersosialisasi normal.

"Bunga itu kesukaan Joonmyeon hyung. Dia akan memenggal leher siapa saja yang berani mengganggu _'si cantik'_ pujaannya itu" jawab Kai dengan wajah datar namun justru Taeyong dan Haneul dibuat terbahak karena perkataannya barusan.

"Apa Calendula memiliki makna?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung membuat semuanya terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol. Baru kali ini Chanyeol mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Kurasa punya. Semua bunga juga pasti punya makna. Mungkin makna dari Calendula yang membuat Suho hyung tertarik."

Apa yang membuat Suho tertarik pada bunga sederhana itu sepertinya tidak membuat Kai ataupun Sehun ikut penasaran. Padahal mereka bisa mencari tahu tentang makna bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tepat tanggal 24, akhir bulan. Besok adalah tanggal yang begitu keramat bagi Baekhyun, tanggal 25.

Tanggal 25 Maret tahun 2002 ㅡBaekhyun menjadi anak piatu, ibu tercinta yang ia panggil _'mommy'_ meninggal karena jatuh dari balkon rumah kakeknya di Jepang saat Baekhyun masih berusia 3 tahun.

Tanggal 25 November tahun 2004 ㅡBaekhyun kembali kehilangan orang tercinta dalam hidupnya setelah orang tuanya. Orang itu adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan menopang Baekhyun, menghilangkan semua rasa sedihnya. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Anak sulung di keluarga Kim yang selama ini ditutupi oleh keluarga Kim setelah kematiannya. Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai anak sulung keluarga Kim itu karena setelah kematian Kim Jaejoong, keluarga Kim selalu menutupi segala hal yang menyangkut putra sulungnya itu.

Untuk itulah Baekhyun tak pernah suka dengan angka 25 termasuk Natal. Ia benci harI natal karena itu ia memutuskan menjadi seorang _Atheist._

Kim Jaejoong itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Rambutnya di cat pirang dan agak panjang membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat semakin cantik. Pria itu sangat lembut dan penyayang. Ia paling dekat dengan si bungsu Kim Baekhyun maka saat keluarganya mendapat berita jika pesawat yang di naiki Kim Jaejoong jatuh di dekat perairan Jeju, Baekhyun lah yang paling terpukul.

Ia trauma terhadap pesawat dan laut ataupun pantai namun seiring berjalannya waktu trauma nya pun hilang terhadap pesawat namun masih sering takut terhadap lautan.

Alasan Baekhyun pindah ke kota kelahirannya pun semata-mata untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari semua hal yang mengingatkannya dengan Jaejoong.

Baekhyun selalu murung di setiap akhir bulan namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini Baekhyun tidak menunjukan kesedihannya itu di depan orang lain dan hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

Tak di pungkiri ia masih sedih atas kepergian Jaejoong meski sudah 11 tahun berlalu. Ia juga sebenarnya penasaran kemana foto-foto Jaejoong dan dirinya yang dulu digantung hampir di setiap dinding mansion ini. Semuanya hilang, yang bisa Baekhyun lihat hanyalah miniatur-miniatur kartun kesukaan Jaejoong yang masih di pajang bersama miniatur lainnya di ruangan yang dulu Baekhyun lihat saat pertama kali datang lagi ke mansion ini.

Banyak yang berubah dan Baekhyun tahu jika perubahan mansion ini bertujuan supaya Baekhyun tak mengingat lagi masa kecilnya bersama Jaejoong yang ia habiskan disini.

"Jaejoong oppa.." bisik Baekhyun ditengah dinginnya angin malam.

Ia ingin melihat Jaejoong.

Ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong.

Ia ingin bertemu Jaejoong.

Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pagi yang menyebalkan.

Begitulah fikir Chanyeol.

Ini masih jam setengah 6 pagi dan menurutnya waktu untuk bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah masih setengah jam lagi. Tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja kepala pelayan di mansion Kim ini mengetuk pintunya dan menyuruh nya bangun.

Dasar Park Chanyeol pemalas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon kamar sambil mengucek matanya, masih ngantuk. Sepertinya ia belum berniat untuk mandi.

Lalu di sisi lain Baekhyun pun juga keluar dari kamarnya hingga ia berdiri di balkon.

Chanyeol bersedekap dada sambil menatap lurus ke halaman mansion yang begitu luas dan hijau, ia sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun begitupun Baekhyun sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini malah merenggangkan ototnya sambil menggeliat lucu. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja memutar kepalanya pun akhirnya dapat melihat Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan malah menyandar pada pagar balkon sambil menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk meregangkan otot-otot nya.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion nan dramatis dan melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbebalak.

 _'Aigoo. Apa dia sudah disana sejak tadi?'_ Batin Baekhyun yang langsung memunggungi Chanyeol dan bersiap masuk kembali kedalam kamar jika saja Chanyeol tak berbicara padanya.

"Oi! Kim Baekhyun! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menatap namja tinggi itu dengan mata memicing.

Chanyeol bertanya demikian karena mengingat semalam Baekhyun sempat menggigil dan bersin seperti akan flue tapi pagi ini sepertinya gadis keras kepala itu baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya dengan gaya yang sok angkuh padahal justru terlihat menggemaskan, "aku baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan bergumam _'oh'_ sambil mengangguk-angguk plus ekspresi meremehkannya.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum sinis.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan kali ini ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jika iya?"

Gila! Park Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Begitulah kira-kira yang difikirkan Baekhyun.

Kini wajahnya sudah memerah padam akibat perkataan Chanyeol dan tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan tatapannya kali ini terlihat seperti tatapan memuja.

Masih dengan wajah tersenyum, Chanyeol juga masuk kedalam kamarnya dan pergi mandi untuk persiapan pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi biasanya menjadi moment menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun jika bersama kakak-kakaknya tapi apa jadinya jika ia harus sarapan dengan kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Park Chan Yeol?

"Motormu sudah diperbaiki kan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meminum susu strawberry nya.

"Ya, sudah. Wae?" Tanya Kai tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Kai, itu artinya ia akan berangkat bersama Sehun lagi dan tidak bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri entah kenapa merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Kai.

Dia akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Lalu dimana letak masalahnya? Bukankah sejak dulu juga ia paling anti jika mobil kesayangannya di tumpangi orang lain? Lalu kenapa jika di tumpangi Baekhyun ia tidak marah? Aneh.

"Kami akan pulang hari ini, Kai, Sehun." Ujar Haneul setelah tadi membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Chanyeol dan Taeyong. Mereka sepakat untuk pulang hari ini.

"Jinjja? Kenapa cepat sekali? Aigoo.. kenapa tidak menginap lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Lagi pula tidak enak menginap lama" sahut Taeyong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak kenapa? Kita kan teman. Lagipula Suho hyung masih 12 hari lagi kembali kemari. Rumah ini akan sepi jika kalian tidak menginap" ucap Kai bersuara.

Saat teman-teman nya menginap disini ia merasa tidak kesepian dan mansion ini jadi terasa lebih ramai, maka itu ia merasa nyaman jika mereka menginap disini.

"Eumm.. orang tua Chanyeol hyung menelpon terus dan menyuruhnya pulang" akhirnya Taeyong mengatakan yang sebenarnya tak peduli jika Chanyeol kini menatapnya tajam. Ia sudah meminta anak itu tutup mulut tapi masih saja dia bicara.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah Chanyeol pun jadi khawatir entah kenapa. Chanyeol terlihat banyak masalah.

.

.

.

Entah Sehun ceroboh atau memang Luhan sengaja lewat disana tadi. Tapi yang pasti sekarang Luhan tengah meringis sambil terduduk di lantai dengan Sehun yang berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tadi Sehun tengah bermain volleyball dan bola lemparan Sehun berhasil mengenai Luhan yang tengah berjalan di koridor. Hidung Luhan mimisan dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir.

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas almamater nya lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Luhan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil tetap membersihkan darah itu sampai bersih tapi hidung Luhan masih tetap memerah "aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak usah!" Tolak Luhan cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, kau demam" balas Sehun tak kalah cepat dan Luhan langsung terdiam. Tadi Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh pipi Luhan dan ia merasa suhu tubuh Luhan sangat tinggi.

Luhan hanya diam dan menurut saja saat Sehun menariknya dan menanyakan kelasnya untuk mengambil tas Luhan.

Sehun cukup tercengang juga ketika mengetahui Luhan adalah sunbae nya yang itu artinya Luhan satu angkatan dengan Kai. Gila! Padahal wajah nya terlihat imut bak anak kecil.

Untungnya ini adalah jam terakhir dan Sehun hanya ijin satu jam pelajaran saja.

Ia sudah menelpon Baekhyun untuk memberitahu jika ia harus mengantar temannya yang sakit dan Baekhyun tadi sempat protes tapi Sehun menyuruhnya pulang bersama Kai saja.

Yang benar saja! Baekhyun tak mau naik motor dengan Kai. Kai itu kalau bawa motor tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung kencangnya membuat jantung siapa saja yang di boncengnya terasa tertinggal di tempat awal ia naik motor Kai.

Sialnya lagi Kai bilang ia ada urusan dengan Haneul dan Taeyong di luar dan tadi Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara ribut-ribut saat ia menelpon Kai. Taeyong juga tidak masuk jam pelajaran terakhir yang itu artinya ia bersama kakaknya serta Haneul membolos. Apakah itu benar-benar Kai oppa nya? Kenapa dia berubah?

Dan Kai tadi malah menyuruhnya pulang bersama Chanyeol dan juga katanya tadi Kai sudah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk pulang bersamanya dan Chanyeol setuju.

Lengkaplah sekarang penderitaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang tak usah menentangku!" Desis Chanyeol dingin.

Ia mencekal kerah baju siswa didepannya dengan kuat hingga kini jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Urat-urat kemarahan di kepala Chanyeol sudah terlihat jelas dan siswa di depannya itu malah tertawa meremehkan lalu meludah tepat ke wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah siswa didepannya yang sudah penuh dengan lebam.

"Kau fikir siapa kau, ha? Jangan pernah berani meremehkanku!" Ujar Chanyeol lalu menginjak dada siswa di hadapannya tanpa belas kasihan di depan mata seluruh siswa-siswi Light Side yang kini menonton aksi Chanyeol di tengah lapangan.

"Kau.." ucap siswa yang dadanya di injak oleh Chanyeol itu terbata "...akan dapatkan balasannya" lanjutnya lalu Chanyeol semakin menginjak dada siswa tersebut hingga terbatuk-batuk darah.

...

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Gumam Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan di koridor lantai dua yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan sepak bola.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas lalu melihat ke arah lapangan dimana 2 orang tengah beradu kekuatan dan dijadikan tontonan oleh semua siswa.

"Dia seperti tidak asing.." gumam Baekhyun yang kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah seorang namja yang kini memegang kerah baju lawannya dan memukulnya dengan keras hingga namja tersebut tergeletak lemah di tengah lapangan.

"Park Chan Yeol.."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horror kemudian bergegas turun ke lantai satu dan ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menonton adegan kekerasan itu.

"Aish Kyung! Kenapa tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun panik ketika melihat kini Chanyeol menginjak dada siswa tersebut hingga terbatuk darah.

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Semuanya takut padanya" cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku harus memisahkan mereka"

"Jangan Baek! Itu berbahaya!" Larang Kyungsoo khawatir. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana liarnya Park Chanyeol itu dan ia tidak mau sahabatnya terluka apalagi Chanyeol sedang emosi begitu.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun menyentak tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang tangannya untuk mencegah Baekhyun pergi lalu setelahnya Baekhyun langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan tanpa ragu membuat Kyungsoo dan semua siswa yang ada disana menatap Baekhyun kaget.

 _'Apa anak itu sudah gila?'_ Begitulah pemikiran mereka.

"Park Chanyeol hentikan!" Teriak Baekhyun yang memegang tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak lagi memukul namja yang hampir sekarat itu namun Chanyeol dengan emosi yang menguasai dirinya langsung saja menghempaskan Baekhyun dengan mudah hingga Baekhyun jatuh ke tembok lapangan yang kasar.

"Aaakkkhh" ringisnya sakit ketika lutut dan sisi telapak tangannya berdarah karena goresan tembok kasar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ringisan Baekhyun pun sadar dan menghentikan aksinya.

Ia berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lirih.

Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Kabut emosi telah membutakan matanya dan itulah yang membuat dirinya tak sadar jika ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol kesal.

Rasa sakit hatinya karena Chanyeol menyakitinya pun menguap ketika melihat wajah namja itu sudah memiliki banyak lebam yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sehingga membuat keributan di tengah lapangan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak habis fikir.

"Kau terluka" hanya itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berkaca! Wajahmu semakin jelek tau!" Balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan sengit padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menangis karena perih di lututnya juga pinggir telapak tangannya yang begitu menyayat hati (?)

Tanpa aba-aba atau bicara apapun, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju ke ruang kesehatan membuat semua siswa-siswi bersorak tidak jelas, heboh.

Siapa juga yang tak akan heboh ketika melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dingin dan arogan kini mempedulikan seorang gadis?

Kyungsoo yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat melongok tak percaya.

 _'Chanyeol banyak berubah..'_ fikirnya.

"YA! Turunkan aku!" Protes Baekhyun didalam pangkuan Chanyeol namun namja bertelinga lebar itu pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus menggendong Baekhyun hingga sampai di ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menurunkannya tepat diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah mencari obat merah, alkohol, kapas serta kain kasa untuk luka Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun ㅡlagiㅡ karena Chanyeol tak kunjung berkata apapun.

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena obat merah" jawab Chanyeol setelah menatap Barkhyun cukup lama.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menuangkan alkohol pada kapas untuk membersihkan lukanya, "kau harusnya berkaca! Wajahmu sendiri perlu di obati"

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Chanyeol. Ia kini malah membersihkan luka di sisi telapak tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis. Rasanya perih saat alkohol di kapas itu menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang terluka.

Ia akui Chanyeol cukup telaten juga dalam mengurus lukanya karena sentuhan-sentuhan namja tinggi itu terasa lembut dan hati-hati namun tetap saja bagi Baekhyun terasa perih.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tampan" ujar Chanyeol datar namun fokusnya tetap pada luka Baekhyun, ia tengah memberi obat merah pada luka di lutut Baekhyun.

"Aniyaaaaaa! Aku tidak menatapmu" amuk Baekhyun merasa kesal. Darimana juga namja itu tahu jika tadi ia menatapnya?

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, aku melakukan ini sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku"

"Siapa juga yang mau berterimakasih padamu" ketusnya.

Ia tahu Chanyeol itu namja yang dingin dan minim ekspresi tapi Baekhyun yakin tadi pada saat Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun di tengah lapangan, ekspresinya justru terlihat sangat khawatir dan panik. Atau Baekhyun hanya salah lihat ya?

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu. Ia cukup penasaran tentang alasan Chanyeol berkelahi sampai memukuli siswa itu secara membabi buta. Tadi Chanyeol terlihat seperti monster.

"Anak kecil tak perlu tahu" jawab Chanyeol datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah selesai memberi kain kasa pada luka Baekhyun agar tertutup dari debu dan sebagainya juga untuk menghindari gesekan yang akan membuat lukanya semakin terasa perih dan terinfeksi.

"Kali ini aku serius, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang tak pernah didengar oleh Chanyeol selama mengenal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang UKS itu dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam seakan hanya mata itu yang bisa ia lihat di dunia ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah kemudian mengambil alih kotak P3K itu dan mulai mengobati luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa anak lelaki selalu menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan otot" ujar Baekhyun di tengah pengobatannya.

Chanyeol tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun bahkan meringis pun tidak seakan ia sudah terbiasa mendapat luka-luka ini. Atau memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti anak perempuan. Mereka lebih senang beradu mulut untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tahu? Beradu mulut itu tak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan"

"Dan kau juga harus tahu jika beradu otot pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit dari Chanyeol.

"Haaahh~ anak perempuan memang cerewet" desah Chanyeol terdengar lelah dan Baekhyun langsung saja menekan luka lebam di tulang pipi Chanyeol dan barulah saat itu Chanyeol meringis.

"Aku tidak suka melihat namja yang suka berkelahi"

"Lalu? Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Apa peduliku?"

"Tch. Kau ini!" Omel Baekhyun sebal.

Harusnya ia menuliskan dalam jidatnya itu jika berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Benar kan?

Keadaan pun kembali hening dan Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan mengobati luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ujar Chanyeol datar setelah ia menahan tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti mengobatinya.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi lalu mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Lingkungan sekolah pun sudah sepi karena mungkin semua siswa telah membubarkan diri setelah melihat _'aksi laga'_ Chanyeol tadi di tengah lapangan.

"Sebenarnya kemana Haneul sunbaenim dan Taeyong pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mobil sport Chanyeol keluar dari gerbang Light Side.

" _'Haneul sunbaenim'_?" Ulang Chanyeol penuh penekanan dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos seperti anak anjing, "kenapa kau memanggilnya sesopan itu sementara padaku kau hanya menyebut nama?"

Baekhyun berdecak keras lalu tersenyum remeh, "kan sudah kubilang orang sepertimu tak pantas dihormati"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban kurang ajar dari hoobae nya itu dan memilih untuk diam. Inilah sifat asli Park Chanyeol, lebih memilih diam daripada bicara omong kosong.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Chanyeol yang ia letakkan di dashboard mobil bergetar dan dengan malas Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya.

Alisnya saling bertautan ketika melihat nama penelpon itu dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dengan cara menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dekat rem tangan.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat ponsel Chanyeol terus berdering dengan nama pemanggil yang terlihat jelas.

 _ **Abeoji's Calling**_

"Itu ayahmu Park Chanyeol" desak Baekhyun dengan nada tidak suka dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya karena Baekhyun terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Apa?" Air muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi antara panik, khawatir, dan kaget saat menjawab barusan.

"Aku kesana sekarang"

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan ke dashboard hingga menimbulkan suara debaman lalu Chanyeol memutar balik arah mobilnya dengan cepat, untung saja di jalur itu sedang sepi kendaraan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan terus saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah.

Setelah 15 menit berada dalam ketegangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul, Kainan Hospital.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Chanyeol kembali tak menjawab dan malah membuka sabuk pengamannya dengan gerakan cepat yang seperti buru-buru lalu setelahnya ia berlari kedalam rumah sakit membuat Baekhyun melongok.

Lihatlah, bahkan Park Chanyeol lupa mencabut kunci mobil mahalnya itu.

Tadi Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol berlari ke arah UGD jadi mungkin ia tak akan sulit menemukan Chanyeol nanti karena jelas sekarang ia sudah tertinggal.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan harabeoji?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah panik.

Tuan dan nyonya Park yang tengah duduk di depan ruang UGD pun menatap Chanyeol yang berpenampilan berantakan plus luka lebam di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tuan Park berdiri dari kursi tunggu dan menatap tajam putra tunggalnya itu seakan tatapan tajamnya mampu membunuh Chanyeol.

 **PLAK**

Saat itulah Baekhyun datang dari ujung lorong. Ia melihat pipi Chanyeol ditampar oleh seorang paman yang mungkin adalah ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?" Tanya nyonya Park khawatir lalu memegangi tangan suaminya seakan menahan supaya suaminya itu tak lagi berbuat secara fisik pada Chanyeol.

"Kakekmu berjuang melawan maut dan kau berkelahi di sekolah sampai membuat lawanmu masuk rumah sakit?!"

Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol murka. Dan Baekhyun di ujung lorong sana langsung berlari kecil melihat ketegangan antara Chanyeol dan orang tuanya, di tangannya terdapat kunci mobil Chanyeol yang ia bawa karena Chanyeol lupa membawanya tadi.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun khawatir.

Tuan dan nyonya Park langsung saja menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memasang ekspresi aneh meski masih terlihat jelas emosi di wajah tuan Park.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya nyonya Park penasaran.

"Aku.. aku teman Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempatnya karena rasanya tidak enak memarahi Chanyeol di depan temannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol punya teman wanita? Siapa namamu?" Nyonya Park terlihat kaget namun juga terlihat senang dalam satu waktu.

"Kim Baekhyun, nyonya"

"Kim Baekhyun?" Gumam tuan Park aneh namun masih dapat di dengar oleh ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya, "sepertinya aku familiar. Kau putri siapa?"

"Emm.. aku putri bungsu Kim Jong Woon" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Kim Yesung?" Kaget tuan Park membuat Baekhyun heran karena hanya orang-orang terdekat ayahnya yang tahu nama panggilannya.

"N-n-ne" jawab nya terbata.

"Omooooo~ lama sekali tidak berjumpa dengannya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat usiamu baru menginjak 3 tahun dan sekarang kau sudah besar? Uhh.. waktu berjalan cepat sekali" ujar tuan Park dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" Kini giliran nyonya Park yang bertanya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendecih pelan dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang bersebrangan dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Suhoㅡ maksudku Joonmyeon oppa" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit meralat ucapannya.

"Oh CEO muda Songdae itu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kaku sementara kedua orang tua Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Maaf, tuan Park akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" ujar seorang suster yang baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

Lalu kemudian tuan Park pun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap dan dia siuman, ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sehingga ia ikut menyeret Baekhyun kedalam ruang rawatnya.

"Chanyeol.." panggil tuan Park yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berdiri di sebelah ranjang harabeoji Park.

"Siapa ini Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya harabeoji Park dengan senyum lebar nya meski sebenarnya kini tubuhnya sedang lemah, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan cucu laki-laki nya.

"Kim Baekhyun imnida" ujar Baekhyun sopan.

"Kau pacarnya Chanyeol ya?"

"Ya/bukan"

 **Krik Krik**

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi super datar.

 _'Apa-apaan dia menyebut 'ya'!'_ Batin Baekhyun dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Jadi mana yang benar?"

"Ya, dia pacarku" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Benarkah? Wah Chanyeol pintar sekali mencari pacar" puji harabeoji Park semangat meski ditengah sakitnya dan Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati karena bicara sembarangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini tampan"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi narsis bukan wajah datar seperti itu!" Cela Baekhyun kesal namun Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun dan tetap berekspresi datar tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Haha.. Chanyeol itu memang seperti itu, Baekhyun" sahut harabeoji Park dengan suara seraknya seperti menahan batuk "tapi dia sebenarnya baik, setahuku dia tak pernah kencan dengan wanitaㅡ uhukk.."

"Harabeoji.."

Chanyeol panik dan langsung menyerahkan air minum pada harabeoji nya.

"Harabeoji jangan banyak bicara dulu." Ucap Baekhyun dan entah kenapa Chanyeol mendelik padanya.

"Dia harabeoji ku, bukan harabeoji mu!" Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyyn dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Dasar pelit, berbagilah denganku!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mengumpat dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, "nan shireoyo!"

 **Cklek ~**

"Harabeoji!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu dalam diam dan mereka hanya menatap orang yang baru saja masuk dengan aneh.

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi kaget ketika ia sadar jika yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat harabeoji Park adalah temannya, Kyungsoo.

"B-Baekhyun.." gumam Kyungsoo gelagapan, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyung? Kenapaㅡ tunggu.. kau saudara Chanyeol?"

"A-aku.."

"Dia sepupuku, kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol ikut menyahut dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo reflex melebarkan mata mereka kaget.

Kyungsoo tak menduga Chanyeol akan mengatakannya sedangkan Baekhyun tak menyangka jika selama ini Kyungsoo menutupi semua ini darinya. Jadi.. apa alasan Kyungsoo?"

"Kau.. kenapa tak pernah bilang padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tak habis fikir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu masuk lebih dalam ke ruang rawat kakek nya sedangkan pria tua itu hanya dapat menatap ketiga anak muda itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, kurasa itu tidak penting juga"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Ia juga baru sadar jika Chanyeol cucu dari pemilik Light Side maka itu artinya mungkin saja harabeoji Park adalah sang direktur sekolah dan Kyungsoo juga adalah cucu nya.

"Jadi.. harabeoji Park itu pemilik Light Side SHS?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cengo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "maaf" cicitnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan nona Do" ujar Baekhyun serius.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya harabeoji Park yang sudah merasa pusing dengan obrolan ketiganya.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Harabeoji beristirahatlah. Kami akan keluar"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun pergi keluar sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam didalam ruang rawat kakeknya.

"Tck! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol darinya ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit, "apa maksudmu bilang aku ini kekasihmu, brengsek?"

"Entahlah" jawabnya acuh.

Ya ampun! Chanyeol ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa dia bisa menjawab sesantai itu?

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Jelas saja ia tak terima, mungkin wanita lain akan sangat bahagia di aku pacar oleh Chanyeol tapi maaf saja, itu tidak berlaku untuk dirinya.

"Terserahku saja" balas Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal pada namja berandal yang sayangnya tampan itu.

"Chan.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun reflex menoleh ke arah belakang Chanyeol dan disana terdapat 2 orang yang seumuran dengan orang tua Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?" Tanya seorang pria dengan jas formalnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, paman. Tak usah terlalu khawatir." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

 _'Paman?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Syukurlah. Lalu, siapa ini Chanyeol-ah?" Kini giliran sang wanita yang bertanya.

"Ah~ dia Kim Baekhyun, kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang meyakinkan lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun seenak jidatnya.

Sementara Baekhyun malah mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. Kebohongan apa lagi yang ingin anak itu buat?

"Jinjja? Manis sekali!" Puji wanita setengah tua itu.

"Di juga teman dari Kyungsoo, bi" ujar Chanyeol yang semakin membuat keduanya bersemangat.

 _'Kenapa? Siapa mereka? Apa jangan-jangan mereka orang tua Kyungsoo?'_

"Baek, mereka adalah paman dan bibi Do, orang tua Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kaget.

Astaga! Kenapa Chanyeol mengaku bahwa dia pacarnya didepan orang tua Kyungsoo? Itu memalukan!

"Jadi begitu ya? Kau sangat cantik. Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan mu" puji tuan Do gembira.

 _'Cih, ada juga dia yang beruntung'_ batin Chanyeol dengan wajah sok ramahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, paman, bibi. Kalian masuk saja ke ruang rawat harabeoji, disana juga ada Kyungsoo"

"Ya baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali menyeret Baekhyun dengan cara menarik tangannya paksa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerutu ringan ketika ia masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya. Ia baru saja dari kelas Kyungsoo dan teman sekelas Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah, dia ijin.

Ia baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi ketika seorang namja dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya datang menghampiri dirinya.

"B-Baekhyun-sshi" panggilnya gugup sambil agak menunduk.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu menyahut riang, "nde?"

"D-diluar ada seorang sunbae yang terus menanyakanmu" ujarnya pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan disana ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan gaya sok cool ㅡmenurutnyaㅡ sambil menatap datar dirinya.

"Terimakasih Jinhwan-sshi" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya kemudian melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak bersahabat, berbanding terbalik dengan barusan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Tak sadar jika seisi kelas kini memperhatikan mereka, tak menyangka jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan arogan sampai menemui Baekhyun ke kelasnya di jam istirahat.

"Aku hanya memenuhi tugasku sebagai pacarmu" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah datar yang mengintimidasi.

"Sudah kubilangㅡ"

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan itu tentu membuat Baekhyun langsung menghentikkan ucapannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, banyak yang memperhatikan kita" bisik Chanyeol membuat nafasnya yang segar langsung tercium oleh indra penciuman Baekhyun.

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat ketika berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol apalagi ketika melihat mata kelam milik Chanyeol yang begitu memikat.

Setelah dirasanya Baekhyun cukup tenang, ia kembali pada posisi awal namun matanya masih tak lepas dari wajah cantik si mungil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini sampai di sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kali ini pelan supaya tak ada yang dapat mendengar ucapannya kecuali ia dan Chanyeol.

"Kau lupa? Ini sekolah milik kakekku. Dia bisa mendapat informasi dengan mudah" jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Cih.. alasan" cibir Baekhyun sambil bersedekap kemudian membuang muka dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar kemudian tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya sampai ke kafetaria meski di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus saja melayangkan protes padanya.

"Huhh.. kau merepotkan sekali" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan.

Ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun di tengah kafetaria dan tentu saja membuat seisi kafetaria menatap mereka tak percaya dan penuh keingin tahuan.

"Kau disini ya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" tiba-tiba Haneul datang dan merangkul pundak Chanyeol lalu duduk di sisinya sementara teman-teman nya yang lain berada di belakang Chanyeol.

"Baek, benar kau kencan dengannya?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Eh? Itu hanyaㅡ"

"Ya, itu benar kakak ipar" potong Chanyeol datar membuat mereka melongok.

"K-kakak ipar?" Ulang Taeyong dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi membuat Taeyong langsung menggeleng cepat dengan efek hitam imajinasi di sekitar kepalanya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di sekitar lorong kelas 3 sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Lalu ia melihat tali sepatunya lepas, ia pun berjongkok dan membenarkan tali sepatu nya tepat didepan pintu ruang kelas 3-5.

"Hey, kau sudah dengar belum? Chanyeol berpacaran dengan anak kelas satu!"

Luhan langsung menghentikkan kegiatan membenarkan tali sepatunya dan terdiam dengan wajah mengernyit ketika mendengar suara melengking seorang yeoja dari kelas 3-5 kepada temannya.

"Jinjja? Park Chanyeol? Aigoo~ aku tak percaya Chanyeol sudah punya yeojachingu" balas temannya sambil memasang raut wajah sedih yang berlebihan.

"Tck. Aku juga tak percaya sebenarnya. Tapi anak-anak yang sekelas dengan pacarnya Chanyeol bilang jika tadi Chanyeol menjemput kekasihnya itu ke kelas untuk makan siang."

"Kyaaa~ menyebalkan sekali gadis itu. Siapa sih dia?"

"Dia Kim Baekhyun. Tahu tidak? Yang pindahan dari Paris itu"

"Mwo? Bukannya dia dongsaengnya Kai-sshi yang seksi itu?"

Temannya yang cerewet itu langsung mengangguk, "huh. Menyebalkan memang. Dia itu memang cantik dan dari keluarga kaya tapi aku benci padanya, dia itu baru kelas satu saja sudah berani mencuri hati idola sekolah"

Luhan terhenyak mendengarnya, _'Chanyeol... punya pacar?'_ Batinnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan segera membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas kemudian berlari dengan cepat di lorong hingga ia banyak menabrak bahu orang lain. Luhan tak peduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pengakuan langsung dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ya!" Panggil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol terus menyeretnya hingga ke ruangan pribadi geng nya di sekolah yang berarti ruangan kedua kakaknya juga.

Astaga! Baekhyun benar-benar masih belum menyangka jika kedua kakaknya yang lugu kini malah masuk list anak-anak berandal di sekolah.

"YA!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau berisik sekali" umpat Chanyeol kesal.

"Eung.. kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" Tanya Kai yang menghentikan aktivitas membacanya ketika melihat Baekhyun adik kesayangannya diseret oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Dia kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang dimabuk cinta" sahut Haneul sambil terkekeh senang. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa itu hanyalah sandiwara seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **CKLEK**

Semua orang menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka secara cepat dan kasar dan semua orang langsung terpaku sama dengan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Orang itu adalah Xi Luhan, ia menatap satu persatu orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu dengan nanar kemudian berhenti pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu tatapannya turun pada genggaman tangan mereka berdua dimana Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu posesif.

Bagi Luhan, itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. Luhan pun berbalik lalu berlari dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan!" Panggil Sehun kaget ketika Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Semua orang menatap Sehun aneh kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun ditengah keheningan.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hendak berlari menyusul Luhan namun Haneul segera menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Haneul dingin.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Ini urusan ku, Kim Sehun. Kau diam saja, kau tak tahu apa-apa" potong Haneul dengan nada serius yang misterius.

Kemudian Haneul pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari untuk menyusul Luhan, ia perlu bicara dengan yeoja itu.

"Siapa dia?" Itu suara Baekhyun.

Ia merasa suasana begitu canggung setelah kepergian Haneul barusan apalagi dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat menimbulkan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merona hanya karena genggaman tangan seorang Park Chanyeol, yang pasti sekarang degup jantungnya tengah berpacu tak normal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya orang salah masuk" jawab Chanyeol dingin kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kai.

"Kai, Sehun kenapa?" Bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kai karena kini ia berada di sebelah Kai.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Kai yang kemudian mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut.

Kai jadi teringat, ini itu akhir bulan dan ia sangat senang ketika menyadari jika adik bungsu nya ini tidak bersedih seperti dulu. Mungkin ini karena hadirnya Chanyeol. Begitu pemikiran Kai.

.

.

.

"Luhan.." Haneul menggapai tangan Luhan dengan cepat.

Ia sudah lelah berlari sejak tadi mengejar Luhan. Namun tetap saja, sekuat apapun Luhan berlari, tak akan bisa menyamai lari nya seorang lelaki.

"Lepas" ucap Luhan lirih tanpa menghadapkan badannya pada Haneul yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kita harus bicara" ujar Haneul serius.

"Lepaskan aku" ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar menandakan gadis itu kini tengah menangis.

Haneul menghela nafas namun cekalan tangannya pada tangan Luhan semakin mengerat, "kita harus membicarakan ini, Luhan"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Bentak Luhan yang kini berbalik dan menatap Haneul dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Haneul yang lebih seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, "bukankah kau sudah tahu jika semua ini diluar kehendakmu?" Tanya Haneul lagi.

Luhan terisak sambil menunduk, "aku tidak mengerti" gumamnya lirih, "aku menunggunya sejak lama. Sejak masih duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School. Tapi kenapa... kenapa dia memilih orang lain?" Ucap Luhan ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku masih sangat mecintai Park Chanyeol sampai kapanpun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q : kak kayanya kaka sempet salah nulis ya disitu kok ada Byun Baekhyun ? bukan Kim Baekhyun**

 **A : iya, saya salah nulis. Mianhae ya. Padahal chapter 2 sebelum di publish udah di baca berulang-ulang untuk menghindari typo tapi tetep aja ada. Maaf ya mungkin authornya lagi gak fokus saat itu :D**

 **Q : kakaknya Baekhyun yang satunya lagi?**

 **A : nah itu udah di sebutin di atas, kakaknya itu Kim Jaejoong dan dia adalah saudara yang paling deket sama Baekhyun.**

 **Q : ada si abang jack frost Taeyong**

 **A : iya, hehe. Kebanyakan hampir di setiap ff yang author buat (yang pastinya belum di publish) selalu ada Taeyong NCT. Soalnya author suka sama dia, sama Taeil juga :D author suka sama Taeyong udah 1 tahun yang lalu waktu dia masih jadi Rookies hahaa jadi curhat ya.**

 **Q : kakak baekhyun satunya lg siapa sih? Bikin penasaran bnget_ Apa Kris?**

 **A : haha author ngakak setiap ada yang nebak bahwa kakaknya Baekhyun yang paling tua itu Kris. Yuhuu author juga baru nyadar kalo author belum ngelibatin Kris di ff ini. Author lebih suka sosok Jaejoong yang jadi kakaknya daripada si abang Kris hihi.**

 **Q : updatenya gak akan macetkan?**

 **A : buat ini author gak janji yaaa readernim. Soalnya 1 minggu kedepan author bakal sibuk buat hapalin materi UKK. Sekolahnya author ini emang hari UKK nya beda. Kalau sekolah lain kan minggu sekarang tapi sekolah author minggu depan jadi ketinggalan masa free kan :'( jadi author gak janji bisa fast update ya buat minggu-minggu ini.**

 **Dan lagi kalo kalian mau tanya author kelas berapa boleh kok hahaha.. itu juga kalo ada xD**

 **Entah kalian akan kaget atau mungkin justru kalian para reader lebih kecil dari author yang pasti author ini masih usia dini (?) Wkwkwkk**

 **Q : Thor, aku ngk ngerti kenapa dengan Suho menggantikan hak milik mansion, mereka semua bisa tinggal bersama? Kalaupun mansion itu punya Daddy mereka, kan masih tetep bisa tinggal sama sama...**

 **A : nah kalo ini author juga agak bingung #lho? *Piece ah #plak**

 **Jadi gini.. 'daddy' mereka itu alias om Yesung lebih suka tinggal sendiri di luar negeri dan jarang pulang ke Korea semenjak mommy nya Baek meninggal dan si abang Suho itu pengen kalau mereka tinggal di mansion itu bebas tanpa unsur 'numpang' lah istilahnya meski itu mansion daddy mereka.**

 **Dan juga Suho pengen ubah isi mansion itu alias di perbaharui supaya kenangan-kenangan masa kecil Baekhyun sama Jajeoong juga terlupakan soalnya Baekhyun itu sayang banget sama Jaejoong dan masih gak terima kalau kakaknya itu udah gak ada jadi yaaa begitulah. Intinya Suho pengen dia dan saudara-saudaranya hidup dalam suasana baru, gak kejebak sama masa lalu. Gitu, ngerti kan? *plis ngerti aja ya #plak.**

 **Q : Luhan di sini jahat ya?**

 **A : buat itu author masih belum kefikiran. Soalnya agak gak tega juga si unyu Luhan jadi jahat gitu sama Baekhyun. Ah pokoknya liat aja ya nanti kedepannya.**

 **Q : mungkin aku yang gak teliti atau apa, tapi kyknya 'daddy' gak ada dan gak pernah muncul ?**

 **A : ha! Kamu benar! :D si 'daddy' itu memang gak pernah muncul di chapter 1 dan 2 tapi author janji kok bakal ada saatnya dia muncul entah itu di chapter berapa soalnya disini ceritanya daddy mereka itu ada di luar negeri.**

 **Kyaaaa ~ chapter 3 selesai juga.**

 **Kebongkar kan kalau Luhan itu suka sama Chanyeol.**

 **Tunggu ya di chapter selanjutnya author bakal ceritain masa lalu mereka.**

 **Soooooo.. kasih review ya reader-deul!**

 **See You...**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Cloning

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **The Cloning**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 3**

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Haneul yang lebih seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, "bukankah kau sudah tahu jika semua ini diluar kehendakmu?" Tanya Haneul lagi.

Luhan terisak sambil menunduk, "aku tidak mengerti" gumamnya lirih, "aku menunggunya sejak lama. Sejak masih duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School. Tapi kenapa... kenapa dia memilih orang lain?" Ucap Luhan ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku masih sangat mecintai Park Chanyeol sampai kapanpun"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, Kang Haneul dan Xi Luhan adalah teman kecil.

Mereka terlahir di tahun yang sama dari 3 wanita yang saling bersahabat sehingga mereka sering berkumpul dan membawa putra-putri kecil mereka untuk bermain.

Tak terkecuali Haneul yang merupakan sepupu dari Chanyeol. Ibu Kang Haneul adalah kakak dari ibu Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga sudah akrab sejak kecil. Bermain bersama, tertawa bersama juga menangis bersama.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang dingin sejak kecil. Jika di film-film atau di anime-anime tokoh utama yang bersikap dingin adalah karena masalah keluarga maka disini bukan. Chanyeol memang sudah begitu sejak lahir. Tidak ada faktor eksternal maupun internal yang mendorong Chanyeol bersikap demikian. Chanyeol memang terlahir dengan sifat angkuh, sombong, keras kepala dan dingin.

Tapi dibalik sifat dinginnya itu Chanyeol adalah seorang penyayang. Dia selalu melindungi Haneul dan Luhan meski kenyataan mengatakan jika diantara mereka bertiga yang paling muda adalah Chanyeol karena Luhan dan Haneul lahir di bulan yang lebih awal daripada dirinya.

Sejak umur 5 tahun, Chanyeol dimasukkan kedalam club beladiri taekwondo hingga dia pandai berkelahi.

Jiwa urakan dan brandal memang sudah melekat pada dirinya sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Ia selalu saja berkelahi dengan teman sebayanya atau bahkan dengan _sunbae_ nya sejak dulu.

Diluar semua itu, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Luhan dan Haneul sebagai saudaranya.

Dan ternyata kasih sayang Chanyeol itu salah di artikan oleh Luhan yang masih polos sehingga lahirlah rasa sayang yang lebih dari teman, rasa sayang itu tumbuh menjadi suka lalu berubah menjadi cinta seiring dengan tumbuhnya mereka.

Hingga terjadilah hal itu. Hal yang membuat semuanya berubah. Hal yang membuat hubungan mereka bertiga berubah.

Saat itu mereka masih duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School dan kebetulan mereka berada dalam satu kelas.

Luhan yang memang sudah mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Chanyeol sejak lama pun akhirnya bertekad untuk menyatakannya pada Chanyeol.

Saat itu Luhan percaya Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya dilihat dari perlakuannya selama ini padahal Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan sebagai saudara, tidak lebih. Luhan telah salah paham.

Chanyeol memang menyayangi Luhan tapi tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, ia menyiratkan rasa sayangnya itu lewat sikap protektif nya terhadap Luhan dan rupanya hal itulah yang memacu kesalahpahaman Luhan.

Saat itu mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Disana hanya ada mereka bertiga dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang larut dalam keterdiaman.

Luhan dengan ragu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jas nya yang ternyata adalah coklat. Ia sudah bertekad menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol saat ini juga, didepan Haneul.

Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang dengan Haneul yang berada di atas pohon sambil tiduran. Anak itu bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau ia jatuh dari batang pohon besar itu.

 _ **"Chanyeolie~" panggil Luhan malu-malu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan alis saling bertaut, "ada apa?" Tanya nya datar seperti biasanya.**_

 _ **"Eum.. aku menyukaimu" ujar Luhan sambil menatap Chanyeol lekat dengan coklat di tangannya yang terulur ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk bersandar di depannya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol dan Haneul langsung terdiam mendengar ungkapan gadis cantik itu. Haneul bahkan sampai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas sana. Ia kaget bukan main.**_

 _ **"Aku menyukaimu, Yeolie. Mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar lucu.**_

 _ **Tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dingin. Namja tampan nan tinggi di umurnya yang baru 14 tahun itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap Luhan yang hanya setinggi dagu nya itu dengan tatapan dingin.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menepis tangan Luhan yang memegang coklat hingga coklat itu terjatuh dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja.**_

 _ **Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu melindunginya akan bersikap kasar seperti barusan.**_

 _ **Luhan terduduk di rumput yang tadi ia pijak kemudian mulai menangis membuat Haneul yang saat itu masih berada di atas pohon merasa iba.**_

 _ **Haneul pun meloncat turun lalu menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok di depan gadis mungil itu.**_

 _ **"Luhan, uljima." Bisik Haneul sambil mengelus surai pirang Luhan.**_

 _ **Bukannya berhenti, Luhan malah terus menangis semakin keras membuat Haneul bingung dan akhirnya memeluk yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Haneul setelah Luhan lebih tenang.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintai Yeolie, Haneul-ah" ujar Luhan lirih.**_

 _ **"Tidak! Kita bertiga ini sahabat. Aku yakin kau hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai namja normal" sangkal Haneul.**_

 _ **"Ani! Aku memang mencintainya, Haneul-ah. Percayalah"**_

Dan saat itu semuanya telah berakhir. Ya, semuanya.

Luhan terlihat tak pernah lagi bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan Haneul bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah bicara lagi pada Luhan sejak saat itu. Sedangkan Haneul masih suka bertegur sapa dengan Luhan karena bagaimanapun juga dulu Luhan adalah sosok yang ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ nya.

Luhan juga merasa menyesal telah mengatakan pada Chanyeol secepat itu hingga kini ia bahkan sangat sulit untuk sekedar bicara pada Chanyeol saja.

Luhan pun sudah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaan nya pada Chanyeol di tahun yang berbeda namun Chanyeol tetap sama hingga hampir membuat Luhan menyerah saja.

Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan pun bertekad untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasannya hingga saat ini. Dan hati Luhan sangat hancur ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol memegang tangan seorang yeoja dengan posesif sama seperti dulu saat mereka kecil. Seharusnya tangannya lah yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, bukan tangan yeoja itu.

Semua pada diri Luhan pun kini berubah. Cinta membutakan hati nurani Luhan hingga ia bertekad akan memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Ia akan membalaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang dia sayangi lebih memilih orang lain. Luhan akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

Sore hari ini terasa sangat indah. Matahari yang sudah mulai melaju ke arah barat pun menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Baekhyun. Awan-awan di langit pun tak seperti ingin menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menatap indahnya langit sore.

Mega yang mulai terlihat di langit pun seakan memanjakan penglihatan Baekhyun.

Sore ini ia berdiam sendiri di sebuah ayunan yang ada di halaman belakang mansion.

Baekhyun pun dapat melihat jika bunga kesukaan oppa nya itu kini sudah tak berbunga karena ini adalah akhir bulan.

Yeah.. akhir bulan.

Akhir bulan selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok ibunya dan juga sosok seseorang yang tak akan pernah luput dari ingatannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara gesekan antara rumput dan alas kaki. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kim Jong In, kakaknya yang berkulit eksotis dan seksi.

"Memikirkan Chanyeol, hm?" Goda Kai sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di dekat ayunan.

"Cih.. apa-apaan" balas Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Hmm.. aku tak menyangka kau akan memilih Chanyeol sebagai kekasih pertama mu" kikik Kai yang rasanya tak puas jika tak melihat wajah merajuk _dongsaeng_ nya yang begitu mengggemaskan.

"Jangan bicarakan dia!" Baekhyun bersedekap dada.

"Wae? Dia kan kekasihmu"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun berteriak pada dunia jika ia dan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih melainkan hanya berpura-pura saja demi kepentingan si bodoh Park Chanyeol itu.

"Tck! Menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang disambut tawa renyah Kai.

Baekhyun kemudian terdiam dan tatapannya berubah sayu. Suara tawa Kai sama seperti suara tawa _eomma_ nya.

Suara tawa itu diwariskan kepada Kai. Hanya Kai di antara semua saudaranya yang mempunyai tawa sama persis seperti tawa ibu nya.

"Kai.." panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap hamparan bunga tulip di depan sana.

Kai menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari nada bicara Baekhyun yang menurun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke makam _eomma_ "

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun yang baru turun dari mobil Sehun pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo berlari riang ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun _innocent._

"Tck. Kau dan Chanyeol. Benarkah kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan?"

"Ah nanti saja. Ceritanya panjang" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir kecil kemudian mundur selangkah dan ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Kai yang ternyata barusan bersinggungan dengannya.

Kai tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya.

"Eh! Jinjja" gumam Baekhyun ketika melihat adegan drama picisan di depannya antara sang kakak dengan sang sahabat.

Tak mau melihat lebih lama, Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera memasuki gedung sekolah mereka dan meninggalkan KaiSoo yang masih memerankan drama konyol mereka ㅡmenurut Baekhyunㅡ

 **Grep**

Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika tangannya yang tidak memegang tangan Sehun di pegang oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan semakin kaget saja kala melihat sosok Chanyeol di depannya. Matanya refleks melotot ke arah Chanyeol seakan ia melihat Chanyeol seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Sehun terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku duluan" Sehun mengacak gemas surai coklat Baekhyun membuat empunya kesal.

Namun lebih kesal lagi ketika ia di tinggalkan berdua saja dengan Chanyeol di koridor depan yang masih cukup sepi.

Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol namun namja itu justru menarik tangannya semakin kuat.

"Mau kemana, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Baekhyun namun juga terdengar... sexy?

"Tentu saja ke kelasku. Kau fikir apa?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan segenap harga dirinya.

"Kau mau meninggalkan kekasihmu disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

 **PLAK**

Baekhyun menggeplak kening seksi Chanyeol dengan kasar membuat empunya meringis.

"Ya! Kau tak boleh bersikap kasar pada kekasih mu"

"Kekasih pantatmu!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan namja tampan itu yang kini malah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa berdegup kencang ketika berdekatan dengan si bungsu Kim itu.

"Aku kemarin sudah bicara dengan Luhan"

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke sampingnya ketika Haneul tiba-tiba saja berdiri disana dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dimana punggung Baekhyun sudah semakin menjauh.

"Aku tak perlu mendengarnya" ucap Chanyeol ketus kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kalian hanya pura-pura pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah blank yang membuat Baekhyun gemas ingin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo namun ia masih cukup waras untuk melakukan itu.

"Hmm, jangan bilang-bilang pada orang lain ya" sahut Baekhyun penuh peringatan.

"Tapi... kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Dia yang memaksaku. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengakui bahwa aku ini kekasihnya di depan harabeoji Park. Dan sandiwara gila ini malah harus berlanjut di sekolah dengan sebuah alasan konyol."

"Kurasa Chanyeol menyukai mu" celetuk Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O_O

"Heh? Maldo andwae!" Sangkal Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa? Dia kan tampan" Kyungsoo justru malah menggoda Baekhyun, ingin tahu saja bagaimana tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Tch! Lebih tampan pantat Suho oppa dari pada dia" sangkal Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Apa katanya? Lebih tampan pantat oppa nya? Berarti...

"Kau sudah pernah melihat pantat oppa mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin gencar mengerjai Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sekarang gelagapan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aish kau ini! Itu kan hanya perumpamaan"

"Lalu kenapa mengambil perumpamaan dengan pantat oppa mu?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidat Kyungsoo keras, ia kesal, sungguh.

"Kau menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengusap jidatnya yang perih.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida"

Sehun membungkuk pada sunbae didepannya yang memberikan sebuah coklat padanya.

Sepertinya dia salah satu penggemar Sehun di sekolah ini.

Sehun menatap coklat di tangannya dengan ekspresi meringis setelah sunbae nya barusan pergi dengan senyum merona di wajahnya. Ya ampun.

Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi namun baru beberapa langkah saja, ia sudah berhenti karena dipanggil oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian berbalik dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Kim Sehun, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Park seonsaengnim, guru seni nya.

"Tentu saja seonsaengnim" jawab Sehun dengan senyum palsu nya.

Andai yang minta tolong itu adalah Kim Jong In, mungkin ia akan menolak permintaan tolong itu mentah-mentah tapi apa daya kenyataan mengatakan jika yang minta tolong itu Park seonsaengnim.

"Kalau begitu tolong kau simpan gitar ini ke ruang musik" ujar Park seonsaengnim sambil memberikan gitar berwarna putih pada Sehun.

"Baik seonsaengnim"

"Terimakasih ya Kim Sehun"

"Tak masalah ssaem"

Sehun pun membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi ke ruang musik dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya.

Sebelumnya, ia sudah memasukkan coklat pemberian sunbae nya tadi kedalam sakunya. Mungkin nanti ia akan memberikan coklatnya pada Baekhyun. Yeah ㅡmungkin.

Tangannya meraih knop pintu kemudian membuka ruang musik perlahan.

Saat ia membuka pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar alunan melodi yang terdengar menyayat hati dari sebuah biola namun Sehun tak dapat melihat siapa orangnya karena di depan pintu terdapat sebuah sekat berupa tembok sebelum benar-benar menuju ke ruang musik.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun pun masuk kedalam ruangan, ia penasaran dengan siapa yang tengah memainkan biola dengan melodi yang menyayat hati itu.

Saat ia sampai di ruang utama, Sehun dapat melihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang tengah memainkan biola dengan membelakanginga, yeoja itu menghadap ke arah jendela besar di depannya dan sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat fostur tubuh yeoja pirang itu yang terasa tak asing di matanya.

"Luhan"

Lalu tiba-tiba ia melantunkan sebuah nama yang membuat si yeoja pirang menghentikan gesekan senar pada biola nya dan menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau?" Balas Luhan yang lupa pada nama Sehun tapi ia ingat betul jika namja yang tengah memegang gitar itu adalah sosok yang menanyakan namanya saat di lapangan basket outdoor tempo lalu, dan namja itu adalah kakak dari Kim Baekhyyn, orang yang telah merebut Chanyeol darinya.

"Hai" sapa Sehun kikuk.

Ia berjalan mendekat lalu menyimpan gitar yang ia bawa pada tempatnya.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus" puji Sehun dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Oh, terimakasih" balas Luhan dengan senyum yang terkesan di paksakan.

"Kau sedang bersedih?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak juga" bohong Luhan dengan pancaran matanya yang redup.

"Tapi permainan mu tadi berkata sebaliknya" sangkal Sehun sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya pada saku celana.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Setahu ku, musik itu adalah tempat paling baik untuk menyalurkan perasaan. Kau bisa mengatakan semua perasaan yang tak bisa kau katakan pada orang lain lewat musik. Baekhyun juga sering melakukan itu, jika dia bersedih dia pasti akan memainkan melodi sedih dengan biola nya atau piano nya" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar nama _'Baekhyun'_ disebut-sebut oleh Sehun. Nama itu sungguh mengingatkannya atas sakit hatinya pada Chanyeol dan nama itu juga yang sudah membuat hati nurani Luhan tertutupi hingga berniat melakukan hal buruk.

Sehun merogoh sakunya kemudian memberikan sebatang coklat pada Luhan, "untukmu"

Luhan mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

"Makanan manis akan mengurangi stres" jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan pun menerima coklat tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan seputar musik, Luhan yang berusaha menutupi rasa kesalnya pada sosok adik dari Kim Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum meski dalam hatinya ia sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan wajah blank, "aku hanya merasa kau adalah hoobae yang cocok untuk dijadikan teman bercerita" lanjut Luhan dengan menekankan kata _'hoobae'_ meski dengan nada candaan di nada bicaranya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia tahu, Luhan berkata seperti itu mungkin ingin menyindirnya juga karena ia tak pernah memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel yang menunjukkan jika Luhan lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana? Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun salah tingkah, "y-ya, tentu saja"

Dengan gugup, ia pun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan dan Luhan juga memasukkan nomornya ke ponsel Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku. Kapan-kapan aku akan hubungi kau. Jika kau ada perlu, kau bisa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu" ucap Luhan sambil mengembalikan ponsel Sehun dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun membuat perasaan Sehun berdesir hangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelasku" ujar Luhan yang kini memasukkan biola nya pada tasnya "terimakasih untuk coklatnya" Luhan mengangkat coklat pemberian Sehun ㅡyang sebenarnya adalah pemberian penggemar Sehunㅡ kemudian pergi dari ruang musik dengan menyampirkan tali tas biola nya di bahu.

"Ah sial! Kenapa dia manis sekali" gumam Sehun yang selanjutnya mengulum senyumnya sendiri ketika membayangkan senyum manis Luhan.

.

.

.

Istirahat setelah jam pelajaran Fisika yang memusingkan adalah hal paling membahagiakan bagi sebagian siswa.

Ya sebagian, karena nyatanya Baekhyun tidak sesenang _'itu'._ Ia malas pergi istirahat, sungguh. Semenjak sandiwara antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, namja itu terus saja mengekang waktunya di sekolah.

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Ia beruntung karena pada jam istirahat kali ini Chanyeol tak datang ke kelasnya untuk makan bersama di kafetaria. Atau mungkin belum?

Bagi yeoja lain para penggemar Chanyeol mungkin makan bersama Chanyeol adalah hal paling di impikan namun bagi Baekhyun makan bersama Chanyeol itu sama saja dengan makan bersama selebriti papan atas.

Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Semua orang yang ada di kafetaria akan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada dirinya dan Chanyeol, belum lagi tatapan sinis dan tidak suka dari para yeoja yang menggilai Park Chanyeol. Itu sungguh memuakkan bagi Baekhyun. Hal itu kerap membuat Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Makan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saja sudah membuat nafsu makannya hilang, apalagi ketika semua orang menatap sinis padanya.

Kalau di fikir-fikir lagi memangnya apa untungnya menjadi kekasih pura-pura Chanyeol? Tidak ada kan? Lalu kenapa dia mau?

"Aish! Bodoh. Benar juga ya, apa untungnya buatku?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang, "hey Bi. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang banyak hutang?"

"Tebakanmu buruk sekali" Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ayo kita ke kafetaria. Aku lapar" Kyungsoo hanya nyengir tanpa dosa kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit memaksa dan menyeret yeoja berambut coklat itu hingga ke kafetaria.

"Aku pinjam Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun yang baru saja duduk di bangku kafetaria.

"Ya! Kau tak bisa seenaknya, Park!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berani juga membalas perkataan Chanyeol di sekolah. Sejak dulu Kyungsoo bukannya takut, ia hanya tak mau saja semua orang curiga dan akhirnya tahu jika mereka adalah sepupu. Bukan hal menguntungkan baginya menjadi sepupu si angkuh Park Chanyeol. Jika semua oranh di sekolah ini tahu, bisa-bisa ia ditempeli fans Chanyeol setiap harinya. Hiiihh~ menggelikan.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Kau yakin mau menolak ku?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di sebelah telinga Baekhyun membuat jantung Baekhyun kini berdetak tak normal.

"Kai, urus dia" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo lewat dagu nya lalu ia pun keluar kafetaria dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja seenaknya?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Tentu saja ia kesal, ia baru saja duduk di kursi tadi ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan seenaknya memonopoli waktu istirahatnya. Baekhyun lapar! Sungguh!

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Protes Baekhyun meski Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming dan terus menyeretnya hingga sampai di atap.

Chanyeol baru melepaskan tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di atap dan Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di atap.

"Kau ini gila ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarik ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran atap dengan wajah datar sedatar-datarnya meski pada kenyataannya hidungnya masih kelihatan (?)

"Aku mau kembali saja!" Kesal Baekhyun yang hendak berbalik sebelum ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu pacarku."

"Huh? Pacar? Itu kan cuma sandiwara tuan Park!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus selalu tampil serasi denganku" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

 _'Apa dia sedang mempermainkan aku?'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau ya mau bilang apa. Aku tak peduli!" Baekhyun membuka pintu rooftop kemudian keluar dari sana dan kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

 **BRAK**

Baru saja ia duduk di bangku nya, seseorang sudah mencari ribut dengannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati 5 orang yeoja yang tak ia kenal memelototi dirinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

Salah satu yeoja yang berdiri paling depan mendecih lalu menatap Baekhyun tak suka, "heh kau! Jauhi Chanyeol oppa!" Bentak yeoja berambut merah tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik name tag yeoja itu yang bertuliskan _'CHOI JIN RI'_ lalu melihat dasi yeoja itu yang bermotif warna merah menandakan ia sunbae nya di kelas 2.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu pertanyaan Baekhyun yang membuat Jinri semakin kesal.

"Dasar hoobae tidak tahu diri! Chanyeol oppa itu milikku!" Ujar Jinri penuh penekanan.

"Siapa bilang? Dia itu kekasihku, sunbae!" Balas Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata _'sunbae'_ nya.

Wow! Baekhyun mengakui Chanyeol itu kekasihnya? Daebak!

 _'Aku hanya akting, ya hanya akting'_ batinnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri karena saat membalas perkataan Jinri tadi sebenarnya ia hanya refleks saja. Apa dia menganggap Chanyeol benar-benar kekasihnya?

"CHANYEOL ITU MILIKKU!" Teriak Jinri murka lalu menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kesal sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget pun tak bisa melakukan perlawanan atas sikap brutal Jinri.

"YA! LEPASKAN SUNBAE!" Balas Baekhyun sambil berteriak.

Kini mereka berdua sudah jadi tontonan seisi kelas yang justru malah menyoraki mereka untuk terus berkelahi tanpa berniat memisahkan mereka begitupun dengan 4 teman Jinri.

"HENTIKAN!"

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Oak**

 **Oak**

Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat seorang Park Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah siap membunuh.

Jinri masih menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Jinri ㅡberusaha melepas tangan Jinri dari rambutnyaㅡ

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepis tangan Jinri yang masih menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya yang sekarang berdenyut sakit gara-gara jambakan dari Jinri.

"Jangan coba-coba mengganggu dia atau kalian akan rasakan akibatnya!" Desis Chanyeol dingin sedangkan Jinri sudah mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima.

"Chanyeol oppa, tapiㅡ"

"Pergi kau!" Usir Chanyeol menatap tajam Jinri.

"Tapiㅡ"

"PERGI!"

Jinri tersentak dan tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Krystal untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum Chanyeol mengamuk.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun masih blank akibat sikap Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Baekhyun berubah galak.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "apanya?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau adalah kekasih ku!" Ucap Baekhyun agak pelan supaya teman-teman sekelasnya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang jika aku kekasihmu" balas Chanyeol dengan seringaian jahil nya.

"Tck! Aku kan hanya berakting!"

"Aku juga berakting"

"Jangan mengikuti kata-kata ku!"

"Aku tidak"

"YA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Seisi kelas kembali terdiam mendengar teriakan Baekhyun barusan. Mungkin mereka kaget karena Baekhyun berani berteriak pada Park Chanyeol si preman sekolah yang sialnya sangat tampan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng.

Dan reaksi Chanyeol? Ia malah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari kelas dengan langkah ringan.

.

.

.

"Kai, urus dia"

Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya ketika Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagu nya kemudian pergi membawa adiknya keluar dari kafetaria.

Kai pun mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum canggung pada gadis bermata bulat yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

"Hai" sapa Kai kikuk.

Kyungsoo mengernyit namun pada akhirnya membalas sapaan canggung dari Kai, "hai sunbae"

"Panggil saja Kai, tidak usah seformal itu" ujar Kai santai.

"Tidak, kau ini sunbae ku. Setidaknya jika aku tidak boleh memanggil sunbae maka aku akan memanggilmu oppa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang terlampau manis membuat kadar gula Kai naik (?)

"Terserah kau saja" balas Kai masih dengan sikap canggung nya, "terimakasih ya sudah mau menjadi teman Baekhyun ku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, "kau sudah mengatakannya saat kita berkenalan waktu itu" ujarnya merasa lucu.

"Eo? Benarkah?" Kai jadinya merasa malu dan hanya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Em, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa seperti itu?"

"Huh? Kenapa apanya?"

"Maksudku, kau bersikap seolah Baekhyun tak pernah punya teman sebelumnya" jelas Kyungsoo dengan perkataan yang lebih lugas.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu" jawab Kai dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum miris.

Perkataan Kai tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget lantas kembali bertanya pada Kai, "kenapa dia tak punya teman?

"Kami ㅡmaksudku aku, Sehun serta Baekhyun sekolah dengan cara home schooling semenjak kami pindah ke Paris dan kami jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain" jawab Kai.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan teman sekelasnya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham kemudian terdiam membayangkan Baekhyun yang memang tak pernah kelihatan dekat dengan orang lain di sekolah ini selain dirinya dan anak-anak preman yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol ㅡkekasih palsu nyaㅡ

.

.

.

Sore ini Sehun berjanji akan mengantar Baekhyun ke pemakaman ibunya karena Kai tidak bisa mengantarnya dengan alasan tugas yang mendesak untuk besok.

Mereka sudah menentukan tempat mereka bertemu yaitu di area Namsan Tower karena sebelumnya maupun Baekhyun ataupun Sehun sedang berada di luar rumah dengan tempat yang berbeda.

Baekhyun sampai lebih awal dari Sehun disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di sebuah bangku taman sambil meminum coffee yang ia beli didekat Namsan Tower.

Ia merapatkan mantel hangatnya ketika cuaca musim dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Sehun yang isinya supaya Sehun datang lebih cepat karena ia sudah mulai kedinginan meski memakai mantel.

Sementara itu disisi lain Sehun tengah mengendarai mobilnya ditengah jalan kota Seoul sambil mendengarkan musik di mobilnya.

Lalu sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya membuat Sehun menggapai ponsel canggih nya lalu membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyunie~**

 **Cepat! Udaranya sangat dingin.**

Begitu katanya.

Sehun pun menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya namun ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk dari kontak bernama _'Luhan'_ yang Sehun yakin ditulis sendiri oleh pemilik nomornya waktu di ruang musik saat itu.

Dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, Sehun pun mengangkat panggilan dari sunbae nya tersebut sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Yeobseo"

 _"Apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Um.. tidak, ada apa?"

 _"Bisakah kau membantuku?"_

"Bantu? Bantu apa?"

 _"Ah pokoknya aku butuh bantuan mu di apartemenku, bisakah kau datang sekarang? Keadaannya cukup genting"_

"Jinjja? Tapi akuㅡ"

 _"Ayolah Sehun! Tolong"_ bujuk Luhan diseberang sana dengan nada memohon.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang hal tersebut, Sehun pun akhirnya menjawab, "ya, aku akan kesana. Kirimkan saja alamat apartemenmu. Tunggulah"

 _"Terimakasih Sehunie. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Annyeong!"_

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sepihak lalu diam-diam tersenyum miring di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, yaitu di balik pohon yang berada di taman dekat Namsan Tower.

Ia sengaja?

Jawabannya ya, ia sengaja. Ia sudah tahu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun berjanji untuk bertemu di taman itu dan ia berniat membuat Sehun mengingkari janjinya dan membuat Baekhyun menunggu disana sendirian tanpa tahu jika Sehun tidak akan datang.

Sehun sendiri pun bingung tentang bagaimana dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin ia akan meminta Chanyeol menggantikannya. Ya, ia akan menelponnya nanti setelah sampai di apartemen Luhan.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat 1 jam sejak ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun untuk datang cepat namun namja yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu tak kunjung datang bahkan batang hidungnya pun tidak kelihatan.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah merasa mati rasa karena sudah 1 jam lebih dirinya berada di tengah cuaca ekstrim ini. Ia bahkan sudah lemas hanya untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuhnya saja.

Ia juga tak mau jika nanti ia pindah tempat lalu Sehun datang kemari maka Sehun akan kesulitan mencari dirinya karena ponselnya mati sejak 15 menit yang lalu di akibatkan habis daya.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menggigil. Badannya kedinginan dan ia pastikan jika ia lebih lama lagi ada di luar seperti ini maka ia akan terkena _hipotermia_ akibat suhu rendah.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan perlahan karena tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Baekhyun terpaku ketika matanya menatap langsung mata namja di depannya. Mata indah nan bulat itu... ia mengenalnya. Lalu bentuh wajah itu, hidung kecil yang mancung serta kulit putih pucat nya... Baekhyun berasa ia mengalami _deja vu_ saat ini. Tatapannya pun tak dapat beralih barang sedikitpun dari mata hitam yang menenangkan milik namja yang barusan menepuk bahu nya itu.

"Agasshi.. gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya namja berparas tampan dengan banyak tindikan di telinga itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Bahkan suaranya.. Baekhyun yakin 100% sama. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar.

"Agasshi.. gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya namja itu sekali lagi ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menggeleng ringan, "nan gwaenchanayo" jawabnya.

"Kau kedinginan, kau butuh tempat hangat. Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik" ujarnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Jaejoong oppa.." panggil Baekhyun sebelum namja itu membawanya.

Namja itu menoleh dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia tidak berbohong bahwa barusan ia melihat bola mata namja tampan itu agak bergetar ketika mendengar panggilannya namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf, nona. Namaku Akatsuki Hero" ujar namja bernama Akatsuki Hero itu datar.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia masih tetap menatap lekat wajah namja yang ia yakin sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Mari nona, sebelum anda sakit" ujarnya namun Baekhyun menolak dengan gesture tangannya.

"Aku tidak pergi dengan orang asing" ujarnya dengan tatapan lirih. Ia begitu berharap jika namja dihadapannya ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan namun teenyata khayalannya itu tidak terwujud.

 _'Cihh.. mana mungkin, Baekhyun! Jae oppa sudah meninggal!'_ Maki Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat" ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "mana ada orang jahat mengaku dirinya jahat" sangkalnya membuat Hero terdiam.

Bagaimana cara ia meyakinkan Baekhyun? Ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang hampir membeku maka dari itu ia harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat dengan suhu lebih tinggi dari diluar sini.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja mau menganggap apa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe sana? Sekalian untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan" ujar Hero sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari taman ini.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk karena suhu tubuhnya sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat dan ia butuh suhu hangat untuk tubuhnya.

Mereka pun pergi ke cafe yang di maksud Hero dengan cara Hero yang memapah Baekhyun karena tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan menggigil.

Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi duduk di taman dan namja itu melihat semuanya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika melihat Baekhyun pergi dengan namja lain. Ia tak peduli apapun alasannya karena dimatanya tetap lah sama, **Baekhyun pergi dengan namja lain.** Itu saja.

Tadinya ia kemari karena ingin menjemput Baekhyun dan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat yang ia tuju sesuai dengan permintaan tolong Sehun namun yang ia lihat sekarang justru membuat kepalanya terasa panas ditengah udara yang sangat dingin ini.

 **BUGH**

Chanyeol memukul batang pohon yang berada di dekatnya, tak peduli jika sekarang tangannya berdarah. Ia hanya sedang ingin menyalurkan emosi nya. Hatinya bergemuruh tak terima ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama namja lain maka dari itu ia emosi.

Chanyeol pun berdecih lalu kembali menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin untuk meluapkan emosinya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum setengah coklat panasnya.

Hero tersenyum singkat, "tidak masalah.. emm..."

"Baekhyun, Kim Baekhyun" sambung Baekhyun seakan mengerti jika Hero menanyakan namanya.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Berapa usia mu?" Tanya Hero sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja cafe.

"Aku 16" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Benarkah? Wah.. aku benar-benar merasa tua" tawa namja tampan bernama Hero itu pecah seketika membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Memang berapa usiamu?" Tanya Baekhyun sesopan mungkin marena dari wajahnya pun Baekhyun tahu jika namja itu bukanlah remaja sepertinya melainkan orang dewasa.

"Tahun ini 27" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Akatsuki Hiro itu, ia ingat betul jika ia dan Jaejoong itu memiliki perbedaan usia 11 tahun karena saat ia berumur 5 tahun ㅡtahun terakhir sebelum Jaejoong kecelakaanㅡ, Jaejoong tengah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu sama jika Hero dan Jaejoong adalah orang yang berbeda? Mereka dilahir ditahun yang sama lalu memiliki wajah yang benar-benar mirip.

Hanya satu yang membedakan antara Jaejoong yang dulu dengan Hero.

Baekhyun tentu masih ingat jika Jaejoong itu berwajah tampan dan cantik sekaligus namun lebih dominan cantik dengan rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah imutnya semakin membuatnya mirip barbie.

Dan yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun saat ini ㅡAkatsuki Heroㅡ memiliki wajah dewasa dan tampan namun wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong.

 _'Jika dia memang bukan Jaejoong oppa, maka.. seperti inikah wajah Jaejoong oppa jika ia masih hidup?'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menyusuri setiap inci wajah Hero.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama _'Jaejoong'_?" Tanya Hero sambil menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan kakakku yang hilang 11 tahun lalu" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap mata Hero.

"Hilang? Selama itu?"

"Sebenarnya orang-orang menyebutnya _'korban meninggal'_ kecelakaan pesawat 11 tahun lalu di dekat perairan Jeju. Tapi... aku selalu berharap dia kembali dan memelukku seperti saat aku masih kecil. Aku masih tak percaya dia sudah pergi" air mata Baekhyun akhirnya turun juga. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menceritakan tentang Jaejoong tanpa air mata.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, apakah kau sangat dekat dengannya?"

"Dia kakak tertua ku. Aku sangat menyayangi nya lebih dari apapun. Dia seperti pengganti mommy bagiku. Jaejoong oppa... aku sangat menyayanginya hingga rela jika harus menukar nyawaku untuk menghidupkannya kembali"

Kata-kata Baekhyun benar-benar menyayat hati Hero. Ia dapat merasakan ketulusan yang dalam pada kata-kata Baekhyun barusan. Ucapannya itu tidak sekedar omong kosong saja.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu mengingatnya" sesal Hero sambil menatap anak SMA itu dengan prihatin.

"Tidak. Aku memang selalu mengingatnya tanpa harus orang lain mengingatkanku" sangkal Baekhyun yang langsung menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum pada Hero meski senyum itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Omong-omong, sedang apa kau tadi disana sendirian?" Tanya Hero.

"Aku sedang menunggu kakakku, Sehun. Tapi dia tak datang" ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung muram ketika mengingat jika Sehun mengingkari janjinya.

Ia taju betul jika Sehun bukan tipe orang pelupa seperti kakak iparnua ㅡYixingㅡ. Lalu apa alasan Sehun tidak datang? Apa dia pergi bersama orang lain?

Sebagian hatinya terasa dicubit habis-habisan oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Jika iya Sehun pergi dengan orang lain, semudah itukah ia melupakan janji nya dengan adiknya sendiri?

"Lalu kenapa kau menunggu diluar sana? Kau bisa menunggunya di cafe atau dimana saja asal ruangan dengan suhu hangat, 'kan?"

"Aku hanya menepati janji awal kami. Dia janji akan datang dan mengantarku ke makam mommy" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara memelan di akhir kalimat.

Hero langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

 _'Ke makam mommy?'_

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku akan kesana lain kali. Sekarang, aku harus pulang" Baekhyun menampakan senyum terbaiknya lalu berdiri membuat Hero pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Biar ku antar" ujar Hero.

"Aku tidak membawa orang asing ke rumahku" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum jenaka nya.

"Bukankah aku bukan orang asing? Kau sudah mengenal ku dan bahkan menceritakan tentang kakakmu" sangkal Hero.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan pulang dengan taxi" tolak Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meninggalkannya di meja lalu ia membungkuk pada Hero dan setelahnya langsung keluar cafe dan mencari taxi untuk pulang ke mansion.

.

.

.

"Lho.. Baekhyun, mana Sehun?" Tanya Kai ketika ia turun dari motornya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menaiki tangga di beranda depan menuju pintu utama.

"Kukira dia di rumah" balas Baekhyun yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo? Jadi dia tak bersama mu?" Tanya Kai dengan raut wajah kaget.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, "aku menunggu nya lebih dari 1 jam dan dia tak datang. Aku hampir saja mati kedinginan di taman tadi" ujar Baekhyun terdengar lelah.

"Jadi.. kemana dia sebenarnya?" Gumam Kai yang kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir mendengar Baekhyun menunggu Sehun diluar sana selama 1 jam lebih, "tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, aku baik" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan kemudian melangkah memasuki mansion tanpa berkata apapun lagi membuat Kai heran.

Baekhyun agaknya masih kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang ingkar janji seperti ini. Apa alasannya?

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia mengambil charger ponsel nya lalu men-charge ponselnya kemudian ia sendiri tiduran di ranjangnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia masih memikirkan Sehun. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bukan namja yang suka mengingkari janjinya. Baekhyun pastikan itu.

"Hahh.. Sehun aneh" gumamnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang masih di charge lalu mengaktifkannya dan begitu ponselnya aktif ia langsung mendapat 2 notifikasi pesan yang dua duanya berasal dari Sehun.

Ia membuka 2 pesan tersebut dan cukup kaget ketika membacanya.

 **Sehun Albino**

 **Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tiba-tiba ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Chanyeol hyung. Dia akan datang kesana. Tunggulah.**

Itu pesan yang pertama.

 **Sehun Albino**

 **Apakah Chanyeol hyung sudah tiba? Balas aku Baek.**

Dan itu pesan yang kedua.

Urusan apa maksud Sehun? Lalu benarkah Chanyeol datang? Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Chanyeol kemarin, kecuali jika...

"Apakah dia datang saat aku bersama Hero oppa?" Gumam Baekhyun yang entah kenapa merasa sangat gelisah.

Tunggu.. kenapa dia sangat gelisah? Memang apa urusannya Chanyeol datang atau tidak?

"Ah.. babo! Aku tak peduli!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun berangkat sekolah tidak bersama Sehun melainkan naik motor Kai, tak peduli jika penampilannya akan terlihat berantakan saat nanti sampai di sekolah.

Baekhyun masih enggan berdekatan dengan Sehun. Bahkan bicara pun tidak mau.

"Kau yakin ingin naik motorku?" Tanya Kai ragu membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kai.. _please!_ Jangan banyak bicara" ketusnya.

Kai pun menatap Baekhyun datar kemudian memakai helm nya dan memberikan satu helm lagi pada Baekhyum. Helm itu ia temukan di garasi Suho. Entah itu helm milik siapa.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka Sehun tengah menyandar pada mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Ia sudah tahu semuanya, ia sudah dengar dari Kai semalam dan Kai mengomel padanya lalu bilang tidak bertanggung jawab jika nanti Suho sampai tahu mengenai hal ini.

Sehun tahu ia salah tapi kan ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, bukan salahnya kan jika Baekhyun tak menerima pesan nya karena ponselnya habis baterai?

"Cepat berangkat" desak Baekhyun setelah ia duduk di motor Kai lalu memegang kedua bahu tegap oppa nya itu dan motor Kai pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan mansion Kim dengan Sehun yang masih disana dengan mobilnya.

"Haaahh.. aku harus bagaimana" gumam Sehun dengan wajah frustasi. Ia merasa bersalah juga pada Baekhyun. Untung tubuh Baekhyun punya sistem imun yang kuat hingga tak jatuh sakit hanya karena terkena udara musim dingin diluar sana.

Jika Baekhyun sampai jatuh sakit karena dirinya, sudah di pastikan nyawanya akan melayang karena Suho dan Minseok.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, ketika motor sport Kai memasuki area Light Side maka otomatis semua mata akan langsung tertuju pada orang yang mengendarainya.

Kali ini pun begitu, ditambah lagi sekarang Kai membawa seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya, Kim Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun ketika melepas helm nya kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sama-sama, Baekbi sayang" balas Kai kemudian mengacak kembali rambut Baekhyun yang baru saja ia rapikan membuat Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Kai kesal.

"Dasar evil!" Umpat Baekhyun namun Kai justru malah tertawa dengan masih duduk di atas motornya di tempat parkir.

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil _Hennessey Venom GT_ berwarna hitam metalik dengan body rendah yang sangat cantik dan mobil itu parkir di belakang motor Kai. Lalu seorang namja dengan warna rambut hitamnya keluar dari mobil itu dengan gaya cool membuat para yeoja disekitar sana memekik histeris melihat ketampanannya kecuali Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun pelan hingga hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tengah berfikir tentang Chanyeol saat ini. Namja tampan itu mengganti mobilnya karena mobilnya yang lama bukan jenis _Hennessey_. Lalu ia juga mengubah rambutnya karena sebelumnya warna rambut Chanyeol itu dark brown seperti Baekhyun namun sekarang hitam pekat dengan poni yang menutup kening seksi nya.

"Kai, aku duluan" ujar Chanyeol datar kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, bahkan melirik padanya pun tidak.

 _'Kenapa dia jadi aneh ya?'_ Fikir Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" Tanya Kai membuat imajinasi Baekhyun pecah.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Kai dan mendelik pada lelaki itu, "tidak!"

Setelah berkata ketus, Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya dengan langkah kaki di hentak-hentak membuat Kai yang masih duduk di motornya jadi merasa geli akan kelakuan kekanakan yeodongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

Itulah yang tengah melanda pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Sikap Chanyeol pagi tadi sungguh membuat Baekhyun pusing tujuh keliling.

Oke, ia akui sekarang jika ia cukup merasa kaget juga dengan sikap Chanyeol dan sedikit... kehilangan, mungkin?

Chanyeol biasanya selalu memonopoli waktunya selama disekolah semenjak ia mengaku jika dirinya adalah kekasihnya didepan kakeknya waktu itu.

Awalnya ia merasa jengkel dan kesal pada Chanyeol karena selalu seenaknya menarik dirinya kesana kemari sesuai keinginannya sehingga ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk makan siang bersama Kyungsoo namun lama kelamaan ia jadi merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Entahlah, berlindung di balik punggung namja itu membuat dirinya merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan duduk di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat masam.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Masalah apa? Pacaran dengannya saja tidak" sangkal Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Siapa tahu saja kan kalian memang betul-betul punya rasa terpendam" tebak Kyungsoo dihiasi cengiran tanpa dosa nya namun kemudian menjadi berubah serius, "semalam aku berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol baru pulang ketika aku akan pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul 11 malam dan kau tahu? Tubuhnya bau alkohol dan dia bertingkah seperti orang mabuk"

"Chanyeol suka mabuk?" Kaget Baekhyun.

"Kurasa iya, dia sudah memulai memasuki dunia malam sejak masuk SHS. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia pernah berhubungan sex" jawab Kyungsoo seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari bangku nya.

"Perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bukan anak kecil" tolak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jenaka kemudian keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju toilet yang berada satu lantai dengan kelasnya.

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam toilet dan mencuci tangan serta wajahnya di wastafel sambil berkaca pada cermin besar di depannya.

Ia menatapi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air dari kran lalu merenungi lagi tentang kenapa Chanyeol jadi bersikap dingin padanya saat di sekolah. Bahkan sekarang pun ㅡsaat jam istirahatㅡ Chanyeol tak datang ke kelasnya untuk kembali membuat skenario kebohongan didepan seluruh penghuni Light Side.

 **Klek**

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun terperanjat lalu memandang ke arah cermin dan menemukan 5 orang yeoja berdasi merah yang tempo lalu mendatangi dirinya di kelasnya dan salah satunya adalah yeoja yang menjambak rambutnya hingga rasanya hampir lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menghadap yeoja yang berdiri paling depan yaitu Choi Jin Ri yang kini menatap Baekhyun penuh dendam serta seringai licik di wajahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah berniat untuk keluar dari toilet namun Jinri menahan bahunya lalu mendorongnya hingga pinggangnya terbentur tembok wastafel dan Baekhyun pun sukses meringis sakit.

"Ada urusan apa denganku, sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun lantang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Cihh.. sombong sekali kau!" Bentak Jinri dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jangan mentang-mentang waktu itu Chanyeol oppa membelamu! Sekarang tak ada Chanyeol oppa!" Ujar seorang yeoja berambut coklat yang berdiri di sebelah Jinri, Luna.

"Dasar pengecut" desis Baekhyun sambil buang muka.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jinri mengamuk dan menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun ke belakang membuat empunya meringis sakit namun Jinri malah semakin gencar menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hah! Aku lihat tadi pagi Chanyeol oppa sama sekali tak menegurmu! Kau di buang, hah? Hahaha! Wanita sepertimu memang tak pantas bersama Chanyeol oppa maka dari itu ia membuangmu, jalang!" Kecam Jinri didepan wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

"AKU BUKAN JALANG!" Baekhyun melawan dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jinri dengan kuat sampai Jinri mengaduh sakit karena tulangnya serasa diremas kuat kemudian Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh Jinri hingga terpelanting ke belakang dan di tahan oleh teman-teman nya.

"GADIS KURANG AJAR!" Pekik Jinri dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Choi Jin Ri! Dasar wanita pengecut! Kau lah yang jalang disini!" Balas Baekhyun dengan kabut amarah yang sudah menutupi matanya dan bersiap menyerang Jinri kembali namun teman-teman Jinri menahan Baekhyun dan mencekal tangan Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun meronta dengan kuat dan mengamuk pada mereka namun Baekhyun kalah jumlah sehingga kini ia tak berdaya ketika mereka menyeretnya menuju salah satu bilik toilet dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam bilik toilet.

Setelah itu Jinri mengambil satu ember berisi air penuh dan menyiram Baekhyun dengan air itu ketika Baekhyun masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Sialan!" Desis Baekhyun tajam dan mendongak pada Jinri dan Jinri membalasnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tak boleh ada yang merebut Chanyeol oppa dariku!" Ucap Jinri penuh peringatan, jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun dan setelah itu mereka menutup bilik toilet lalu menghalangi pintunya dengan sebuah gagang pel supaya Baekhyun tak dapat membukanya karena pintu bilik toilet itu di buka ke luar bukan kedalam.

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara bantingan pintu diluar sana serta suara kunci yang sangat nyaring. Mereka mengunci pintu toilet wanita ini dari luar.

Keterlaluan memang.

Baekhyun bengkit dan berusaha membuka pintu dengan cara menendang-nendang pintu namun tetap tak ada hasilnya.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul pintu.

Ia tidak menangis. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan keinginan untuk menangis pun tidak ada.

Ia tak mungkin menangis hanya karena mendapat pembullyan pasaran macam ini. Ia akan keluar dari tempat ini bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan sialnya lagi ia meninggalkan ponselnya di tas hingga tak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

"Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh ini sih?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal adalah keadaan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup ditengah udara musim dingin. Meski didalam lingkungan sekolah terdapat penghangat ruangan hampir di setiap sudut sekolah, tetap saja udara dingin tak dapat dihindari apalagi dengan seluruh pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KAU MENYESAL CHOI JINRI SIALAN!"

.

.

.

"Duh, kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali ya" gumam Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas X-1.

Ia menunggu Baekhyun sejak gadis itu bilang ingin pergi ke toilet. Dan sudah 15 menit berlalu tapi Baekhyun belum kembali juga.

"Aku akan mengikuti balapannya"

"Tck, kau kan tidak mahir naik motor"

"Jangan remehkan aku, hyung. Aku ini berbakat, tau!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri ketika mendengar obrolan samar Chanyeol dengan temannya yang Kyungsoo tahu satu kelas dengan Baekhyun namun ia tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Lebih baik kau habisi saja mereka" ujar Chanyeol dengan seringaian jahatnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas X-1 dan berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bahkan bersikap seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sepupu macam apa? Oke, jangan dipertanyakan karena Chanyeol memang begitu sejak kecil.

Ketika Taeyong sudah masuk kedalam kelas dan Chanyeol bersiap akan kembali, Kyungsoo langsung menahannya dengan cara memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya.

Untung disekitar sini agak sepi jadi Kyungsoo bebas bicara dengan Chanyeol tanpa khawatir jika orang lain akan tahu status mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun, tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu saja kan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun di suatu tempat.

"Kau kan sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya, kenapa bertanya padaku?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ihh! Dia pergi ke toilet 15 menit yang lalu dan belum kembali" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir tanpa mengindahkan nada ketus dari Chanyeol.

"Hak dia pergi selama apapun"

"Tapi ini tidak wajar"

"Tck! Aku tak peduli. Kau cari saja sendiri"

Lalu Chanyeol melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru berjalan satu langkah untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke toilet dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja namun sayangnya bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi kembali dan sialnya guru mata pelajaran Biologi nya yang sangat disiplin waktu itu sudah berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan di lorong yang sama dengan guru biologinya dan namja itu tak peduli sama sekali saat mendengar bel berdentang nyaring dan berpapasan dengan guru, ia tetap saja berjalan lurus kedepan dengan langkah angkuhnya.

Setelah menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh, ia pun berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Ihh! Dia pergi ke toilet 15 menit yang lalu dan belum kembali"**_

Chanyeol jadi teringat kembali ucapan Kyungsoo barusan sampai-sampai ia tak menghiraukan bel masuk dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan saat dirinya berpapasan dengan guru biologi kelas X yang terkenal galak dan disiplin segala hal termasuk disiplin waktu.

Guru biologi itu pun tak menegur Chanyeol sama sekali, hanya menatap namja tinggi itu dengan ekor mata tajamnya. Sudah biasa jika Park Chanyeol bertindak semaunya dan tidak sopan. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum yang di _'maklum'_.

Chanyeol berhenti ketika ia berada di pertigaan lorong. Lorong yang lurus menuju tangga dan lorong yang berbelok ke kiri adalah lorong menuju toilet wanita.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalahlan ego nya dan pergi mengecek ke toilet wanita yang sepi itu dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat tanda _'toilet rusak'_ di depan pintu.

Tidak mungkin toilet Light Side rusak. Kalau pun rusak, di renovasinya pasti saat hari libur. Lagi pula setiap fasilitas sekolah ini selalu di cek setiap satu minggu sekali jadi kecil kemungkinan terjadi kerusakan seperti ini.

Chanyeol pun menyingkirkan tanda yang berdiri di lantai itu dengan kakinya kemudian berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata dikunci.

Karena menurutnya ini sedikit _'mencurigakan'_ , ia pun membuka pintu itu dengan paksa hingga pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mendobrak pintu nya.

 **BRAK**

Suara tabrakan pintu dengan dinding akibat tendangan kuat kakinya langsung menggema ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka seutuhnya.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan toilet ini terlihat normal. Bahkan Chanyeol melihat genangan air di sekitar wasteful dan disekitar bilik toilet yang menandakan jika toilet ini belum lama digunakan. Pasti ada yang dengan sengaja menaruh tanda tadi di depan pintu dengan tujuan tertentu.

Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toilet dan menemukan hal aneh pada salah satu pintu bilik toilet.

Di pintu bilik toilet yang ke 4 terdapat sebuah gagang pel yang terlihat sengaja dipalangkan disana.

Dengan langkah curiga Chanyeol pun mendekati bilik toilet itu dan menyingkirkan gagang pel itu dari sana supaya ia dapat membuka pintu nya.

 **Krek**

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan Chanyeol cukup kaget ketika melihat isi dari bilik toilet tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allohaaaa~ ^_^**

 **Apakah cerita ini semakin aneh? Author harap enggak ya.**

 **But.. sorry for late update!**

 **Rasanya gak ada yang perlu author sampaikan pada readerdeul ff ini. Tapi tolong ya jangan paksa author buat fast update karena bikin cerita itu gak segampang balikin telapak tangan kalian. Bikin cerita itu butuh inspirasi dan daya khayal tinggi jadi tolong jangan paksa author fast update ne? Author bisa mimisan kalo mesti update tiap hari (?)**

 **Segitu aja ya..**

 **Jangan lupa review~**

 **Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mistake

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _ **Mistake**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 4**

Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toilet dan menemukan hal aneh pada salah satu pintu bilik toilet.

Di pintu bilik toilet yang ke 4 terdapat sebuah gagang pel yang terlihat sengaja dipalangkan disana.

Dengan langkah curiga Chanyeol pun mendekati bilik toilet itu dan menyingkirkan gagang pel itu dari sana supaya ia dapat membuka pintu nya.

 **Krek**

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan Chanyeol cukup kaget ketika melihat isi dari bilik toilet tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Kemarin aku melihat hyung di cafe dekat Namsan Tower bersama seorang gadis. Siapa itu, hyung?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah childish sekaligus tampan, Akatsuki Max.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Hero sambil menulis jurnal nya.

"Ya! Hyung selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" rajuk si tinggi tampan itu.

"Tidak Changmin-ah, serius.. dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya gadis SHS yang tak sengaja kutemui disana" sangkal Hero menghentikan sejenak acara menulisnya. Mana bisa ia fokus menulis jika Changmin berada di sekitarnya.

Shim Changmin adalah nama Korea dari Akatsuki Max dan nama Korea dari Akatsuki Hero adalah Hero Shim.

"Yang benar? Masa kelihatannya akrab sekali" Changmin sepertinya masih belum percaya pada Hero sehingga ia terus mendesak sang kakak untuk memberitahu dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Namanya Kim Baekhyun. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan kuberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan perlahan dan matanya bertemu tatap langsung dengan mata hitam Chanyeol.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena seseorang menolongnya disini karena rasanya ia sudah kedinginan. Bertahan lama di tempat seperti ini dengan keadaan basah kuyup ternyata tak semudah yang di bayangkan. Bahkan sekarang wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat pucat.

"Chan.." bisiknya lemah.

Ia masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil ketika Chanyeol datang padanya dengan raut khawatir lalu menggendongnya di punggung dan membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Kita kemana Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara"

Chanyeol mengambil mantelnya di bagian belakang mobil mahalnya kemudian menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil dengan itu.

Ekspresinya terlihat datar namun sebenarnya ia khawatir pada Baekhyun melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat ala pembalap kelas kakap, Chanyeol pun memarkirkan mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat melewati gerbang utama Light Side, tak peduli saat beberapa security memanggil-manggilnya dan menyuruhnya kembali. Memang siapa mereka hingga bisa mengatur seorang Park Chanyeol?

Selama di perjalanan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak fokus dan hampir menabrak pengendara lainnya namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Jaejoong oppa.."

"Sehun jahat, Sehun bodoh"

"Choi Jinri sialan, akan kubalas kau"

"Hmmm, aku ingin coklat panas buatan Jae oppa"

Baekhyun terus saja meracau tidak jelas membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Pasti ini adalah gejala hipotermia. Ia harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Hh.. hh.."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar lemah dan pelan. Ini benar-benar harus dicegah.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan beralih pada Baekhyun.

Seharusnya ia mengganti pakaian basah Baekhyun namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu meski keadaannya mendesak.

Ia pun merapatkan mantelnya pada tubuh menggigil Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sepertinya sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol hingga ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hangat.." gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol sekarang tengah bingung kenapa tadi Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut nama Choi Jin Ri ditambah dengan kata _'sialan'_ di akhirnya.

Apakah yang melakukan semua ini pada Baekhyun adalah Choi Jinri? Jika ya, maka Chanyeol berjanji akan membuat yeoja itu menyesal telah menyentuh Baekhyun- **nya.**

Apa? Baekhyun- **NYA**? Tak sadarkah ia?

Chanyeol tak memusingkan pemikirannya barusan dan malah mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon pihak rumah sakit Kainan untuk mengirim ambulance ke tempat sekarang dirinya berada.

"Hahh... aku ngantuk" ujar Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang mabuk ditambah lagi nafasnya uang semakin melemah dan hampir tak terasa oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau tidak boleh tidur. Terus bukalah matamu dan teruslah bernafas!"

Chanyeol yang panik pun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan khawatir dan tanpa fikir panjang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun untuk memberikan nafas buatan supaya Baekhyun bertahan.

 _'Jangan tidur, kumohon'_ batin Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun.

Lalu ia melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir juga berharap bahwa Baekhyun kembali bernafas normal tapi sepertinya nafas Baekhyun masih tetap lemah dan pendek.

Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia melihat ruam merah di kedua pipi gembil nya entah karena apa.

"Baek.. kau dengar aku?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baru kali ini Chanyeol sudi berbicara manis pada seorang yeoja kecuali pada ibu nya dan pada _'mantan'_ sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Kenapa disini gerah ya" racau Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya mulai melepas satu kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya yang dilapisi blazer.

Chanyeol kontan saja membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika tangan lemas Baekhyun merayap ke kancing kedua teratasnya dan bersiap membukanya jika saja Chanyeol tak menahannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu dengan ragu kembali mengancingkan seragam Baekhyun dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun supaya gadis itu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Apakah orang yang mengalami gejala hipotermia memang se-aneh ini?

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun pelan yang entah itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya?" Sahut Chanyeol datar.

"Chanyeolie.." sepertinya Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan keadaan tidak sadar.

"Chanyeolie.. kenapa mengacuhkanku? Jangan jauhi aku, Yeolie.." racau Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

 _'Jadi.. dia menyadarinya?'_ Batin Chanyeol dan kini ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang semakin dingin memegang tangannya.

"Sial! Kenapa ambulance nya lama sekali" umpat Chanyeol ketika meraba denyut nadi di tangan Baekhyun dan ternyata denyut nadinya sama sekali tidak terasa.

Ia hanya takut hipotermia yang di alami Baekhyun semakin parah jika tak mendapat pertolongan segera apalagi sekarang baju Baekhyun dalam keadaan basah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil ambulance mendekati mobil Chanyeol dan beberapa petugas medis langsung turun dari bagian belakang mobil ambulance.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam ambulance dengan dirinya juga ikut masuk kedalam ambulance.

Setelah itu mobil ambulance pun kembali melaju menuju Kainan Hospital dengan membawa pasien hipotermia.

Para petugas medis didalam ambulance berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberi pertolongan pertama pada Baekhyun dimulai dari memasang selang oksigen pada Baekhyun lalu memasangkan infus pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa anda sudah memberinya nafas buatan?" Tanya seorang perawat perempuan sambil mengecek kedua mata Baekhyun dengan senter.

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Terimakaaih, itu sangat membantu" ujar si perawat tersebut tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapi Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, tatapannya juga sangat sendu dan sarat akan kekhawatiran. Para tim medis yang berada disana pun hanya saling tatap satu sama lain ketika melihat betapa khawatirnya tuan muda Park itu padahal yang mereka tahu tuan muda Park itu sangat angkuh dan dingin.

Mereka pun jadi berfikir bahwa gadis yang terkena hipotermia ini adalah kekasih dari tuan muda Park.

Jelang beberapa menit kemudian ambulance tersebut tiba di Kainan Hospital dan mereka dengan cekatan langsung memindahkan Baekhyun ke Unit Gawat Darurat dengan diikuti Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat panik meski wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar.

"Doryeonim, tunggulah disini, kami akan menangani nya" ujar seorang dokter cantik yang kelihatannya masih muda itu sambil menghadang Chanyeol di depan ruang UGD.

Chanyeol mengangguk samar dengan tatapan tak fokus kemudian dokter muda itu pun masuk kedalam ruang UGD.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

.

.

.

"Oi, dimana Kim Baekhyun?" Tanya Taeyong pada gadis yang duduk di depannya setelah bel pulang berdentang nyaring namun Baekhyun masih belum kembali ke kelasnya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu" jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk gugup sekaligus malu karena ditanya oleh seorang Lee Taeyongㅡsalah satu ikon Light Side.

Taeyong mendengus mendengar jawaban dari teman sekelasnya tersebut dan beralih pada ponselnya kemudian menelpon Chanyeol, siapa tahu saja kan namja itu tahu sesuatu tentang _'kekasih'_ -nya.

"Weee.. Hyung! Kau lihat Baekhyun tidak? Dia tidak masuk jam pelajaran setelah istrihatat ke-2 sampai sekarang tapi tas nya ada"

"..."

"Ha? Benarkah? Ya, aku akan beritahu mereka" jawabnya dengan ekspresi kaget kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menyambar tas Baekhyun lalu membawanya ke luar.

"Hei! Kau! Tunggu!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada Taeyong ㅡkarena tidak tahu namanyaㅡ ketika Taeyong keluar dari kelas X-1 dengan terburu-buru plus membawa tas Baekhyun. Aneh kan?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong datar.

"Mau kau bawa kemana tas Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Tck. Kau temannya bukan? Bawalah" Taeyong berdecak kemudian menyerahkan tas Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, "temanmu itu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara hipotermia." Lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu seakan matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun dirawat?" Tanyanya panik.

"Kainan Hospital." Jawab Taeyong kemudian melengos pergi untuk menemui Haneul dan kedua kakak Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan kabar tidak enak ini.

Kyungsoo tak banyak fikir dan langsung menuruni lantai 2 itu untuk segera menuju ke Kainan Hospital dengan membawa serta tas Baekhyun.

Ia berlari kecil menuju ke gerbang utama Light Side yang cukup jauh dari gedung kelasnya tadi dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai yang heran kenapa Kyungsoo membawa tas Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Panggil Kai membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Kai.

"Ya, oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dari raut wajahnya tertera jelas bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tengah buru-buru.

"Itu tas Baekhyun, 'kan? Kenapa kau membawanya? Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Kau belum mendengarnya dari Taeyong? Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena hipotermia" jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai kaget dan ikut panik.

"Astaga. Ya sudah kita naik motorku saja" ucap Kai cepat kemudian berlari ke arah tempat parkir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri barusan kemudian mengambil motornya dengan cepat dan berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo supaya gadis itu naik juga ke motornya.

"Mmm.. sebaiknya aku naik taxi saja" tolak Kyungsoo tidak enak. Ia tidak mau naik motor Kai karena itu rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung mengingat ia dan Kai hanya pernah mengobrol 2 kali. Pertama saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka dan kedua adalah saat Chanyeol menyuruh Kai _'mengurus'_ dirinya agar ia tak ikut campur tentang urusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Cepat naik, Kyungsoo! Kita tak punya waktu"

Dan pada akhirnya pun Kyungsoo mengalah dan lebih memilih naik motor Kai saja agar ia cepat sampai di Kainan Hospital lalu dengan segera dapat melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter tentang keadaan Baekhyun ketika barusan Taeyong menelponnya dan bertanya dimana Baekhyun yang terpaksa harus memotong obrolannya tentang kondisi Baekhyun bersama dokter muda tadi.

Dan sekarang mereka meneruskan kembali obrolan tadi dengan Baekhyun yang sudah sadar meski belum mengatakan apapun karena mungkin masih lemas dan linglung.

"Baekhyun, kau dapat mendengar ku?" Tanya sang dokter lembut namun Baekhyun tetap terdiam sambil menatap dokter itu penuh tanya, "jika kau dapat mendengar suaraku maka anggukan kepalamu"

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan meski ia masih bingung mengenai dimana ia saat ini dan kenapa ia bisa berbaring disini dengan selang oksigen serta selang infus yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit jika kau masih bingung. Kau di Kainan Hospital. Tadi Chanyeol menelpon ambulance dan menyuruh ambulance menjemputmu di jalan karena kau mengalami hipotermia" jelas sang dokter yang dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas.

Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada dokter muda nan cantik di sebelahnya itu namun apa daya jika untuk menggerakan mulut saja ia tak bisa.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya mengalami hipotermia ringan karena udara dingin ditambah bajumu basah" lanjut sang dokter dengan nada seperti bicara pada anak kecil.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dokter itu dan menemukan Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya dengan tatapan yang mengarah padanya namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar. Tak bisakah namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain datar?

"Pertolongan pertama Chanyeol sangat membantumu, dia berbagi kehangatan dari suhu tubuhnya lalu memberimu nafas buatan sehingga kau dapat bertahan"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika mendengar bahwa Chanyeol memberikannya nafas buatan. Untuk Chanyeol yang berbagi hangat suhu tubuhnya mungkin Baekhyun masih bisa terima tapi jika nafas buatan? Ya ampun.. itu artinya Chanyeol telah merenggut keperawanan (?) bibirnya?

Baekhyun berjanji jika ia sudah sembuh nanti maka ia akan menendang selangkangan namja itu karena telah berani mengambil first kiss nya. Sialan sekali! Meskipun itu untuk menolongnya tapi kan tetap saja! Memangnya tidak ada cara lain apa selain memberinya nafas buatan lewat mulut?

"Beristirahatlah dan cepat sembuh. Jangan telat makan dan jangan lupa makan obatnya juga ya? Lekas sembuh, Chanyeol sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" goda si dokter cantik tersebut sambil berkedip kemudian pamit keluar meninggalkan dia dan Chanyeol didalam ruang rawat VVIP Baekhyun.

Setelah dokter muda itu keluar, keadaan menjadi sangat canggung dan mencekam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafas keduanya serta bunyi _'tit'_ di monitor yang berfungsi mengecek detak jantung Baekhyun.

 **GRUSUK**

 **GRUSUK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Kauㅡ"

 **KLEK**

"Baekhyunie! Gwaenchanhayo?!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru kemudian langsung merangsek masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Chanyeol disana hingga ia tak sadar tadi telah memenggal ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun belum bisa menyahut dan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Baekhyun beralih menatap Kai kemudian menatap ke arah pintu seakan menunggu orang lain masuk melalui pintu itu tapi setelah beberapa detik tak ada yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil lalu menatap kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Kai yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun pun mengerti apa yang tengah adiknya itu fikirkan. Pasti Sehun.

"Baek, ya ampun. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa kena hipotermia begini" ujar Kyungsoo dengan panik sambil duduk di kursi kecil yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku pada Kyungsoo. Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia masih belum kuat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kai mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu namja itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar dan dingin.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik" ujar Kai tulus dan Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai dan menatap ke arah lain, yang pasti bukan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Kai yang mendapat respon dingin dari Chanyeol pun hanya memaklumi namja itu. Sejauh ini setidaknya ia sudah mengenal bagaimana watak Chanyeol sehingga ia tak merasa tersinggung ketika Chanyeol bersikap demikian.

Disisi lain Sehun sepertinya tengah asik bersama Luhan di perpustakaan sambil bercakap ringan.

"Terimakasih ya untuk kemarin" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis nya.

"Tidak masalah" balas Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja.

Luhan yang menyadari tatapan Sehun pun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata tak fokus.

"Kau cantik, sunbae"

Nah kan! Baru kali ini Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _'sunbae'._ Itupun dengan nada jenaka.

Luhan yang mendengar pujian frontal dari Sehun pun hanya menunduk malu kemudian tertawa garing.

"Dasar hoobae tidak sopan" balas Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun dengan buku yang ia pegang, jelas saja ia bercanda dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan tawa yang membuat matanya menjadi segaris.

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel Sehun berbunyi membuat empunya menghentikan tawanya kemudian merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan agak mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat nama pemanggil.

"Yeobseo"

"Apa?!"

"Baik, aku akan kesana"

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana kemudian hendak bangkit sebelum Luhan menahan tangannya. Sepertinya Sehun melupakan jika ia sedang bersama Luhan akibat dilanda rasa panik.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Baekhyun terkena hipotermia dan dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku harus segera kesana." Jawab Sehun yang terdengar begitu khawatir.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sehun dan tangannya masih menahan pergelangan Sehun supaya namja itu tidak pergi.

"Oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku juga akan pulang, kita bersama ya sampai ke gerbang" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya kemudian memasukkan beberapa buku yang berada di meja kedalam tasnya, setelah itu ia pun bangkit dan keduaya langsung keluar dari perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu.

Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan parkiran dan hendak berpisah, tiba-tiba Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan ketika Sehun berbalik Luhan tengah memegangi kepalanya seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir dan memegangi kedua bahu mungil yeoja China itu.

"Entahlah Sehun, kepalaku pusing sekali" jawab Luhan sambil mengerang pelan.

Sehun yang khawatir pun akhirnya menuntun Luhan dan membawa gadis itu kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bersabarlah"

Sehun pun segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Luhan dan melupakan sejenak tujuan awalnya yakni Kainan Hospital.

Setelah sampai di basement gedung apartemen Luhan, ia langsung memapah Luhan menuju apartemennya di lantai 6.

"Sehun, disinilah sebentar. Kepalaku sangat pusing" gumam Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lirih ketika Sehun membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"Tapi Baekhyunㅡ"

"Dirumah sakit juga pasti banyak yang menjaganya, Sehun-ah. Kumohon"

Luhan melayangkan tatapan memohonnya pada Sehun membuat Sehun takluk dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengirim pesan dulu pada Kai"

Luhan mengangguk samar dan ketika Sehun tengah mengetik pesan di ponselnya diam-diam ia tersenyum miring dengan penuh kemenangan.

 _Tahap 2 clear!_

.

.

.

Kai mengambil ponselnya saat mendengar dering tanda pesan masuk lalu membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Sehun.

 **Maaf aku tidak bisa datang cepat, aku sedang menemani Luhan di apartemennya. Tiba-tiba dia sakit dan sendirian di apartemen nya. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Baekhyun.**

Kai menghela nafas lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana tanpa membalas terlebih dahulu pesan dari Sehun.

"Sehun belum bisa datang kemari" ujar Kai membuat obrolan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terhenti.

Sekedar informasi, Baekhyun sudah dapat membuka pita suaranya dan suhu tubuhnya sudah naik meski masih dibawah angka normal tapi setidaknya itu adalah sebuah kemajuan. Selang oksigennya juga telah di lepas.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dia tengah menemani Luhan di apartemennya, katanya Luhan sedang sakit dan sendirian di apartemen nya" jawab Kai dengan jujur lalu setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan hati-hati dan ternyata itu adalah Haneul dan Taeyong.

Mereka datang dengan langkah hati-hati saat memasuki ruangan takut jika mengganggu pasien sakit didalamnya. Di tangan Haneul juga terdapat sekeranjang buah.

"Hai. Maaf baru datang" ujar Haneul dengan senyum kalemnya kemudian meletakkan keranjang buah itu di atas nakas.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "terimakasih telah menjengukku" balas Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak masalah teman sekelas" jawab Taeyong dengan senyumannya. Jarang-jarang anak pendiam itu tersenyum.

 _'Bahkan teman-teman Sehun saja datang. Kenapa dia malah mementingkan orang lain?'_ Batin Baekhyun sedih.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau egois apalagi tadi Kai bilang jika Sehun menemani Luhan karena di apartemen Luhan tidak ada siapa-siapa ditambah lagi Luhan sedang sakit tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya merasa kecewa pada Sehun. Sehun jadi memberikan kesan bahwa Luhan lebih penting daripada adiknya sendiri.

"Oh ya, dimana Sehun?" Tanya Haneul dan hanya mendapat udara hampa dari mereka yang ada disana.

Chanyeol pun sepertinya masih cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Kai tadi. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun sudah sedekat _'itu'_ dengan Luhan.

 _'Apa yang kau rencanakan Xi Luhan?'_ Desis Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Hyung.. kau baik?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol membuat empunya menoleh padanya dan bergumam samar.

"Sehun tengah menemani Luhan" jawab Kai membuat Haneul memelototkan matanya sedangkan Taeyong yang memang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Menemani Luhan?"

"Iya, katanya Luhan sedang sakit dan dia di apartemennya sendirian jadi Sehun menemaninya" jelas Kai lebih rinci.

 _'Apa yang Luhan rencanakan? Kenapa dia melibatkan Sehun?'_ Batin Haneul yang mulai resah.

Ia masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Luhan waktu itu.

 _ **"Ya, aku masih sangat mecintai Park Chanyeol sampai kapanpun"**_

Haneul yakin tak akan semudah itu Luhan melupakan Chanyeol. Dalam waktu bertahun-tahun pun Luhan bertahan dengan perasaannya meski Chanyeol tak pernah lagi melirik nya jadi tak mungkin jika secepat itu Luhan melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan beralih pada Sehun.

 **Tokk**

 **Tokk**

Seorang perawat masuk ke kamar rawat Baekhyu dengan membawa sebuah troli makanan untuk Baekhyun serta obat yang harus di konsumsi Baekhyun.

"Permisi, nona. Ini makan malam anda dan jangan lupa obatnya diminum" ujar perawat itu ramah membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Perawat itu meletakkan nampan makanan Baekhyun serta obatnya di atas nakas kosong yang tidak di isi oleh keranjang buah dari Haneul.

"Semoga lekas sembuh nona. Saya permisi"

"Terimakasih" ujar Kai mewakili Baekhyun ketika perawat itu mendorong kembali troli nya keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan, okay?"

Kai mengambil semangkuk bubur yang berada di atas nampan kemudian mengambil satu sendok kencil bubur dan mencoba membujuk Baekhyun untuk memakannya.

"Ayo bukan mulutmu, Bi sayang" bujuk Kai. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Akan butuh usaha keras membujuk Baekhyun agar mau makan.

"Tidak, Kai. Itu tidak enak" tolak Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis.

"Namanya juga makanan orang sakit. Kalau kau mau makanan enak cepatlah sembuh" celetuk Chanyeol yang langsung membuat seluruh perhatian orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau yang sewot?" Ketus Baekhyun meski tak se-energik saat sedang sehat.

"Aku benci melihat orang manja"

"Aku tidak manja! Aku hanya tidak suka!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Itu sama saja, Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol santai namun menyebalkan.

"Aigo~ kalian ini pasangan yang unik ya" ujar Kyungsoo membuka suaranya setelah dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka berinteraksi.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya berteriak lewat speaker rumah sakit bahwa sekali lagi ia tegaskan jika ia bukanlah kekasih Chanyeol.

"Hah.. bikin orang iri saja" dengus Haneul dengan nada bercanda sambil melipat tangannya di dada lalu pura-pura mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo makan. Biar nanti kau minum obatnya"

"Aku kangen Jaejoong oppa" bisik Baekhyun lirih dan masih dapat didengar oleh mereka.

Kai yang mendengar bisikan sedih Baekhyun pun lantas menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja semua persendiannya terasa lemas. Ini memang akhir bulan tapi tanggal 25 sudah lewat dan ia kira Baekhyun tak akan seperti dulu lagi.

"Bi.. jangan begitu, kan disini ada aku. Jangan membuat dirimu terpuruk"

Kai meletakkan mangkuk buburnya kembali di atas nampan kemudian semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Ia dapat melihat sudut mata Baekhyun sedikit berair dan ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya. Padahal sejak kecil ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan tak akan pernah membiarkan air mata berharga itu jatuh karena apapun juga tapi nyatanya itu sangat sulit.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun ikut tertegun melihat betapa rapuhnya Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol. Yaa meski ekspresi Chanyeol tetap keras nan dingin tapi ia agak tertegun juga melihat sisi lemah Baekhyun.

Meski mereka tak tahu siapa itu _'Jaejoong'_ , tapi dari nada bicara Baekhyun sepertinya orang itu sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pergi" bisik Kai sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang mulai menuruni pelipisnya karena posisi Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Aku melihatnya, Kai. Aku bertemu dengannya"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Haneul serta Taeyong kini sudah pulang ketika tadi Baekhyun tidur setelah menangis dan meracau bahwa ia bertemu dengan _'dia'_.

Mereka pun tak tahu siapa Baekhyun maksud _'dia'_ itu.

Kini di ruang rawat Baekhyun hanya ada Kai dan Chanyeol yang menjaganya. Sehun pun masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

 _'Ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan'_ batin Kai sambil menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. Ia janji setelah ini akan memarahi Sehun tak peduli apapun alasannya.

Kegiatan remas-meremas ponsel Kai pun terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dan Kai mengerutkan keningnya ketika yang menelpon adalah nomor tidak dikenal.

"Yeobseo"

 _"Yeobseo, apakah benar ini keluarga dari Kim Jong Dae?"_

"Ya, aku adik iparnya" seketika perasaan Kai jadi tidak enak di buatnya.

 _"Saya petugas medis dari Seoul Hospital ingin mengabarkan bahwa saudara Kim Jong Dae masuk rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan."_

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 _"Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kami mohon anda datang untuk menyelesaikan administrasi nya"_

"Baik, terimakasih"

Kai menutup sambungannya dengan sepihak kemudian menyambar tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Chan, aku titip Baekhyun. Aku harus ke Seoul Hospital, kakak iparku kecelakaan" jelas Kai dengan wajah panik dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat.

Setelah bicara pada Chanyeol, Kai pun bergegas pergi dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun terbangun.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak ketika tak melihat Kai dimanapun.

"Dia sedang pergi keluar, ada urusan" jawab Chanyeol dingin. Ia sengaja tak dulu memberitahu Baekhyun supaya Baekhyum fokus saja untuk kesembuhannya dan tidak terbebani oleh apapun.

"Apa Sehun masih belum datang?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam sebentar kemudian membuang muka.

"Belum"

Setelah itu Baekhyun tak bicara lagi, ia lebih memilih terdiam. Ia sedih, ditambah lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Sepertinya ia akan dirawat sampai besok atau lusa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara kembali meski tanpa menatap orang yang ditanya nya.

"Lalu jika aku pulang kau bersama siapa, babo?" Maki Chanyeol dengan kesal membuat Baekhyun mencebikan bibir pucat nya.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Lembutlah sedikit! Aku kan sedang sakit" rajuk Baekhyun dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil dan Chanyeol malah mendengus.

Chanyeol selalu saja membuat obrolan mereka putus. Baekhyun pun juga tak berusaha memperbaiki obrolan mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia tahu saat ini, yaitu...

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar yang tak habis fikir lalu menjawab dengan ketus, "8 malam"

"Orang tua mu tidak mencarimu ya?"

"Anak kecil tak usah tahu" jawabnya dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali melempar tiang penyangga infus nya pada wajah Chanyeol.

Kenapa ia selalu disebut _'anak kecil'_ oleh Chanyeol? Dia kan tidak sekecil _'itu'_. Dia sudah besar meski tubuhnya jika di sandingkan dengan Chanyeol akan sangat beda jauh. Tapi kan ia termasuk golongan yeoja bertinggi badan _'lumayan'_ di kalangan yeoja. Bahkan ia dan Suho pun sama tinggi nya.

"Aku ingin buah" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Ambil saja sendiri"

"Ya! Aku kan sedang sakit"

"Lalu? Kau mau menyuruhku begitu? Big NO!" Jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan! Jika aku sembuh aku akan..."

Baekhyun memenggal ucapannya ketika melihat Chanyeol sedikit beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengambil buah apel dan mengupasnya dengan pisau rumah sakit yang ada dinakas.

Chanyeol mengupas apel itu dalam diam, ia tak berkata apapun pada Baekhyun. Khas Chanyeol. Sudah tidak heran lagi.

Setelah semua kulit apel itu terkupas, Chanyeol memotong apel itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan meletakkannya di atas piring kosong.

Ia mengambil garpu dengan wajah datar kemudian menusuk salah satu potongan kecil apel itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang masih blank.

"Kim! Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran" ancam Chanyeol dengan begitu sadis nya.

Baekhyun yang sempat-sempatnya merengut pun akhirnya menerima suapan Chanyeol dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ruam merah muncul di kedua pipi gembilnya.

Chanyeol jelas menyadari perubahan warna (?) pada wajah Baekhyun namun ia tetap terdiam dan kembali menyuapi Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit" ujar Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan semua potongan apel yang tadi dikupas Chanyeol.

Ia bangkit dan membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun hingga mencapai dada. Baekhyun sendiri tiba-tiba merasa kaku akan perlakuan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? Kenapa namja itu kadang bersikap baik tapi kadang juga sangat dingin padanya?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa aku harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Lanjutnya secara jelas supaya Chanyeol mengerti.

"Tak seru jika musuhku terbaring lemah seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum jahatnya.

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menarik sudut bibir kanannya ke samping menunjukkan ekspresi jengah.

"Terserah saja. Sana pergi!" Usir Baekhyun yang langsung memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar anak kecil"

.

.

.

"Dia sakit. Katanya terkena hipotermia dan dirawat di Kainan Hospital" ujar seorang namja berkemeja hitam lewat telepon genggamnya.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerja nya di ruang guru. Di meja serta di baju nya terdapat name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jun Su'.

"Kudengar dia terkena kasus pembullyan" jawabnya santai ketika orang di seberang telepon sana bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Pelaku pembullyannya dari anak kelas XI. Motifnya karena cemburu" ujarnya dengan kekehan di akhir katanya. Ia geli jika mengingat motif anak kelas XI itu membully salah satu siswa nya di kelas X.

"Iya, dia kan katanya pacar Chanyeol si Casanova dari kelas XII dan ketua geng mereka itu menyukai Chanyeol jadi yeah begitulah. Kau tahu lah realita ABG"

"Dia cucu pemilik sekolah tempatku bekerja. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Goda namja dengan wajah imut itu.

"Kukira begitu. Yasudah ya, aku harus kembali mengajar"

Ia pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan temannya itu kemudian mengambil beberapa buku modul untuk bekalnya mengajar nanti.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol dan Kai kemana?" Tanya Junsu pada Haneul.

Setelah selesai mengabsen seluruh siswa di kelas XII-2 itu ia langsung menghampiri Haneul yang notabene nya adalah teman satu _'aliran'_ Chanyeol.

Ia mengira Chanyeol dan Kai bolos pelajarannya. Tapi jika mereka membolos, kenapa Haneul masih ada di kelas? Ah.. dia lupa. Haneul itu kan masih _'agak'_ waras. Membolosnya juga tidak se-sering Chanyeol dan entah apa yang Kai pikirkan hingga mau bergabung bersama geng Chanyeol, ia juga tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran salah satu anak dari Kim Yesung itu.

"Chanyeol dan Kai menjaga adik Kai di rumah sakit, ssaem" jawab Haneul setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menuju ke seonsaengnim nya yang masih lajang itu.

"Adik Kai? Siapa?" Tanya Junsu pura-pura tak tahu.

"Itu, Kim Baekhyun dari X-1" jawab Haneul tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun.

"Hah? Kim Baekhyun? Hah.. aku baru tahu dia masuk rumah sakit. Dimana dia dirawat?" Tanya Junsu dengan ekspresi sekaget mungkin.

"Kainan Hospital. Dia terkena hipotermia. Kukira berita pembullyan itu sudah sampai ke telinga semua guru" jawab Haneul dengan nada yang seperti menyindir.

"Hehh.. aku kan bukan tukang gosip, Kang Haneul" tegur Junsu dengan wajah datar.

Sosok guru mata pelajaran Sosial itu memang dikenal sebagai guru yang cukup akrab dengan siswa didiknya, mungkin karena umurnya yang masih belum bisa dibilang tua dan dia masih bujangan sehingga dia merasa siswa didiknya adalah adik tingkatnya.

"Dikamar nomor berapa Baekhyun dirawat? Siapa tahu saja aku akan menjenguknya." ujar Junsu.

"13 class A" jawab Haneul singkat padat dan jelas kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya membuat Junsu mendengus dan menggeplak kepala anak didiknya itu dengan kesal. Berani-beraninya dia bersikap demikian pada sang guru.

"Sakit, ssaem" protes Haneul dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Itu hadiah untuk jawabanmu, " balas Junsu yang kemudian kembali lagi ke meja nya di depan kelas dan mulai mengoceh tentang materi pelajaran.

 _'Kim seonsaengnim aneh sekali'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Sungguh.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam isi kepala Chanyeol tentang dirinya? Kenapa juga Chanyeol rela tidak sekolah demi menjaganya? Kalau Kai sih dia paham-paham saja, Kai kan kakaknya jadi merupakan suatu kewajiban untuk menjaganya.

Omong-omong sejak semalam Sehun tidak ㅡatau mungkin belumㅡ datang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun kecewa setengah mati pada Sehun. Padahal sejak dulu selain pada Jaejoong, Baekhyun juga teramat dekat dengan Sehun meski _'dekat'_ dalam artian mereka selalu beradu mulut dan saling melempar kata pedas.

"Jangan melamun" tegur Chanyeol ketika melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun kosong.

Kai sedang pergi ke luar, katanya ia ingin beli sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia datang tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya Kai sekalian memindahkan kakak iparnya ke Kainan Hospital agar mudah untuk menjenguknya. Ia juga belum mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Merusak imajinasi saja" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencebikan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau ingin Choi Jin Ri ku apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Kau mengigau ketika di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit" jawab Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun langsung memicingkan matanya curiga, "apa aku mengigau yang aneh-aneh?" Tanya nya.

"Hn. Kau mengigau seperti orang mabuk" ledek Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajah tampannya.

"YA!" Pekik Baekhyun energik. Pagi ini ia sudah mendapat suhu tubuh normalnya dan sudah mendapat energi pula untuk meneriaki _'pacar'_ bohongannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "bagaimana kalau kau keluarkan dia dari sekolah?" Usul Baekhyun dengan senyum evil nya.

Perlu diketahui jika Baekhyun itu bukan orang munafik yang akan membenamkan rasa kesal dan benci nya didalam hati dan pura-pura tersenyum di luar. Baekhyun itu orang yang blak-blakan. Ia akan mengatakannya secara lisan bahwa dia membenci seseorang.

Jadi saat diberi kesempatan emas oleh si cucu pemilik sekolah ini, Baekhyun tak akan sok naif dengan mengatakan _'tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja'._

Cihh.. Baekhyun bukan orang lemah.

Orang yang mencari masalah dengannya harus mendapat bayaran yang setimpa.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "jinjjayo? Apa itu?"

"Lebih baik untuk sementara dia di scorsing dan setelah masuk sekolah dia akan mendapat balasan dariku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah antagonis seperti seorang tokoh mafia jahat yang licik nan tampan di film-film.

"Emmm.. tawaranmu menggiurkan boss!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan tawa puas hingga kedua matanya tenggelam dalam lengkungan bulan sabit itu.

Chanyeol sampai memalingkan wajahnya melihat betapa manis nya Baekhyun saat tertawa.

"Eh.. Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun setelah tawanya reda.

"Hn." Sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Kenapa kau rela bolos untuk menjagaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa yang langsung membuat Chanyeol terdiam lama.

"Supaya acting kita lebih meyakinkan, Baekhyun babo!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah datar andalannya.

 _'Ahh.. seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padanya'_ batin Baekhyun.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi. Dulu saat ia pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol ia selalu saja ribut dengannya tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat tapi sekarang mereka seperti canggung begini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

"Mandi" jawab Chanyeol datar dengan langkah menuju kamar mandi, "kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk tampan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun merengut, "Ya! Dasar mesum" omelnya.

"Oh iya ya, anak kecil tak boleh mandi dengan orang dewasa. Nanti tidak polos lagi" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyebalkan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk padanya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

Suho dan Yixing mendadak pulang dari Washington ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit dari kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

Ia bahkan membatalkan semua meeting penting demi adik bungsu nya itu. Ia tak peduli jika para kolega nya di Washington akan merasa kecewa dan membatalkan kerja sama. Baginya Baekhyun lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Myeonie-ya. Hati-hati bawa mobilnya" tegur Yixing ketika Suho terus saja menginjak pedal gas mobilnya tanpa ampun dengan wajah panik.

Mereka langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit ketika baru sampai di Incheon tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya Suho memang sengaja menyimpan mobilnya di bandara hingga sekarang ia bisa pergi dengan cepat.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku benar-benar panik" jawab Suho tanpa mengendurkan injakan gas nya.

Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban suaminya. Suho itu memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut saudara-saudaranya apalagi si bungsu Baekhyun yang begitu ia sayangi.

.

.

.

Kai kembali ke ruang rawat Baekhyun tak lama setelah Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia juga membawa 2 buah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Apa itu, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata tertuju pada bingkisan di tangan Kai.

"Sarapan untuk tuan muda Park" jawab Kai dengan nada jenaka membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli.

"Ya, tuan muda yang menyebalkan" sahutnya dan tak disangka saat itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Sambung Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ha! Kau mandi atau hanya ganti baju sih? Cepat sekali" cibir Baekhyun dengam senyum meremehkan.

"Aku bukan yeoja yang harus mandi sampai berjam-jam, Kim!" Sahut Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa.

"Aku yeoja dan aku mandi tidak selama itu!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan pelototan matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Gyeopta~ aku jadi ingin mencemplungkanmu ke kolam ikan piranha milik Taeyong" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum psikopat di wajah tampannya.

"YA! Kau mau kubunuh, huh?" Tanya Kai sekedar untuk membela sang adik meski ia tahu Chanyeol tak mungkin setega itu pada pacarnya sendiri.

Heh? Pacar? Tunggu dulu.. kenapa interaksi di antara mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Kau ingin aku bergentayangan padamu?" Balas Chanyeol sengit.

"HYAAA!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking membuat Chanyeol dan Kai kaget bukan kepalang.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun heran sekaligus tajam, mereka jadi heran.. bukannya Baekhyun itu tengah sakit? Kenapa bisa se _'energik'_ itu? Baekhyun sendiri kini tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan horor.

"Aku melupakan uang yang harus kuganti padamu, Chanyeol bodoh!" Omel Baekhyum yang entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. Uang apa sih yang Baekhyun maksud?

"Park Chanyeol sunbaenim! Aku tak mau ya jika nanti kau mati lalu bergentayangan padaku untuk menagih hutang itu" ujar Baekhyun asal membuat Kai menahan tawanya sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah bodoh.

 **Hutang..**

 **Hutang..**

 **Hutang..**

Ah ya! Dia ingat sekarang. Pasti yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan _'hutang'_ itu pasti uang jam tangan yang waktu itu Chanyeol belikan. Huh! Padahal ia membelikan itu dengan cuma-cuma tanpa meminta balasan.

Jika di tanya alasan? Maka ia akan menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa waktu itu ia mau menghamburkan uangnya demi jam tangan itu dan _so damn it_ jam tangan itu adalah untuk Baekhyun. _What the fuck and what the hell_ Park _Arrogant_ Chanyeol? Apa kau sehat?

"Kau kira aku ini rakyat jelata? Aku tak butuh uang itu" ujar Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya dan Baekhyun sukses mendecih.

"Jangan remehkan uang sekecil apapun! Lagipula uang itu sangat banyak Chanyeol! Kau gila?"

Dan dimulai lah perdebatan ronde _'sekian'_ antara si arrogant Park Chanyeol dan si kepala batu Kim Baekhyun.

"Itu hak ku Kim Baekhyun!"

"Cihh.. dasar sombong"

"Cerewet"

"Menyebalkan"

"Kepala batu"

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

"EKHEM!"

Perdebatan mereka seketika terhenti ketika mendengar deheman keras dari Kai.

"Ini rumah sakit, bukan arena bergulat. Tolonglah mengerti" ujar Kai dengan penuh penekanan membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan Chanyeol hanya berdecih, "Chan, ayo sarapan dulu"

Kai memberikan satu bingkisan pada Chanyeol sementara bingkisan yang satu lagi untuk dirinya.

Baru saja Kai akan menyuapkan bulgogi nya, pintu dibuka dengan tergesa membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat makannya.

"Suho hyung? Yixing noona?" Tanya Kai kaget.

Ia kaget, tentu saja. Seharusnya kan Suho dan Yixing berada di Washington dan masih ada 1 minggu lagi mereka disana.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Kai kaget. Padahal ia tidak menelpon Suho ataupun Yixing untuk mengabarkan bahwa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena permintaan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Dasar adik bodoh!" Maki Suho sambil memukul kepala Kai pelan.

"Aishh.. hyung.." rajuk Kai dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut (sok) imut.

"Adik macam apa kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit!" Omel Suho yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran si tuan muda Park.

"Kami langsung melakukan penerbangan ke Korea setelah mendapat kabar dari kepala pelayan di rumah bahwa Baekie masuk rumah sakit" jelas Yixing ketika mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari Kai.

"Lho.. kau.." Suho menggantung ucapannya ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol yang asing-asing familiar di ingatannya, "ha! Kau putra tuan Jungsoo kan? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah yang berubah secerah matahari pagi.

"Ya, saya Park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol dengan kaku.

"Cihh.. muka dua" gumam Baekhyun yang cukup keras sehingga semua yang ada disana dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa bicara begitu, Bi?" Tanya Yixing lembut sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap kening yeoja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya Baekhyun adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, eonnie" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata puppy nya yang terkesan polos.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendecih, **DALAM HATI.**

"Ha.. manis sekali sampai menunggui Baekhyun. Apa kalian sudah sedekat itu?" Goda Suho yang membuat Chanyeol entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah sedangkan Kai jadi tertarik ingin menyahut sampai akhirnya ia menyeletuk seenak jidat.

"Mereka kan memang pacaran"

"APA?!" Pekik Suho dan Yixing secara bersamaan membuat Baekhyun kaget.

 _'Aduh.. kenapa sandiwara ini malah semakin besar sih'_ gerutu Baekhyun dengan wajah sebal.

Kai juga, kenapa dia begitu bermulut besar? Kenapa juga harus membahas soal ia dan Chanyeol? Ini kan tidak lucu.

"Kalian pacaran? Serius?" Tanya Suho seperti anak ABG labil.

"Wahh.. ternyata benci jadi cinta itu benar-benar terjadi ya" kekeh Yixing sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Jangan membahas itu, tolong deh" ujar Baekhyun tidak suka kemudian memijit pelipisnya seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan penting nya.

"Tapi.. dimana Sehun?" Tanya Suho setelah memutuskan bahwa saat ini Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan istirahat dan tidak baik jika terus di goda apalagi tadi Baekhyun berkata supaya mereka tidak membicarakan masalah ia dan Chanyeol yang _'katanya'_ pacaran.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika murung ketika mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari Suho, "dia belum datang. Bahkan sejak kemarin" jawabnya sambil menatap ke arah lain seakan menyembunyikan bendungan air mata yang siap menjadi aliran sungai kapan saja.

"Apa? Anak itu sama sekali belum datang kemari sejak kau masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Suho dengan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya resah. Ia juga tak mengerti kemana perginya Sehun karena kata Kai, ia juga tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dan juga ponsel Sehun tidak aktif.

"Ada apa, hm? Berceritalah pada eonnie" bujuk Yixing dengan nada lembut khas nya.

"Tidak apa eonnie" balas Baekhyun yang sempat menangkap raut marah Suho, ia hanya tak mau Suho semakin marah pada Sehun jika ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun sebelumnya.

"Hyung, aku mau bicara." Ucap Kai yang seakan mengerti jika sebenarnya Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk bercerita dan pastinya mereka butuh ruang privasi untuk itu.

"Aku juga akan keluar sebentar, Baek" sambung Chanyeol datar.

Itu hanya formalitas saja supaya ketiga saudara Baekhyun itu tidak curiga bahwa mereka sebenarnya hanya pacaran bohongan.

Dan setelah itu ketiga pria tampan nan berkarisma itu keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun menyisakan Baekhyun dengan Yixing yang saling diam sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mau buka mulut mengenai Sehun.

"Eonnie.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, sayang? Kenapa? Berceritalah"

Dan bukannya bercerita, Baekhyun malah menangis. Padahal jarang sekali seorang Kim Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata nya. Ia hanya akan menangis ketika dia benar-benar merasa sedih dan tertekan. Yixing juga tak mengerti apa yang menimpa Baekhyun sehingga dia menangis.

"Uljima, Baekhyunie" bujuk Yixing sambil menghapus air mata di pipi adik iparnya ini.

"Sehun berubah, Xing eonnie" adu Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Berubah bagaimana, hm?"

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di mulai dari Sehun yang lebih memilih pergi ke apartemen Luhan daripada menepati janji nya untuk mengantar dirinya ke makam mommy mereka dan juga tentang Sehun yang sampai saat ini belum datang menjenguk dirinya di rumah sakit karena menemani Luhan.

"Kenapa, eonnie? Kenapa Sehun sekarang lebih mementingkan orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca sedih.

"Mungkin keadaannya sangat mendesak, Baekie" jawab Yixing sekedar untuk menenangkan Yixing.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini ke Suho oppa ya, eonnie" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah melas.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka memarahi Sehun. Aku menyayanginya, eonnie"

.

.

.

Dilain sisi Sehun tengah duduk di kursi meja makan di apartemen Luhan dengan tatapan kosong, ia tengah melamunkan adiknya. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Bahkan ia sampai menginap di apartemen sunbae nya itu untuk menemaninya yang _'katanya'_ sakit.

Padahal Sehun tak melihat tanda-tanda pada fisiknya yang menunjukkan bahwa Luhan memang sakit. Tapi ia tak mau berburuk sangka, mungkin sakitnya Luhan itu didalam.

Jika Sehun bertanya, maka jawabannya adalah Luhan memang memiliki sakit di dalam. Di dalam hati tepatnya. Ia sakit hati pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang menyebabkan ia rela memanfaatkan Sehun agar Baekhyun merasa bahwa Sehun sudah tak peduli padanya lagi. Ia ingin Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang dia sayangi lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada dirinya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah yang masih kusut khas bangun tidur.

"Pagi, Sehun" sapa Luhan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Eo, pagi" balas Sehun dengan senyum hambar terhias di wajah tampannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan, ia membuka kulkas dekat meja makan dan mengambil botol air minum kemudian meneguknya.

"Belum" jawab Sehun pelan.

Semalam Sehun ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu ketika ia sudah menemani Luhan sampai tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku masak dulu ya" ujar Luhan yang kelihatan segar bugar, ia hendak meraih penggorengan ketika Sehun menahannya.

"Maaf, Luhan. Aku mau pulang saja" ucap Sehun ragu.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "kenapa? Sarapan saja dulu disini"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan sarapan di jalan sekalian mau ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Sepertinya kau juga sudah baikan" jawab Sehun.

Raut wajah Luhan memburam ketika mendengar Sehun akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk adiknya. Entah kenapa ia selalu kesal ketika mendengar nama _'Baekhyun'_.

"Eum, baiklah. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku semalaman" ujar Luhan dengan senyum (palsu) nya.

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatan mu ya, rusa ceroboh" balas Sehun sambil mengacak surai pirang Luhan membuat empunya kaget akan tindakan Sehun dan entah kenapa dia jadi merasakan perasaan aneh mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sehun.

"Aku pergi"

Sehun pun pamit dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Luhan yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

Ia menaiki lift dan turun hingga sampai ke basement. Pagi ini basement nya cukup sepi, mungkin orang-orang masih berada di ranjangnya untuk menikmati tidur mereka.

Sehun hendak masuk kedalam mobil sport nya jika saja matanya tak menangkap bayangan seorang namja berambut hitam legam dengan potongan rambut seperti boyband tahun 2010-an.

Mata Sehun rasanya tak asing dengan sosok namja yang berjalan membelakanginya itu, kemudian namja itu masuk kedalam lift dan berbalik membuat Sehun dapat melihat paras mempesona nya yang seperti barbie namun sayang pintu lift langsung tertutup ketika Sehun masih memastikan apa yang ia lihat itu benar atau tidak.

"Kenapa dia bisa sangat mirip dengan Jae hyung?" Gumam Sehun dengan raut wajah kalut.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi berceritanya dengan Yixing, dokter yang merawat Baekhyun datang bersama 3 orang suster dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun sudah bisa pulang.

"Keadaan nona Kim meningkat sangat pesat. Dugaan saya salah jika dia baru bisa pulang setelah 2 atau tiga hari tapi nyatanya pagi ini nona Kim sudah bisa pulang" jelas dokter cantik yang baru Baekhyun tahu bernama Choi Sooyoung itu.

"Terimakasih, uisa." Ujar Suho mewakili semuanya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas kami, tuan. Dan lagi tolong jaga kesehatan adik anda. Dia masih rentan terkena hipotermia maka dari itu ada baiknya jika ia berada di ruangan bersuhu hangat atau lebih tapi jangan sampai terlalu panas"

"Baik, uisa. Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Dokter muda nan cantik itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mulai melepas segala alat medis yang berada pada tubuh Baekhyun di bantu oleh tiga suster yang bersamanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, okay?" Ujar dokter Choi sambil tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun dan disambut kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu, uisa-nim" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Ia seakan melupakan fakta bahwa tadi ia habis berkeluh kesah pada Yixing tentang kelakuan Sehun yang semakin _out of character_.

"Dan untuk Chanyeol, aku titip Baekhyun ya. Jaga dia okay? Jadilah pacar yang baik" kekeh Sooyoung sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bersuara.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah mendengus geli sedangkan Baekhyun entah kenapa jadi malu akan perkataan Sooyoung padahal kan mereka berdua tidak benar-benar pacaran.

Setelah selesai melepas alat-alat medis yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun, Sooyoung dibantu oleh Kai dan Yixing memindahkan tubuh lemah Baekhyun pada kursi roda agar memudahkan mereka untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju mobil nantinya.

"Chan, tolong dorong kursi roda Baekhyun ya" pinta Yixing dengan aksen lembut seperti biasanya membuat Chanyeol sungkan untuk menolak.

"Baik, noona" Chanyeol pun menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di punggung kemudian beralih mendekati Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang kursi roda Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, hm?" Bisik Chanyeol setengah menunduk di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara rendah yang menyeramkan dan... seksi.

"Apanya? Jangan mengada-ada deh" sangkal Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir nista Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh meremehkan kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun yang 2 hari ini tidak di sisir.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku, babo! YA!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menatap mereka berdua aneh.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Suho.

"Jauhkan monster menyebalkan ini dariku" rengek Baekhyun seperti anak usia 5 tahun.

"Dia kan pacarmu, ada apa sih denganmu?" Tanya Suho dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tegaskan bahwa ia saat ini ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada dunia bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah pacarnya.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan" rengek Baekhyun dengan bibir mencebi lucu.

"Jangan manja, heh!" Tegur Chanyeol sambil menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun dari belakang tanpa kesulitan apapun.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal membuat orang-orang yang melihat adegan _'cute'_ tersebut tertawa.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Suho melangkah lebih dulu ketika semua sudah di bereskan dan baju seragam Baekhyun yang ia pakai ketika ia dibawa ke rumah sakit ini sudah dikemas oleh Yixing dengan apik.

Chanyeol pun mulai mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun menuju ke basement rumah sakit dengan sesekali diselingi perdebatan kecil atau tawa mengejek Chanyeol dan rengekan Baekhyun yang kesal pada Chanyeol.

Kai yang berjalan di belakang _'sepasang kekasih'_ itu pun hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana uniknya interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terbilang sangat tidak harmonis namun justru terlihat manis.

Entah kenapa ia juga jadi memikirkan Kyungsoo, si yeoja bermata bulat yang tempo lalu ia bonceng dari sekolah menuju rumah sakit. Ada rasa ketertarikan di benaknya pada teman dari adik bungsu nya itu.

 _'Ahh.. ada apa denganku?'_ Batin Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri yang manabila dilihat oleh orang lain maka ia akan di anggap tidak waras.

"Berhenti mengataiku pendek!" Dan perdebatan antara si angkuh dan si keras kepala masih terjadi.

"Kau memang pendek, eh!" Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring seakan mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi. Dasar tiang listrik!"

"Kai dan Sehun juga tinggi. Lalu kenapa adiknya pendek begini?"

"Aku ini normal, Park menyebalkan! Segini itu standar!" Bantah Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu susu setiap hari agar kau tinggi?" Goda Chanyeol yang sengaja agar membuat bibir tipis itu terus mengomel. Ia sangat suka mendengar omelan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti kicauan burung di pagi hari, sangat indah untuk didengar. Sepertinya otak Chanyeol mulai terbalik.

"Huaaa! Akan ku adukan kau sama Minseok eonnie dan Yixing eonnie!" Ancam Baekhyun dengan nada pura-pura akan menangis.

"Dasar anak kecil" ejek Chanyeol sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan.

"YA! Akan kubalas kau jika aku sudah benar-benar sembuh!" Janji Baekhyun dengan tekad kuat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh kelinci kecil"

Dan Baekhyun pun mencubit tangan Chanyeol yang mendorong kursi roda nya membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget.

Ia hendak membalas perbuatan Baekhyun namun mereka sepertinya sudah sampai di basement.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersamamu saja ya? Dan Kai bersama kami" ujar Suho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan tatapan protes dari Baekhyun.

Aigoo! Kenapa kakaknya itu senang sekali mendekatkan ia dan Chanyeol? Aish! Sandiwara konyol ini betul-betul membuat ia kesal setengah mati.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak kecil seperti tengah menggerutu tanpa suara sambil berusaha untuk turun dari kursi roda dan masuk kedalam mobil si Park Arrogant Chanyeol.

"Dasar makhluk kecil keras kepala. Jika tidak bisa maka jangan memaksakan diri, bodoh"

Chanyeol pun mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk serta perpotongan kakinya kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya meski sempat mendapat protes berupa rontaan dari Baekhyun namun karena tubuh Chanyeol besar dan kuat maka jadilah Baekhyun tak berdaya.

Pipinya kembali bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuhnya dan anehnya setelah selesai Chanyeol tidak langsung menegakkan tubuhnya melainkan menatap mata Baekhyun dari jarak yang teramat dekat membuat jantung Baekhyun bertalu hebat.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali ke posisi semula dan menutup pintu mobilnya lalu ia sendiri masuk ke bagian kemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan basement rumah sakit Kainan.

.

.

.

"Kamarmu sangat kekanakkan, Kim" kalimat ejekan kembali terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam 2 jam terakhir ini ketika mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan melihat bagaimana rupa kamar Baekhyun yang dimulai dari wallpaper dinding sampai barang-barang nya yang terlihat seperti anak TK.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Baekhyun malas. Ia sudah lelah meladeni perkataan Chanyeol yang tak pernah ada habisnya mengejeknya dari segala bidang.

"Pergi sana! Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat" ucap Baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Shireo" jawab Chanyeol malas.

Ia berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam celana jeans yang ia pakai.

"Ih dasar menyebalkan ya" dengus Baekhyun denga bibir mengerucut seperti bebek.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan gaya santai membuat Baekhyun siaga 1 apalagi saat Chanyeol agak membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa cm saja.

Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun semakin memundurkan wajahnya untuk menghindari pertemuan bibir mereka yang kian mendekat.

 _'Aigoo..'_ batin Baekhyun ketika merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat seperti kuda yang tengah berlari.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh yeoja yang bukan milikku asal kau tahu"

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyyn dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ha! Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah puluhan kali menyentuh tangan ku, hidungku, wajahku, rambutku, kaki kuㅡ"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh" potong Chanyeol setengah kesal.

"Lalu apa, huh?"

"Hahh.. dasar anak kecil. Pertahankan lah kepolosanmu, Kim Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah anak SD dan setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Argghh! Kenapa dia membuatku serba salah sih?"

.

.

.

"Maaf, tuan. Pasien bernama nona Kim Baekhyun telah keluar 30 menit yang lalu" ujar sang resepsionis membuat hati Sehun rasanya di lempari ratusan batu bara panas.

Kenyataan pahit apa ini? Ia bahkan tak pernah menjenguk Baekhyun atau menemaninya selama ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Kakak macam apa dia ini? Masih pantaskah ia disebut _'kakak'_?

"Terimakasih" ujar Sehun dengan nada putus asa kemudian kembali melangkah gontai menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan kembali ke mansion Kim.

Sebelum menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, Sehun menelpon Kai terlebih dahulu.

 _"Yeobseo"_ sapa Kai di seberang sana.

"Yeobseo, Kai. Benarkah Bi sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Sehun datar.

 _"Ya, begitulah. Cepatlah pulang sebelum Suho hyung benar-benar mengamuk padamu"_

 **Pip ~**

Sehun mematikan sambungan telelonnya secara sepihak kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan dirinya sendiri ataupun keselamatan orang lain yang juga tengah berkendara di jalanan yang ia lewati. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun.

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Akankah dia memaafkannya?

Atau justru Baekhyun akan marah padanya seperti kemarin?

Ia baru ingat jika ia sudah mengecewakan Baekhyyn sebanyak 2 kali dan kedua-duanya didasari alasan _'menemani Luhan'._

Luhan...

Ya, yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sudah membuat Sehun kehilangan arah. Yeoja yang sudah membuat ia rela mengesampingkan adik kesayangannya demi dia.

Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun rasakan terhadap Luhan?

Entahlah.. ia juga bingung.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk di hadapan Kai, Suho dan Yixing membuat ia seakan tengah di sidang atas kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, Kim Sehun?" Desis Suho dengan urat-urat yang sudah tercetak jelas di dahi putih nya.

Sosok Suho yang biasanya selalu sabar, bijaksana dan tegas hilang sudah akibat emosi yang menguasai fikirannya.

Yixing dan Kai yang mengapit di sebelah Suho pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menahan Suho agar tak melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Sehun.

Orang yang dikuasai emosi pastinya akan mudah terpancing untuk melakukan tindakan fisik bukan?

"Maafkan aku hyung" jawab Sehun sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa kau lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang adikmu sendiri. Dia adikmu Kim Sehun! Dia Kim Baekhyun!" Bentak Suho dengan nada tinggi, "tahukah kau? Baekhyun terserang hipotermia bukan hanya karena bajunya basah pada hari itu, itu hanya hal yang memicu hipotermia pada Baekhyun. Kau tahu penyebab utamanya, huh? Kau tahu? Itu karena dia menunggumu di bawah udara dingin pada sore itu!" Lanjut Suho dengan penuh penekanan.

"Myeonie-ya.. tenanglah sayang." Bujuk Yixing namun Suho tak menjawab, "biar aku yang bicara dengan Seㅡ"

"Tidak! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!" Potong Suho dengan dingin, padahal biasanya Suho selalu akan bersikap lembut padanya.

"Tapi masalah ini tak akan selesai dengan cara kekerasan! Mengertilah Kim Joon Myeon!" Bentak Yixing yang juga tersulut emosi, "bawa dia Kai"

Dan Kai pun hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Suho keluar dari ruang keluarga tersebut dengan sedikit paksaan dari Kai.

Setelah kepergian 2 anak adam itu, Yixing kembali duduk dengan tenang untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia ingin pembicaraan ini terjadi dengan kepala dingin bukan dengan keadaan panas yang menyulut emosi karena itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apalagi dirinya tengah hamil muda, tak akan baik untuk kandungannya dan dia tak mau anaknya nanti jadi seorang pemarah.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Yixing lembut.

Sehun mendongak ragu dan menatap wajah kakak iparnya tersebut dengan tatapan bersalah.

Ia bahkan tak mampu menjawab panggilan Yixing. Yixing terlalu baik dan terlalu lembut hingga ia sulit memilih kata untuk menjawab panggilan kakak iparnya.

"Apa kau mencintai gadis bernama Luhan itu?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Sehun menegang tanpa sebab.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Luhan, "entahlah noona. Aku tidak tahu" hingga pada akhirnya ia menjawab demikian.

"Kau rela meninggalkan Baekhyun demi gadis tersebut. Itu artinya ia sangat penting bagimu, Sehun-ah" jelas Yixing membuat perasaan Sehun semakin gelisah tak karuan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menomor dua-kan Baekhyun, noona. Sungguh" jawab Sehun yakin namun Yixing malah menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi Baekhyun dan yang lain menilaimu seperti itu, sayang. Kau tidak sadar telah menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dengan gadis itu" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu Hunie? Baekhyun itu sangat lemah meski dari luar ia terlihat kuat. Ia cerewet untuk menutupi kelemahan yang ada pada dirinya. Itulah pengalihannya"

"Aku tahu noona" jawab Sehun pelan sambil menunduk dalam seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri uang ibu nya.

"Aku tahu kau remaja labil dan pendirianmu masih terombang-ambing di usiamu yang mulai beranjak menuju usia dewasa ini. Tapi Baekhyun lebih labil darimu."

Yixing mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum mengungkapkan dasar pemikiran nya.

"Meski aku belum lama berada di keluarga ini tapi aku sudah tahu tentang seluk belum keluarga ini. Kau sendiri tahu betul bahwa Baekhyunie dulu sangat bergantung pada kakak tertua kalian, bukan? Dan setelah kematian kakak kalian itu, bukannya Baekhyun sangat dekat denganmu? Bahkan dia lebih dekat denganmu daripada dengan Kai. Kau tahu rasanya ketergantungan pada seseorang yang kau rasa dapat melindungimu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ya, noona. Seperti ketergantunganku pada Suho hyung karena bagiku dia adalah sosok kakak yang selalu dapat melindungiku setelah Jaejoong hyung tiada"

"Nah itu kau mengerti. Bagaimana perasaan mu jika ternyata Suho itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan? Bagaimana jika ternyata Suho bukanlah sosok yang dapat melindungimu? Akankah kau merasa aman?"

"Tidak, noona" jawab Sehun dengan nada bersalah. Kini ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kakak iparnya ini.

"Itu juga yang di rasakan Baekhyum terhadapmu. Dia sangat bergantung padamu dan kau dapat bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Baekhyun ketika dia mendapati jika kau lebih memilih menaungi orang lain yang berstatus bukan siapa-siapa bagimu daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas adik kandungmu."

"Tapi bukankah ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku? Di rumah sakit kan banyak yang menjaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung juga disana saat itu" bela Sehun terhadap dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia harus mempertahankan sebagian harga dirinya yang tersisa.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak datang kan? Jika pikiranmu memihak Luhan, maka kau pasti akan berpikir jika Baekhyun egois karena menginginkanmu untuk di sisinya sementara kau mulai memiliki duniamu sendiri. Tapi jika kau berpikir secara dewasa maka kau akan mengerti kenapa Baekhyun marah padamu. Siapa orang yang mau posisinya direbut orang lain, 'kan? Hanya itu yang dapat noona sampaikan padamu. Semoga kau mengerti dan berfikir ulang tentang perasaan Baekhyun."

Yixing menepuk bahu tegap Sehun sebanyak 2 kali setelah itu ia berdiri dan keluar dari ruang keluarga meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merenungkan kelakuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari ini yang mengacu pada satu nama yakni _'Chanyeol'._

 _'Ada apa ya denganku?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menyadari ketika ia tengah melamun, seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan langkah ringan seolah memang tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun.

Dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri membelakangi dirinya di balkon kamarnya.

Dia lalu berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun sambil memegangi pagar balkon membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Sehun.."

"Melamunkan apa, Bi?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Ia pun tak ingin menatap wajah kakaknya itu, ia masih kecewa, sungguh.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam cukup lama membiarkan sinar matahari yang mulai naik sampai ke tengah bumi menyorot tubuh mereka.

Dan Sehun menyerah. Ia tak suka keterdiaman ini, ia berbalik pada Baekhyun dan menatap adiknya itu lekat.

"Baek.." panggil Sehun lirih.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan dengan gerakan canggung. Ia merasa sekarang atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi menegangkan.

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

 **Q : btw ff something wrong ga dilajut?**

 **A : maaf ya belum kefikiran mau gimana ceritanya kalo ada sequel nanti. Kalo mikirin ide gitu suka malah muncul ide-ide baru buat bikin new story. Mianhae buat semua pengikut ff Something Wrong yang masih nunggu sequel.**

 **Q : Oiya thorr.. Ff ini aman ga? Soalnya aku puasa, takut batal kalo misalnya aku baca pas belum buka... Heheheheh...**

 **A : author ngakak sumpah baca ini. Author gak tau ya batas aman kamu sampai mana hahaha. Soal a batas aman author sama batas aman kamu mungkin beda xD. Tapi InsyaAllah aman kok, rated nta juga Teen kan'?**

 **Q : apa hero itu jaejong?**

 **A : kita liat aja nanti ya :)**

 **Q : hmmm authornim. ini enaknya manggila apa nih.. thor. author?**

 **A : terserah kalian aja mau manggil apa, asal jangan yang aneh aneh aja xD.**

 **Q : apaa iyaaa thor-nim msih muda? Mudaan ak kayanya?**

 **Yaaa.. Alih-alih thor-nim mauu dipanggil apaa? Biar keliatan akrabb?**

 **A : author line 2000 :D terserah aja mau manggil apa :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author balik lagiii..**

 **Mianhae atas keterlamabatannya.**

 **Btw, author sekarang lagi suka lagi sama anime khususnya One Piece. Disini pasti ada laaahhh yang suka One Piece juga. Ini lagi ngejar ketertinggalan episode One Piece. Jadi mianhae ya kalo author jadi late post ff ini. Mianhae.. mianhae.. mianhae..**

 **Daaaannn.. author mau ngucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah support fanfic ini. Makasih yang udah review, favorite dan follow fanfic ini termasuk itu silent reader. Tanpa kalian semua fanfic ini bukan apa-apa. Kamsahamnida reader-deul... *bow**

 **Author suka banget baca review kalian apalagi yang panjang-panjang. Kadang suka senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Kalian jangan kira komentar kalian gak author baca yaaa.. author selalu membaca setiap komentar kalian walaupun yang cuma satu kata. Author paling semangat kalo liat email dan nerima review dari kalian. Semangat buat review lagi yaaa.. jangan pernah bosen kasih komen ff ini.**

 **Silahkan kalian yang mau curhat tentang keluh kesah kalian di ff ini, author akan menerima semuanya dengan terbuka. Jangan takut buat kasih komentar dan saran kalian, justru author seneng banget kalo kalian kasih komentar/saran/pendapat kalian.**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review ya biar author makin semangat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshhh! Segitu aja cuap cuap nya. Annyeong!**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ramadhan... mohon maaf lahir batin.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Protect My Girl

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _ **Protect My Girl**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai kemudian berhenti di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Dia selalu senang melihat anak-anak namun sayangnya anak-anak justru selalu membuat ia ingat masa kecilnga bersama Jaejoong.

"Haaahh.. aku jadi kangen pada Hero oppa" kekehnya sambil membuang nafas berat.

"Ha! Kau ketahuan ya rindu padaku"

Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari sepedanya ketika tiba-tiba sosok yang baru saja ia fikirkan muncul di hadapan nya.

Baekhyun masih dengan wajah melongok nya ketika Hero menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Memikirkan ku, huh?" Godanya.

"Darimana kau datang?" Tanya Baekhyun menutupi rasa malunya.

"Rahasia" jawab Hero dengan senyum jenaka, "ayo kita makan ice cream"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tadi bilang kangen padaku?" Tanya Hero setelah mereka duduk di kedai ice cream.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun (sok) ketus.

"Berceritalah, anggap kita adalah sahabat" bujuk Hero tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Haahh.. tidak apa-apa, oppa. Hanya saja kau sangat mirip oppa ku" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah lelah.

"Oh begitu ya. Kau bisa anggap aku kakakmu jika kau mau" balas Hero tanpa sungkan membuat Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"Jaejoong oppa tidak akan pernah tergantikan" jawab Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggantikan posisi Jaejoong oppa mu itu kok. Aku kan hanya bilang jika kau mau, kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu." Balas Hero dengan wajah innocent yang sungguh tidak menunjukkan jika namja itu sudah berusia lebih dari 25.

"HYAAA! Jangan berlagak sok imut di depanku, kau sudah tua tahu!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mwo? Aku baru 27 Kim Baek. Aku tidak setua itu" rajuk Hero seperti anak kecil dan Baekhyun pun lantas mencubit lengan pria tampan itu.

"Kekanakan" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah membuat Hero gemas kemudian mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun dengan gemas dan kegiatan saling mencubit pun terjadi hingga ice cream yang mereka pesan datang.

"Terimakasih ahjeossi" ucap Baekhyun dan sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa itu pun melepaskan cubitan mereka masing-masing.

Sang ahjeossi pemilik kedai ice cream itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada keduanya lalu ia membungkuk dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya.

"Yo! Kim Bi!" Panggil Hero ditengah kegiatan mereka memakan ice cream.

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan acara makan ice cream nya dan menatap Hero dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Hero yang salah tingkah.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Darimana kau tahu _'dia'_ selalu memanggilku Bi?" Tanya Baekhyun tegas.

"Apa aku salah? Kurasa itu wajar saja. Nama awalanmu dari huruf 'B', 'kan?"

Baekhyun termenung cukup lama, benar juga, semua orang pun bisa menebak jika nama panggilannya adalah _'Bi'._

"Lupakan" gumam Baekhyun sambil kembali memakan ice cream strawberry nya.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali keluar saat cuaca dingin?" Tanya Hero yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya bosan berada dirumah terus" jawabnya, "dan... apakah kekasihmu tak akan marah bila ia tahu kita makan ice cream bersama?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Haha.. untuk apa dia marah? Kau seperti adikku jadi dia pasti mengerti" sahut Hero dengan tawa garingnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dan Hero langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berwajah kalem dengan mantel tebalnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan bocah cantik nan manis yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Haneul sunbae?" Panggil Baekhyun kaget sekaligus kikuk.

Haneul tersenyum ramah kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang bersama Baekhyun.

 _'Tampan sekali'_ fikirnya, _'dia mirip Taeyong'_ lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

Mengerti akan tatapan Haneul yang mengarah pada Hero, Baekhyun pun lantas memperkenalkan Hero pada Haneul.

"Ini Akatsuki Hero, dia temanku" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum kikuk dan Hero pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Haneul.

Haneul menerima jabat tangan dari Hero dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ada bocah manis itu di gendongannya.

"Kang Haneul imnida" ujar Haneul sopan dan Hero balas tersenyum pada Haneul.

"Dia sunbaeku di sekolah" ujar Baekhyun pada Hero, "duduklah sunbae" lanjutnya.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih" Haneul pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika tatapan bocah kecil yang berada di pangkuan Haneul itu tertuju padanya.

"Siapa ini, sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun mencubit pipi gembil bocah imut itu dengan gemas.

"Samchon.."

Gadis kecil itu merengek manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Haneul akibat cubitan gemas dari Baekhyun dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun maupun Hero tertawa.

Betapa manisnya bocah itu, fikir mereka berdua.

"Haha.. maaf ya, dia memang manja" ucal Haneul sambil tertawa, "dia keponakanku, Kang Seulgi."

"Dia menggemaskan sekali, boleh kubawa pulang ya?"

Dan mereka pun tertawa secara serempak mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, bahkan yang melontarkan permintaan itu pun ikut tertawa sedangkan bocah imut yang diketahui bernama Kang Seulgi itu justru malah menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menoleh ketika ahjeossi pemilik kedai ice cream ini menyerahkan bungkusan ice cream yang sepertinya merupakan pesanan Haneul.

"Baekhyun, Hero-sshi, aku permisi dulu" ujar Haneul dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya.

"Ya, sunbae. Kapan-kapan bawa Seulgi ke rumahku yaaaa~" ucapnya membuat mereka kembali tertawa.

Haneul pun membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan Hero kemudian pergi dari kedai ice cream itu bersama Seulgi yang masih betah berada di pangkuan pamannya itu.

"Dia menggemaskan ya" ucap Baekhyun kembali meneruskan makan ice creamnya lagi.

"Hm, kau suka anak kecil?" Tanya Hero yang sudah menghabiskan ice cream nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan wajah cerah namun kemudian wajah cerahnya tergantikan dengan wajah murung, "sayangnya anak kecil selalu mengingatkan aku pada masa lalu"

"Hey.. masa lalu itu untuk dijadikan pengalaman berharga. Jangan terjebak masa lalumu sendiri, Bi" sahut Hero sambil mengacak pelan surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Haha.. benar ya" jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa yang jelas saja di paksakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"Apa? Kemana?"

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Luhan tertawa lepas dihadapan orang lain. Setelah sekian lama tawanya hilang, baru kali ini Luhan tertawa lagi seperti dulu. Dulu saat Chanyeol masih berada disisinya dan menjadi pelindungnya.

Kini tidak lagi Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Melainkan Kim Sehun. Sehun membawa perubahan berarti bagi seorang Xi Luhan yang pendiam dan tertutup.

Tapi... bukan berarti Luhan melupakan Chanyeol dan membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Ia masih tetap menyimpan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol namun biarlah untuk kali ini saja ia membiarkan semua rasa sakit hatinya hilang dan membiarkan Sehun membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka jika sunbae suka boneka rusa" ledek Sehun dengan menekankan kata _'sunbae'_ nya.

"Ya! Semua orang punya hak tau!" Balas Luhan sambil mencubit kesal lengan atas Sehun membuat Sehun meringis namun kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkan Luhan.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di toko boneka di sebuah pusat berbelanjaan di tengah hingar bingar kota Seoul.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, dikejauhan Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan Hero yang berada di belakangnya.

"Itu... kakakmu?" Tanya Hero di belakang Baekhyun.

"Hn." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya karena fokus memperhatikan interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"lalu kenapa kau malah mengintip disini seperti seorang penguntit?" Tanya Hero dengan tatapan mata yang memicing aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi"

Baekhyun dengan refleks menarik tangan Hero untuk menjauh dari lokasi tersebut dan Hero hanya mengikuti saja kemana anak kecil itu membawanya.

 _'Sehun sepertinya menyukai sunbae itu'_ batin Baekhyun sambil melepas tangan Hero dan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Kenapa? Padahal ia selalu menginginkan jika Sehun menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh?

 _'jangan egois Kim Baekhyun!'_

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya kepada Baekhyun yakni membalaskan dendamnya pada Choi Jin Ri.

Kali ini pun Jinri dan teman-temannya sudah berada di kantin sekolah bersama Chanyeol CS.

"A-ada oppa?" Tanya Jinri dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah berada di kandang predator.

Tadi Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Jinri serta teman-temannya ke hadapannya dan tentu saja mereka ㅡterutama Jinriㅡ jadi salah paham dan menganggap jika Chanyeol tertarik pada mereka. Cihh mimpi saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Jinri menggeleng pelan sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain berada di belakangnya.

Kini pun mereka sudah jadi tontonan seru seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun rupanya sudah tidak sabar melihat kira-kira apa _'kejutan'_ yang akan Chanyeol berikan untuknya hari ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah" bisik Chanyeol di sebelah telinga Jinri membuat Jinri mematung kemudian Chanyeol kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Hyung, kita akan kena cipratan airnya jika sedekat ini" bisik Taeyong ditengah ketegangan ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, "mundur 5 langkah" perintah Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jinri kikuk.

"Kubilang mundur 5 langkah, Choi!" Peringat Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Dengan ragu dan enggan, mereka pun mundur ke belakang sesuai keinginan Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang menanti mereka.

 **BYUR**

Jinri serta teman-temannya langsung menganga tidak percaya ketika beberapa ember air kotor yang seperti bekas mengepel menjatuhi tubuh mereka ber-5 membuat seisi kantin bersorak sorai gembira.

"Uuuu.. air bekas mengepel" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menampakan raut wajah jijiknya.

"Hahaha.. mengenaskan" balas Baekhyun tanpa menahan tawanya bahkan perutnya sampai sakit karena terus tertawa tanpa henti ketika melihat betapa bodohnya Choi Jinri yang tempo lalu membully nya hingga harus terbaring di rumah sakit selama 2 hari.

"Kupersembahkan ini untuk seseorang. Selamat menikmati" ucap Chanyeol lantang plus dengan seringaian seksi nya, ekor matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang duduk di pojokan kantin bersama Kyungsoo kemudian setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan Jinri CS yang tengah menahan rasa malu saat ini.

"I like it" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar ala psikopatnya kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara makannya yang tentunda bersama Kyungsoo tentunya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa minat, pasalnya disana ada Park Chanyeol yang tengah berpose santai sambil menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada daun pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana yang membuat ia terlihat _so damn it_ cool dan _hot._

Tentu saja itu membuat para yeoja di kelas X-1 menatapnya penuh minat. Nah... itu dia yang membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Apakah namja itu sengaja ingin tebar pesona? Cihh.. menggelikan sekali.

Baekhyun pun dengan enggan menghampiri namja yang berstatus sebagai _'pacar_ ' nya itu kemudian memberi isyarat agar mereka berbicara di luar kelas.

Memangnya siapa yang betah mengobrol dengan keadaan yang ditatapi oleh seisi kelas seolah mereka akan mengulitimu?

"Sudah berani ya memerintahku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir sambil bersedekap dada.

"Tck. Bertele-tele. Langsung saja ke intinya. Ada apa, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Wah.. wah.. nona Kim, kau tak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas _'hadiah'_ ku tadi?"

"Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian hendak melangkah pergi namun Chanyeol langsung mencekal tangan kurus Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang berani mengacuhkanku" desis Chanyeol tajam.

"Ya, dan aku berani!" Balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Dasar keras kepala" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dan menyentil dahi si mungil membuatnya mengaduh ringan.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL BABO!"

.

.

.

"Pulanglah denganku, Bi" bujuk Sehun lembut.

Mereka sudah berbaikan, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun masih enggan untuk dekat seperti dulu lagi dengan Sehun entah apa alasannya.

Ia bahkan menolak pulang bersama Sehun seperti dulu dan lebih memilih pulang dengan Kai namun siang ini Kai katanya masih ada urusan di sekolah hingga Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana, ia masih enggan pulang bersama Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu Kai" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kai masih lama, Bi. Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau pulanglah, aku akan menunggu Kai" balas Baekhyun keras kepala.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Semuanya jadi berubah, Baekhyun berubah, hubungan diantata mereka juga berubah. Mungkin memang benar, gelas yang sudah pecah tak akan bisa di perbaiki seperti semula. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sangat dekat.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan pulang bersamaku" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan dengan seenak telinga lebarnya Chanyeol langsung merengkuh leher Baekhyun dengan tangan kekarnya membuat Baekhyun kaget sekaligus kesal namun ia hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apapun pada Sehun.

Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada pulang bersama Sehun dalam keadaan mereka yang masih canggung.

Apa? Lebih baik? Bukannya dulu Baekhyun sangat menghindari kontak apapun dengan tuan Park kita ini?

"Serahkan saja dia padaku" ucap Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Hah! Kau fikir aku karung beras, huh?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun membuatnya kaget sekaligus gugup. Apa-apaan perasaannya ini?

"Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun melepas rangkulan tangan Chanyeol kemudian dengan wajah merah nya ia segera masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa disuruh membuat Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringai kecil.

"Kami duluan, Sehun" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dengan bersahabat, setelah itu ia melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap namja putih itu, "tolong jaga Baekhyun" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

Jujur saja, ia sudah merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bagi Baekhyun. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bahkan lebih mementingkan Luhan yang baru ia kenal daripada adiknya sendiri? Egois kah ia?

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjaganya" jawab Chanyeol pelan namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Chanyeol pun membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian masuk kedalam sana dan setelah itu mobil mahal yang ia tumpangi melaju keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa diam saja, huh? Kehabisan kata-kata?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menyebalkan setelah beberapa menit perjalanan mereka dan Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, biasanya yeoja bermata sipit itu akan terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Ia lebih suka kecerewetan Baekhyun daripada keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggangguku, telinga lebar! Terus saja menyetir" balas Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Dasar kelinci kecil! Sudah bagus aku mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa juga yang minta kau mengantarku, tuan Park? Aku tak meminta nya! Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang dan seenaknya bilang jika aku pulang bersamamu" sahut Baekhyun dengan penjelasan secara rinci.

"Aku kan menyelamatkanmu, bodoh"

"Menyelamatkan apa? Aku sedang tidak berada di tengah peperangan, tuan Park!"

"Tapi kau sedang bersitegang dengan Sehun. Jangan pura-pura bodoh"

"Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk itu"

"Dasar keras kepala" Chanyeol yang gemas pun akhirnya menarik pipi Baekhyun sambil tetap fokus menyetir tapi bibirnya sedikit membentuk lengkungan tipis apalagi ketika mendengar pekikan histeris Baekhyun.

"HYAAA! LEPASKAN, BABO! INI SAKIT!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan nista Chanyeol darinya.

"Tidak akan" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau! Tiang listrik menyebalkan! Lepasakan aku, baboooo!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah memerah karena cubitan Chanyeol.

Heol.. dia pikir pipinya itu karet yang bisa ditarik-tariknya sesuka hati?

 **BRUK**

 **CKIIIITT**

Chanyeol mendadak menginjak pedal rem nya ketika dirasanya sesuatu mengahantam body mobilnya dan tangannya yang mencubit pipi Baekhyun pun otomatis terlepas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusapi pipinya yang menjadi korban _'kekerasan'_ dari tuan muda Park.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah drastis dan itu membuat Baekhyun heran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan melihat segerombol namja berseragam sekolah dengan jas almamater merah maroon berjalan ke arah mobil mereka dengan masing-masing senjata di tangan mereka. Ada yang membawa balok kayu, besi bahkan pisau. Hiiii.. mengerikan.

"Siapa mereka, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tak menjawan dan malah melepas seatbelt nya kemudian turun dari mobil membuat Baekhyun kaget sekaligus panik. Apa namja itu sudah gila?

Kini Baekhyun sedikit-sedikit sudah paham, segerombolan namja dengan seragam sekolah yang entah darimana itu pasti mengincar Chanyeol makanya mereka membuat mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol berhenti di jalanan sepi ini.

 _'Sial! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'_ Batin Baekhyun yang sudah menggigiti kuku jarinya akibat gugup.

Chanyeol bilang apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap diam didalam mobil, lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol mati diluar sana? Apakah ia juga harus tetap diam didalam mobil? Hell no! Tentu saja tidak.

Baekhyun dapat melihat lewat kaca mobil bahwa Chanyeol sekarang sudah mulai berkelahi dengan para namja berpenampilan brandal itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak memakai senjata apapun, hanya tangan kosong!

"Hebat tuan Park! Kau akan mati sebentar lagi!" Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melawan mereka yang bersenjata dengan tangan kosong itu?

Ahh.. kenapa ia jadi khawatir ya? Mungkinkah?

 _'Tidak! Dia pandai berkelahi. Untuk apa aku khawatir pada namja brengsek sepertinya?'_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Yeah.. Baekhyun akui jika namja bertelinga lebar itu memang pandai berkelahi. Buktinya 10 namja yang membawa senjata itu dapat ia lawan dengan tangan kosong.

10

Ya, 10.

Dan... kenapa jika dihitung ulang sekarang jadi 9? Kemana 1 orang lagi? Sudah tumbang kah?

 **Tokk Tokk Tokk Tokk**

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan menoleh ke arah jendela mobil di sebelahnya yang diketuk dengan tak sabaran.

"Shit.." gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan terpaku pada namja di luar mobil yang membawa sebilah pisau dan menatap padanya tajam dari luar.

Lalu kemudian namja itu memberi isyarat lewat jari agar Baekhyun keluar dari mobil.

 _ **"Tunggu disini. Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi"**_

Dan ucapan Chanyeol tadi pun terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Chanyeol pasti punya alasan kenapa ia melarang Bsekhyun untuk keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun ragu, ia kembali menoleh pada namja disebelah kaca jendela mobilnya yang masih menatap dirinya tajam dan ketika mendapati Baekhyun tak keluar juga, namja itu bersiap untuk mengayunkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah kaca mobil membuat Baekhyun panik lantas dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat sebelum kaca mobilnya pecah.

 _'Sial, pada akhirnya aku keluar juga'_ batin Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat yang ia tunjukkan pada namja didepannya.

Namja yang memegang sebilah pisau itu tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun dan menyerang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kaget dan refleks menghindar.

Baekhyun pun memasang kuda-kuda nya. Jangan salah, begini-begini juga ia merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam Hapkido. Meski musuhnya bersenjata pun Baekhyun tak pernah takut.

Dan mereka pun terlibat perkelahian satu lawan satu. Jika dilihat lagi memang terkesan bodoh dan tidak manly karena seorang lelaki berani berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan.

"MATI KAU!"

 **SRAT**

"AHHH!"

Baekhyun langsung memegangi lengan atasnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah hingga mengotori telapak tangan serta baju yang ia pakai. Baru saja pisau yang dipegang lawannya melukai tangannya.

 _'Babo. Ini sakit sekali'_ batinnya sambil meringis dengan tatapan tajam yang masih mengarah pada namja di hadapannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol pun menghambisi 9 orang lawannya dengan membabi buta dan tak mempedulikan jika sesekali senjata mereka mengenai tubuh jangkungnya.

Ia merasa kesal dan marah ketika melihat salah satu namja brengsek itu berani melukai Baekhyun.

Ia pun berlari dengan tatapan murka ke arah namja dengan pisau di tangannya itu setelah mengalahkan 9 rekannya dengan mudah.

 **BRUGH**

Ia menendang dada namja itu sebelum dia sempat menghindar.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kau keluar babo?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada kesal sekaligus cemas.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih melihat apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada namja itu.

 **BUGH**

 **SRAK**

Chanyeol memukul namja itu kemudian menendang tangannya hingga pisau yang berada di tangannya terlontar cukup jauh.

 **BUGH**

Sekali lagi ia menendang dada namja itu dengan keras membuatnya langsung tersungkur ke aspal jalanan.

"Argh.. ssshh.." rintih namja itu yang masih tersungkur di aspal.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan aura kematian yang menyelimuti setiap langkahnya.

"Beraninya kau.." ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menendang wajah namja itu tanpa belas kasihan kemudian menginjak tangannya, "MENYENTUH GADISKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"

 **JEB**

 **KRAK**

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

.

.

.

Kai menghela nafas panjang setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Ya, urusannya adalah dengan guru.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi ruang guru dan tubuhnya nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di belokan tangga.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kai oppa"

Gumam mereka berdua dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama kaget.

"Mianhamnida, oppa" Kyungsoo membungkuk beberapa kali pada Kai membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Lagipula untuk apa minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu" balas Kai tenang plus dengan senyum menawannya membuat Kyungsoo terpaku sekaligus merona, "kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Kai.

"Umm.. itu.. anu.. eeee.."

"Hm?"

"Emm.. maksudku, aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan club vokal" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kegugupan yang melanda dirinya.

 _'Aduh.. kenapa sih denganku? Memalukan Do Kyungsoo!'_ Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Club vokal ya? Itu artinya Baekhyun juga ikut?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Tidak, tadi aku tidak sempat memberitahu Baekhyun dan saat bel pulang Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Dia pulang dengan cepat" jelas Kyungsoo dengan rinci.

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Lalu sekarang rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama" ajak Kai dengan senyuman lebar tanpa dosanya membuat jantung Kyungsoo semakin menggila.

Kyungsoo pun agak menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona, "ti-tidak usah, oppa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulang bersamaku saja, aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Ayo~"

Dan tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuruni tangga tanpa menyadari bahwa kini telapak tangan besarnya telah menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya.

 _'Apa ini...'_ batin Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah dan tatapan terpaku pada genggaman tangan Kai di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tak perlu berlebihan babo!" Omel Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah serius Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di jok mobilnya.

"Ini bukan luka kecil, Kim babo!" Balas Chanyeol sengit kemudian membuka kemeja sekolahnya membuat ia kini topless.

"HYAAAAA! NEO MICHEOSO?!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, menghindari pemandangan tubuh atletis Chanyeol dari mata polosnya.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun ketika ia meraih lengan kiri Baekhyun yang terluka dan mengikat luka tersebut dengan kemeja putih polosnya hingga kini kemeja putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah Baekhyun yang merembes dari sela-sela kain.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget dengan suara pelan yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh entah menuju kemana dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang tidak memakai atasan. Chanyeol bahkan tak mempedulikan luka goresan pisau pada tulang pipinya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan juga penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kekerasan pada Baekhyun dengan dia sendiri yang tidak memakai baju.

 **Deg deg**

 **Deg deg**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti ketika jantungnya bertalu-talu akibat perlakuan Chanyeol barusan padanya.

 _'Kenapa kau selalu berlaku aneh? Kau membuatku dalam posisi yang salah, Park Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore dan matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya membuat langit Seoul sore itu terlihat menampakan bias senja.

Setelah tadi penolakan Baekhyun untuk diajak pulang bersama, Sehun tidak juga langsung pulang.

Ia terdiam cukup lama di tempat parkir hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya, ia mengajak Luhan untuk pulang bersama dan Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun.

Dan bukannya langsung mengantar Luhan langsung ke apartemennya, Sehun malah mengajak dulu yeoja bermata rusa itu untuk berjalan-jalan ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

Mereka berkeliling dan melakukan penjelajahan kuliner di kedai-kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Ini kedua kalinya mereka berjalan-jalan ditengah kota seperti ini.

Sekarang pun mereka tengah berada di sebuah kedai bubble tea, ini adalah kedai terakhir di ujung jalan yang mereka datangi. Setelah ini, mereka berencana untuk pulang.

Luhan pun sepertinya menikmati acara jalan-jalannya bersama Sehun. Ia kembali bisa tertawa lagi di depan Sehun, seolah ia melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Baekhyun karena telah merebut Chanyeol darinya.

"Oh ya, Sehun... kau belum memberitahuku kenapa tadi wajahmu sangat muram. Kau tahu? Wajahmu yang seperti itu sangat mengerikan" gurau Luhan diselingi kekehan kecilnya sedangkan Sehun sudah terdiam bergeming.

Ia kembali memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan, padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu menempel padanya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "bukan apa-apa"

"Bohong! Ayolah~ kita kan teman" ujar Luhan dengan senyum manis yang menyimpan sejuta arti.

Sehun pun menghela nafas lelah, "hanya masalah kecilku dengan Baekhyun" jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Huh? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi pura-pura kaget.

"Yeah.. begitulah" jawab Sehun enggan.

Luhan terdiam tak berbicara lagi. Diam-diam ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya tanpa Sehun ketahui.

 _'Tahap 3, clear'_

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah sore" ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki kemudian berjalan ke arah pemilik kedai ini dan membayar 2 bubble tea yang ia dan Luhan pesan. Setelah itu ia memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk pergi kemudian melangkah duluan dengan Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Jelas sekali jika Sehun tengah menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih saja ramai menuju pada mobil Sehun yang terparkir di ujung jalan lainnya dalam keadaan diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berbicara sampai akhirnya Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kedai ramen dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada sebrang jalan tempat mereka berdiri dan otomatis langkah Luhan pun berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran namun Sehun tak menjawab, tatapannya seperti kaget dan terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada di seberang jalan sana hingga akhirnya Luhan pun ikut menoleh dan mencari objek yang menjadi sorotan utama Sehun.

"Kau melihat siapa?" Tanya Luhan kembali dengan raut wajah herannya.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah toko buku dengan 2 orang namja yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku itu dan kini mereka berhenti di depan pintu sambil bercakap.

Luhan tak mengerti, sungguh. Ia yakin jika tatapan Sehun mengarah pada salah satu diantara namja itu. Tapi... kenapa?

"Kenapa, Sehun? Apa kau tengah menatap Hero onii-san?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hm, dia kakak dari Changmin-kun, namja tinggi yang berada di sebelahnya. Changmin adalah tetanggaku di apartemen" jelas Luhan denga tatapan polos.

"Changmin-kun? Dia orang Jepang?" Tanya Sehun dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

"Tidak juga sih, sebenarnya dia orang Korea, hanya saja tinggal di Jepang sejak kecil"

"Kau tahu banyak tentang mereka?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Luhan polos.

Sehun kembali menatap kedua namja dengan tinggi badan berbeda itu, lebih tepatnya ia tengah menatap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah namja bernama Changmin, Hero. Begitu yang ia tahu dari Luhan.

"Apakah dia benar-benar kakak kandungnya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hero.

"Ha? Mana kutahu. Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh, Kim Sehun"

 _'dia begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong hyung. Mata itu, aku yakin itu mata Jaejoong hyung. Tak mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar mirip di dunia ini hingga sama persis seperti itu'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diam di pinggiran blankar rumah sakit yang ia tempati saat ini.

Baru saja ia sudah mendapatkan penanganan atas luka di lengannya. Dan ia kembali menjadi pasien di Kainan Hospital seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana raut marah Chanyeol tadi saat para perawat yang menangani luka Baekhyun bekerja dengan lambat. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol?

 _ **"Beraninya kau.. MENYENTUH GADISKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"**_

 _'Gadisku?'_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai putih rumah sakit dengan tatapan lirih. Ia tengah di landa rasa bingung saat ini tentang sikap Chanyeol. Apakah namja itu sadar jika tadi dirinya menyebut Baekhyun sebagai _'gadisnya'_?

Baekhyun tak berbohong jika tadi ia benar-benar melihat sorot khawatir yang begitu mendalam dari Chanyeol ketika namja itu mengikat luka Baekhyun dengan baju seragamnya.

Ahh.. ngomong-ngomong. Kemana ya namja itu pergi? Tadi dia bilang dia akan pergi keluar tanpa menyebutkan keluar kemana yang ia maksud. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa tadi ia pergi keluar dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih topless.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kecilnya kemudian mendesah panjang setelahnya.

Lantas ia mengambil segelas air yang berada di atas nakas kemudian turun dari blankar rumah sakit dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan kemana tadi Chanyeol pergi. Ia harus pulang, ini sudah cukup sore dan dia takut jika Yixing mencari-carinya lalu akan menimbulkan kekhwatiran dalam seisi mansion. Itu merepotkan, heol.

"Suho oppa" gumam Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok sang kakak yang baru saja memasuki lift di lantai 1 ini.

Dengan cepat, ia pun berlari ke arah lift meski lift itu sudah tertutup dan melihat di bagian atas pintu yang menunjukkan jika baru saja lift membawa penumpangnya ke lantai 4. Ia yakin tadi hanya Suho lah yang naik lift sehingga yang berhenti di lantai 4 itu pastilah dirinya.

"Sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia masih berada di kantor?" Monolog Baekhyun yang kemudian menekan tombol di samping pintu lift dan setelah lift nya terbuka, ia pun segera masuk kedalamnya dan menuju ke lantai 4 yang ia yakini adalah lantai pemberhentian Suho tadi.

Sesampainya di lantai 4, ia celingukkan seperti orang bodoh karena tentu saja ia kehilangan jejak Suho.

Ia berjalan lurus kedepan kemudian berhenti di sebuah perempatan lorong yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa rumah sakit ini luas sekali sih" dumel nya kesal.

Ia melihat ke sekitarnya yang terasa cukup sepi karena hanya ada beberapa orang serta beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang di lorong.

Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap heran padanya karena ia masih mengenakan seragam serta jas almamater sekolah yang sudah sobek di bagian lengan atas tangan kirinya dan meninggalkan bekas bercak darah di sekitarnya.

" _I found him_ " ujarnya dengan senyum lebar ketika pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh ber-jas hitam milik Suho yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah kamar rawat inap yang berada di lorong kiri.

Dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru, ia pun mendekat ke arah kamar rawat inap VVIP itu dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang baru saja Suho masuki.

Jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan untunglah bukan sosok yang tengah ia ikuti yang keluar dari sana melainkan seorang perawat dengan troli besi nya.

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan langkahnya agar tak menghalangi jalan perawat tersebut.

Perawat wanita itu tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun setelah ia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak sekolahan.

"Maaf"

Perawat itu terhenti ketika suara Baekhyun menahan pergerakannya. Lantas ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya nya ramah.

"Apa baru saja CEO Songdae Corp. masuk kedalam?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata serius. Tidak perlu susah-susah menjabarkan ciri-ciri Suho untuk menanyakan apakah barusan namja itu masuk ke kamar itu atau tidak karena hanya dengan menyebutkan jabatan serta tempatnya berkerja pun semua orang di Seoul akan langsung tahu.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya perawat itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku adiknya jika benar barusan dia yang masuk."

"Oh, maaf. Ya benar, barusan beliau masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu"

"Siapa yang berada di dalam kamar rawat itu?"

"Tuan Kim Jong Dae"

...

 **CKLEK**

Suho menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar lalu pupil matanya tiba-tiba saja membesar kala melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Baekhyun.."

Yang punya nama menatap Suho tajam kemudian beralih pada kakak iparnya ㅡKim Jong Daeㅡ yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat medis yang terhubung ke tubuhnya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Suho yang memiliki tinggi tubuh sama dengannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada sosok Jongdae yang terus menutup matanya, "sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

"Baekㅡ aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

" _Never lying to me_ , Suho!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan sorot mata kesal.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis hanya karena Suho atau mungkin bahkan kakaknya yang lainnya menyembunyikan perihal Jongdae darinya. Berfikir logis adalah jalan tengah Baekhyun.

"Kau juga dirawat disini baru-baru ini, dan sekarang kau baru saja sembuh. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini padamu agar kau fokus untuk kesembuhanmu" tutur Suho dengan lembut.

"Tapi Jongdae _oppa_ itu kakak ku juga" bantah Baekhyun dengan tatapan nyalang nya pada Suho.

"Maafkan aku, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan" jawab Suho seadanya.

"Apakah Minseok _eonnie_ tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara dingin.

"Beberapa hari ini ponselnya sulit untuk di hubungi. Kurasa dia sedang bekerja di daerah terpencil" jawab Suho mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Minseok.

"Sejak kapan Jongdae _oppa_ terbaring?"

Dan Suho pun menceritakan tentang apa yang ia tahu dari Kai waktu itu.

Baekhyun pun dapat menyimpulkan jika Jongdae tidak sadarkan diri sudah 1 minggu kurang lebih. Awalnya ia tidak dirawat disini melainkan di rumah sakit yang berada di daerah Hongdae. Namun karena Kai, Jongdae pun di pindahkan ke Kainan Hospital.

Menurut cerita Suho, Jongdae mengalami kecelakaan atau lebih tepat disebut korban perampokan di daerah Hongdae. Perampok sialan itu mengincar mobil Jongdae dan memanfaatkan daerah sepi di sekitaran Hongdae untuk merampok namja yang memiliki senyum joker itu.

"Polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan. Mereka janji akan menemukan pelakunya secepat mungkin" tutur Suho.

"Ya, itu memang harus" balas Baekhyun sengit.

Lalu tatapan mata Suho teralih pada bagian baju lengan kiri Baekhyun yang robek dan terdapat ceceran darah kering disana. Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika keadaan Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya? Seharusnya ia sadar sejak awal, untuk apa Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit?

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Suho dengan nada cemas sambil memegang kedua bahu adik bungsu nya itu

"Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku baru saja menemukan berlian?" Tanya Baekhyun balik dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kim Baekhyun!"

"Cihh.. _bossy_ " gumamnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan, "kau tahu kan? Aku ini ceroboh" dusta nya.

"Sejak kapan kecerobohanmu menyebabkan luka seperti ini?"

"Sejak hari ini" jawab Baekhyun datar, "sudahlah, aku ingin pulang" Baekhyun menepis kedua lengan kakaknya yang bertengger di kedua bahunya kemudian memasang wajah angkuh andalannya.

"Aku akan antarkan"

"Tidak! Aku kesini bersama teman. Kau kembali saja ke kantormu" ketus Baekhyun kesal kemudian menghampiri ranjang Jongdae dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongdae yang tidak juga membuka matanya. Sepertinya Jongdae mengalami masa kritis yang lama.

"Cepatlah bangun sebelum Minseok _eonnie_ kembali lagi ke Korea, _oppa._ Kami menyayangimu"

.

.

.

Hero dan Changmin baru saja keluar dari toko buku yang berada ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Mereka ㅡHero lebih tepatnya, baru saja membeli buju untuk jurnal, Hero memang sangat suka menulis jurnal. Entah apa alasannya.

"Hyung, kemarin aku melihatmu bersama gadis itu lagi di kedai ramen" ucap Changmin membuat Hero menoleh padanya.

"Lalu?"

"YA! Siapa dia hyung? Cepat katakan padaku!" Desak Changmin kekanakkan.

"Tck! Sudah kubilang kan dia hanya seorang teman" Hero berdecak kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan anak SHS?" Changmin memicingkan matanya curiga, "jangan-jangan kau pedofil ya?"

 **TAK**

"Aaaakkh!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, _baka yarou!_ " Omel Hero setelah memukul kepala Changmin dengan kantung belanjaan berisi buku di tangannya, "lagi pula kan aku sudah punya Yoona"

"Nah itu dia, aku akan mengadukannya pada Yoona kalau kau tak mengatakan siapa dia" ancam Changmin yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Hero, ia tak akan merasa terancam sedikitpun dengan ucapan konyol Changmin barusan.

"Itu tidak akan mempan, Shim Changmin" balas Hero dengan wajah datarnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan toko buku dengan ekspresi jengkel tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengamati interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau, huh?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada seperti orang yang mengajak ribut ketika menemukan Baekhyun berjalan di lobi rumah sakit.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian, tuan Park" balas Baekhyun dingin kemudian berjalan begitu saja melewati Chanyeol membuat namja itu heran apalagi dengan eksresi tak bersahabat dari Baekhyun.

Mereka memang tak pernah akur, tapi percayalah... ekspresi Baekhyun padanya biasanya tidak seperti itu, biasanya ia di suguhi ekspresi kesal, jengkel atau marah dari Baekhyun namun kali ini ekspresi dingin lah yang ia dapati.

"Ya! Kim!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan langkah lebar untuk bisa menyusul Baekhyun, "kau kenapa, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat gendang telinga Baekhyun terasa ingin pecah. Bukan karena suara Chanyeol sangat keras, melainkan nada menjengkelkannya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah hidup (?)

"Jangan ikut campur! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri" balas Baekhyun dengan nada ketus tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol.

"Cihh.. wanita keras kepala" gumamnya sebal.

Omong-omong, kini Chanyeol sudah memakai baju, sebuah kaos berwarna abu yang pas di tubuh atletis nya dengan bawahan tetap celana sekolahnya.

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol pun memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku tak meminta tumpangan" ucap Baekhyun dingin ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuknya.

Chanyeol pun lantas menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kau berisik, Kim Baekhyun"

 **CUP**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan tampang polosnya mengecup kilat bibir tipisnya.

 **Deg deg deg**

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT!" Maki Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah merah, entah itu karena malu atau justru karena marah.

"Membuatmu diam... mungkin?" Jawab Chanyeol asal seakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanyalah seonggok perbuatan kecil yang tak merugikan.

Demi Zeus dan petirnya, apakah Park Chanyeol meninggalkan otaknya di jalanan tempatnya berkelahi tadi?

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya, bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini wanita apa?!" Amuk Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan kobaran api.

Namja itu tak peduli, seberapa lamanya pun Baekhyun berkoar-koar, ia tak akan pernah minta maaf atas tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Bahkan ia tak merasakan rasa sesal barang satu ons pun.

"Demi planet pluto, ! Aku masih ingat saat kau bilang tak akan menyentuh gadis yang bukan milikmu! Lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu, bodoh!" Omel Baekhyun dengan biji mata yang sudah hampir keluar dari kelopaknya, "bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! PARK CHANYEOL BABO!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli punggung Chanyeol dengan kesal tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada di parkiran rumah sakit tersebut.

Bahkan beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik mengenai mereka, pasalnya Chanyeol adalah tuan muda Park, cucu dari pemilik Kainan Hospital sedangkan yeoja berisik di belakangnya itu adalah si bungsu Kim dari kaum jetset terpandang di seluruh antero Korea Selatan.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Pekik Baekhyun murka kemudian berlari dari sana dan memberhentikan taxi di pinggir jalan lalu ia pun pulang dengan menggunakan taxi tanpa ingat jika tas sekolahnya masih ada di mobil si .

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol lah yang mengantarkan tas sekolah si bungsu Kim itu ke tempat tinggalnya. Sial sekali yeoja itu bisa membuat si tuan muda Park mengantarkan tasnya.

Padahal Chanyeol bisa saja melemparkan tas Baekhyun ke selokan di pinggir jalan dan membiarkannya membusuk atau di gerogoti tikus got tanpa peduli apapun, namun sayangnya hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia peduli, sebesar apapun usaha Chanyeol untuk menyangkal, bagian dirinya yang lain akan tetap meneriakkan padanya jika ia mempunyai rasa peduli pada Kim Baekhyun.

Dan kini disinilah ia, berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Kim yang besarnya keterlaluan seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arah. Bahkan ia tak sadar saat seorang pengawal berbaju serba hitam menghampirinya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pengawal itu tegas, ia menilik Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dan menemukan ke anehan disana karena namja itu memakai kaos bebas, celana sekolah serta sepatu sekolah. Perpaduan yang cukup aneh jika memang Chanyeol anak sekolahan. Lalu pandangan pengawal itu beralih pada mobil sport Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat berkilau dan harganya sudah pasti setinggi gedung pencakar langit.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Pengawal berwajah sangar itu kembali bertanya ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari si jangkung.

"Aku teman Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Pengawal itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk dan memberi kode pada pengawal yang lain untuk membuka pintu gerbang yang sangat besar itu dengan mesin.

Chanyeol tak membuang waktunya lebih banyak lagi, ia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman luas mansion Kim yang sebesar 2 kali lipat lapangan bola itu. Dapat dipastikan jika ia berjalan disana, kakinya akan terasa kebas. Baiklah, itu kedengaran berlebihan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang hobi olahraga adu jotos.

Ia sampai di beranda depan mansion, lalu turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa tas gendong Baekhyun kemudian menekan bel di depan mansion itu berharap agar bukan si bungsu lah yang membukanya, karena jika itu terjadi maka dapat di pastikan ia akan langsung di tendang sejauh seribu kilo meter oleh anak itu.

Apa alasannya?

Singkat saja, karena Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dalam keadaan sadar tadi. Padahal ia sudah pernah melumat bibir tipis nan cerewet itu untuk memberi nafas buatan saat Baekhyun terserang hipotermia. Oh, omong-omong ia jadi teringat kembali pembalasan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Jinri CS besok di sekolah. Penyiraman air bekas cucian pel di kantin itu tidak akan cukup untuk menebus dosa mereka karena telah berani menyentuh _'gadisnya',_ maka Chanyeol pastikan hidup mereka di Light Side akan terasa seperti di neraka jahanam.

 **CKLEK**

Dan ternyata doa Park Chanyeol terjawab dengan kenyataan bahwa bukan si bungsu Kim lah yang membuka pintu melainkan seorang yeoja manis berwajah innocent dengan perut yang sudah sedikit membuncit.

 _'Yeoja hamil, huh?'_ Batinnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia rasanya pernah bertemu yeoja di hadapannya ini saat di rumah sakit dan kalau tidak salah yeoja di hadapannya ini adalah kakak ipar si bungsu Kim dengan kata lain adalah istri Kim Joon Myeon.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, noona_ " sapa Chanyeol ogah-ogahan sambil membungkuk singkat, urakan sekali.

"Ah.. Chanyeol ya? Mencari Baekhyun?" Tebak Yixing dengan senyum tenang khasnya.

"Ya, _noona_ "

"Masuklah"

Chanyeol pun melangkah dan mengikuti langkah Yixing untuk masuk kedalam mansion Kim yang megah nya luar biasa.

Sesampainya didalam, Yixing langsung memerintahkan beberapa maid untuk menyiapkan jamuan untuk Chanyeol namun namja dengan kelebihan kalsium itu langsung mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _noona_. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tas Baekhyun"

Yixing menoleh dan akhirnya baru sadar jika Chanyeol membawa tas Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Eo? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa meninggalkannya?" Tanya Yixing terheran-heran.

"Tadi dia langsung pergi" jawab Chanyeol dengan alasan klise yang diperkirakan tak akan menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Yixing nantinya, namun...

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

...Yixing tetap bertanya.

"Heung... tidak juga, _noona_ " jawab Chanyeol kelihatan ragu tapi justru Yixing menganggapnya lain, Yixing beranggapan jika Chanyeol justru sungkan untuk berkata jujur padanya jika mereka berdua memang tengah berada dalam pertengkaran.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Chanyeol-ah. Aku dan Joonmyeon pun juga dulu sering bertengkar saat masa kuliah. Sebuah pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan itu wajar." Nasehat Yixing panjang lebar yang membuat Chanyeol mendumel dalam hati. Andai saja ia benar-benar pacaran dengan si bungsu Kim itu, eh?

"Aku titip tas Baekhyun saja, _noona_ " ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya karena tak mau terlalu lama mendengar nasehat bijak dari Yixing. Dia itu tipe pembangkang, tidak suka mendengar nasehat orang lain siapapun orangnya, jadi maaf saja ya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Temuilah Baekhyun di kamarnya, Yeol. Kau tahu kamarnya kan?" Tanya Yixing lembut membuat mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat itu bertambah bulat saja seperti ingin menggelinding dari tempatnya.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Akan lebih baik jika masalah kalian cepat selesai. _Jja.._ naiklah"

Dengan mengusap tengkuknya canggung, Chanyeol pun akhirnya menerima usulan Yixing dan ia segera menemui si sipit itu di kamarnya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas kecupan ringannya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun saat di tempat parkir rumah sakit yang menyebabkan kini Baekhyun ngambek padanya. Apa salahnya? Hanya mengecupkan? Oh! Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol yang sudah tidak waras itu dengan tongkat billiard milik Kai.

Dan dengan tidak tahu malu nya, Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Ia tak peduli jika Baekhyun mungkin saja tengah bertelanjang ria didalam kamarnya karena yang ia tahu dikamar Baekhyun ada _walk in closet_ nya jadi tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun masih berganti baju di ruangan terbuka.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan itu di kamarnya yang super duper kekanakkan ㅡmenurut Chanyeolㅡ ini.

 **Klek**

Bola mata itu berpendar dan mencari asal suara tanda di buka nya sebuah pintu. Ia yakin bukan pintu masuk kamar yang dibuka dan ternyata pintu yang baru saja dibuka itu adalah pintu _walk in closet_ yang menampakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang serta _hot pants_ nya. Sangat simple tapi entah kenapa sangat terlihat cantik dimata seorang tuan muda Park. Dan ia baru sadar, mungkin Baekhyun memakai baju berlengan panjang supaya luka di lengan atasnya tertutupi. Dah oh! Chanheol yakin luka sialan itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas luka nantinya. Sekali lagi, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menyayat wajah namja brengsek yang sudah membuat luka itu mampir di tubuh molek Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun berubah was-was saat melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang si tampan Park itu di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada kebodohanmu" jawab Chanyeol dingin plus dengan nada sarkastis nya.

Tatapan Baekhyun pun teralih pada sesuatu di tangan kiri si tuan Park dan saat itu juga ia langsung merutuki kecerobohannya karena meninggalkan tas nya di mobil Chanyeol. Ia menolak untuk menyebut itu adalah salah satu _'kebodohannya'_ seperti apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

Belum reda Baekhyun mengomel didalam hatinya, Chanyeol kembali membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling dengan ia yang melempar tas Baekhyun sembarangan ke arah ranjang king size si cantik.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan!" Teriak Baekhyun protes namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya dan malah duduk di sofa dekat perapian yang menyala seakan ini adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun pun mendumel dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu seperti tengah melafalkan mantra sambil melangkah mendekati ranjangnya dan kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu menyimpan tas sekolahnya itu di meja belajar.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai bukan? Cepat pergi sana!" Dengan blak-blakkan Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol dan menunjukkan ketidak-senangannya akan kehadiran Park Chanyeol disini.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan jangan lupakan _death glare_ nya pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun takut sedikitpun. Bagi Baekhyun, tatapan tajam mematikan Chanyeol itu hanya seperti pelotoan kecoak yang tidak berarti. Ia malah balik menantang Chanyeol dengan gaya berkacak pinggang nya.

"Ini kamarku! Rumahku! Daerah kekuasaanku! Jadi aku berhak mengusirmu!" Balas Baekhyun ketus namun tak ayal membuat seorang tuan muda Park itu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Ia malah semakin nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini dan itu tentu membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

"Aku menolak" jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, dulu Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang selalu membalas ucapan orang lain, dia hanya akan mengacuhkan ucapan orang lain tersebut siapapun orang nya jika menurutnya tak patut untuk mendapat jawaban darinya. Tapi semenjak ada Baekhyun, rasanya bibirnya selalu gatal ingin membalas setiap ocehan yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis ber-eye liner itu.

Baekhyun lantas menggeram kesal pada si bodoh Park Chanyeol yang selalu membuat isi kepalanya mendidih. Ia sangat kesal, sungguh. Namun ia belajar dari pengalaman bahwasanya ia tak akan pernah menang apabila berargumen dengan si _arrogant_ itu.

Pada akhirnya ia pun diam dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil memunggungi Chanyeol dan malah menatap pemandangan dari pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan jingga yang terpatri di garis cakrawala itu selalu dapat menyentuh sukma nya. Ia sangat suka warna langit di sore hari omong-omong.

"Kau mau membully Choi Jinri macam apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara _low bass_ nya yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk meremang, kalau kata _yeojadeul_ genit di sekolah suara _low bass_ Chanyeol itu sangat _sexy_. Tapi Baekhyun menolak untuk mengakui fakta tersebut. Ia lebih suka mendengar suara serak Sehun yang teramat buruk itu bernyanyi lagu anak-anak dibanding mengakui jikalau suara _low bass_ Chanyeol itu memang terdengar _sexy_.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukannya raja _bully_ itu kau?!" Kembali jawaban ketus yang Chanyeol dapat. Jika yang berkata seperti itu adalah orang lain, dapat dipastikan riwayat hidupnya akan tamat dan besok hanya akan tinggal nama. Lalu kenapa tidak dengan Baekhyun? Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada _Aphrodite_.

"Kau pikir aku ini pemeran drama _Boys Before Flower_ " sangkal Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya yang mendelik tajam kepada Baekhyun yang kini sudah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Hey! Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Aku bahkan tahu kehidupan miringmu di sekolah, Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol"

Chanyeol merutuki mulut pedas Baekhyun. Sejak kapan gadis itu mengganti nama tengahnya menjadi _'fucking'_?

"Kau ketahuan memperhatikanku, Kim" goda Chanyeol dengan seringai _sexy_ yang terpampang di wajah sombong nya. Jika saja para wanita penggemar Chanyeol di luar sana melihat bagaimana seringaian _sexy_ seorang Park Chanyeol, sudah di pastikan mereka akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki Chanyeol. Asal tahu saja, seringaian itu tak pernah ia tampakkan pada orang sembarangan. Bahkan mungkin saja Kai dan Sehun yang notabene nya adalah teman barunya juga belum pernah melihat itu.

"YA! Bukan begitu bodoh!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan wajah garangnya.

"Apakah hobi mu berteriak, huh? Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan tidak pentingmu itu" sungut Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinga lebarnya.

"Salahkan saja telingamu yang lebih lebar dari telinga wajan itu" ejek Baekhyun dengan seringai imut nya yang bukannya terlihat menyeramkan malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ini adalah salah satu ketampananku, _babo_!" Dan mulai lah sifat narsis si angkuh Chanysol.

"Cih.. sini aku potong telingamu sekalian agar kau kehilangan kenarsisan mu yang keterlaluan itu" desis Baekhyun dengan mata memicing pada Chanyeol.

"Percayalah, telingaku akan tumbuh kembali ketika nanti kau memotongnya" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Wah tidak salah lagi jika kau adalah iblis jahat dari neraka"

"Terimakasih pujiannya, nona Kim"

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN, BODOH!"

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Mau kucium lagi, huh?" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa empuk itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan diameter mata yang kian melebar ketika Chanyeol terus mengikis jarak di antara mereka dengan langkah angkuh serta kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Benar-benar tampan jika saja namja itu tidak angkuh.

Baekhyun masih diam terpaku di tempatnya ketika Chanyeol berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ucap Baekhyyn dengan penuh peringatan sambil terus melangkah mundur sedangkan Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah terpojok, punggungnya sudah menempel sempurna pada pintu kaca di belakangnya sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun disana.

"YA! Menjauh dariku, Park _babo!_ " Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol namun itu tak lama karena selanjutnya Chanyeol langsung menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah kepala Baekhyun. Barulah kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terpojok, di kamarnya sendiri pula! Sial!

"Kau berisik, Kim Baekhyun"

 **Tuk**

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja kepala Chanyeol jatuh ke bahu mungilnya dan cengkraman di kedua tangannya langsung mengendur.

 _'Apa dia pingsan?'_ Fikir Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari posisi aneh mereka.

"Hey _babo_! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan posisi kepala Chanyeol yang masih berada di bahu sempit nya.

"Aku ngantuk"

"HEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah benar-benar turun meninggalkan langit yang mulai menggelap ketika Kai dan Sehun sampai di mansion.

Mereka sampai bersamaan padahal jelas sekali mereka kembali dari arah jalan yang berbeda.

"Bukannya itu mobil Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai ketika mereka sudah berada di beranda depan mansion.

"Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Tadi dia yang mengantar Baekhyun"

Kai sedikit loading kemudian seketika ia ingat jika seharusnya Baekhyun pulang bersama Sehun. Lalu apa ini? Kemana tanggung jawab Sehun sebagai kakak Baekhyun?

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada Sehun.

Sehun menggedikan bahu tanpa dosa tapi kentara sekali ekspresi nya menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan, "dia menolak pulang bersamaku. Lalu Chanyeol hyung datang dan Baekhyun pulang bersamanya"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sambil memalingkan muka dari Kai, Sehun pun masuk kedalam mansion meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri diam di beranda depan.

 _'Sepertinya hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun tak kunjung membaik'_ batin Kai.

Ia pun masuk kedalam mansion sambil memikirkan cara apa yang kira-kira bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat keduanya kembali seperti dulu.

 _ **'gelas yang sudah pecah tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi'**_

Siapapun yang mengemukakan pepatah itu, Kai benar-benar membetulkannya. Meski pun gelas itu masih bisa disatukan lagi dengan perekat, tetap saja fungsinya tidak akan sebagus sebelumnya.

"Tuan muda.. anda perlu sesuatu? Air hangat mungkin?"

Kai disambut oleh beberapa maid ketika kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam mansion.

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengisi perutku" jawab Kai sambil terus melangkah.

"Makanan sudah ditata di meja makan, hanya perlu menunggu tuan besar datang"

Kai mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan lebih jauh kedalam mansion dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengganti baju kemudian kembali turun ke lantai 1 dan duduk di meja makan.

"Hai Kai. Mana Sehun?" Tanya Yixing menghampiri Kai di meja makan.

"Hai _noona_ , kurasa dia belum turun" jawab Kai.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan pakaian _casual_ nya kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

"Baekhyun belum turun?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Belum, mungkin dia sedang bersama kekasihnya" jawab Yixing disertai kikikan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Kai dan Sehun saling tatap kemudian mereka ingat jika tadi mobil Chanyeol ada di depan mansion dan itu artinya dia masih ada di sini.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Ketiganya menoleh secara serempak ketika mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang terdengar sangat teratur dan berirama.

Yixing langsung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika melihat sosok suaminya lah yang datang.

Suho pun balas tersenyum meski tubuhnya dilanda rasa lelah kemudian memeluk sang istri dan memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Yixing membuat Kai dan Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut secara live langsung saja memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain.

"Baekhyun sudah tahu" ujar Suho yang membuat ketiga orang tersayangnya itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Siapa yang tidak bingung jika seseorang tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu tanpa ada awalan yang dapat dimengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi mengernyit.

"Chen _hyung_. Dia sudah tahu tentang Chen _hyung_ " jawab Suho lebih jelas membuat mereka mengerti.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Sudah terlanjur bukan?" Ucap Yixing dengan helaan nafas panjang kemudian membuka jas yang di pakai suaminya lalu menyampirkan jas mahal tersebut di kursi meja makan, "Hunie, panggilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan malam"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung saja menuju ke kamar Baekhyun karena ia yakin mereka pasti disana. Dasar pasangan aneh.

.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan suasana hening, Chanyeol pun ada disana. Awalnya dia menolak dan berkata ingin pulang namun tahukah kalian jika Suho sangat senang terhadap kehadiran _'calon adik ipar'_ nya tersebut dan pada akhirnya memaksa namja itu untuk makan malam bersama mereka.

"Bi, bagaimana lukaㅡ"

Baekhyun menendang pelan tulang kering Suho di bawah meja sana. Kebetulan ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing di sebelah kiri Suho yang duduk di kursi utama meja makan.

"Luka apa, Baek?" Tanya Yixing, Kai dan Sehun secara bersamaan membuat Baekhyun mengerjap polos sedangkan Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya diam dan tetap memakan hidangan makan malamnya dalam keadaan tenang.

"Luka apanya? Suho _oppa_ itu ngaco" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya kemudian kembali melanjutkan lagi acara makan malamnya namun jawaban tak jelas Baekhyun barusan tentu saja tidak membuat ketiga saudaranya itu percaya dengan mudah.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Baekhyun benar, aku hanya salah bicara. Maksudku bagaimana keadaannya sekarang paska pulang dari rumah sakit" Suho memperbaiki ucapannya dengan ekor mata yang menatap Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun ingin dia tutup mulut.

 _'Cihh.. kakak beradik sama saja'_ dumel Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol melancarkan aksi pembullyannya pada Choi Jin Ri masih dalam rangka membalas perbuatan yeoja itu atas apa yang ia lakukan pada _'gadisnya'._

Hari ini Jinri dan teman-temannya dibuat seperti adonan dengan terigu juga telur busuk plus air bekas mengepel yang membalut tubuh mereka. Padahal ini masih pagi tapi Chanyeol sudah melancarkan aksinya. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh saat ia bilang akan membuat Choi Jinri menderita selama berada di Light Side. Ini akibatnya jika berani menyentuh apa yang dilindungi tuan muda Park itu.

Guru pun tak ada yang berani menegur ulah nakal Chanyeol CS yang juga melibatkan siswa lainnya untuk bisa membully Jinri dan teman-temannya karena mereka tahu jika tuan muda Park itu tak akan segan-segan mendepak mereka dari Light Side jika mereka ikut campur. Hah.. guru jaman sekarang memang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka daripada kenyamanan peserta didik mereka.

"Apa sebenarnya motif Park Chanyeol membully Choi Jinri dan teman-temannya?" Tanya Junsu yang sudah berdiri di sebelah salah satu siswa nya yang tengah menyaksikan bagaimana keterpakuan Jinri dan teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah menjadi tontonan di tengah aula.

"Kim seonsaengnim!" Kaget siswa itu membuat beberapa siswa disekitarnya ikut menoleh dan terkaget akan kehadiran Junsu yang tiba-tiba berada disana.

"Heeee.. kalian tak perlu berlebihan. Jawab saja pertanyaanku" guru muda itu menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada dengan mata yang tetap menatap objek bullyan Chanyeol CS di tengah aula.

"Katanya itu motif balas dendam karena Jinri dan teman-temannya pernah membully pacarnya di toilet dan menyebabkan pacarnya Chanyeol sunbae masuk rumah sakit karena hipotermia" jawab salah seorang siswa namja berkacamata yang berada di depan Junsu.

Junsu pun mengangguk-angguk dan mulai paham kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal tidak penting begini. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Chanyeol itu baru akan membully seseorang jika orang tersebut mengusiknya, selama 3 tahun ini pun Junsu baru kali ini mendapati Chanyeol membully seseorang hanya karena kekasihnya disakiti. Hah... wajar sih jika kekasih Chanyeol di bully para yeoja disini, Chanyeol itu kan _Casanova_ di Light Side jadi wajar jika banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya dan tak rela jika ia punya kekasih.

Perlu di ketahui, Chanyeol CS sendiri berada di lantai 2 tepat di atas aula dan tengah menyaksikan objek bullyan nya, sekedar memastikan bahwa rencana nya berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

"Haha.. mereka benar-benar siap untuk digoreng!" Taeyong tertawa bahagia sambil menunjuk Jinri CS yang tak berkutik di bawah sana dengan keadaan mereka, ia sudah memegangi perutnya saking geli nya.

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Chan?" Tanya Kai dengan eskpresi meringis.

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada objek bullying nya kemudian menjawab, "kau tak boleh punya rasa kasihan jika berada di kelompok ini"

Setelah berdesis dingin, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ke kelas Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama dengan lantai yang ia pijak.

"Ini benar-benar menarik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q : Oiya authornim ini ff bakal banyak chapnya atau gak? Oiya aku suka one piece ini.. Udh nntn sampe ep 745, nunggu 746 dihari minggu, authornim udh sampe mana? Bales yg ini WAJIB!**

 **A : masalah berapa banyak chapternya author masih gak tahu hehe. Tapi gak bakal sampai puluhan kok. Paling banyak juga belasan atau mungkin sama kaya ff Something Wrong atau mungkin juga bisa lebih sedikit.**

 **Soal One Piece, author mah masih jauh, masih episode yang waktu di dunia baru yang pertama ada Brook soalnya author kan nonton nya ngulang lagi dari awal, dulu udah jauh tapi lupa lagi episode berapa jadi yeaaaahh begitulah you know that. Ketambah lagi kan author banyak kesibukan lain jadi gak bisa selalu nonton anime. Cukup jawabannya? :)**

 **Q : Thor conflict nya banyak gak?**

 **Tentang daddy nya kim bersaudara yang waktu lalu aku blng punya hubungan lain tanpa diketahui, apa dia gay thor? Aiyay thor, apa Kim JongDae terlupakan? Oiya, bukannya kalo punya marga yg sama gaboleh nikah/bersatu ya thor? Katanya karena satu keturunan gitu, kim gaboleh sama kim(contoh) katanya sihh, aku juga gatao.. Ohh thorr, aku benci banget ama tukang style nya Kai, apa dia kurang waras ya?**

 **A : enggak ko konflik nya gak banyak. Daddy Kim alias Yesung itu gak gay kok, dia cuma sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Kim Jong Dae tetap tidak terlupakan, cuma moment nya kurang pas aja kalo ada dia. Kalau masalah marga yang sama author kurang tau ya, gak pernah denger juga. Btw, author suka lho sama hair style nya Kai. Justru diantara 9 member yang paling author suka hair style nya yaaa milik Kai, menurut author itu justru macho dan cool.. xD ... author malah gak suka sama rambutnya bias author sendiri, si CY maksudnya.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo..**

 **Author balik lagi. Maaf atas keterlambatan update nya. Beberapa minggu ke belakang author sibuk di organisasi jadi author gak sempet mikirin ff. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Ditambah lagi sekarang imajinasi author tentang ff ini agak buntu jadi author bingung mau nulis apa, hehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Dan buat yang mau panggil eonnie, kakak, author atau apapun itu silahkan aja, author gak larang kok. :)**

 **Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohonaku maaf, lahir dan batin reader-deul!**

 **Kkaaa! Annyeong!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Kiss and hug!**


	7. Chapter 7 : A Sacrifice

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _ **A Sacrifice**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 6**

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Chan?" Tanya Kai dengan eskpresi meringis.

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada objek bullying nya kemudian menjawab, "kau tak boleh punya rasa kasihan jika berada di kelompok ini"

Setelah berdesis dingin, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ke kelas Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama dengan lantai yang ia pijak.

"Ini benar-benar menarik!"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

 **Brak**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas 2-1 dengan keras membuat kedua yeoja yang berada didalam kelas kaget lalu menatap protes pada sang pelaku utama yakni si tuan Park yang arrogant itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa membuka pintu secara lembut?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang sudah mendidih.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam seolah memberi kode pada Kyungsoo agar meninggalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun saja namun sepertinya Kyungsoo kurang peka dengan kode yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Perlu di ketahui, yang tersisa di kelas ini hanyalah Baekhyun seorang jika saja tadi Kyungsoo tak datang. Semua murid di kelas 2-1 bahkan kelas lainnya sudah sibuk menonton pembullyan Jinri CS di aula.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya polos dengan mata bulatnya itu, dasar sepupu menyebalkan fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri kedua yeoja cantik yang masih duduk di bangku Baekhyun kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Pergi kau sana" usir Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ha? Kenapa kau jadi seenaknya?" Semprot Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan balas melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun dan semakin menatap Kyungsoo tajam membuat nyali nya agak ciut, bagaimanapun ia tahu watak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bisa saja mencongkel matanya jika ia tak menurut.

"Maaf, Baek" dengan langkah gontai, gadis bermata burung hantu itu pun melangkah pergi keluar dari kelas 2-1 membuat Baekhyun terperangah.

"Kau di usir Chanyeol ya?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kai berdiri dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya, ia berdiri tak jauh dari kelas 2-1. Hahhh.. kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan namja yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah ini?

"K-kai oppa? S-sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan.

Kai tersenyum lembut kemudian melangkah santai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku hanya merasa kau akan di usir Chanyeol saja jadi aku kesini untuk menemani mu" jawab Kai sambil sedikit menunduk membuat wajah mereka sejajar dengan jarak yang teramat dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai dapat mencium harumnya nafas Kai.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku menyukaimu" ujar Kai blak-blakkan kemudian mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Gadis itu sendiri sudah membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja Kai bilang? Apa Kyungsoo tak salah dengar jika baru saja Kai bilang dia menyukainya?

 _'tidak! Maksud Kai oppa pasti bukan begitu'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menunduk berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Kai yang membuat degupan jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat pada Kai kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan namja berkulit tan itu membuat Kai heran. Tangannya pun masih mengambang di udara karena terakhir tadi dia masih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Kai pun menurunkan tangannya dengan kecewa kemudian menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan di lorong semakin jauh.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan" gumam Kai sambil mengerang frustasi.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol masih berdiri menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun, ia masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun semenjak Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan enggan bertatap muka langsung dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya selalu saja berdisko tiap kali mata mereka bertemu dan itu sangat gila menurut Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku" ucap Chanyeol setelah lama terdiam. Ekor matanya menatap Baekhyun datar sedangkan Baekhyun malah menatapnya sinis.

"Buat apa? Jangan seenaknya memerintahku, tuan Park!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun secara paksa dan menyeret tubuh kecilnya keluar kelas.

"YA! BABOYA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh membuat suaranya menggema di seluruh lorong, untung saja orang-orang penghuni kelas sedang berkumpul di sekitar aula.

Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat Kai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia pun menatap Kai dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan.

"Kai! _Help me!_ "

Kai mengerjap bingung kemudian menatap pasangan rusuh itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, Chanyeol sendiri tak menghentikan langkahnya apalagi membiarkan Baekhyun untuk lepas dari cengkramannya.

"KAIIII!" Teriak Baekhyun dramatis namun Kai masih tak bergerak dari tempat nya berdiri bahkan sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbelok di lorong pun Kai tetap bergeming.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti ketika namja itu membawanya hingga ia berada di pembatas lantai 2 dan dibawahnya adalah aula. Dari sini, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas 5 orang yeoja yang sudah berlumur terigu dan telur busuk di bawah sana tengah dikelilingi para siswa yang tertawa puas melihat mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol maupun Haneul, Taeyong serta Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Mereka itu Jinri dan teman-temannya" jawab Haneul sambil menatap ke arah bawah.

"Mwo? _Jinjjayo?_ "

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan buat mereka terasa di neraka" sambung Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap namja di sebelah kanannya itu dengan mata polosnya.

 _'Apa dia melakukannya untukku?'_ Batin Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merona.

Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar saat Jinri menatap ke atas tepat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh benci, ia sungguh besumpah dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan membalas kembali apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia tak peduli jika Kim Baekhyun itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Ia sungguh membenci Baekhyun demi apapun juga.

"Mereka menggelikan" komentar Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika telur busuk itu ada di rambutnya. Iuhh.. menjijikan.

"Kau jadi kejam, Bi" gurau Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Padahal kan Sehun itu kakaknya, kenapa semuanya jadi terasa berbeda.

Luhan yang melihat interaksi ketiga manusia itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian dengan sengaja menghampiri mereka dan memegang tangan Sehun posesif.

"Sehun-a~" panggil Luhan membuat Sehun kaget dan langsung menoleh pada si mata rusa itu.

"Luhan?" Kaget Sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana tingkah Luhan yang sangat mudah terbaca olehnya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek kemudian dengan sengaja ia pun merangkul bahu sempit pacar bohongannya seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan jika ia tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku akan membuat siapapun menyesal karena telah mengusikmu, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sengaja keras membuat Luhan mematung di tempatnya.

 _'Sial!'_ Batin Luhan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap papan pengumuman didepannya bersama Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu.

Minggu depan mereka akan liburan ke Jeju Island selama 1 minggu penuh. Semua siswa dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 di wajibkan ikut, tak terkecuali.

Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun takut jika ia akan kembali menangis meraung-raung di pinggir pantai karena mengingat Jaejoong. Huh... kenapa sulit sekali melepas kepergian kakak cantiknya itu? Padahal ini sudah bertahun-tahun.

"Baek, gwaenchanha?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tetap mengemut lolipop di mulutnya.

"Gwaenchanha" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran palsu nya pada Kyungsoo, "ayo ke kantin"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun berjalan bersebelahan hingga sampai di kantin lalu memilih tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari pintu setelah memesan beberapa menu makanan yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu soal pembullyan Jinri sunbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Itu bagus. Supaya anak itu jera. Untuk apa sih kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'sunbae'_? Itu tak pantas untuknya, Kyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan ucapan ketus di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya Jinri si tukang buat onar, begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat tawa mereka berdua pecah seketika, bahkan Baekhyun sampai harus memegangi perutnya karena terlalu geli mendengar julukan Kyungsoo untuk musuhnya itu.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam dan memakan makanan yang mereka beli sebelumnya dengan tenang.

"Em.. Baek?" Panggil Kyungsoo ragu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano.. em.. itu.."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja" ujar Baekhyun santai, agak aneh juga melihat Kyungsoo gelagapan seperti itu, tidak biasanya.

"Apakah... apakah Kai oppa... memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun melongok mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo barusan. Jadi, dari tadi Do Kyungsoo itu hanya mau menanyakan itu? Lantas kenapa harus gugup? Ah... jangan-jangan...

"Ekhm.." Baekhyun berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "setahuku belum, Kai bahkan belum pernah pacaran. Jadi... kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sedikit merona membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda Kyungsoo, sepertinya ada bubuk-bubuk cinta yang tumbuh di hati Kyungsoo untuk kakaknya.

"Kau suka Kai?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Malam ini entah ada angin apa, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah Baekhyun dan minta ijin pada Suho untuk meminjamnya. Dia pikir Baekhyun itu barang sewaan? Dasar!

Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Bahkan untuk mencapai tempat ini butuh waktu 1 jam. Tempat ini pun terbilang sepi dan asri. Dan ketika Baekhyun tanya apa alasan Chanyeol membawanya kemari, namja itu hanya bilang _'ingin saja'._ Sangat _simple_ dan membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Benar-benar alasan yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

Mereka pun kini berada di ujung bukit dimana dibawah bukit itu terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang Baekhyun yakin akan sangat indah jika dilihat di siang hari. Cahaya bulan purnama turut menyinari mereka dan menimbulkan bias cahaya di danau itu.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak mereka sampai di tempat asing ini dan mereka tetap terdiam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kau menjemputku ke rumah hanya untuk dijadikan obat nyamuk?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis yang begitu kentara.

Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan hanya melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Rasanya ingin sekali mendorong Chanyeol hingga namja itu terjatuh ke danau yang berada di bawah bukit itu.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun serius.

"Hn?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang rembulan yang terasa amat dekat untuk di jangkau.

"Apa alasanmu hingga sampai saat ini terus bersandiwara jika kita berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah jelas jika akuㅡ"

"Aku tidak percaya jika itu karena direktur Park!" Sela Baekhyun cepat, "aku tahu bukan itu asalannya. Katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol!" Desak Baekhyun namun sama sekali tak membuat Chanyeol menurut begitu saja.

"Tidak ada alasan, itu saja" jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya dengan jawaban yang menurut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Aku selalu percaya di setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasan" ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri karena posisi mereka sebelumnya duduk, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "untuk itu, aku percaya jika kau punya alasan" lanjutnya sambil membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol yang masih duduk.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki alasan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi congkak.

"Berarti kau bodoh" jawab Baekhyun santai tanpa beban, berhasil membuat mata bulat Chanyeol mendelik tajam padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertahan menjalani sandiwara ini jika kau merasa aku punya alasan lebih dari itu?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Entahlah, aku hanya... ingin" jawab Baekhyun lirih dan pelan di akhir kata membuat Chanyeol pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol benar, apa alasannya bertahan? Apa sebenarnya yang ia harapkan dari semua ini? Entahlah, tapi hatinya terasa hampa ketika Chanyeol bilang jika ia tidak memiliki alasan. Kenapa ia jadi merasa kecewa begini? Padahal kan sejak awal ia sudah tahu jika Chanyeol itu brengsek dan hanya mempermainkan status bohongan mereka ini.

Baekhyun berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi namun terhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol.

"Pernahkah kau merasa mempunyai obsesi untuk melindungi orang lain?"

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun datar, "aku hidup di bawah lindungan, bukan aku yang melindungi orang lain tapi orang lain yang melindungiku" lanjutnya.

"Ya, kau memang butuh perlindungan, babo" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan melewati dirinya dan masuk kedalam mobil membuat Baekhyun merasa heran. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Huh dasar menyebalkan, sok misterius pula.

Baekhyun menggedik tidak peduli kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan setelahnya mobil pun pergi dari bukit itu untuk kembali ke daerah perkotaan yang ramai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil sport Chanyeol dengan wajah yang setengah mengantuk. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menatap bulan purnama yang begitu indah dimatanya.

Chanyeol pun ikut turun dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan beranda depan mansion Kim.

"Terimakasih sudah mengganggu malamku, Park sialan" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yeoja sipit itu.

"Dasar anak kecil" gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku mantelnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun sempat berbicara barusan. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan secara tiba-tiba itu membuka lebar kedua matanya yang tadi terasa mengantuk.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia sedikit melumat bibir tipis itu dengan teramat lembut dan penuh perasaan seolah menyalurkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun yang masih polos itu tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, ia hanya terdiam mematung dengan ekspresi bodohnya saat Chanyeol bergantian mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya ada lumatan lembut yang tidak menuntut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol melepas ciuman sebelah pihaknya kemudian menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih melebar itu dengan tatapan gemas.

"Masuklah kedalam, udara semakin dingin" ujarnya dengan nada lembut tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya ada nada menjengkelkan dan angkuh. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan benda mahal itu keluar dari pekarangan mansion Kim yang luas.

Baekhyun yang sudah sadar akan sesuatu yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan padanya hanya bisa terbengong dan meraba bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kenapa dia itu?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah memerah padam.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menggeleng keras dan bergegas masuk kedalam mansion karena udara semakin dingin tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

Langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan ruang keluarga ketika melihat semua anggota keluarganya yang tinggal di mansion ini ada disana dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya sambil masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan duduk menyempil di antara Yixing dan Suho, haaahh~ ini sudah biasa terjadi dimana Baekhyun dengan polosnya seolah menjadi sekat antara Suho dan Yixing yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

"Tck, kebiasaan" ucap Suho sambil menyentil pilipis Baekhyun membuat empu nya meringis kecil dan merengut pada Suho.

"Tidak apa, Myeonie-ya" ucap Yixing dengan lembut kemudian merangkul bahu adik iparnya yang suka tidak mengerti keadaan itu.

"Kenapa suasana disini tegang sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Mereka terdiam serempak, tak ada yang mau menjawab satu pun bahkan mereka berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Katakan padaku! Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang semakin tak enak hati apalagi melihat Sehun yang hanya menunduk di sofa nya bersama Kai.

"Suho hyung menyuruh Sehun untuk pindah ke Jepang" jawab Kai lirih membuat Baekhyun melotot dan langsung menatap Suho dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia sudah cukup umur untuk mengurusi perusahaan di Jepang. Ku putuskan jika Sehun akan di kirim ke Jepang dan Kai tetap disini" jelas Suho dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun juga tidak disini saja seperti Kai?" Teriak protes dari si bungsu.

"Daddy sudah berpesan jika Kai harus akan mempelajari cabang yang di Korea" balas Suho yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali menyuarakan protes nya.

"Bukannya semua perusahaan di Korea berada di tanganmu? Kenapa melibatkan Kai juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sayang. Ini keputusan daddy. Kau tahu jika itu adalah absolut" jawab Suho ambigu.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit lirih. Ini pertama kalinya lagi ia berkomunikasi dengan _'normal'_ bersama Sehun.

"Aku belum tahu, Bi. Aku akan pikirkan dulu" jawab Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan fikiran daddy" desah Baekhyun kecewa kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan langkah terseret, jelas sekali jika ia sangat keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

Langkah kakinya terus terseret sampai ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia duduk sejenak di sofa depan perapian sambil memikirkan sesuatu kemudian memutuskan satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat Suho mengomel padanya jika tahu.

Baekhyun menggerakan jari-jari lentik nya dengan gerakan bawah ke atas untuk mencari kontak ayahnya.

Dia menempelkan ponsel pipih itu di telinganya kemudian mendengar nada sambung yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Hallo, dad" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara tak bersemangat, tak takut sama sekali dengan daddy nya itu tak seperti kakak-kakak nya.

 _'Hallo, darling. What happen, babe? Why are you calling me?'_ Tanya daddy Byun di seberang sana, sebut saja Yesung.

"Dad.. I've heard that Sehun will be moving to Japan" keluh Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

 _'And then?'_

"What's wrong, dad? What happened with Sehun? Why are you telling him to move on? Why not us?"

 _'Us?'_ Ulang Yesung dengan nada bertanya.

"Yes. Sehun, Kai and me. Why only Sehun?"

 _"Hey, darling. You guys have grown up and you have to choose the way of life of each. I know this is difficult for you all. But... this is statement."_

"But, daddy.. the three of us shared already since we moved to Paris. I can't get away from them both." Rengek Baekhyun berusaha agar ayahnya berubah fikiran meski ia tahu itu nyaris tidak mungkin.

 _"want to when are you dependent on them, Baekie? There will be a time you guys have a different way of life. you're going to get married so did Kai and Sehun. Furthermore, I've heard about you and Sehun."_

"so therefore Daddy telling Sehun to move? Dad, it's not like you'd think. Iㅡ"

 _"No, darling"_ sela Yesung cepat, _"definitely not because of it. It's just as proof that you're an adult and will choose a different path in life. And I've heard about your 'namjachingu'."_ lanjut Yesung dengan tawa jahilnya.

"I haven't a boyfriend, Dad! Seriously!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

 _"Aaa~ really? But I heard that from your brother"_

"Daddy stop! That's not right! He's lying"

 _"Hahaha.. okay.. okay.. hmm~ I will flying to Korea any weeks later, baby"_

"Oh, really? Yeah! Long time no see, dad!"

 _"Yeah.. I miss you all."_

"Me too, Dad"

 _"I should go to meeting with my clients, babe."_

"Yes, dad. No problem."

 _"See you, honey"_

"See you to, dad"

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya seakan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun akan dikirim ke Jepang entah itu kapan.

.

.

.

Cinta bukanlah obsesi. Cinta hanya sebuah perasaan tulus yang tak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Namun terkadang segelintir orang mengartikan jika cinta itu berkaitan dengan obsesi. Obsesi adalah suatu hal yang tidak boleh disandingkan dengan cinta karena akibatnya akan sangat buruk. Cinta yang mengandung obsesi selalu berakhir dengan buruk.

Luhan mencintai Chanyeol sejak mereka kecil. Cinta itu tumbuh dari rasa sayang Luhan pada Chanyeol dan semakin berkembang besar menjadi obsesi. Ia tak rela jika Chanyeol dimiliki oleh orang lain. Entah itu bisa dikatakan cinta tulus atau memang hanya cinta semu.

 _ **"Luhan hanya belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya"**_ itu pendapat Haneul soal Luhan ketika melihat betapa gigihnya Luhan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol meski Chanyeol selalu menolak itu semua.

Tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan saat ini dimana mereka tengah berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan tak bersahabat, bahkan tatapan matanya pun tak tertuju pada orang yang ada di hadapannya saking tidak maunya dia menemui orang ini.

"Chanyeol.." panggil suara lembut itu dengan lirih, sebut saja Xi Luhan, "tak adakah ruang di hatimu untukku, Chan?" Tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh namun tak urung membuat Chanyeol tergerak sedikitpun untuk membuka hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau seperti wanita murahan, Xi Luhan!" Kecam Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan!" Sangkal Luhan nyaris menjerit dan air matanya sudah berjatuhan membentuk anak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"Lalu apa? Jelas-jelas kau sudah bersama Kim Sehun" ujar Chanyeol santai.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat, "dia bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tak pernah menyukainya!"

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan temanku, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendah dan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh jangkungnya, kali ini ia menatap Luhan dengan tajam seakan tatapannya itu mampu melubangi kepala Luhan.

"Aku selalu berusaha membuatmu cemburu padanya! Tapi apa? Kau malah terus bersama gadis Kim itu!" Jerit Luhan dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras, "aku muak, Park Chanyeol! AKU MUAK PADA KEBERSAMAAN KALIAN!" Teriak Luhan membabi buta, "aku menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mendengar ucapan jika kau juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku! Tak tahu kah kau betapa sakitnya menunggu?!"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri, ia baru tahu jika selama ini ada yeoja yang jauh lebih menginginkan namja itu. Dan secara tidak langsung ia menyakiti yeoja itu? Dan menyakiti... kakaknya? Kim Sehun.. ya.. namja itu.. kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya hanyalah pelampiasan bagi Xi Luhan, yeoja yang sepertinya sudah menarik perhatian Kim Sehun.

 _'Sehun-ah..'_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa Chanyeol? KATAKAN! Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau membalas perasaanku!" Paksa Luhan yang sudah berlutut di tanah dengan penampilan yang seperti orang depresi.

"Perlu kutegaskan berapa kali padamu bahwa aku tak akan pernah membalas perasaan konyolmu itu, Xi Luhan!" Dan dengan itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Luhan di taman belakang sekolah yang semakin menjerit-jerit mrmanggil nama Chanyeol agar kembali padanya. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun pun juga pergi dari tempatnya tak sengaja menguping itu dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sedangkan itu Luhan masih menangis meraung-raung di tempat yang sama sendirian. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sendirian karena di kejauhan sana ada satu orang lagi yang ternyata juga mendengar semua percakapan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol.

 _'Sedalam itukah perasaannya untuk Chanyeol?'_

.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun kembali menolak ajakan pulang dari Sehun. Kali ini bukan karena alasan ingin pulang bersama Kai atau diajak pulang oleh _kekasih palsunya_ tapi karena ia sedang ingin sendiri. Baekhyun terlalu kalut bahkan untuk menyadari raut wajah Kim Sehun hari ini.

 _ **"Joongie oppa! Baekie mau Joongie oppa! DIMANA JOONGIE OPPA-KU?!" Pekik Baekhyun kecil sambil menangis di taman pinggir mansionnya, tempat biasa dia bermain dengan kakak tertuanya.**_

 _ **"Baekie jangan memangis. Disini ada Sehun" ucap Sehun kecil sambil berusaha memeluk Baekhyun kecil yang terus meronta.**_

 _ **"Baekie tidak mau! Baekie inginnya Joongie oppa" ujar Baekhyun kecil dengan suara melemah dan tak lama kemudian tubuh mungilnya pun jatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun kecil pingsan.**_

 _'Sehun selalu melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan agar aku tersenyum...'_

 _ **"Tirukan katak!" Teriak Baekhyun kecil dengan wajah datar pada kakak laki-lakinya yang sepucat mayat itu.**_

 _ **"A-apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung.**_

 _ **"Kubilang tirukan katak, Sehun!"**_

 _ **"B-baiklah" jawab Sehun pada akhirnya dan menirukan gaya meloncat-loncat seperti katak membuat Baekhyun kecil sedikit-sedikit tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Baekhyunie ingin makan apa sekarang?" Tanya Kai yang setia merangkulnya di sebelahnya.**_

 _ **"Baekhyunie ingin permen kapas"**_

 _'...Kai juga'_

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan iba.

 _'Bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk Sehun kali ini?'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

 **Drrrt.. Drrrt..**

Baekhyun terhenti sejenak kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku blazer dan ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk dari kontak bernama _'Hero oppa'._

Entah kenapa perasaannya menghangat saat melihat nama itu tertera di layar ponselnya.

Bukan, bukan perasaan yang berdesir hangat seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, _eh_? Tapi perasaan hangat seakan mendapat kekuatan yang kasat mata, seolah menemukan hal yang sudah lama hilang. Seperti saat... kakak-kakaknya melindunginya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir semua fikiran anehnya karena ia tahu jika ia berharap maka pada akhirnya hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat, itu tak akan terjadi lagi.

 **From : Hero oppa**

 **Hi Bi! Kemana kau beberapa hari ini?**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan singkat yang di kirimkan Hero.

 **To : Hero oppa**

 **Bisakah kita bertemu di taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu?**

Kirim.

 **Drrrt.. Drrrt..**

Tak lama, balasan dari Hero pun datang dan isinya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kecil dengan bekas air mata yang belum ia hapus di pipinya.

 **From : Hero oppa**

 **Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu**

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun pun menghentikan taxi yang sedang lewat dan segera menuju ke taman tempat dia dan Hero pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Hero yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

"Ya, kau membuat pantatku berakar, kau tahu?" Balas Hero dengan nada menyindir.

"Haha.. maaf.. maaf. Oh ya, mana seseorang yang ingin kau kenalkan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah tawa kecilnya.

"Dia sedang membeliㅡ hey... kau menangis?" Tanya Hero terlihat agak panik dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat binar mata Baekhyun yang redup dan berkaca-kaca seolah dia baru saja menangis.

"Menangis? Aku tidak menangis" sangkal Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas di paksakan.

"Hero-ya, ini kopi mu" Hero dan Baekhyun secara kompak menoleh ke sumber suara dimana seorang yeoja cantik memegang 3 cup coffee di tangannya.

"Nah, Bi.. kenalkan, ia kekasihku, Im Yoona. Dan Yong, perkenalkan ini teman bocah ku, Kim Baekhyun, aku biasa memanggilnya Bi" ujar Hero dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Yoona dan Baekhyun bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling melempar senyum kemudian saling berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ah" sapa Yoona ramah.

"Aku juga, eonnie" balas Baekhyun tak kalah ramah. Untuk sesaat mungkin ia harus menyimpan dulu rasa sedihnya.

"Ini untukmu"

Baekhyun menerima cup kopi di tangan Yoona dengan canggung kemudian berkata, "kenapa..."

"Karena aku tahu kau akan datang" sela Yoona ketika melihat raut bingung Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, eonnie"

Yoona tersenyum simpul kemudian bergumam "tidak masalah".

Hero menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman tepat ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Yoona membuat Baekhyun jadi merasa semakin canggung namun usapan lembut dari tangan Yoona pada punggungnya membuat ia jadi tenang.

"Jangan melawan udara dingin, Baekhyun" ujar Hero lembut sambil melepas syal nya kemudian melilitkan syal hangat itu ke leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin pria yang begitu mirip dengan kakaknya itu.

Yang Baekhyun pertanyaan, kenapa Yoona terlihat biasa saja seakan tak terjadi apapun? Ada yang janggal disini.

"Jadi... ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Hero.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hero, ia tak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Tapi.. aku tidak enak, terutama pada Yoona eonnie selaku kekasihmu" jawab Baekhyun teramat pelan.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah" ucap Yoona dengan lembut, mengingatkan ia akan sosok Minseok.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan, hanya untuk kali ini saja" jawab Baekhyun setelah memantapkan hatinya.

"Bantuan apa, Bi?" Tanya Hero dengan wajah mengernyit bingung.

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

"...bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah" ujar Baekhyun lewat sambungan telepon pada Chanyeol di seberang sana yang sekarang tengah menyeringai kecil mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

 _"Kau merindukanku kelinci kecil?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menjengkelkan khasnya.

"Haha, mana mungkin. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Hanya sebentar kok" balas Baekhyun dengan tawa sumbangnya, _'dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

 _"Baiklah, tempat parkir, setelah bel pulang"_

"Tidak! Tidak! Lebih baik di depan gerbang sekolah saja" sela Baekhyun cepat membuat Chanyeol di seberang sana mengernyit.

 _"Cih.. baiklah"_ pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah meski dengan mulut pedasnya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol sudah terputus.

 _'Ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya..'_

"Hai, Baek. Mau ke perpustakaan?" Tawar Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya yang masih termenung di bangkunya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk setuju, "kaja"

Dua yeoja manis nan cantik itu pun pergi ke perpustakaan selagi waktu istirahat mereka masih panjang. Mereka berjalan ke perpustakaan sambil bercakap dan sesekali melemparkan beberapa lelucon satu sama lain. Baekhyun sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga Kyungsoo pun tak menyadari perubahan Baekhyun sedikitpun.

 **BRUK**

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun berseru panik sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri setelah barusan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo terpental karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik mengobrol sehingga tidak memperhatikan ada orang di depan mereka.

"Hey nona-nona, perhatikan jalan lain kali"

Baekhyun yang merasa begitu familiar dengan suara itu pun mendongak dan mendapati salah satu kakaknya berdiri disana dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kai.." gumam Baekhyun setelah membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, "sejak kapan kau rajin membaca?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang ingin" jawab Kai dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Haaahhh.. kalau bukan kau sudah kupastikan sepatuku melayang di jidatmu itu karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo **-ku** terjatuh" ucap Baekhyun sambil melotot imut pada Kai membuat Kai gemas dan malah mengacak rambut yeodongsaengnya itu.

"Gwiyeowo.." gumam Kai dengan tawa lebarnya.

"YA! Hentikan, babo!" Amuk Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Kai kemudian mencubit perut namja itu hingga Kai mengaduh pelan. Mereka seolah lupa jika disana juga ada Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya Kai sadar dan bicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Maaf soal tadi" ujar Kai kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan semburat merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Huh? Oppa? Hiii.. menggelikan" ejek Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kai membuat Kai menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan _'sayang'._

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo- **ku** untukmu" putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia cukup peka ketika melihat sorot mata Kai pada Kyungsoo, yeah setidaknya lucu juga kalau nantinya Kai benar-benar pacaran dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi ya, Kyung! Bye!" Baekhyun undur diri sambil melambai pada Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi, bisa-bisa ia mimisan jika selalu berdekatan dengan namja tan itu.

 _'Sial! Baekhyun benar-benar sengaja rupanya'_ batin Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya jahil dari kejauhan.

"Mau mencari buku?" Tanya Kai setelah Baekhyun pergi.

"Kurasa begitu"

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan di bangku yang ada di perpustakaan. Mereka terdiam sudah cukup lama karena masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan buku yang tengah mereka baca sampai akhirnya Kai menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eum.. Kyungsoo" panggil Kai ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari buku kemudian menatap sunbae tampannya itu dengan innocent face yang membuat Kai menggeram dalam hati ketika melihat betapa menggemaskannya Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Bercerita mungkin.." tanya Kai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sambil menatap Kai, "tidak ada. Dia tak bercerita apapun, kami hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Errr.. hari ini Baekhyun agak aneh. Pagi tadi saat sarapan Baekhyun juga tak banyak bicara padahal saat malam tadi Suho hyung kembali membelikan puluhan barang branded kesukaan Baekhyun, ia hanya berkata _'terimakasih'_ dan setelah itu kembali terdiam. Itu jelas bukan Baekhyun kami. Dia juga tak menolak saat Sehun mengajaknya berangkat bersama lagi" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Melihat raut wajah Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo pun mengerti. Ia juga sudah tahu mengenai masalah persaudaraan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang agak renggang, ia bahkan sempat mengutuk Luhan karena yeoja itulah penyebab sahabatnya bersedih. Tapi sejauh ini jujur saja ia tak melihat ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya.

"Yang kulihat, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ia tidak kelihatan sedang menyimpan masalah" ujar Kyungsoo seadanya, memang itu yang ia tahu.

"Jika Baekhyun bercerita sesuatu padamu, tolong beritahu aku karena aku yakin dia tak akan jujur pada kami kecuali pada Yixing noona, kakak ipar kami."

Kyungsoo mendadak tersenyum manis kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai, "pasti. Oppa tenang saja, aku akan coba bujuk dia untuk bercerita jikalau dia memang punya masalah"

Kai balas tersenyum pada Kyungsoo kemudian mengacak rambut yeoja bermata bulat itu seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada adiknya tadi dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi merona, wajahnya kini sudah memerah dan ia jadi menunduk karena salah tingkah.

"Kyungsoo.. aku suka kamu"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kali ini tidak digunakan Sehun untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu geng nya karena keadaan hatinya sedang suntuk. Ia tak sepintar Baekhyun yang bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Ia tak pandai memanipulasi ekspresinya. Bahkan ia sendiri pun sampai tak tahu keadaan hati Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat pintar menyembunyikan masalah. Baekhyun itu bukan orang munafik tapi jika sedang punya masalah, yeoja itu lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri ketimbang mengumbar-ngumbar masalahnya pada orang lain. Namun pagi tadi ia menemukan keanehan pada Baekhyun, adik kesayangannya itu tak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam. Saat ia bertanya pun Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa bicara apapun. Itu artinya Baekhyun memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berada di lapangan outdoor. Ia tidak melakukan apapun disana dan hanya duduk di tribun penonton sambil melamun entah melamunkan apa. Yang jelas ekspresi wajahnya sangat tidak enak di pandang, sangat keruh dan suram meski kadar ketampanan nya tetap sama.

Tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Tentu saja tidak ada, matahari sedang berada di puncaknya dan mereka yang waras lebih memilih berdiam diri didalam gedung sekolah ketimbang membuat kulit mereka terbakar sinar matahari ataupun kedinginan karena udara musim dingin. Meski ini masih musim dingin tapi tetap saja matahari masih panas, bukan matahari namanya jika menjadi dingin.

Sehun tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan suhu hangat karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di luar seperti ini. Setidaknya di dalam gedung sekolah dipasang penghangat ruangan jadi jika ia diam didalam gedung sekolah maka suhu tubuhnya akan tetap hangat tidak seperti sekarang.

Ekor matanya sedikit melirik pada suara derap langkah kaki mungil yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan bola matanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan ketika melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Ekspresinya terlihat dingin dan tak bersahabat sedikitpun, berbeda dari Kim Sehun yang sebelumnya.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sehun bergeming, ia masih diam dan seolah tak menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan. Luhan pun dibuat mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Sehun yang dingin dan datar, padahal biasanya Kim Sehun selalu menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Ada apㅡ"

Belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari Luhan membuat Luhan semakin bingung kemudian mengejar langkah kaki Sehun lalu menahan lengan lelaki tinggi itu dan otomatis namja itupun berhenti melangkah namun tak kunjung menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"Sehun, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit tak suka.

"Maaf, Luhan. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugasku"

Sehun lantas melepaskan cekalan tangan Luhan di pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut kemudian kembali melangkah pergi dan kali ini Luhan membiarkan Sehun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama melihat punggung tegap Sehun yang semakin lama semakin mengecil di pandangannya hingga akhirnya hilang di balik pintu belakang gedung utama sekolah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun namun entah apa itu, ia bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar bertanya pada namja itu tentang sikapnya yang tiba-tiba aneh.

.

.

.

Entah ada angin apa, yang pasti Luhan cukup kaget saat gadis yang membuat hatinya meradang karena cemburu itu datang padanya dan bilang jika ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Saat itu Luhan hanya mengiyakan saja meski sebagian dari dirinya cukup kesal melihat wajah Kim Baekhyun namun disinilah ia sekarang, berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi bersama Kim Baekhyun.

Sebetulnya jika boleh jujur Luhan sangat membenci tempat ini sejak hari kemarin karena tempat ini adalah saksi bisu bagaimana Chanyeol menolak dirinya mentah-mentah dan tanpa perasaan.

Baekhyun pun tak dapat memungkiri jika ia melihat secercah rasa benci dimata Luhan ketika mata mereka bersirobok satu sama lain.

Sampai detik mereka berhadapan disini pun Luhan enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, yang ada gadis itu terus melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika gentar hanya karena tatapan itu, ia bukan gadis lemah, ingat?

"Apa sunbae mencintai Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuat bola mata Luhan membesar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan enggan mengakui perasaannya di hadapan Baekhyun, ia malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi sunbae tak perlu bersandiwara lagi" desis Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan yang berdiri 2 meter di hadapannya.

Ekspresi Baekhyun kelihatan sangat tenang dan pancaran matanya sangat teduh membuat Luhan tak dapat menerka apa kira-kira maksud gadis itu bertanya demikian padanya, pengendalian diri yang sangat sempurna.

"Jika itu alasanmu menyakiti Sehun, maka ambil lah Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun yang kini menatap tajam Luhan sedangkan tatapan Luhan entah kenapa berubah sendu meski tak di pungkiri tatapan benci itu masih tersemat disana.

"..." tak ada jawaban berarti dari Luhan. Ia hanya terus menatap Baekhyun seakan enggan mengatakan apapun pada yeoja itu.

"Menjauh dari Park Chanyeol... itu kan yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun meski Luhan tak menjawabnya, "jika itu yang kau mau maka akan aku lakukan, tapi..." ucap Baekhyun menggantung membuat Luhan melayangkan tatapan penasarannya pada Baekhyun, "...jauhi Sehun"

 **DEG**

Luhan terhenyak mendengar 2 kata yang terlontar dari adik Kim Sehun itu, dadanya terasa di hantam palu besar dan itu sangat menyesakkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal, "kau mendekati Sehun hanya untuk menyakitiku! Ambil Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak peduli asal kau tak menyakiti Kim Sehun, Xi Luhan sunbaenim" desis Baekhyun dengan penekanan pada kata _'sunbaenin'_ nya.

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin katakan itu. Mulai sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Park Chanyeol asal kau jauhi Kim Sehun, jangan sakiti dia" ucap Baekhyun yang semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pelan namun segera terhenti karena pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lirih, "kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Luhan lebih jelas.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi kakak ku. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar tak ada yang menyakitinya. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Sehun lebih lanjut" jawab Baekhyun tanpa berbalik kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Luhan tertegun di tempatnya setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Entah sadar atau tidak, kata-kata Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menghantamnya. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Kenapa ia merasa ragu?

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring di setiap sudut ruang kelas mengakhiri semua mata pelajaran untuk hari ini. Semua siswa bersorak senang saat bel berbunyi yang tandanya mereka terlepas dari penderitaan, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, ia kelihatan murung dan tak ingin bel berdentang. Entahlah... ia hanya tak siap akan hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Baekhyun, ayo pulang"

Sepertinya Baekhyun melamun cukup lama hingga tak sadar jika Sehun menjemputnya ke kelasnya hingga menyebabkan beberapa pekikan kecil dari para yeoja kurang kerjaan di kelasnya.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku ada janji dengan temanku jadi kau pulang saja duluan" tolak Baekhyun dengan halus namun ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah murung mendengar penolakan dari Baekhyun, "tidak Sehun. Ini bukan karena masalah itu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Percayalah, ini hanya janji kecil dengan temanku"

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "bukan, temanku yang lain" jawabnya.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, jangan pulang terlalu sore, Joonmyeon hyung hari ini pulang cepat karena katanya Minseok noona akan pulang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kena omel Joonmyeon hyung"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Beberapa dari yeoja yang tadi memekik saat melihat si tampan Kim Sehun pun kini satu persatu sudah pulang dan menyisakan dua kakak beradik itu didalam kelas yang sudah sepi.

 **GREP**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukan Sehun yang membuat Sehun cukup kaget rupanya. Kelakuan Baekhyun semakin aneh saja.

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Sehun-a~ percayalah, semua yang kulakukan semata-mata karena aku menyayangimu" ujar Baekhyun, dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"Hey.. ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun lembut, ia balas memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengelus surai lembut adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ini sudah lama sejak mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Umur mereka yang semakin bertambah dewasa membuat gengsi mereka mulai tumbuh dan jarang sekali terjadi skinship seperti ini.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, Kai pasti sudah menunggumu di tempat parkir sana"

Baekhyun lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata secerah cahaya matahari pagi seperti Baekhyun biasanya.

Sehun menatap ragu pada Baekhyun, ia tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan yang artinya ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan darinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, baekbi." Putus Sehun pada akhirnya.

Adiknya sudah besar dan Baekhyun pasti butuh privasi. Ia percaya jika sudah waktunya Baekhyun pasti akan bercerita padanya. Mungkin sekarang waktunya belum tepat.

Sehun mengacak pelan rambut coklat Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kelas Baekhyun namun saat mencapai pintu ia menghentikan langlahnya lantas berbalik pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sayang kamu" kata Sehun seraya tersenyum tulus kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya setelah mendengar ungkapan singkat Sehun yang membuat perasaannya hangat. Ia merasa punya harapan kembali, rasa percayanya pada Sehun yang sempat retak rasanya kini telah utuh lagi selayaknya dulu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membulatkan tekadnya dan bergumam, "aku juga sayang kamu Kim Sehun"

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini kami akan menghabisi anak-anak dari sekolah di blok B" ucap Taeyong seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang duduk tenang di sofa di ruangan santai mereka. Sebuah keajaiban juga menemukan ketua mereka duduk santai disini setelah semua siswa memilih langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau ikut kan, Yeol?" Tanya Haneul setelah meneguk cola yang ia simpan beberapa hari lalu di lemari pendingin yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan" jawab Chanyeol dingin dan tanpa minat membuat Taeyong serta Haneul saling bertatapan.

"Pasti Baekhyun lagi" cibir Taeyong yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah candaan, semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Sehun dan Kai bahkan ikut, kau benar-benar yakin tidak ikut? Bukankah kau sangat ingin menghabisi si Hyuck itu?" Tanya Haneul.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol final kemudian melempar pisau yang ada di dekatnya tepat ke tengah sasaran yang menggantung di pintu.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang hyung!"

Setelah itu Taeyong dan Haneul pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang pribadi preman sekolah itu. Entah kenapa hatinya justru merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat ini, sebelumnya biasa saja saat ia akan menemui si kelinci kecilnya itu.

"Sialan.." umpat Chanyeol terlampau pelan.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia sudah mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sana sambil memandang ke arah jalanan seakan menunggu seseorang.

"Kim" panggil Chanyeol datar membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan cukup kaget. Ah.. kenapa harus kaget?

"Kau sudah sampai ya" cengir Baekhyun aneh, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu itu. Heol~ tapi apa pedulinya?

"Tunggu sebentar lagi" ujar Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol semakin berkerut mendengar perkataan ambigu dari Baekhyun. Apanya yang harus mereka tunggu?

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan mereka lalu turunlah seorang namja berperawakan ramping dengan kulit putih bersih serta wajah yang sangat menawan seperti boneka porselen berjalan. Chanyeol bahkan dibuat tertegun untuk beberapa saat dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya tentang apakah orang itu yeoja atau namja karena wajahnya bisa dibilang cantik tapi penampilannya seperti namja pada umumnya, bahkan ada 3 tindikan di telinga nya. Wow!

"Chanyeol-ah, ini pacarku, Akatsuki Hero. Dia pacar sungguhan ku" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar mengembang di bibir tipisnya yang membuat Chanyeol terasa seperti dihempaskan ke lubang hitam.

 _Pacar.._

 **Pacar sungguhan..**

Kata itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya di asingkan di planet antah barantah sendirian.

"...yeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

 _'Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja saat mengetahui kenyataan bodoh ini, Kim Baekhyun!'_

"Lalu?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir nista Park Chanyeol, ia bahkan mengatakannya dengan nada angkuh dan dingin.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dibuat gugup oleh tatapan tajam namja itu, tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Hero balik meremas tangan Hero dan Hero mengerti jika Baekhyun butuh kekuatan.

Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun posesif seolah mengatakan _'aku ada disini'_

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri dengan menatap balik Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar nya yang justru membuat Chanyeol semakin terhantam melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa beban, padahal kalau Chanyeol melihat lebih dalam maka ia akan menemukan kehampaan dan penyesalan mendalam disana.

"A-aku mau bilang jika..."

 **Gluk**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, ternyata bicara sambil menatap mata tajam Chanyeol itu sangat sulit. Pantas saja namja ini sangat di takuti.

 _'Aku harus mengatakannya'_ batin Baekhyun seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku mau bilang jika kita tidak bisa lagi bersandiwara karena aku sudah punya kekasih yang harus kujaga perasaannya" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan Chanyeol berjengit kaget mendengarnya namun kejadian itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat saja karena Chanyeol kembali memasang topeng dinginnya.

"Baik jika itu mau mu. Setelah ini anggaplah kita tak saling kenal"

Dan **BANG**! Chanyeol pergi begitu saja memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam mematung dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Bukankah ini tujuannya? Kenapa ia harus merasa sakit hati dan... tidak rela?

"Ayo kita pergi"

Dengan lembut, Hero pun menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih berada di dunia nya sendiri kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya

Ia melajukan mobilnya dan berhenti di bagian sungai Han yang sepi. Ia lebih dari mengerti jika saat ini Baekhyun pasti sedang butuh tempat yang tenang.

"Oppa.." gumam Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Menangislah jika kau mau" Hero menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan gadis itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa ada yang di sembunyikan.

Pelukan Hero benar-benar menenangkan dan membuat ia ingin menumpahkan segala rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya, ia butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya berdiri dan ia kira mungkin Hero orang yang tepat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan jika kau menyukai nya?" Tanya Hero nyaris berbisik dan Baekhyun masih tetap menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menyayangi Sehun hikk. Aku heuk tidak ingin yeoja itu menyakiti hati Sehun hikss.. hik.. hik" jawab Baekhyun dilengkapi isakan tangis, nafas tersengal dan cegukan.

Mau tak mau Hero pun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis seperti anak kecil. Bukannya ia tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain hanya saja ia tak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika melihat sifat Baekhyun.

 _'Kau masih tak berubah sejak dulu'_ batinnya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintainya, oppa" ujar Baekhyun ditengah tangisannya yang tak mau berhenti di dalam dekapan Hero.

"Aku tahu. Kadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu butuh pengorbanan, Bi. Kau dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bagaimana pun saudara lebih penting"

Dan sore itu pun dihabiskan dengan Hero yang menemani Baekhyun yang masih terus menangis seperti orang depresi.

Mungkin dengan menangis beban anak itu akan sedikit berkurang maka dari itu ia membiarkan saja Baekhyun melepas masalahnya dengan cara menangis.

Sebenarnya tak tega juga melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Baekhyun dan menyalurkan kekuatannya agar Baekhyun tetap tegar. Setidaknya ia akan menopang gadis itu jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun jatuh.

Semoga saja lempengan salju yang turun dari langit itu membawa pergi rasa sakit yang di alami gadis kecil ini. Semoga saja...

"Eomma... Jaejoong oppa.." rintih Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisannya membuat Hero semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui namja bermarga Jepang itu juga ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku kangen.." isak Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ada aku disini Bi sayang"

.

.

.

Perkataan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat hantaman besar pada diri Chanyeol yang membuat namja itu kini mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan tanpa ada tempat yang ia tuju.

Ia benar-benar dibuat gila dan frustasi akan kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini.

Tak di pungkiri jika perasaannya mencair seiring kebersamaan antara dirinya dan gadis bermata sipit itu. Ia kini sungguh menyesal, menyesali kebodohannya yang terlalu bergengsi tinggi. Seharusnya dia bicara pada Baekhyun dari kemarin bahwa ia ingin mereka pacaran sungguhan.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kekasih baru nya itu. Ya Chanyeol akui bahwa namja bernama Akatsuki Hero itu memang lebih dari tampan meski wajahnya dominan cantik.

Seharusnya ia tak membuat permainan konyol ini, sekarang akibatnya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol dapat ide tentang sandiwara pacaran ini karena ia ingin Luhan berhenti mengejar dirinya. Ia ingin Luhan sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin mencintai gadis China itu apapun yang terjadi. Dan entah kenapa ia malah membuat permainannya itu berjalan bersama Baekhyun dengan alasan untuk menyenangkan kakeknya. Itu bohong! Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Luhan, karena ia ingin Luhan berhenti berharap padanya.

"Baek, aku menyesal" erang Chanyeol sambil memukul stir nya kemudian membanting stir nya itu dengan kesal hingga mobilnya berbalik arah dan berhenti dengan sembarangan di jalanan sepi itu.

"SIAAAAAL!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan amarah yang membuncah.

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

Chanyeol menoleh dengan tajam pada beberapa orang namja yang berada tepat di depan mobil mewahnya sambil menggebrak bagian depan mobilnya dengan tangan nista mereka.

"Cari ribut rupanya" gumam Chanyeol menampilkan seringai setannya.

Kebetulan sekali, ia sedang kesal dan butuh objek untuk melampiaskan amarahnya dan orang-orang bodoh itu datang untuk menyerahkan nyawa mereka rupanua. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak kata, Chanyeol pun turun dari mobil sport nya dan kemudian mulai melayani namja-namja bodoh yang malam ini akan habis di tangannya itu. Setan yang bersemayam dalam diri Chanyeol sedang mengamuk rupanya. Semoga saja namja-namja malang itu masih dapat melihat matahari esok pagi.

.

.

.

"Ya, seharian ini Baekhyun aneh. Dia hanya diam dan tak bicara apapun bahkan saat aku mengajaknya bicara" jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Tadi ia cukup kaget juga ketika tiba-tiba Kai menyeretnya menuju ruang pribadi milik para preman sekolah itu dan ternyata di ruangan ini sudah ada Haneul dan Taeyong yang tengah memasang wajah tegang mereka.

"Baekhyun, Sehun lalu Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Kenapa mereka sangat aneh hari ini?" Tanya Kai dengan nada frustasi.

"Apa? Sehun hyung? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang saling bertautan.

"Dia juga aneh. Beberapa hari yang lalu daddy menyuruhnya pindah ke Jepang namun Sehun menolak mentah-mentah tapi tiba-tiba saja tadi malam Sehun menyanggupi untuk pindah ke Jepang. Ini sangat mendadak dan di hari yang sama juga Baekhyun pulang dengan mata sembab diantar oleh seorang namja yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan kakak sulung kami yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam" jelas Kai dan suaranya memelan di akhir ceritanya.

"Chanyeol juga sama anehnya. Tadi malam dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Aku heran bagaimana anak bodoh itu bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti itu. DanIa jangan lupakan, wajahnya penuh lebam" tambah Haneul yang kini menerawang ke kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya cukup kaget.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan mabuk adalah beberapa minggu ke belakang, itu pun hanya mabuk ringan.

"Ini benar-benar misteri. Ada apa sih dengan mereka bertiga?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada penasarannya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun yang pasti mereka punya masalah yang saling bersangkutan. Ditambah lagi Sehun tidak masuk hari ini dengan alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dan sepertinya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir" ucap Kai berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Masuk akal juga, jika begini keadaannya pasti ada hal besar yang terjadi. Apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah?" Tanya Haneul yang hanya mendapat hembusan nafas kosong dari ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan santai itu.

"Apapun itu, yang pasti mereka berpisah bukan karena kehendak mereka. Lihatlah, sekarang mereka seperti kehilangan harapan masa depan." Jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Setidaknya masih ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Haneul dan itu lebih dari cukup.

"Kita harus membuat mereka kembali bersama!" Usul Taeyong yang membuahkan pukulan dari Kai dan Haneul.

"Yang benar saja! Mereka berpisah mungkin untuk kebaikan masing-masing. Jangan buat keputusan mereka jadi salah"

"Tidak! Kurasa Taeyong memang ada benarnya, mereka seperti terpaksa dan aku bisa lihat itu dari sorot mata Baekhyun saat tadi pagi tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol" sangkal Kyungsoo yang membuat Taeyong merasa seperti di atas langit karena mendapat pembelaan secara tidak langsung dari Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku punya ide" Haneul mengacungkan tangannya dengan senyum misteriusnya kemudian menyuruh mereka berhimpun hingga ia bisa membisikkan ide nya itu pada mereka.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap ragu sepupu jauhnya itu. Terkadang punya sepupu orang populer di sekolah seperti Chanyeol dan Haneul itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan atau bisa juga menjadi suatu yang merepotkan.

"Serahkan saja itu padaku. Mereka pasti akan bersama lagi!" Jawab Taeyong cepat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi.

"Cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, ingat kan?" Sambung Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona tipis kemudian ia menganggguk pelan tanda setuju dengan ucapan Kai. Haaahh.. sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan Taeyong dan Haneul yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan -jangan-bertingkah-seperti-itu-didepan-kami-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaahh... chapter 7 akhirnya selesai juga. Adakah yang kecewa dengan chapter ini? Kalau ada maaf ya, ini puncak konflik nya hehe. Hayo kira-kira apa yang bakal di lakuin sama anak-anak manusia itu untuk membuat ChanBaek kembali bersatu? Hahaha! Dan... akankah ChanBaek happy ending? Ato sad ending? Itu mah terserah nanti aja yaaaa.. xD #ditimpukmasa**


	8. Chapter 8 : Heart Attack

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 7**

"Apa itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap ragu sepupu jauhnya itu. Terkadang punya sepupu orang populer di sekolah seperti Chanyeol dan Haneul itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan atau bisa juga menjadi suatu yang merepotkan.

"Serahkan saja itu padaku. Mereka pasti akan bersama lagi!" Jawab Taeyong cepat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi.

"Cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, ingat kan?" Sambung Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona tipis kemudian ia menganggguk pelan tanda setuju dengan ucapan Kai. Haaahh.. sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan Taeyong dan Haneul yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan -jangan-bertingkah-seperti-itu-didepan-kami-

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung kembali bergegas ganti baju kemudian keluar membawa salah satu koleksi Ferrari Suho tanpa seijin pemiliknya karena jika ia minta ijin dulu pada Suho sudah pasti kakaknya itu tidak akan mengijinkannya makanya ia kabur. Ia kesal, sudah lama tidak menyetir mobil seperti ini. Suho selalu mengaturnya ini itu termasuk melarangnya agar tidak menyetir mobil sendiri.

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah menyusuri jalanan ramai kota Seoul hingga ia sampai di Kainan Hospital dan memarkirkan mobil mahal kakaknya di basement.

Begitu sampai di lobby, ia langsung menuju kamar rawat Jongdae yang masih ia ingat dimana letaknya.

 **CKLEK**

"Selamat sore nona muda" sapa seorang pria paruh baya sambil membungkuk padanya. Oh! Baekhyun tahu siapa pria itu! Pria itu salah satu orang yang bekerja di mansion. Kenapa Suho menyuruh nya menjaga Jongdae disini? Ish! Dasar aneh.

"Ya, selamat sore" balas Baekhyun ramah.

Ia menghampiri tempat Jongdae berbaring dan menatap wajah kakak iparnya itu yang semakin hari semakin tirus.

"Oppa, kenapa belum bangun juga?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Jongdae yang terasa dingin dan pucat.

Sudah terhitung 2 minggu lebih Jongdae berbaring seperti ini tanpa ada perubahan. Apa kakaknya itu koma? Tapi kata dokter yang merawatnya, Jongdae itu tidak koma, hanya memang belum sadar saja setelah masa kritisnya.

"Apakah tidak ada perubahan yang berarti?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria paruh baya yang tadi menyapanya.

Pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam itu menatap Baekhyun meski Baekhyun tak menatapnya, "tadi malam ada sedikit pergerakan kecil dari tuan Kim, namun itu hanya berselang beberapa detik saja" jelasnya.

"Begitu ya.. sayang sekali" gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke suatu tempat dulu, tolong kabari aku jika ada sesuatu dengan Jongdae oppa" Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap pria paruh baya itu lamat-lamat.

"Baik, nona muda"

Baekhyun pun kembali memacu salah satu koleksi Suho yang mahalnya keterlaluan itu menuju sebuah tempat pemakaman yang berada di tengah-tengah daerah elit di Seoul.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan karena tak ada lahan untuk parkir kemudian berjalan memasuki kawasan pemakaman yang terlihat bersih dan terawat itu. Ini pemakaman keluarganya, ibu nya serta sanak saudara nya yang meninggal selalu di makamkan di tempat ini.

Gadis dengan mata sipit itu berjongkok di sebuah makam yang merupakan makam ibu nya. Baekhyun merasa buruk karena ia jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir _Mom_ nya ini.

" _Mommy.. this is me, Kim Baekhyun_." Bisik Baekhyun di nisan ibu nya seolah ia sedang berbisik pada orang tidur.

"Apa _Mommy_ bahagia disana? Aku sekarang sudah besar, _mom_. Bahkan tinggi ku sudah menyamai Joonmyeon oppa" kekeh Baekhyun.

"Banyak hal yang ku lalui setelah _Mommy_ pergi. Apa _mommy_ bertemu dengan Jaejoong oppa disana? Mereka percaya bahwa ia sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dulu, tapi aku merasakannya, _Mom_.. aku merasakan bahwa ia masih bernafas dan menghirup udara yang sama denganku. _Mommy_ percaya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun meski tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Aku bahkan bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengannya, dia sangat baik dan betul-betul mirip dengan Jae oppa. Hanya saja pria itu terlihat dewasa, kalau Jaejoong oppa ada disini mungkin ia juga sudah dewasa seperti itu. Umurnya juga sama, _Mom._ Mungkinkah hanya kebetulan?"

"Aku sedang punya banyak masalah, _Mommy_. Pertama dengan Sehun dan sekarang aku bermasalah dengan diriku sendiri, perasaanku"

"Saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar merasa sendirian. Demi apapun, aku butuh Jaejoong oppa"

Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan sambil memeluk batu nisan _Mommy_ nya, ia tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kakak sulungnya. Sampai kapanpun tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendengar kepak burung di dekatnya dan Baekhyun melihat seekor merpati putih hinggap di atas nisan ibunya membuat Baekhyun agak menjauh karena kaget.

Dilihatnya burung merpati yang memiliki bulu seputih salju itu membawa sesuatu yang tersemat di lehernya. Sebuah kertas kecil yang diikat dengan pita merah di leher merpati tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa, hm?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk membuka ikatan pita merah di leher merpati itu dan merpati itu tak menolak sedikitpun seakan sesuatu yang ia bawa itu memang diperuntukan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lekat gulungan kertas kecil yang sepertinya adalah kertas lama karena sudah menguning kemudian membukanya secara perlahan.

Diameter bola matanya sedikit membesar ketika membaca tulisan yang berada dalam kertas.

 **HE'S ALIVE**

Merpati putih itu kembali terbang meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya. Siapa yang mengirim merpati itu? Apa tujuan nya? Dan siapa yang dimaksud _masih hidup_ dalam kertas kecil itu? Ia ingat sebelumnya ia tengah bercerita pada ibunya tentang kerinduannya terhadap Jaejoong lalu merpati itu datang membawa sebuah kertas lusuh di lehernya. Mungkinkah?

"Jaejoong oppa.. masih hidup?"

.

.

.

"Hero onii-san! Lihat ini!"

Hero memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil melirik adiknya lewat ekor matanya. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namja tinggi itu terus saja mengejar dirinya untuk menunjukkan sebuah foto yang menurut Hero tidak penting.

Ia menghiraukan Changmin dan terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasak ramen di dapur apartemennya.

"Changmin-ah, berhentilah menguntit orang" ujar Hero sambil menuangkan bumbu pada ramennya.

" _'Orang'_ yang kau maksud itu adalah dirimu, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Justru itu, Max. Kau pikir enak di untit oleh keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Hero dengan nada mencibir sambil melirik sekilas pada adiknya itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa kau selalu bersama anak SMA itu. Pasti ada alasan kan nii-san? Lagipula, Yoona juga terlihat biasa saja, itu yang membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku tahu Yoona itu tipe yeoja yang cukup sensitif dan bla bla bla"

Hero tak mendengarkan ocehan adiknya itu dan malah melengos ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi sambil memakan ramen panas nya.

"Ayolah, hyung. Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Hero masih terdiam enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah sering terlontar dari mulut cerewet Changmin.

"Aku belum bisa, Changmin-ah. Aku kan sudah bilang suatu saat pasti akan kuberi tahu" ucap Hero pada akhirnya menimbulkan keluhan berat dari Changmin.

"Tapi kapan hyung? Sepenting apa sih sampai kau terus menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Changmin frustasi.

"Sangat penting dan mungkin akan membuat perubahan pada keluarga Shim"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun mendapat kabar dari Suho jika kelompok yang melakukan perampokan pada Jongdae hingga Jongdae kritis di rumah sakit kini sudah tertangkap dan tengah berada di kantor polisi.

Suho bahkan melupakan sejenak tentang Baekhyun yang membawa mobilnya tanpa ijin, dia lebih mementingkan masalah perampokan kakak iparnya itu, hal sepele yang di lakukan Baekhyun bisa di bicarakan ketika di rumah nanti.

Baekhyun pun memacu mobil sport yang ia tumpangi dalam kecepatan penuh menuju kantor polisi pusat di Seoul.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa ketika sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, disana juga sudah ada mobil Suho yang sering dipakai untuk pergi ke kantor, semacam mobil dinas begitu.

Tanpa banyak tingkah, ia pun segera masuk kedalam kantor polisi dan menghampiri saudara-saudaranya yang juga ternyata ada disana.

"Dimana pelaku nya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar nona Kim. Kalian harus mendengar dulu penjelasanku mengenai kejahatan ini" tahan polisi berbadan tambun bernama Shindong.

"Sabar sedikit Baek" ucap Kai sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi kasus perampokan yang terjadi pada dokter Kim Jong Dae itu bukanlah kejahatan biasa. Berkat detektif Lee, kita mengetahui bahwa kejahatan ini berakar dari sekelompok gangster yang sudah cukup lama meresahkan warga sipil sejak bertahun-tahun. Untungnya, kelompok ganster ini belum sebesar yang ditakutkan. Hanya saja mereka cukup menguasai daerah-daerah rawan kejahatan di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. Kami sudah menangkap semua yang terlibat termasuk pimpinan mereka, sekali lagi kita harus berterimakasih banyak pada detektif Lee Dong Hae" jelas Shindong panjang lebar dan semua mata dari Kim bersaudara itu langsung terarah pada sosok tampan nan menawan yang duduk di sebelah Shindong dengan setelan resmi nya, dialah detektif Lee Dong Hae.

"Jadi anda detektif Lee? Kami sangat berterimakasih banyak dengan apa yang sudah anda lakukan untuk kasus ini..."

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan lebih lanjut obrolan singkat antara Suho dan Donghae yang rasanya tak perlu ia tahu, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemui para penjahat itu dan memberi mereka pelajaran karena sudah membuat Jongdae kritis hingga sampai saat ini. Oke, masalah materi yang mereka curi itu tak seberapa, tapi masalah keselamatan jangan harap Baekhyun akan memaafkan mereka.

.

.

.

 _"Baekie aku ke rumahmu ya? Temani aku belanja keperluan untuk liburan ke Jeju nanti, jebal"_ rengek Kyungsoo di seberang telepon seperti seorang bayi.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang _free_ " jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Setelah pulang dari kantor polisi tadi, ia tak pergi kemana-mana lagi dan baru saja ia mengikuti acara makan malam keluarga nya seperti rutinitas.

Suho juga sudah menyelesaikan omelannya pada Baekhyun tentang -membawa-mobil-tanpa-ijin- dan Baekhyun tak terlalu menggubris omelan Suho tadi.

 _"Hyaa! Gomawoyo! Aku ke rumahmu sekarang yaaa"_

Setelahnya Kyungsoo pun menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Ia pun melempar ponselnya asal ke ranjang kemudian memasuki _walk in closet_ dan memilih-milih baju mana yang akan ia pakai malam ini untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Omong-omong, dia juga belum membeli perlengkapan untuk liburannya nanti. Ah kalau itu, Suho pasti sudah menyiapkannya satu paket dengan persiapan Kai. Hanya dia dan Kai yang akan ikut karena Sehun akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurusi surat kepindahannya ke sekolahnya yang baru.

"Mau kemana, Bi?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Baekhyun dengan setelan casualnya berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku mau menemani Kyungsoo untuk belanja. Tak apa kan eonnie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang akan membuat siapapun luluh ketika melihatnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam" bukan Yixing yang menjawab, melainkan Suho.

"Siap, kapten!" Sahut Baekhyun semangat kemudian melenggang menuju keluar mansion untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

Kebetulan saat ia keluar, Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari mobilnya di depan beranda mansion.

"Kebetulan" ucap Baekhyun yang segera mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan ia pun ikut masuk.

Untuk informasi saja, Kyungsoo itu tidak bisa menyetir, makanya sekarang juga ia pergi bersama supir pribadinya, khas anak-anak orang kaya.

"Baek.. kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi biasa seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu, belakangan ini kau terlihat errrr.. berbeda" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Aku tetap sama, Kyung. Aku cuma punya sedikit masalah kecil" jawab Baekhyun. Ia tak sepenuhnya menutupi kebenaran, ia memang punya masalah yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus dikategorikan dalam masalah kecil atau justru masalah besar.

"Kau bisa bercerita jika kau mau" tawar Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tak suka bercerita tentang masalahku pada orang lain, lagipula ini cuma hal sepele, aku sudah mengatasinya" tolak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ia tak suka ketika orang lain berusaha mencampuri urusannya atau berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Ia lebih suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri karena ia tak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkan nya apalagi mengasihani dirinya, itu menjijikan.

"Oh, baiklah"

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini, Chanyeol? Kau pikir hidup itu main-main? Kau membuat orang-orang itu masuk rumah sakit! Apa kauㅡ"

"Jika kalian kemari hanya untuk mengomel padaku, lebih baik kalian kembali karena kalian sudah membuang waktu disini" sela Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dinginnya membuat tuan Park menggeram dan hampir saja melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi lebam jika saja tak di tahan oleh nyonya Park.

"Hentikan, yeobo. Kekerasan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" ucap nyonya Park dengan suara bergetar.

Jika menuruti emosi nya, nyonya Park juga ingin rasanya marah pada Chanyeol karena kelakuan bejatnya namun melihat keadaan Chanyeol juga sama menyedihkannya ia jadi luluh, setidaknya ia mengerti jika Chanyeol butuh kasih sayang bukan kekerasan seperti ini. Kekerasan hanya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin liar dan berontak. Itu yang ia pahami dari putra tunggalnya.

"Chan, bicara pada eomma. Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Nyonya Park lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengelus lengan kekar putra nya.

"..." Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban, ia tetap bungkam dan tatapannya lurus kedepan tidak menatap wajah lembut sang eomma.

"Chanㅡ"

"Aku ingin sendiri, eomma" ucap Chanyeol datar.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dan menggiring suaminya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi yang entah isinya ia simak atau tidak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kerumunan di depannya itu. Demi semua istri dewa Zeus, bisakah mereka menyingkir dan memberinya jalan untuk lewat? Ish! Kyungsoo tak pernah suka pada gadis-gadis centil penggoda lelaki itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa didepan sana, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat dan nyaris saja memukul kepala Baekhyun andai ia tak ingat Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"Sekumpul ikan teri yang baru pertama kali melihat ikan sarden" jawab Kyungsoo asal kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kerumunan itu tanpa mendengar protes dari si pemilik tangan.

"Hei hei hei! Kata-kata mu itu sungguh ambigu, nona Do!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan membebaskan tangannya dari jerat maut Do muda itu.

"Please Baekhyun, jangan bilang kau juga tertarik pada cowok tampan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara jengah seakan ia akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya kapan saja.

"Cowok ganteng siapa? Aku bahkan tak tahu. Maksudmu ketua Osis Cho?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak nyambung. Pantas saja, ia kan tidak tahu tentang siapa yang Kyungsoo tadi sebut ikan sarden itu.

"Ada murid baru di kelas 2. Kurasa kakekku mulai tidak waras menerima murid baru di akhir semester seperti ini. Harusnya jika memang niat pindah, dia baru bisa pindah saat semester baru dimulai" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar omelan panjang dari Kyungsoo terhadap direktur Park yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"Jadi karena itu mereka berkumpul? Kenapa suasana nya seperti ada boyband masuk sekolah ya?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Itu karena murid baru nya ganteng, tapi menurutku dia biasa saja bahkan lebih ganteng Jongin oppa menurut ku" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun menatap polos padanya. Apa barusan nona Do baru saja bilang jika kakaknya yang berkulit tan itu tampan?

"Kau sadar kan atas apa yang kau ucapkan nona Do?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat menampilkan ekspresi congkak.

"Aaaa.. maksudku bukan itu, yeah pokoknya murid baru itu sangat biasa, tidak ada yang patut di kagumi darinya" Kyungsoo berusaha menyangkal ucapannya tadi namun ketahuilah bahwa Baekhyun tidak sepolos itu untuk dapat dikelabui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura polos.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah memerah kemudian berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bengong menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

Kantin sedang ramai-ramainya saat ini. Terutama oleh kaum hawa. Pantas saja karena di dalam kantin tersebut terdapat pangeran-pangeran sekolah yang sangat di kagumi, mereka adalah Chanyeol CS. Dan kebetulan disana sedang ada ketua Osis Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya jarang menginjakan kakinya di kantin dan lebih sering berada di perpustakaan. Oh! Jangan lupakan juga si murid baru pindahan dari Kanada yang berambut pirang yang juga sejak tadi terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Hey bung! Kemana kau memandang, huh?" Tanya teman barunya yang duduk di hadapannya, sebut saja Kim Taehyung.

"Dia memandangi Kim Baekhyun" sahut Hoseok santai.

"Wah.. wah.. apakah kau menyukai gadis itu?" Tanya Jungkook yang langsung dibalas kekehan ringan dari si pirang.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik dan menawan" jawabnya tulus.

"Hey, Kris! Hati-hati, kau tak boleh menyukai nya. Dia itu kekasihㅡ"

"Mantan kekasih" ralat Namjoon dengan jelas akan perkataan Jimin barusan.

"Ya maksudku mantan kekasih orang yang paling di segani di Lightside" lanjut Jimin.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya si pirang bernama Kris tanpa rasa takut.

"Park Chanyeol, dia senior kita di kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi keluar. Kudengar mereka baru putus beberapa hari lalu" jawab Taehyung dengan nada misterius.

"Aku tidak peduli. Toh mereka sudah putus kan? Yang penting sekarang dia lajang" jawab Kris santai membuat mereka yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kris langsung menganga mendengarnya. Betapa beraninya si pirang dari Kanada itu.

"Jangan libatkan kita kalau sampai kau ada masalah dengan ketua Park"

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rentetan kalimat peringatan dari Namjoon. Ia bukan pengecut, okay? Jadi tak perlu khawatir.

"Permisi, kau anak baru kan?"

Kris menoleh saat seorang namja dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu berdiri disebelah meja nya.

"Ya, aku Kris Wu" jawab Kris sesopan mungkin.

"Aku ketua Osis disini, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan jika kau sebagai siswa Lightside wajib ikut ke acara liburan akhir semester yang sekolah adakan, semester ini di Jeju, untuk administrasi kau bisa mengurusnya di tata usaha" jelas si ketua Osis yang kita ketahui adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kris mengangguk kikuk, "aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Lagipula aku tidak memegang uang sebanyak itu. Terimakasih atas informasi nya" jawab Kris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kris tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Kris segera beranjak dari tempatnya membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Kris? Mengurus administrasi itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh! Dia bilang dia tidak memegang uang untuk membayarnya sekarang" sangkal Namjoon atas ucapan Jimin barusan membuat Jimin merengut padanya.

"Aku ingin dia mengenalku" jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kris! Jangan gila! Kau akan membuat masalah, bodoh! Ketua Park akanㅡ"

"Shut up! Bukankah mereka sudah putus? Itu bukan lagi urusan ketua Park bodoh itu" sela Kris sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mereka menganga tidak percaya saat Kris menambahkan kata _'bodoh'_ pada belakang nama ketua Park alias Park Chanyeol.

Kris tidak lagi mengindahkan peringatan teman-temannya dan malah menghampiri meja tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk.

Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat si murid baru yang membuat satu sekolahan heboh itu kini menghampiri mejanya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa secara mendadak pun langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo ke belakang punggungnya dan mendapati si murid baru itu kini berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mau apa dia?" Gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara tidak suka.

Jujur saja ya, Kyungsoo memang tidak menyukai murid pindahan dari Kanada itu. Ia tidak suka dengan gayanya yang terkesan sok dan arogan. Tak peduli semua siswi disini menyebutnya tampan, dimata Kyungsoo namja itu hanyalah seonggok manusia yang tidak ada spesial nya sama sekali.

"Kenapa dia menatapku sebegitunya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan seraya kembali menghadap pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kris basa-basi namun Kyungsoo hanya mendengus tidak suka lalu buang muka dari Kris.

Baekhyun sendiri yang merasa tidak sopan jika berkata ketus pada anak itu pun hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu berkata "silahkan" dengan nada ragu. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan tatapan namja itu yang terus menatapnya intens ditambah lagi tatapan-tatapan membunuh para yeoja yang sepertinya adalah fans dadakan dari Kris.

"Aku Kris Wu" Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun setelah ia duduk di sebelahnya dan Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan itu demi kesopanan.

"Aku Kim Baekhyun. Dan dia temanku, Do Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya karena ia sudah dapat menebak jika Kyungsoo enggan berkenalan dengan Kris namun sepertinya Kris tidak cukup peka untuk mengartikan sikap jutek Kyungsoo padanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Kris dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun yang canggung sedangkan Kyungsoo masih merasa tidak suka pada Kris hingga ia mendumel dalam hatinya.

 _'Cih! Sok kenal sekali sih dia'_

"Umm.. kurasa tidak" jawab Baekhyun ragu pada akhirnya. Tidak enak kan jika ia mengabaikan perkataan orang lain apalagi mereka baru kenal.

"Kau dari kelas 1 kan?" Tanya Kris berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku kelas 1-1" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Begitu ya, aku dari kelas 2-3" ujar Kris tanpa Baekhyun tanya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kikuk sambil mengusap lengannya di bawah meja dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman. Ini berbeda dengan keadaan saat dirinya berada di dekat Chanyeol.

 _'Aigoo~ kenapa aku memikirkan dia lagi sih'_ batin Baekhyun yang berusaha menjauhkan nama itu dari pikiran dan hatinya.

Baekhyun terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya tak sadar jika Kris terus saja memperhatikan dirinya dengan senyum yang selalu terukir di bibir namja pirang itu.

Mereka tak menyadari jika di kejauhan sana ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak rela namun tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Ia pun segera menyangkal perasaan tidak rela itu karena ia tahu sejak awal niatnya hanya untuk menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai pacar bohongannya. Ego nya yang terlalu besar enggan mengakui (kembali) jika dirinya telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Baekhyun

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari H dari liburan semester Lightside SHS ke Jeju. Semua siswa tampak sangat senang tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya sekarang kita akan berangkat" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kini mereka sudah berada di kabin pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jeju. Siswa-siswi bebas duduk dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja meski tidak berada dalam satu kelas.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang, Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut heran.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku suka pergi ke pantai, Baek!" Jawab Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Aku justru tidak senang" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tidak terlalu mendengar gumaman Baekhyun barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hai ladies" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh lalu melihat Kai dan Taeyong yang mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari mereka di barisan yang berbeda.

"Hai oppa, mana Chanyeol dan Haneul?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika tak mendapati 2 sepupunya bersama dengan Taeyong dan Kai.

"Mereka di depan" jawab Kai sambil menunjuk deretan kursi di bagian paling depan. Mereka berada di bagian VIP, hanya siswa-siswi beruang banyak lah yang bisa duduk tenang di kelas VIP ini.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya. Kentara sekali bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya memang berusaha menghindari untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas dan mereka disuruh untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Aku sangat bersemangat" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Jeju" balas Baekhyun sambil balas tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Haneul tak berhenti menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan sorot mata aneh sejak mereka duduk didepan terpisah dari Kai dan Taeyong yang duduk agak belakang hingga sampai saat ini pesawat mereka sudah lepas landas. Entah apa alasannya namum Chanyeol bersikeras tidak ingin duduk di bagian belakang padahal sama saja, kabin ini kan memang khusus VIP class.

"Ada apa? Pandanganmu seakan menelanjangiku, Kang Haneul" ucap Chanyeol datar tanpa menatap pada Haneul yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau putus dengan Kim Baekhyun?" Tanya Haneul dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

"Urus saja urusan mu sendiri" jawab Chanyeol dingin dan tajam.

"Aku bosan mendengar jawabanmu itu, Park. Tak bisa kah kau menjawab saja?" Tanya Haneul dengan nada jengkel.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol acuh membuat Haneul semakin jengkel dan kesal pada sepupunya yang keras kepala itu. Oh! Lihatlah! Bahkan lebam-lebam di wajah Chanyeol belum hilang sepenuhnya setelah beberapa hari lalu terlibat perkelahian di jalanan.

"Kau tahu? Dengan jawabanmu itu justru menegaskan bahwa sebenarnya kau bilang _'ya, aku putus dengannya'_ "

Haneul mendecih kesal kemudian membuang muka dari Chanyeol. Percuma saja mengajak tuan Park bicara meski ia bertanya baik-baik pun tidak akan mengubah apapun karena memang pada dasarnya tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat itu keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa. Tinggalkan saja dia dengan segala ke angkuhannya.

Haneul lebih memilih tidur daripada harus berhadapan lagi dengan Park Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berkata _'urus saja urusanmu sendiri'._ Cihh! Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di pulau Jeju, siswa-siswi LS SHS melakulan pengabsenan tiap kelas kemudian mereka dipersilahkan menuju hotel yang sudah di sediakan untuk beristirahat sampai sore nanti karena nanti sore akan di lakukan pemilihan Prince dan Princess Holiday.

"Aku tak mengerti, Prince dan Princess Holiday itu apa maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar hotel. Mereka memang roommate selama liburan di Jeju ini berlangsung.

"Eung.. itu semacam coordinator begitu. Jadi mereka adalah sepasang orang terpilih yang akan mengatur-atur kita selama liburan. Jadi mereka semacam pemimpin kita. Orang yang menjadi Prince atau Princess Holiday akan mendapat keistimewaan" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Keistimewaan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Ya, contohnya adalah mereka selalu berada di depan, dikenal banyak orang, selalu memimpin kegiatan, dapat jatah makanan lebih dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya, mereka berdua diharuskan selalu bersama. Biasanya sih banyak yang cinlok setelah itu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh misterius di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh. Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu ke luar ya, bye"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar hotel sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bengong di tempatnya.

"Ah.. maafkan aku Baekie-ya"

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar hotelnya, Baekhyun pergi ke area kolam berenang di bagian belakang hotel.

Disana cukup ramai juga, banyak orang yang sedang berenang atau sekedar bersantai di bawah sinar matahari.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ksmbali teringat lagi pada Park Chanyeol. Betapa jengkelnya ia dulu saat Chanyeol terus melakukan sandiwara di depan orang lain dan terus memonopoli waktunya selama di sekolah. Dulu ia ingin sekali namja itu enyah dari muka bumi ini namun setelah mengalami hal ini justru Baekhyun menyesal pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Ia terbiasa diganggu Chanyeol, ia terbiasa bersama Chanyeol dan ia terbiasa jika namja itu selalu berada di dekatnya. Kini semuanya telah berubah.

Andai ia memilih jadi egois, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati terus berada disamping Chanyeol namun ia sadar jika ia melakukan itu ia justru akan menyakiti hati orang lain dan tak langsung juga menyakiti hati Sehun.

Baekhyun bahkan rela menukar ginjalnya hanya untuk melihat Sehun bahagia. Setidaknya, biarkanlah kali ini ia mengalah. Selama ini Sehun dan Kai lah yang selalu mengalah padanya dalam hal apapun dan mereka selalu melindunginya, sekarang ia ingin membalas mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya membalas Sehun, jika dengan menjauh dari Chanyeol membuat Luhan tak memanfaatkan Sehun lagi maka Baekhyun akan lakukan itu meski hatinya terus tergerus setiap harinya.

"Sedang apa melamun sendirian disini?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seorang namja di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Kris Wu. Namja itu sepertinya semakin percaya diri saja mendekati Baekhyun karena si ketua Park itu tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir" jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandang ke arah Kris.

Ia sebenarnya cukup peka juga untuk tahu jika Kris itu mendekatinya karena suatu alasan. Namja seperti Kris itu sangat mudah ditebak perilaku nya. Namja itu sepertinya tak pandai menutupi perasaannya seperti Park Chanyeol.

Aish! Baekhyun kesal lama-lama karena pemikiran apapun akan selalu berakhir pada Park Chanyeol. Kenapa selalu namja itu? Ini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Berfikir tentang apa?" Tanya Kris (sok) kenal.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Kris. Ia tak suka saat ada orang lain yang ingin tahu urusannya.

Kris pun memilih diam setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat tertutup padanya, wajar saja, mereka kan baru kenal sehari.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat melihat di arah timur Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Chanyeol lurus kedepan dan terkesan sangat dingin, ia bahkan tak melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Chanyeol terus berjalan lurus dengan wajah angkuhnya, ia melewati tempat Baekhyun berdiri seolah ia dan Baekhyun memang tak saling kenal.

 _'Chanyeol-ah..'_ bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Ia merasa kehilangan, sungguh. Ia ingin Chanyeol seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong ke area kolam berenang yang bisa ia lihat dari arah balkon kamar hotelnya.

Ia barusan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sikap Chanyeol saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Itu sangat terlihat seperti mereka adalah 2 orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Seharusnya ia senang saat melihat Chanyeol begitu dingin pada Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa ia justru merasa dirinya adalah seorang yang jahat, ia juga merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Ia tak tahu apa alasan Sehun tidak ikut liburan. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menanyakan tentang Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia tak mungkin menelpon Sehun karena nomornya sudah tidak aktif sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Luhan-ah, kaja kita ke ballroom, katanya sekarang mulai pemilihan prince & princess holiday"

Luhan mengangguk singkat saat Seulgi ㅡteman sekamarnyaㅡ mengajaknya untuk segera pergi. Ia pun mengganti bajunya menjadi lebih santai kemudian bergegas turun menuju ballroom hotel.

Ketika sampai di ballroom hotel yang berada di lantai paling dasar hotel ini, ia melihat disana sudah ramai dan keramaian ini dirasanya tidak lazim karena ramai disini maksudnya adalah mereka saling berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang berbicara heboh keras-keras seperti ada badai besar yang akan meluluh lantahkan tempat ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan pada salah satu teman sekelasnya, Park Sooyoung.

"Kau tahu? Park Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun adalah kandidat utama prince dan princess holiday!" Seru Sooyoung heboh tanpa menghiraukan air muka Luhan yang berubah drastis menjadi muram.

"Lalu siapa kandidat lainnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bicara tidak suka.

"Choi Jinri dan Lee Taemin"

Luhan diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya dengan rasa kesal yang menguasai dirinya. Kenapa mereka bahkan jadi pasangan dalam hal seperti ini? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu ia sudah mendengar sendiri kabar bahwa mereka sudah putus? Sialan! Ia benar-benar merasa ditipu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun tengah menganga kan mulutnya lebar-lebar di depan pantulan dari infocus yang menampilkan calon-calon kandidat PPH (Prince & Princess Holiday). Kenapa bisa dirinya? Sumpah demi tujuh lautan! Ia tak pernah merasa mendaftarkan diri untuk acara ini. Dan kenapa pula ia dipasangkan dengan Park Chanyeol?

"YAAA! Kyuhyun sunbaenim! Aku mengajukan protes!" Teriak Baekhyun pada sang ketua Osis yang berdiri di depan bersama seseorang yang sepertinya adalah wakilnya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah meneliti daftar absen di tangannya pun mengalihkan atensi nya pada seseorang yang baru saja meneriaki dirinya.

"Ada apa Kim Baekhyun hoobaenim?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi kandidat utama nya? Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tak pernah mendaftarkan diriku!" Protes Baekhyun dengan berapi-api. Ia tak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata dari kakak kelas yang menatapnya tak suka karena sudah bicara tidak sopan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah itu" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, "yang aku tahu formulir pendaftaran berisi biodata dirimu sudah ada diantara berkas di mejaku" lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun semakin menganga kan rahangnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Hell no! Siapa yang sudah lancang mengisi formulir dengan datanya?

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku ingin mengundurkan diri!" Baekhyun tak menyerah, ia tetap mengajukan protes pada Kyuhyun namun gelengan Kyuhyun membuat Baekhyun kehilangan harapannya.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri pada keadaan yang sudah seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar kesal, sungguh. Kenapa ada orang yang melakukan ini padanya? Musuhnya kah? Tapi jika itu musuhnya, rasanya tak masuk akal mendaftarkan dirinya pada acara seperti ini. Hal ini justru membuat musuhnya itu rugi bukan? Lalu siapa?

Tak jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya. Ia juga merasa dirinya tak pernah mendaftar tapi kenapa nama serta foto nya terpampang di pantulan dari infocus itu.

 _'Ini pasti pekerjaannya'_ batin Chanyeol yang melirik tajam Haneul dengan ekor matanya.

Dilihatnya Haneul seperti tengah menahan senyumnya dan gelagatnya begitu aneh dimata Chanyeol.

Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun pun mengumumkan bahwa pemungutan suara akan dimulai. Mereka pun dibariskan dengan format per-kelas dan memulai pemungutan suara dari kelas 1-1.

Para kandidat sendiri dilarang ikut menyumbangkan suara dan mereka di pisahkan di bagian depan agar mereka yang akan memilih dapat melihat langsung orang yang akan mereka pilih, begitu katanya.

Jinri pun tak lepas menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia semakin berani saja menunjukkan rasa benci nya pada Baekhyun setelah tersebar kabar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tidak nyaman, ia masih merutuki kenapa dirinya ada di daftar kandidat dan kenapa pula dirinya di pasangkan dengan Chanyeol? Seharusnya liburan ini menjadi wadah baginya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol tapi sepertinya takdir tak membiarkan mereka saling berjauhan.

Pemungutan suara berlangsung selama kira-kira 2 jam dan bokong Baekhyun rasanya mati rasa karena terlalu lama duduk diam.

Mereka kembali ke kamar hotelnya masing-masing setelah Kyuhyun mengumumkan bahwa hasil dari pemungutan suara akan di umumkan nanti saat makan malam. Katanya untuk hari ini kegiatan mereka sedikit lenggang dan akan mulai padat besok hari setelah di bentuknya PPH.

Baekhyun juga sudah kembali ke kamar hotelnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat tentang kesialan yang ia alami berturut-turut hari ini.

"Baek, sudahlah. Lagipula jadi PPH tidak buruk" ujar Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, tadi kau pilih pasangan nomor berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Nomor 1" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pasangan nomor 1 adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ya ampun! Baekhyun benar-benar berharap bahwa nanti hasilnya akan lebih banyak nomor 2. Ia tidak mau selama liburan di Jeju ia harus terus bersama dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia ini sedang dalam tahap move on, okay? Jadi jangan ganggu dia dengan segala hal yang berbau Park Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, Baek. Keren lho kelas 1 sudah bisa menjadi kandidat PPH. Kandidat utama pula. Biasanya para kandidat adalah dari kelas 3, minimal juga jelas 2. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada kandidat PPH dari kelas 1. Kau keren Baek!" Seru Kyungsoo semangat tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"YAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU TERUS BERDEKATAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"Mission success!" Kai, Kyungsoo, Haneul dan Taeyong menyatukan tangan mereka sambil memekik pelan agar orang-orang tak mendengarnya.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di taman depan hotel sambil menikmati langit sore hari.

Tadi Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih uring-uringan di kamar hotel mereka. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi agar pikirannya tidak terlalu semrawut dan sepertinya anak itu mendengarkan saran Kyungsoo jadi Kyungsoo bisa pergi keluar tanpa Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tega pada Baekhyun. Dia kelihatan sangat frustasi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meringis kecil mengingat bagaimana ekspresi nelangsa Baekhyun yang ia tunjukan tadi padanya. Ia sebenarnya tak tega tapi ini adalah cara untuk membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama lagi karena mereka yakin ada yang aneh dengan dua sejoli itu, mereka putus dengan tidak wajar, begitulah pendapat mereka.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu hubungan keduanya hanya sandiwara pun memang merasa jika ada yang aneh, dirasanya juga Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol seperti mempunyai perasaan lebih satu sama lain hanya saja gengsi mereka berdua terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun bukan yeoja lemah" sahut Kai diikuti sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang sangat tampan di mata Kyungsoo.

Kembali pipi Kyungsoo merona lagi hanya karena melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat dirinya lupa akan dunianya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat dirinya merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka.

"Ekhem" Taeyong berdehem cukup keras melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sudah saling menatap dengan benih-benih cinta yang mulai terlihat, deheman itu pun berhasil membuat keduanya berpaling untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup masing-masing, "lagipula ya.. wajah Chanyeol hyung yang sedang galau itu berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada wajahnya ketika dia sedang murka" lanjut Taeyong yang membuat Haneul memutar bola matanya ketika Taeyong mengucapkan kata _'galau'_.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita perlu memastikan bahwa nomor 1 yang harus menang" ujar Haneul dengan sebuah seringai jahat di bibirnya. Terlihat sangat tampan dan memukau.

"Tenang saja, aku jamin mereka pasti menang. Aku sudah melakukan _'promosi'_ sebelum berangkat ke Jeju" balas Taeyong sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya plus dengan ekspresi licik.

Haneul, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa jahat setelahnya. Hahh.. sepertinya matahari yang mulai turun juga membuat kewarasan mereka menurun. Tinggalkan saja mereka berempat dengan segala kegilaan mereka.

.

.

.

Jadwal penerbangan Sehun ke Jepang sama dengan jadwal penerbangan LS SHS ke Jeju hanya saja penerbangan Sehun ke Jepang setengah jam lebih cepat jadi tak akan ada yang berpapasan dengan Sehun saat itu di bandara.

Sekarang pun ia tengah beristirahat di rumah keluarga Kim yang berada di Jepang. Tempat itu bukanlah sebuah mansion. Hanya sebuah rumah besar namun tidak sebesar itu hingga tak bisa dikategorikan kedalam mansion. Rumah yang besar, mewah dan tentunya nyaman. Hanya saja tetap tidak senyaman mansion yang di Korea karena tentunya di Korea ada keluarganya sedangkan di sini tidak.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya ketika mendengar sebuah getaran singkat pada ponselnya dan ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Suho.

 _'Kau sudah sampai?'_

Begitu isi pesan nya. Sehun pun menggerakan jari-jari kurusnya untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan pada Suho.

 _'ya, aku sudah sampai di rumah'_

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah pesan (lagi) dari Suho.

 _'Beristirahatlah dan bersiap untuk besok. Besok tuan Kiryu akan menemanimu untuk mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu'_

Sehun melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa yang ada di kamarnya tanpa peduli. Ia tak membalas lagi pesan dari Suho. Ia lebih suka memandangi langit sore yang sangat cerah lewat balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3 rumah ini.

 **Tokk Tokk**

"Masuk" seru Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu yang sekarang terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria berumur dengan setelan khas maid nya.

"Makanan sudah siap, tuan muda" ujar pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih meskipun dia jelas-jelas orang Jepang.

"Aku turun sebentar lagi" jawab Sehun dingin tanpa berbalik.

Sehun bahkan belum mengganti setelan jas nya sejak ia sampai di Jepang. Asal tahu saja, tadi Sehun pergi ke Jepang dengan pakaian formal padahal biasanya anak itu sangat anti dengan setelan formal. Sepertinya ada tsunami yang melanda otak Sehun hingga jadi berubah seperti ini.

Pelayan itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih betah memandangi langit sore.

 _ **"Kenapa kau terus menatap ke arah matahari terbenam?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang terus saja menatap ke arah barat dimana matahari terbenam. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika sekarang mereka tengah berada di trotoar yang ramai.**_

 _ **"Bukan, bukan mataharinya" jawab Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.**_

 _ **Wajahnya semakin cantik saja apalagi ketika cahaya senja menerpa wajah manis itu.**_

 _ **"Lalu apa yang kau pandangi?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.**_

 _ **Luhan terkekeh kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan kembali menatap kedepan lagi.**_

 _ **"Aku suka langit senja. Sangat indah" jawaban Luhan membuat kening Sehun berkerut.**_

 _ **Biasanya orang-orang sangat suka melihat penomena matahari terbenam tapi kenapa gadis China ini justru lebih suka warna langit nya ketimbang sumber utama yang membuat langit menjadi indah itu.**_

 _ **"Aku suka melihat warna jingga itu. Sangat mengagumkan daripada matahari"**_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat jika dulu dia jalan dengan Luhan, pasti anak itu akan mengajaknya melihat langit saat senja. Selain suka bubble tea dan hal-hal berbau rusa, anak itu juga sangat menyukai langit senja.

Lama kelamaan memikirkan Luhan membuat kepala Sehun pening dan hatinya kembali merasakan sakit saat mendengar sendiri dari mulut Luhan bahwa dia hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

Sehun sudah tahu semuanya. Ternyata selain Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Chanyeol pada saat itu, ia juga mendengarnya dan itulah alasan ia menyetujui perintah daddy nya bahwa ia harus pindah ke Jepang. Semua orang boleh mengatai dirinya pengecut karena menghindar dari masalah karena mereka tak tahu seberapa sakitnya dia saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Orang lain tak berhak mengkritiknya jika mereka tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kecewanya jadi dirinya.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun pun menggeleng kuat kemudian menanggalkan jas formal nya serta melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya itu. Ia lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sikut dan segera pergi ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai paling bawah rumah ini.

.

.

.

11 tahun yang lalu Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang putra sulung dari Kim Yesung yang merupakan seorang konglomerat paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Saat itu usianya 16 tahun dan dia baru duduk di bangku kelas 1 SHS. Ia punya 5 adik dan diantara mereka berlima yang paling dekat dengannya adalah si bungsu Kim Baekhyun.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun jadi di sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah anak tertua. Belum lagi Baekhyun kecil yang harus kehilangan _mommy_ nya di usia 3 tahun, usia yang terlampau kecil untuk seseorang kehilangan ibunya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong yang merupakan anak paling tua harus bersikap dewasa meski ia sendiri juga sangat terpukul atas kepergian ibunya.

Jaejoong juga tak tahu bagaimana kejadian detailnya, yang ia tahu dari kakeknya adalah _mommy_ mereka jatuh dari balkon di rumah kakek mereka.

Hari itu adalah hari kamis dan Jaejoong tidak pulang bersama jemputan nya seperti biasanya karena ia bilang pada supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya dikarenakan dirinya ingin pergi ke kedai ramyeon dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

Ia juga saat itu sudah menelpon _daddy_ nya agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya karena ia tak akan pulang terlalu sore.

Jaejoong pulang sekitar jam 5 sore karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di kedai ramyeon.

Ia berencana akan pulang menaiki bis umum karena tidak mau merepotkan supirnya untuk menjemput dirinya. Lagipula ia tak mau menunggu jemputan lebih lama. Ia tak suka menunggu.

Karena teman-teman Jaejoong membawa kendaraan, mereka pun berpisah. Jaejoong sudah di tawari tumpangan oleh teman-temannya namun Jaejoong menolak dan lebih memilih naik bis.

Kedai ramyeon yang tadi di datangi oleh Jaejoong dan teman-temannya berada di dekat sekolah mereka dan jarak sekolah dengan halte bis cukup jauh juga mengingat jika sekolah nya itu adalah sekolah elite dan siswa-siswi yang sekolah disana jarang menaiki kendaraan umum jadilah sekolah mereka cukup jauh dengan halte.

Ia pun terpaksa berjalan dari kedai ramyeon menuju halte bis itu. Ia mengambil jalan tikus yaitu melewati gang-gang sempit dan sepi yang cukup menyeramkan di malam hari. Untung saja saat itu matahati masih berada di langit barat, belum sepenuhnya tenggelam.

Jaejoong bukan namja penakut namun entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa merinding saat melewati gang sepi ini.

Ia terus berjalan dan mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya dan samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat fikiran negatif menghantuinya namun ia menepis pemikiran itu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara itu mungkin saja suara orang yang jatuh disekitar sini.

Dengan penasaran, ia pun mengikuti arah suara teriakan kesakitan yang semakin terdengar sering itu dan ia menemukan sebuah dinding gang yang terdapat celah di tengahnya, celah itu tak terlalu besar, hanya muat satu orang untuk melewatinya.

Diam-diam ia mengintip lewat celah itu dan matanya melebar kala ia melihat seseorang yang tengah di ikat dengan rantai pada dua buah tiang di kejauhan.

Didalam celah dinding itu ternyata terdapat sebuah kawasan kumuh dan disana juga banyak terdapat barang-barang rongsokan sepertinya.

Jaejoong hampir saja memekik kaget ketika sebuah cambuk melayang pada tubuh pria yang di ikat itu.

Keadaan pria itu sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya topless dan dipenuhi dengan luka bekas cambukan. Wajahnya penuh memar dan sebelah matanya sudah bengkak, di pelipisnya juga sudah mengalirkan darah yang sebagian mengalir pada wajah pria mengenaskan itu.

Dan jeritan kaget Jaejoong tak dapat tertahankan saat seseorang dari salah satu pria berbaju hitam yang menyiksa pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya hingga sebuah timah panas menembus kepala pria yang baru saja di siksa itu hingga pria itu terkulai tak berdaya jika saja tak ada rantai yang menahan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Sekelompok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu menoleh pada Jaejoong dan kaget ketika mendapati aksi mereka dipergoki oleh seorang anak SHS berwajah cantik yang sekarang bergetar ketakutan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jaejoong segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan kelompok pembunuh itu sepertinya juga berlari mengejarnya. Tentu saja! Mereka tidak boleh membiarkan saksi mata pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan lolos begitu saja.

Jaejoong semakin mengencangkan larinya saat melihat jika di depan sana adalah ujung gang dan sepertinya jalan besar.

Dengan harapan besar, ia segera menerobos gang itu dan ternyata benar itu jalan raya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sekelompok pembunuh itu masih mengejarnya meski ia sudah ada di keramaian.

Jaejoong menoleh kesana kemari dengan gelisah kala orang-orang berbaju hitam itu semakin dekat dan ia bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat sebuah taxi, ia segera memanggil taxi itu dan menaiki nya lalu menyuruh supir taxi itu untuk segera pergi dari sana secepatnya.

Esok hari ia berencana pergi ke rumah kakeknya di Jepang karena sudah lama ia tak pergi kesana. Ia sudah merencanakan itu jauh-jauh hari bukan karena ingin kabur dari para pembunuh yang mungkin saja masih mengintainya itu.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke bandara dengan sebuah koper yang tak terlalu besar berisi baju-baju dan barang pribadinya untuk 3 hari kedepan di Jepang.

Sejak malam pun Baekhyun terus merengek padanya agar jangan pergi atau dirinya ingin ikut namun Jaejoong melarang. Lagipula ia di Jepang tidak akan lama.

Ia cukup heran saat pelayan di mansion nya mengatakan jika mereka menemukan sebuah paket di depan pagar mansion saat pagi-pagi buta dan di atas paket dengan kotak berukuran sedang itu tertulis namanya.

Jaejoong pun membuka kotak itu dengan perasaan was-was dan ia langsung melempar kotak itu ke lantai saat melihat isinya. Ia benar-benar shock melihatnya.

Isinya adalah sebuah boneka kecil yang di seluruh bagian tubuhnya ditusuki oleh paku kemudian di bawah boneka itu terdapat foto keluarganya dan disana terdapat beberapa bercak darah yang sudah mengering.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

Ia membalik foto itu perlahan dan melihat rentetan tulisan yang ia yakini bertinta darah.

 _'tutup mulutmu atau mereka tak akan selamat. Kami selalu mengawasimu Kim Jaejoong!'_

Begitu isi tulisan itu yang membuat air mata Jaejoong meluncur begitu saja.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata itu dan segera meletakkan foto serta boneka yang dipenuhi paku itu kedalam kotak asalnya dan menutup kotak itu rapat-rapat.

Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke halaman belakang kemudian membakar kotak itu beserta isinya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia harus bagaimana? Mereka menyuruh nya untuk diam. Ini pasti tentang masalah kemarin. Lagipula siapa yang mau membicarakan masalah kemarin pada orang lain? Ia akan tetap diam meski orang-orang itu tak mengancamnya sekalipun.

Setelah mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif nya, ia pun bergegas pergi ke Bandara Incheon.

Dan tak diduga, pesawat yang ia naiki jatuh di dekat perairan Jeju. Ia mengapung di lautan di atas puing pesawat yang tersisa selama berhari-hari. Ia berharap tim sar menemukannya namun ia terpisah begitu jauh dari tempat pesawatnya jatuh. Ia terseret ombak berhari-hari. Kedinginan dan kelaparan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pantai yang ia sendiri tak tahu dimana. Jaejoong langsung kehilangan kesadarannya setelah sampai di pantai. Dan setelah itu tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang pengap dan penerangan cahaya yang seadanya, berdiri seorang lelaki ringkih yang tengah menatapi sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang minim akan penerangan itu tak menjadi hambatan baginya untuk dapat melihat rupa kedua putra kesayangannya belasan tahun lalu yang hanya dapat ia lihat di foto saja.

Matanya menatap sendu pada sosok figure kedua putra kembarnya yang masih balita itu. Dibalik ekspresi tegas yang selalu ia tampilkan di hadapan orang lain, ia ternyata menyimpan sebuah kesedihan dalam dirinya. Rasa sesal dalam hatinya selalu saja menghantuinya siang dan malam membuat ia berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas dan pelit senyum.

"Appa merindukan kalian" gumamnya hangat seraya mengulurkan jemari tangannya yang rapuh untuk menyentuh sebuah tulisan 'JJ' yang berada di pojok kiri bawah foto itu.

.

.

.

Demi Medusa dan rambut ularnya! Baekhyun berani bersumpah dia lebih baik menghadapi Medusa daripada dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang sangat sulit untuk dicerna ini.

Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar dan melihat teman-temannya ㅡtermasuk Kyungsooㅡ tengah bersulang atas kemenangan mutlaknya menjadi Princess Holiday untuk liburan semester ini.

Oh! Betapa Baekhyun mengutuk siapa saja orang yang telah mendaftarkan dirinya pada pemilihan calon PPH ini.

"YA! HENTIKAN!" pekik Baekhyun pada sekumpulan teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa senang atas kemenangannya.

"kenapa, Baek? ini untuk kemenanganmu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos andalannya yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menelan seorang Do Kyungsoo hidup-hidup.

"kalian ini benar-benar! aku tidak mau jadi Princess Holiday!" protes Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

"masa? jadi PPH itu menyenangkan lho!" ujar Taeyong sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"menyenangkan pantatmu, huh! aku benar-benar kesal!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"aaa~ dedek Baekhyun marah" goda Haneul sambil tersenyum jail pada Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal dan segera menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan itu.

"hey, selamat atas kemenanganmu"

dan bertambahlah sudah kadar kekesalannya saat ini. Tak tahukah mereka jika dirinya sangat merasa terbebani oleh hal ini?

"cukup! jangan katakan apapun lagi!" tolak Baekhyun pada Kris yang hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun pun melengos dari hadapan Kris tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Ia kesal, marah dan jengkel saat ini.

Kris yang merasa tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang cepat dan di hentak-hentakkan. Kris sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun sangat kesal hanya karena perkataannya barusan karena ia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari perkataannya itu.

"tunggu," Kris menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya untuk pergi kemudian kembali berucap sambil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, "kau marah padaku?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"oke, aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Tapi apapun itu, aku minta maaf, okay?"

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab apapun. Selain ia kesal akan ucapan selamat dari Kris yang sangat mengganggu telinganya itu, ia juga merasa illfeel pada Kris yang terus dengan terang-terangan mengejar dirinya.

"Menjauh dariku, " peringat Baekhyun seraya menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kris. Biarlah Kris berfikir bahwa ia tidak sopan. Ia tak peduli itu.

Kris yang mendapat kode keras dari Baekhyun pun tak dapat berkutik lagi. Okay, untuk saat ini mungkin dia akan mengalah terlebih dahulu. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Dia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun seutuhnya. Harus.

.

.

.

Chanyeol diam bersandar pada pillar ballroom hotel yang berada didekat jendela setinggi ruangan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai Jeju dimalam hari. Sebut saja dinding kaca.

Telinganya seakan ditulikan dengan suara hingar bingar mereka yang tengah berpesta akan kemenangannya. Ia tak merasakan kesenangan seperti apa yang teman-temannya rasakan saat ini. Hatinya selalu terasa hampa dan kosong. Padahal belum lama ini hatinya sudah menghangat dengan hadirnya si cerewet Kim Baekhyun namun sekarang anak itu sudah tidak lagi disisinya. Ia kembali sendirian dan kesepian.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata yang juga sama-sama melihat pemandangan pantai seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya beberapa detik kemudian kembali fokus pada pantai yang ia lihat dari lantai 2 ini. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan seakan Luhan tidak pernah ada.

"Kau masih tak bisa memperhatikanku ya meski kau dan dia sudah berakhir" ujar Luhan dengan nada suara lirih namun tak sedikitpun dapat menyentuh perasaan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang dimilikinya dan tak dimiliki olehku, Chanyeol? Tolong jawab aku, apa kelebihannya?" Desak Luhan dengan nada suara frustasi.

Chanyeol menampilkan seringainya kemudian menjawab, "kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta, Xi Luhan!" Bisik Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap mata Luhan dengan tajam lalu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan semua pertanyaan besar di benaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas gulungan peta liburan pulau Jeju yang berada di tangannya dengan kesal. Ternyata mengarahkan anak-anak SHS agar berada di jalur yang benar selama liburan di pantai itu tidak cukup mudah.

Namanya saja Senior High School tapi kelakuannya sama saja dengan anak Elementary School.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun pun menjadi merasa kasihan apalagi saat melihat peluh yang bercucuran di pelipis si bungsu Kim itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyeka keringat di dahi nya tanpa sadar jika Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya.

Dengan sikap kelelakiannya, Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya kemudian mengelap keringat di wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tertegun untuk beberapa lama apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Lelaki itu seakan mengatakan padanya jika dia masih peduli tapi Baekhyun tak ingin jadi orang egois, untuk itu ia langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keterpakuannya.

Dikejauhan sana Luhan selalu mengamati kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia merasa memiliki 2 perasaan terhadap keadaan ini. Dirinya yang lain mengatakan jika ini memang pantas ia dapatkan dan dengan begitu ia bebas kembali mendekati Chanyeol namun justru ia merasa dirinya yang sebenarnya berteriak bahwa ini tidak benar, tempatnya bukan disini, seharusnya ia mengejar seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, bukan terus berusaha mendapatkan hati Chanyeol yang sudah beku untuknya.

Oh Sehun.

Nama itu selalu menghantui fikirannya beberapa hari ini. Senyumannya yang sangat menawan dan memikat hati selalu datang di benaknya. Kemana perginya pria itu? Kenapa ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi? Ingin sekali Luhan menanyakan hal itu pada seseorang namun ego nya ternyata terlalu besar untuk itu. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa dia masih mencintai Park Chanyeol meski sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu akan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam tiba dan mereka berkumpul di restaurant hotel untuk mengadakan makan malam.

Ternyata seperti kata Kyungsoo, PPH itu selalu di utamakan selama liburan. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditempatkan di meja terdepan dengan menghadap seluruh siswa-siswi Light Side. Kyuhyun menyebut mereka berdua adalah pemimpin para siswa.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cukup berisik karena siswa-siswi yang mengobrol namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mereka seakan punya dunia sendiri. Mereka malah asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca sejak musik dari biola yang bernada mellow mengiringi makan malam mereka. Musik itu entah kenapa terasa cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Demi apapun! Kini Baekhyun sudah tak dapat lagi menyangkal bahwa dirinya memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Chanyeol. Dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan tragisnya ia justru tidak bisa bertahan dengan perasaan ini demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Lagipula jika ia punya perasaan itu, belum tentu kan Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Itu pemikirannya.

Ia menunduk menatapi makannnya yang terasa tak enak dimakan karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia tak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol. Jika ia menatapnya, bisa-bisa ia menangis dan menerjang lelaki tinggi itu. Jika boleh jujur, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan selalu berdekatan dengan Chanyeol karena hatinya akan semakin sakit jika seperti ini terus.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namun keadaannya memaksanya untuk tidak menyatakan perasaan itu secara bebas. Ia harus rela berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Dan satu tetes air mata pun jatuh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun yang sudah tak dapat menampung lebih banyak air mata yang ditahannya. Wajah Baekhyun semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari Chanyeol. Ia tak mau Chanyeol atau siapapun melihatnya menangis. Ia bukan yeoja lemah tapi kenapa untuk masalah ini ia benar-benar merasa lemah.

Dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya meski sebenarnya masih ingin menangis. Jika bisa mungkin ia akan menangis sampai fajar menjelang namun itu tidak mungkin ia lakulan untuk saat ini.

Kebiasaan. Saat sedang merasa sedih seperti ini ia selalu merasa dirinya sendirian karena seseorang yang selalu memberinya kekuatan sudah tak ada disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sulung Kim. Betapa Baekhyun merindukannya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol ternyata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang terasa aneh di matanya. Sejak tadi gadis itu terus saja menunduk dan gerakan-gerakannya terus gerasak-gerusuk tak jelas.

Melihat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol teringat kembali jika Baekhyun yang mengakhiri semua sandiwara mereka dulu dengan cara membawa kekasihnya kehadapannya. Mungkin setidaknya ia harus bersukur juga atas itu karena jika Baekhyun tak mengakhiri sandiwara itu, ia tak tahu akan mengakhirinya kapan dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah menyadari jika ia mempertahankan sandiwara konyol itu karena ia memang tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun dari sisinya. Sungguh tak rela rasanya saat melihat orang yang kau kasihi bersama orang lain.

 _'Andai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku pasti akan menjagamu, Baek.'_ ㅡChanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke kamar hotelnya Baekhyun jadi lebih banyak melamun dan itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Punya masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun pelan, "aku ingin keluar dulu" lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari kamar hotelnya dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tadinya mau mengikuti Baekhyun namun melihat Baekhyun sepertinya sedang butuh waktu sendiri, ia pun mengurungkan niatannya.

Baekhyun berjalan di pesisir pantai yang sepi dan hanya ditemani cahaya bulan purnama. Debur ombak yang beradu dengan bebatuan terdengar jelas ditelinganya dan dia suka suasana sepi ini. Mahkota, lencana, dan atribut lainnya yang menandakan dia Princess Holiday sudah ia tanggalkan saat dikamar tadi. Kini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah mantel sepanjang pahanya dengan dalaman kaos pendek serta bawahan hotpans sebatas lututnya. Ia tak peduli saat udara malam yang cukup dingin menggesek permukaan kulitnya.

Ia menyusuri tepi pantai itu sampai akhirnya menemukan tumpukan batu karang dan ia berjalan diatasnya. Ia berdiri disana, didekat deburan ombak dan membiarkan cipratan air laut mengenai kaki jenjangnya.

Matanya menatap lurus kedepan menatap hamparan laut biru yang terlihat menyeramkan dimalam hari. Tangannya memegang boneka kayu Nutcracker yang sudah lusuh saking lamanya disimpan. Cahaya bulan yang remang menerangi wajah cantiknya. Lama-kelamaan air mata kembali turun dari kelopak matanya. Hidup terasa pahit baginya. Merasa sendirian bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilewatinya. Akhir bulan mulai menjelang dan salju kecil pun juga mulai turun. Jika ia mati karena kedinginan malam ini, mungkin ia akan bersukur. Setidaknya ia akan memastikan disana jika ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong karena itulah yang mereka percayai, Jaejoong sudah mati. Sakit rasanya saat kau meyakini sesuatu tapi justru orang lain mengatakannya salah. Tak ada yang mau percaya. Memang konyol rasanya mengatakan Jaejoong masih hidup sementara sampai saat ini dia masih belum menemukan satu bukti apapun yang membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong memang masih hidup. Lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki Hero? Entahlah, lama-kelamaan ia ragu juga. Jika memang itu Jaejoong, kenapa dia tak mengatakannya? Apakah dia hilang ingatan? Tapi Hero tak pernah terlihat kesakitan atau memegang kepalanya saat berdekatan dengannya atau saat ia membahas tentang Jaejoong. Ini membingunkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun putus asa.

...

Disisi lain, Kai tengah menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan jarak cukup jauh. Dan jangan lupakan juga Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sama.

Kalau dilihat-lihat terasa lucu juga. Chanyeol yang menatapi Baekhyun, Luhan yang menatapi Chanyeol dan ia yang menatapi ketiganya. Apakah masih ada lagi orang yang juga ikut menatap mereka berempat?

Tapi... Ia baru sadar. Kenapa Luhan menatapi Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak mengerti" gumam Kai sambil meringis.

Dilihatnya bahu Baekhyun yang naik turun di kejauhan menandakan anak itu sedang menangis. Dengan hembusan nafas kasar, Kai pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol agaknya kaget juga jika ia sudah kepergok memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Tadinya Kai fikir Chanyeol akan bertindak lebih lanjut namun melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mematung saat Baekhyun terpuruk membuat Kai kesal sendiri dan akhirnya turun tangan untuk memberikan dekapan hangat khas seorang kakak.

"Uljima.." bisik Kai yang terdengar seperti mantra di telinga Baekhyun namun sayang mantra itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa buatnya.

Ia malah semakin menangis menjadi-jadi di dada Kai.

"Kai.. _I'm scared.. Help me Kai._." isak Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang meremas kaos di bagian dada Kai.

Kai mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang kemudian mengecup lembut pucuk kepala adik bungsunya itu dengan sayang.

 _"I'll stand by you, Bi. Always, believes. You not alone"_

Dikejauhan sana, Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri mematung melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dipelukan Kai. Ia sangat ingin mendekap Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya namun lagi-lagi wajah laki-laki yang Baekhyun perkenalkan padanya sebagai kekasihnya selalu terbayang dibenak Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum secerah matahari pagi kala bersama pria itu membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah pecundang paling payah di dunia ini.

Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti keegoisannya dan berbalik pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan pun juga sudah pergi sejak Kai lewat begitu saja di depannya tadi sehingga sekarang Chanyeol tak tahu jika Luhan juga ikut memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi

"Darimana saja bung?" Tanya Haneul saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar hotel mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah menunjukkan wajah masam nya pada Haneul kemudian pria jangkung itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, setelah itu Chanyeol menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Haneul.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam Haneul.

.

.

.

"Apa? Dia seperti itu lagi?" Tanya Suho sambil memegang ponsel yang ditempelkannya di telinga.

 _"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun bersedih. Belakangan ini dia kelihatan sangat terpukul"_

"Apa Baekhyun punya masalah?"

"..."

"Kai?" Panggil Suho ketika tak mendapat respon dari Kai.

 _"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak tahu juga"_ jawab Kai.

Ia berbohong kepada Suho. Ini pilihannya. Dia rasa Suho tak perlu tahu tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena jika Suho tahu pasti dia akan ikut campur.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, Sehun sudah tak bersama kalian sekarang jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya" tutur Suho.

 _"Pasti hyung"_

Suho mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian memijat batang hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Joon.. Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing yang datang menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Suho.

"Baekhyun seperti itu lagi" jawab Suho sambil menerima cangkir teh hangat itu dari Yixing.

"Apa dia ada masalah?" Tanya Yixing lembut namun terselip nada khawatir didalamnya.

"Kai bilang tidak tahu" sahut Suho.

"Tenanglah. Disana ada Kai. Dia pasti menjaga Baekhyun kita" Yixing mengusap bahu tegap suaminya itu dan Suho selalu merasa beruntung memikiki istri seperti Yixing yang selalu pengertian padanya dan juga menyayangi adik-adiknya.

"Xing.. Kau perlu lihat ini"

Suho menegakkan duduknya kemudian mengambil amplop coklat diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

Yixing tak banyak bertanya saat menerimanya dan langsung saja membuka isi amplop coklat itu yang ternyata didalamnya adalah kumpulan foto-foto entah milik siapa.

Ia mengamati foto-foto itu dan ia melihat objek yang sama ada di disetiap lembaran foto itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Myeonie?" Tanya Yixing dengan ekspresi kaku di wajahnya.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, sayang"

Yixing melihat satu persatu foto itu dengan seksama dan ia yakin jika penglihatannya tidak salah.

Ia lalu menemukan secarik kertas setelah foto-foto itu habis. Disana tertera sebuah biodata singkat.

 **Nama : Hero Shim (Korea), Akatsuki Hero (Jepang)**

 **Umur : 27 tahun**

 **Status keluarga : anak angkat**

 **Status personal : belum menikah**

 **Riwayat pendidikan : Sarjana Hukum di Tokyo Daigaku**

 **Riwayat kesehatan : bersih**

 **Alamat : Tokyo, Jepang.**

 **Saudara angkat : Shim Changmin**

 **Pekerjaan : Konsultan Hak Kekayaan Intelektual (HKI)**

"kenapa kau mencaritahu tentangnya, Joon? apa karena dia mirip dengan Jaejoong oppa?" tanya Yixing.

"ya, aku sempat berfikir bahwa itu dia" Suho mengambil selembar foto Hero Shim yang dikirimkan anak buahnya kemudian menatap sosok yang ada dalam foto itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Dia anak angkat di keluarganya. Di angkat di tahun yang sama dengan meninggalnya Jaejoong hyung. Yang membuatku berfikir demikian adalah karena jasad Jaejoong hyung tak di temukan sampai saat ini" Suho kembali menyimpan foto itu dimeja kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu apalagi Baekhyun. Tapi kurasa itu bukan dia. Dia berbeda, Joonmyeon-ah" Yixing menyangkal, dia bukannya menghancurkan harapan suaminya namun yang dia lihat sosok Jaejoong dengan Hero Shim itu memang berbeda. Bukan berbeda dalam artian sebenarnya. Perasaan Yixing mengatakan bahwa itu memang bukan Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong dan Hero Shim itu berbeda. Ia hanya berusaha menyampaikan hal itu pada Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yixing-ah, dimataku mereka sama." Suho menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena gusar. Ia hanya merasa kini dirinya dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya mematahkan harapanmu. Hanya saja dimataku mereka adalah orang yang berbeda" ujar Yixing seraya mengelus bahu Suho dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap"

.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menyusuri basement apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung makanan yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Hero.

Ia memasuki lift kemudian menekan angka dimana lantai apartemennya berada. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu lift kembali terbuka dan Changmin pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya.

Jari-jari kurus nan panjangnya menekan beberapa angka untuk password apartemennya kemudian ia memasuki apartemennya itu dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Saat ia masuk, keadaan apartemen sangat hening, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hero. Changmin pun dibuat mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

Apa mungkin Hero pergi saat ia membeli makanan? Tapi, kunci mobilnya masih ada di atas meja, jaketnya juga.

Lalu samar-samar telinga lebarnya mendengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur apartemennya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan suara itu semakin jelas. Ia yakin itu suara Hero tapi Hero sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?

Tadinya ia mau mengagetkan Hero namun sepertinya Hero sedang terlibat pembicaraan penting sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika Changmin berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada perkembangan apapun?"

"..."

"Bilang pada mereka bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah sampai disini. Jangan pernah memaksaku untuk melakukannya karena aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"..."

"Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apapun itu"

Hero pun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya kemudian kembali menyimpan ponsel itu ke saku celana jeans nya.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin yang sepertinya sangat berdampak besar bagi Hero. Lihat saja ekspresinya, seperti orang yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Hero masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Em.. Barusan. Kau menelpon siapa hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Hanya teman" jawab Hero sambil melengos pergi ke ruang tengah diikuti Changmin di belakangnya.

"Apa kau besok jadi pergi ke Jeju?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena sepertinya Hero tak ingin jujur padanya tentang perkara barusan. Yasudahlah, mungkin itu memang urusan pribadinya yang tak harus ia tahu.

"Ya, aku pergi besok pagi" Hero mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa kemudian menyandarkan punggung nya dengan nyaman.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, hyung" Changmin berucap tulus dan dibalas senyuman menenangkan dari Hero.

"Pasti." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Sunyi nya suasana malam mulai terganti dengan cicitan burung dipagi hari kala fajar mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur.

Dan dipagi hari yang indah ini, mari kita lihat aktivitas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah ribut memakai pakaian mereka tak lupa dengan kelengkapan mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah PPH.

"Baek, kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos saat dirinya baru selesai mandi dan sudah melihat Baekhyun tengah membenarkan mahkota putri nya yang agak menyeng-menyeng di depan cermin.

"Ini justru sudah telat, Do Kyungsoo" jika Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama lengkapnya, itu artinya ia tengah menekankan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun pun hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung kemudian matanya beralih pada jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu, dilihatnya ini masih setengah 6 dan jadwal pertama ㅡyaitu sarapanㅡ akan dilakukan pukul 7 nanti dan selanjutnya dilanjutkan acara pesiar mereka ke tempat-tempat perbelanjaan.

"Ahh.. Aku tidak mengerti" desah Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke ranjang.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan keluhan Kyungsoo dan setelah ia selesai berkaca, ia langsung pamit pada Kyungsoo dan segera melesat pergi untuk menguruskan sesuatu, tentunya bersama si Prince Holiday.

Omong-omong, mari kita lihat kegiatan pangeran tampan kita itu di kamarnya.

"Hoaaaam~" Haneul menguap lebar kala ia mulai sadar dari tidur indahnya dikarenakan mendengar suara berisik yang tak lain dan tak bukan dihasilkan dari ulah roommate nya yakni Park Chanyeol.

Nyawa Haneul masih setengah terkumpul rupanya ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan perlengkapannya sebagai Prince Holiday.

"Mau kemana, Chan-ah?" Tanya Haneul sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri" jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus seperti biasanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar hotel dan Haneul hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" gumam Haneul disertai cibiran dari bibirnya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali di pertemukan di lift. Keadaan mereka sangat canggung dan kaku. Tidak ada yang mau membuka obrolan apalagi saling menyapa.

Mereka sepertinya lebih memilih mati daripada harus saling menyapa.

Dan siapa sangka Kris juga ikut berada dalam lift membuat keadaan mereka mulai panas.

"Kenapa sudah rapi, Baekhyun-ah? Bukannya makan pagi masih satu jam lagi?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang wajah Kris ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak kah lelaki itu mengerti kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan memakai perlengkapan PPH ini? Dasar tukang cari perhatian. Hiiih.

"Aku akan melakukan tugasku tentu saja, Kris sunbaenim" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman menahan kesal di wajahnya.

"Oh begitu ya" gumam Kris pura-pura baru tahu padahal meski ia tidak bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan di pagi hari seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka pada namja bule itu. Lihatlah, jelas sekali pria pirang itu ingin mendekati Baekhyun. Bahkan pria itu berdiri ditengah-tengah, antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ugh! Betapa inginnya ia mencekik si pirang ini.

 _'Tahan Chanyeol. Tahan..'_ batinnya berusaha bersabar.

Begitu lift terbuka, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari sana membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Baekㅡ"

"Maaf, aku harus melakukan tugasku" sela Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari kecil menyusul langkah Chanyeol.

Oh! Lihatlah cara berjalan Chanyeol. Seperti seseorang yang ingin ngajak tawuran saja.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun masih dengan langkah menyusul Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol tak juga merespon.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol"

Dan berhasil! Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti memanggil-manggilku dan jangan ikuti aku!" Peringat Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensi sih? Lagipula kan kita punya tugas yang sama jadi wajar jika aku mengikuti kemana langkahmu saat ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Terserah! Tapi jangan pernah memanggil-manggilku lagi! Suaramu itu mengganggu, Kim Baekhyun"

Dengan itu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

 _'Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal sifat preman mu tidak akan hilang'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaa.. Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update. Jujur aja author udah kehabisan ide. Malah muncul terus ide bikin ff baru.**

 **Dan author juga merasa kecewa atas respon kalian. Author liat semakin kesini yang respon makin dikit, itu juga yang membuat author tambah gak semangat buat nulis ff ini. Entah mungkin kalian bosan sama ff ini atau mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian lebih memilih jadi silent reader. Author gatau. Tapi yang jelas author cuma mau bilang kalo misalnya kalian minat sama ff ini dan mau author lanjutin ceritanya, please kasih respon yang nyata di kolom review. Dan author berharap banget kalo respon kalian gak cuma sebatas kata 'next' atau 'lanjut' atau kata kata singkat lainnya. Author mohon dengan sangat agar kalian memberikan kesan atau komentar atau saran di kolom review supaya author bisa jadi lebih baik dan ff ini bisa seperti yang kalian inginkan. Segitu aja pesan dari author. Semoga yang jadi silent reader segera sadar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _ **Came To Light**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 8**

 _ **"Berhenti memanggil-manggilku dan jangan ikuti aku!" Peringat Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau jadi sensi sih? Lagipula kan kita punya tugas yang sama jadi wajar jika aku mengikuti kemana langkahmu saat ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang.**_

 _ **"Terserah! Tapi jangan pernah memanggil-manggilku lagi! Suaramu itu mengganggu, Kim Baekhyun"**_

 _ **Dengan itu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan sorot mata tak percaya.**_

 _ **'Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal sifat preman mu tidak akan hilang'**_

.

.

.

Luhan menatap datar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kejauhan sana. Ia bingung, marah, kecewa, sedih dan juga merasa hampa.

Apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan?

Belakangan ini ia selalu teringat pada sosok Kim Sehun yang baru baru saja mengisi hari-harinya dan menemani kesendiriannya. Kim Sehun selalu ada untuknya ketika Chanyeol justru mengabaikannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa ia tak pernah sadar jika Chanyeol memang tak akan pernah membuka pintu hatinya? Kenapa juga ia baru menyadari jika kehadiran Sehun ternyata cukup berpengaruh baginya.

"Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah! Kau harus lihat ini!"

Luhan yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minah yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Lihat ini" Minah menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Luhan dan Luhan melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh Minah itu dengan seksama, "bukannya kau dekat dengan anak ini kemarin-kemarin?"

Luhan masih cukup kaget sampai ia tak menangkap dengan jelas pertanyaan Minah barusan.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget. Barusaja ia membaca berita yang memuat tentang Sehun didalamnya.

Disana tertulis bahwa katanya putra ke-5 dari Kim Jong Woon itu katanya akan bertunangan dengan salah satu anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang dan itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya pindah ke Jepang.

Minah menatap Luhan yang masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut nya itu dengan khawatir. Ia takut jika berita yang ia bawa membuat pengaruh buruk pada Luhan karena yang ia tahu sebelumnya bahwa Luhan cukup dekat dengan Kim Sehun itu dan ia sempat mengira bahwa mereka punya hubungan khusus.

"Luhan-ah, _gwaenchanha?_ " Tanya Minah khawatir namun Luhan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Minah dan malah bangkit sambil berlari menuju kearah hotel tempat mereka menginap.

 _"Omo!_ Apa aku salah memberitahunya?" Gumam Minah dengan mata melotot kaget.

.

.

.

Dipanas yang terik ini, seharusnya dia berada di sebuah ruangan ber-AC bukannya berada di pantai dengan suhu yang tinggi seperti ini. Ia tak berniat membuat kulitnya jadi agak kecoklatan hanya saja kewajiban selalu menuntutnya agar dia bertanggung jawab atas siswa-siswi yang lainnya.

 _Schedule_ saat ini adalah bermain di pantai sambil mencari biota laut. Baekhyun sendiri harus selalu bersama Chanyeol, itu aturannya dan itu pula yang membuat dirinya kesal. Kenapa dunia tak pernah berpihak padanya sih? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menajamkan matanya untuk mencari hewan-hewan laut itu diantara terumbu karang yang sedikit terendam oleh air laut.

"Belum" jawab Baekhyun dengan lemas.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "lalu apa kerjaanmu sejak tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya keras kepala pun tak terima dengan ucapan sinis Park Chanyeol. Ia lalu membalas.

"Apa urusanmu, huh? Tak usah pedulikan aku dan carilah biota lautmu sendiri!" Balas Baekhyun dengan ketus membuat kerutan terlihat jelas di jidat seksi Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang 'cari sendiri', huh? Ini tugas kita berdua, Kim! Jangan egois" sangkal Chanyeol yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Anggap saja ini tugas individual"

"Kau fikir ini main-main? Berhenti pura-pura bodoh dan cepat kita selesaikan tugas bodoh ini" ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Kau pikir siapa bisa mengaturku seenaknya?! Aku tau tidak mau!" Baekhyun yang kesal pun berbalik lantas bermaksud berjalan cepat untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol namun sepertinya takdir kembali tidak memihaknya karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dia yang tersandung batu karang dan hampir jatuh jika saja tidak ada tuan Park yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini posisi mereka seperti dua orang yang tengah berpelukan dalam gerakan dansa romantis.

"Makanya jangan keras kepala, nona Kim!" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang seksi didepan wajah Baekhyun membuat wajah Baekhyun sontak saja memerah seperti tomat.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan ia seketika menjadi canggung.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan seketika ekspresi mereka berdua berubah kaget. Chanyeol yang merasa marah dan Baekhyun yang merasa antara bingung dan kaget.

"Hero oppa!" Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri Hero yang berdiri di pesisir pantai.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Kenapa orang itu datang disaat seperti ini? Sial sekali. Batinnya.

"Kenapa oppa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak menyadari tindakannya telah membuat Chanyeol agaknya tersinggung. Ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa dimata Chanyeol Hero itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku juga butuh liburan, Baek" Hero mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas, "wah kau jadi PPH ya" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan aksesoris yang dikenakan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aksesoris PPH.

"Ya, beginilah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencalonkan" jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum masam.

"Bersamanya?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Hero yang tertuju pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah membelakangi mereka dengan kata lain posisi Chanyeol menghadap lautan.

"Sepertinya kalian memang berjodoh" guraunya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menunduk sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kau menginap?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, aku melakukan reservasi di hotel yang sama dengan kalian" jawab Hero seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa melanjutkan obrolannya nanti kan? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku terlebih dahulu"

Hero mengangguk pasti, "aku akan menemuimu sore nanti."

"Ya, sampai ketemu nanti" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seraya beranjak pergi kembali ke tempatnya tadi bersama Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama memang sangat cocok. Mereka selalu terlihat serasi meski terkadang mereka sering bertengkar. Hero tahu masalah mereka dan rasanya ini memang tidak adil namun Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang egois. Buktinya ia lebih memilih dirinya sendiri terluka daripada Sehun yang terluka. Tindakan yang dewasa di umurnya yang masih belia.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna biru berhenti di pelataran rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Kemudian seseorang ber- _tuxedo_ merah maroon turun dari mobil. Rambutnya yang hitam mengkilat semakin mengkilat saja kala beradu dengan sinar matahari siang ini.

Sepanjang ia berjalan, semua mata selalu tertuju padanya. Lihatlah jidatnya yang terpampang seksi dengan gaya rambut yang dibentuk ke atas. Lalu lihatlah rahangnya yang tegas serta mata sipitnya yang terlihat tajam dan selalu waspada.

"Selamat siang tuan muda Kim Sehun."

Sehun ㅡpria ber- _tuxedo_ merah maroonㅡ membalas sapaan dari salah satu bawahannya yang berjaga di rumah sakit ini dengan _gesture_ salam di tubuh jangkungnya.

Perlu diketahui, beberapa orang suruhannya ia tugaskan berjaga di rumah sakit ini karena seseorang yang menurutnya penting tengah dirawat disini.

Dialah Pak Jang, seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Tokyo, dia juga cukup dekat dengan keluarga Kim.

Kemarin Pak Jang mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan sekarang beliau tengah dirawat disini, itulah alasan Sehun mampir kesini setelah tadi ia pergi ke cabang perusahaan ayahnya untuk melihat-lihat.

Ia berdiri didalam lift setelah menekan angka 15 yang berarti lantai yang ia tuju.

Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya ia sampai di lantai 15 kemudian menelusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit yang kelihatan cukup sepi. Ini dikarenakan lantai 15 adalah khusus ruang VIP yang membuat tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang disana.

Setelah menemukan pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu kamar tempat Pak Jang dirawat, ia masuk kedalamnya tanpa ragu dan langsung menutup pintu kembali.

"Bagaimana kondisiㅡ"

Sehun langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia berbalik dan tak menemukan seorang pun pria berjas hitam ㅡyang merupakan orang suruhannyaㅡ berada di ruangan itu. Yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah seorang pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya serta monitor yang berbunyi pelan setiap sepersekian detik yang mendeteksi detak jantung pasien. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, ia salah kamar rupanya. Ah bodohnya, seharusnya dia menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya itu untuk berjaga di luar bukan didalam ruangan saja.

Awalnya Sehun berniat langsung keluar dari sana setelah ia menyadari ia salah masuk kamar namun niatnya ia urungkan setelah matanya tak sengaja membaca tulisan yang tertera di ranjang rumah sakit yang menunjukan nama pasien.

Hatinya berdetak tak karuan kala melafalkan nama itu didalam hatinya.

Entah ia sudah gila atau apa, bukannya keluar dari sana ia justru malah mendekat ke arah ranjang untuk melihat rupa orang yang sepertinya mengalami keadaan yang cukup serius itu.

 **DEG**

Dan jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak kala dengan jelas ia melihat bagaimana rupa dari pria kurus itu.

Di ranjangnya tertulis pasien dengan nama _'Kim Jae Joong'_ itu telah dirawat disini sejak 2005. Itu artinya orang ini mengalami koma.

Awalnya Sehun kira hanya namanya saja yang kebetulan sama, tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu, wajah mereka pun sama. Dan yang memperkuat dugaannya adalah tahun dimana pria ini mulai dirawat disini. Ini seperti menemukan potongan _puzzle._ Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah orang yang terbaring disini adalah Kim Jaejoong kakaknya? Kim Jaejoong, kakaknya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat 11 tahun lalu? Kim Jaejoong yang dinyatakan meninggal namun jasadnya tak ditemukan? Ini kah kakaknya?

"Berikan aku sampel DNA milik _daddy,_ berupa apapun itu yang bisa digunakan sebagai penguji DNA" ujar Sehun lewat ponselnya dengan wajah yang masih shock.

Sehun belum selupa itu. Meski kala itu dia masih kecil, tapi ia masih ingat bagaimana rupa hyung tertua nya, bagaimana cantiknya dia, bagaimana lembutnya dia. Sehun masih ingat. Dan sosok pria yang terbaring kaku di hadapannya ini sama persis dengan hyung nya. Meski mungkin ini nyaris mustahil. Tapi siapa tahu kan?

Mata kecilnya tak berkedip menatap setiap jengkal rupa dari pria yang ada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati ini. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan jika wajah hyung nya dengan pria yang juga bernama Kim Jaejoong ini sama. Yang membedakannya adalah pria ini terlihat sangat kurus dan rapuh, tubuhnya seperti terdiri atas kulit dan tulang saja saking kurusnya. Dan juga kulitnya pucat, nyaris seperti orang yang sudah mati.

CKLEK

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Chanyeol jadi aneh. Dia menjadi seperti menghindari Baekhyun. Seperti seseorang yang tengah merajuk.

Sebetulnya Baekhyun sudah berfikiran bahwa Chanyeol cemburu padanya namun ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang tidak mood saja.

"Kau seharusnya tadi mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar!" Sungut Chanyeol sambil mendelik pada Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua tengah berjalan kembali menuju hotel sambil mengarahkan siswa-siswi yang lain di belakang mereka.

"Aku mengerjakannya dengan benar" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Cih! Kau malah asik pacaran dengan lelaki itu"

Baekhyun kini menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak pacaran! Kami hanya mengobrol. Dan itu pun tidak lama!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Tck! Jelas-jelas kau pacaran dan hasil kerjamu jadi tidak memuaskan. Kau itu merepotkan sekali. Mana tanggung jawabmu huh?" Omel Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensi begini sih?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang meninggi pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

Dan Chanyeol pun berdecak kesal karena merasa perdebatan mereka tak akan pernah selesai, "dasar merepotkan!" Umpatnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dengan langkah lebar membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

 _'Dia kenapa sih?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam dengan ekspresi terperangah.

"Seharusnya dia bilang pada Choi seonsaengnim terlebih dahulu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Apa alasannya pulang lebih awal, sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Minah sambil meremas kertas note di tangannya lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Luhan tadi siang, "tapi sebelum itu aku sempat mengobrol dengannya"

Baekhyun menatap Minah dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik, "mengobrol? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku memberitahunya tentang berita pertunangan Kim Sehun di Jepang dan setelahnya Luhan langsung pergi dengan wajah panik" jelas Minah yang melupalan fakta bahwa Kim Baekhyun adalah adik dari Kim Sehun.

"Mwo? Pertunangan? Sehun tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Aku tidak tahu ini sama sekali" Baekhyun memekik nyaring. Apa ini lelucon? Jika Sehun akan bertunangan seharusnya seluruh keluarga mereka tahu namun ini terlalu mendadak. Jangan-jangan Sehun di jodohkan?

"Aigoo" gumam Baekhyun dengan cepat seraya menutup mulutnya dramatis kemudian segera berlari dari ballroom hotel menuju ke kamar hotelnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan disana.

"Kenapa Baekhyun berlari begitu?" Tanya Haneul sambil memakan makan malamnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari menuju lift.

Yang lain tidak menjawab, mereka kan juga sama tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Beda halnya dengan Kai yang melamun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus menggambarkan raut sedih di wajahnya. Ia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sangat membekas di ingatannya tadi sore.

 _ **Kai berjalan di lobi hotel sendirian, saat ini adalah schedule untuk keperluan pribadi dan Kai kembali ke hotel tidak bergerombol dengan yang lain. Biasanya ia selalu bersama Haneul dan yang lainnya namun kali ini ia sendiri karena tadi ia berpisah dari kawanannya.**_

 _ **Ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang berada di saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan.**_

 _ **Saat itulah dia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang wajahnya sangat familiar dimata Kai. Kai refleks menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah kaget, "Jaejoong hyung!" Kai menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan kuat membuat lelaki yang ia kira Jaejoong itu berbalik padanya dengan raut wajah heran.**_

 _ **"Maaf?" Lelaki yang ternyata Hero Shim itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan bertanya namun Kai tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap wajah Hero lekat-lekat dan cengkramannya pada tangan Hero mulai mengendur kala melihat tidak ada tanda lahir di leher lelaki itu. Meskipun saat terakhir kali ia melihat Jaejoong adalah saat usianya 8 tahun, tapi Kai sangat menghafal jika ciri khas dari kakak tertuanya itu adalah tanda lahir yang berada di lehernya. Dan lelaki ini tidak memilikinya.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hero setelah Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya dan ekspresinya seperti sangat terpukul.**_

 _ **"Maaf" Kai bergumam pelan sambil menunduk kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh dari Hero.**_

 _ **Kau tahu soal**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **entah fakta atau mitos**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **yang mengatakan jika di dunia ini setiap orang punya 7 kembaran dengan kata lain 7 wajah yang mirip namun ia tidak tahu jika akan sangat mirip seperti ini.**_

Ia hanya masih tidak percaya saja mereka berdua ㅡJaejoong dan Heroㅡ bisa memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, telinga yang sama, hidung yang sama, belah bibir yang sama, dagu yang sama bahkan tinggi badan yang sama.

"Kai, kau baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh tangan Kai.

Kai terperanjat saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dan ia langsung tersadar, "k-kenapa?" Tanya nya gelagapan.

"Kau melamun hyung" ujar Taeyong yang juga memperhatikan Kai sejak tadi.

"Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Haneul dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Aniya" jawab Kai diiringi sebuah senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Keramaian di bandara internasional Incheon selalu tak pernah padam. Siang dan malam seakan sama saja.

10 menit yang lalu maskapai _Korean Air Lines_ dengan rute penerbangan LondonㅡIncheon baru saja _landing_ di Incheon _Airport._

Salah satu penumpang kelas satu nya adalah Kim Jong Woon atau Kim Yesung. Ia kini sudah menaiki mobil jemputannya dan sedang menuju ke Seoul.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Nona Baekhyun dan tuan muda Jongin tengah mengikuti acara sekolah di Jeju, tuan" jawab sang supir yang merupakan tangan kanan Yesung, Pak Kang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"

"Tuan Kim Jong Dae sudah siuman kemarin malam dan nona Kim Min Seok baru sampai di Seoul pagi tadi" jawab Pak Kang dengan rinci.

Yesung terdiam setelahnya, mungkin sekarang keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Rasanya tidak ada masalah yang cukup serius saat ini. Lalu apa tujuannya pergi ke Korea? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kedatangannya ke tanah air yang hanya 1 tahun sekali ini pastilah merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat menemukan Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil menggigiti kukunya dengan wajah cemas.

Menghela nafas, ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Gwaenchanhayo?_ Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang khawatir" jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Soal apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Sehun. Tadi ada yang mengatakan padaku jika Luhan _sunbae_ pulang lebih awal setelah mendengar jika Sehun akan bertunangan" jelas Baekhyun dengan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Mwo? Bertunangan? Jinjja?" Diameter bola mata Kyungsoo kian membesar ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri bingung, padahal aku tak pernah dapat kabar apapun dari Suho atau Sehun. Seharusnya jika berita itu benar maka aku dan Kai harus tahu"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa masalah selalu saja datang padanya. Tak bisakah ia menghirup udara dengan tenang, huh?

"Darimana orang itu mendapat berita itu, Baek?"

"Katanya dari internet"

"Mungkin itu hanya _hoax_ saja, kau tahu kan _netizen_ jaman sekarang benar-benar gila hanya untuk mendapat satu berita. Lagipula kan keluarga kalian memang terpandang jadi kurasa wajar jika _netizen_ mencari gosip tentang kalian"

Kyungsoo mungkin benar, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun khawatir. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Sehun menyembunyikan ini darinya? Mungkinkah Sehun sudah tahu hal ini sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang?

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Apa kau sudah menelpon Sehun _oppa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, nomor Sehun diganti dan aku belum tahu nomor barunya"

Pandangan Baekhyun jadi tidak fokus. Entah ada apa dan kenapa tapi yang pasti sejak tadi siang perasaan tidak enak. Seakan merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Kurasa aku harus cari udara segar" ujar Baekhyun sambil membawa mantelnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar hotelnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun berubah, bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal dulu. Baekhyun yang sekarang lebih tertutup dan tak banyak bicara.

Setelah meninggalkan hotel, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pantai yang memang tidak jauh dari hotel tempatnya check in. Pada saat malam hari begini, pantai tentu saja sangat sepi dan Baekhyun suka kesendirian ini, seakan memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar.

Saat-saat seperti ini dia memang selalu kembali teringat Chanyeol dan segala tingkah menyebalkannya, ia tahu seharusnya ia tak sendirian seperti ini. Orang bilang jika kau sedang patah hati maka sebaiknya kau tidak sendirian dan sebaiknya menyibukkan diri dengan hal yang membuatmu fokus. Tapi Baekhyun lebih suka begini. Merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya daripada sok sibuk untuk melupakan segala fikiran yang mengganggunya.

Lalu kemudian ia teringat tentang Luhan dan apa yang dikatakan teman Luhan tadi. Luhan pergi setelah mendengar berita bahwa Sehun akan bertunangan. Mungkinkah Luhan akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Sehun? Kalau begitu artinya mungkin ia sudah membuka hatinya untuk Sehun?

Tunggu... Bukannya waktu itu Baekhyun pernah memperingati Luhan jika Luhan tak boleh menyentuh Sehun jika Luhan masih menyimpan hati pada Chanyeol? Apa artinya ini Luhan sudah melupakan Chanyeol?

"Benarkah?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil meraba area dadanya yang terasa berdetak tak karuan.

"Tak baik seorang wanita berada sendirian dimalam hari. Apalagi bicara sendiri"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget kemudian menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan memegang 2 gelas _cup coffee_ di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" Tanya Baekhyun was was.

"Entahlah" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menyesali keputusannya untuk bertanya pada makhluk tinggi itu.

Chanyeol kemudian memberikan segelas _cup coffee_ yang ia pegang untuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha meracuniku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka pada orang lain, eo?" Balas Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Baekhyun lantas mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menerima satu _cup coffee_ itu dari Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Cih.. Dasar" gumam Chanyeol diikuti dengan senyum miring yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Selanjutnya mereka terdiam dan hanya suara debur ombak yang berbicara diantara mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan dirinya serta egonya masing-masing. Otak mereka seakan buntu hanya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas saat ini dan tentunya tidak membuat canggung.

 _'Padahal aku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita sebaiknya menganggap tak saling kenal'_ batin Chanyeol yang menatap lurus ke arah lautan di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu ditengah keheningan yang melanda keduanya.

" _Mwo_?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol berdecak dan balas menatap Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, "lupakan" jawabnya dingin sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aish! Kau ini tidak jelas sekali sih" dumel Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia kembali terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya. Ia ingin berbicara banyak dengan Baekhyun namun gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu tak pernah bisa dihilangkan. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Park _harabeoji?_ " Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan topik pembicaraan yang tidak ambigu.

"Baik" jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya" ujar Baekhyun diiringi senyum kecil.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau sering bertemu dengannya" celetuk Chanyeol yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menyunggingkan seringaian mautnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan kemudian membisikan sesuatu dan tepat saat Chanyeol berbisik suara kembang api terdengar dari sebelah timur membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar bisikan Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah tersenyum misterius kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah kembang api yang berada di langit sebelah timur. Sepertinya kembang api itu berasal dari belakang hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Segera kembalilah ke hotel. Udara disini sangat dingin" ucap Chanyeol sambil merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah hotel meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih penasaran tentang apa yang tadi Chanyeol bisikan padanya. Sial sekali namja itu tak mengatakannya lagi.

Andai saja Baekhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol katakan tadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah merencanakan semua ini. Mungkin saja namja itu tahu kapan kembang api itu akan muncul sehingga dia membisikan itu tepat saat suara kembang api mendominasi. Mungkin.

 _ **"Aku akan merebutmu darinya"**_ itulah yang sebenarnya Chanyeol katakan tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke hotel setelah insiden Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun meski sebenarnya Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar apa yang Chanyeol bisikkan tadi. Sudahlah, tidak penting juga kan.

"Dari mana saja huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyyengol lengan Baekhyun, "kau lama sekali cari udara segarnya" cibir Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih fokus pada ledakan kembang api di langit malam.

"Siapa yang membuat kehebohan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi mengernyit. Rasanya memang aneh sekali. Padahal tidak ada acara apa-apa tapi ada pesta kembang api segala.

"Entahlah, mereka turis asing. Sekalian saja kita menontonnya juga. Cuci mata juga kan" Kyungsoo berkedip pada Baekhyun dengan disertai cengiran lebarnya. Slow sekali sih sikapnya.

"Aku mengantuk, aku kembali saja ke kamar ya"

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo kemudian masuk kembali kedalam hotel seraya mengucek matanya yang mulai memberat karena kantuk.

"Baekhyun"

Langkah Baekhyun yang hampir saja memasuki _lift_ langsung terhenti ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Lantas ia pun berbalik dengan malas menghadap Chanyeol. Selalu saja mengganggunya. Merepotkan.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Chanyeol mendengus geli melihat respon sinis Baekhyun. Ia jadi tak mengerti. Sepertinya disini yang menyimpan perasaan itu hanya dirinya saja. Tapi siapa peduli.

"Besok akan di adakan permainan bola _volley_ di pesisir pantai. Ini bagianmu untuk mengkoordinir yang lain" ujar Chanyeol dengan intonasi suara yang datar lalu memberikan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

" _Ige mwoya?_ " Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kertas yang barusan Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau punya mata dan masih bisa digunakan untuk membaca" jawab Chanyeol dingin kemudian memasuki _lift_ dan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Aish! Jinjja! Dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pintu _lift_ yang tertutup.

Dengan kesal ia pun terus memencet tombol _lift_ sambil menunggu _lift_ nya turun kembali. Dasar Chanyeol menyebalkan.

Jika seperti ini terus sepertinya Baekhyun akan semakin sulit melupakan Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sudah lupa bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap terhadap Chanyeol agar ia tak menaruh perasaan terlalu dalam pada namja itu. Yasudahlah, biarlah Baekhyun sendiri yang memilih nasib kisah asmara nya.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari seharusnya Sehun mulai masuk sekolah di sekolahnya yang baru di pusat kota Tokyo namun apa yang dilakukan namja itu sekarang? Dia malah memutar balik arah mobilnya dan segera menuju _Tokyo International Airport_ untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sejak malam ia tunggu-tunggu.

30 menit kemudian ia sampai di _Tokyo International Airport_ dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah nya.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia melihat pantulan dirinya terlebih dahulu di kaca spion dalam mobil.

Merapikan rambutnya ke belakang, ia kemudian mengambil jaket yang tersampir di jok sebelah kemudi kemudian memakainya, setelah logo sekolah yang ada di bajunya tertutup oleh jaket, ia pun turun dari mobil dengan langkah pasti.

Mulai mengedarkan tatapan matanya yang tajam ke seluruh penjuru bandara mengamati satu persatu orang yang mungkin saja adalah orang yang ia cari saat ini.

Sehun melihat jam di tangannya dan ini sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak pesawat yang dinaiki orang yang ia cari _landing_ disini. Itupun jika jam tangannya tidak korup.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar, ia mulai menyusuri bandara International Tokyo ini dengan cepat. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini dan ingin segera membuktikan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tidak nyaman sejak kemarin.

"Tuan muda"

Sehun terperanjat ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Lantas ia menoleh dan berdecak cukup keras.

"Mana barang yang kupesan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada seperti seorang mafia yang tengah melakukan transaksi narkotika.

Pria berusia setengah abad itu membuka tas hitam yang ia bawa kemudian mengeluarkan sekantung plastik bening kecil yang seperti plastik kosong.

"Saya membawa rambut tuan Kim karena itu yang paling mudah dan tidak di curigai" jelas pria itu ketika Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk mengamati isi dari kemasan plastik bening itu dan ternyata isinya memang beberapa helai rambut tipis yang tidak terlihat jelas jika kau tidak mengamatinya dengan benar.

"Terimakasih atas kerjamu" Sehun merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal pada pria itu.

Pria itu menerimanya dengan baik kemudian tersenyum simpul pada Sehun.

"Sama-sama, tuan muda. Saya harus segera pergi lagi ke Korea agar tuan besar tidak curiga"

Sehun menggangguk mengerti kemudian dirinya membungkuk kecil lalu berjalan dengan tergesa kembali menuju mobilnya.

Tak lama setelah Sehun membawa pergi mobilnya, Luhan keluar dari bandara dengan membawa satu koper kecil di tangannya. Ia tidak tahu barusan Sehun ada disana. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu.

.

.

.

"Ne, _arasseo_ "

"Ne.."

"Hmm"

"Ya, _annyeong"_

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak pertama kali menelpon pun kini menatap Baekhyun penuh penasaran ketika Baekhyun telah menutup sambungannya.

" _Waeyo?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo kemudian mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang.

" _Daddy_ ku ada di Korea" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lemas sedangkan Kyungsoo malah mengerutkan keningnya melihat betapa tidak semangatnya Baekhyun seakan yang baru saja ia katakan adalah suatu berita duka. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun senang? Begitu fikir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan tidak senang?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Padahal ia sendiri paling senang kalau orang tuanya kebetulan ada di Korea karena orang tuanya sama sama orang sibuk seperti orang tua Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Jika _daddy_ disini pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi" jawab Baekhyun membuat kadar kebingungan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya, Baekhyun lebih dulu merangkul Kyungsoo, "kaja"

Dan Baekhyun pun menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari hotel, seperti yang sudah direncanakan kemarin, hari ini adalah pertandingan _volley_ di pesisir pantai. Uhh! Padahal dipantai itu matahari sangat terik.

"Kau sudah pakai _sunblock_ kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya seakan ia melupakan fakta bahwa barusan ia mengeluh pada Kyungsoo tentang keberadaan _daddy_ nya di Korea.

"Umm!" Gumamnya seraya mengangguk imut.

"Hai _ladies_ " tiba-tiba Kai muncul dari koridor sebelah kanan bersama Taeyong dan Haneul lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama di lobi.

"Mataharinya terik sekali kan Kai?" Kai membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun kemudian mengacak pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Carilah tempat teduh nanti, jangan sampai kau berubah jadi hitam" gurau Kai dengan tawa lebarnya dibalas cibiran dari Baekhyun.

Kai sendiri sudah siap dengan seragam olahraganya, lebih tepatnya hanya kaos oblong tanpa lengan dipadukan celana selutut sama hal nya dengan Haneul dan Taeyong. Lihatlah, bahkan mereka tetap bersinar meski hanya memakai pakaian sederhana.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka menggunakan kaos lengan pendek dengan celana sepaha yang menampakan kulit putih dan mulus mereka bahkan beberapa siswa namja sampai bersiul melihat kemulusan mereka namun Kai langsung memelototi mereka sehingga mereka tidak berani macam-macam.

"Dimana Chanyeol, Baek?" Tanya Haneul yang merasa dirinya tak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol padahal tadi Chanyeol keluar kamar lebih dulu darinya.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Balas Baekhyun dengan sensi.

Haneul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian mereka berlima berjalan keluar dari gedung hotel dan berkumpul di halaman depan bersama siswa-siswi lain.

Melihat dandanan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah itu memang membuat gerah. Lihat saja dari ujung kepalanya, mulai dari mahkota, lencana PPH juga selempang yang bertuliskan _'Princess'._ Dan atribut itu harus tetap dipakai sampai masa liburan selesai jika tidak maka akan ada konsekuensi dari panitia acara.

Baekhyun mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke arah leher berharap gerahnya akan berkurang namun tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Terasa ada hembusan angin saja tidak.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya dari sinar matahari dan saat ia berbalik matanya langsung dihadapkan dengan leher seseorang, dari wangi tubuhnya Baekhyun cukup tahu siapa ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Siapa lagi?

Ia mendongak dan ternyata Chanyeol membawa payung dan memayungi mereka berdua. Terlihat romantis memang tapi melihat tampang Chanyeol yang datar-datar saja membuat orang lain jadi berfikiran 2 kali untuk mengatakan Chanyeol itu romantis.

"Tidak usahㅡ"

"Jangan salah paham. Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kita harus menggunakan payung ini berdua, jika tidak..."

"Tck. Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Baekhyun yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Cepat pergi ke pantai" Baekhyun berkata ketus namun sebuah keajaiban karena Chanyeol tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang menyebalkan. Sepertinya ia mulai mengalah pada Baekhyun. Mungkin dia lelah.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan dibawah payung berdua bersama Baekhyun menuju pantai dan setiap langkah mereka tak pernah lepas dari tatapan mata setiap orang.

"Cihh.. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya" dumel Sulli ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan di depannya.

"Mereka memang kelihatan serasi" ujar Amber acuh tanpa melihat ekspresi Sulli yang semakin kesal setelah mendengar komentarnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan Chanyeol _oppa_!" Keukeuh Sulli dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Kau tidak sadar ya jika Chanyeol _sunbae_ pasti menolakmu? Dia bahkan pernah mem _bully_ mu karena Kim Baekhyun" Amber kembali berkomentar pedas.

"YAK! Sulli berteriak keras pada Amber membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya, Sulli menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara tentang mimpinya, "kau pernah lihat drama _Boys Before Flower_ 'kan? Disana pemeran utama pria awalnya suka membully pemeran utama wanita tapi akhirnya si pemeran pria itu jatuh cinta pada korban _bully_ nya. Aku juga akan demikian dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ "

Amber menahan tawa mendengar omong kosong Sulli, "terserah kau lah, Sulli-ya. Kuberitahu ya, kalau bermimpi itu jangan terlalu tinggi, nanti saat kau jatuh akan sangat menyakitkan" ujar Amber dengan senyum sinis kemudian melengos begitu saja membuat Sulli kembali mencak-mencak sendiri.

.

.

.

Saat ini matahari tengah berada di titik teratasnya dan tentu saja cuaca menjadi sangat panas membakar kulit, apalagi di pantai. Dan lihatlah, sekarang adalah bagian kelas 3-1 dan 2-2 yang bermain _volley ball._

Semua orang berusaha mencari tempat teduh apalagi yeoja, termasuk Kyungsoo juga. Ia tak mau kulitnya terbakar dan menjadi hitam. Uhh! Mengerikan.

Ia mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian seseorang memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya dan saat ia menoleh ke samping ternyata itu Kai.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo menerima kaleng minuman darinya.

" _Mollaseo_ , tadi dia bersama Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibir hati nya.

Kai pun jadi ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo seakan terdapat virus kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo tularkan padanya.

" _Wa-waeyo?_ " Kyungsoo jadi gugup ketika Kai memperhatikannya dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Soo-ya" panggil Kai dengan suara rendahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menatap mata Kai lekat, begitupun dengan Kai. Lama kelamaan wajah Kai semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo semakin terpaku saja ketika jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Kai tinggal beberapa cm.

"Kai hyung!" Taeyong otomatis menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada dalam posisi yang cukup ambigu baginya.

"A-ah.. Aku bisa bicara nanti" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian berbalik dan segera pergi dari sana sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai juga jadi sama canggungnya.

" _M-mian.._ Aku harus pergi" ujar Kai canggung kemudian beranjak pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih terpaku akan kejadian barusan. Hampir saja barusan ia berciuman dengan Kai. Astaga! Apa dia sudah gila?

"Apa ini.." gumamnya seraya menyentuh bagian dadanya yang terasa berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

Hero melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan berkerikil menuju pantai. Ia merasa bosan. Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir lagi tujuannya datang kesini tidak terlalu kuat. Hanya untuk memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Itu saja.

Kenapa ia begitu peduli? Tentu ia punya alasan lain.

Mendadak ponsel disakunya berbunyi membuat Hero menghentikan langkahnya kemudian merogoh benda pipih itu.

Dilihatnya di layar tertera nama _'Kang Hee'_ sebagai ID pemanggil.

Hero pun menggeser ikon hijau di ponselnya kemudian menempelkan benda persergi panjang itu di telinganya.

" _Yeobseo"_ ucap Hero datar.

 _"Kemarin ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar rawat tuan Kim"_ tutur seseorang di seberang sana membuat rahang Hero mengeras dan ekspresinya menjadi waspada.

" _Nugu_?" Tanyanya dingin.

 _"Saya tidak tahu, tuan. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia salah masuk kamar dan minta maaf. Dia seorang remaja muda dengan tuxedo"_

"Cari tahu tentangnya" perintah Hero mutlak.

 _"Baik, tuan"_

Dan Hero pun memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Matanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu. Sial, seharusnya dia menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjaga kamar rawat _dia._

 **Disisi lain..**

"Astaga, _hyung_ meletakkan buku tabungannya sembarangan sekali" gerutu Changmin yang tengah beres-beres di apartemennya dan menemukan sebuah buku tabungan yang teronggok dilantai dekat sofa dan ternyata buku tabungan itu milik Hero.

Dengan iseng, ia membuka buku tabungannya dan matanya melotot ketika melihat nominalnya namun tak lama ekspresinya berubah 180° derajat saat melihat sesuatu.

"Pembayaran ke _Tokyo Medical Center_.." gumam Changmin dengan alis yang saling bertautan, "...dengan jumlah sebesar ini? Dan... dilakukan setiap satu bulan sekali" lanjutnya seraya mengamati buku tabungan itu.

"Siapa yang _hyung_ biayai selama 11 tahun terakhir ini?" Gumam Changmin dengan raut wajah kaget. Bayangkan! Hero membayar biaya rumah sakit yang sangat besar setiap 1 bulan sekali selama 11 tahun ini? Ia tahu gaji Hero besar hanya saja selama 11 tahun itu sangat lama! Lagipula pasti saat itu Hero masih berada di bangku SMA. Dari mana ia mendapatkan uang sebesar itu?

Tunggu..

Otak Changmin mulai berfikir cepat. Ia mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatannya selama ini dan _bingo!_ Ia menemukan jawabannya, ia ingat jika dulu ia pernah menangkap basah Hero tengah berada disebuah club malam sebagai DJ dan Hero menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. Pria itu bekerja paruh waktu untuk ini? Siapa sebenarnya yang ia biayai?

"Aku harus mencari tahunya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku update lebih cepet dari sebelumnya kali ini. Entah kalian puas atau justru kecewa dengan chapter ini. Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku juga gak tahu apa chapter ini cukup panjang atau terlalu pendek buat kalian.**

 **Aku ucapin terimakasih sama kalian yang tetep suport aku sama ff ini. Makasih banget. Aku harap di chapter ini yang review tambah banyak ya. Aku tunggu kesan kalian di chapter ini.**

 **Jujur aku paling seneng kalo baca review kalian yang panjang. Meski isinya curcol dan sebagainya aku tetep suka.**

 **Dan juga bahasa inggris yang di chapter chapter sebelumnya emang ada sebagian yang pake translator karena jujur aja grammar aku masih acak-acakan. Mianhae.**

 **Maaf di chapter ini ChanBaek moment nya cuma dikit. Soalnya aku menyesuaikan sama problem yang ada, aku nyadar cast yang lain gak ke urus jadi di chapter ini aku mulai munculin cast-cast yang dari kemarin jarang muncul. Harap kalian mengerti sama keadaan ceritanya.**

 **Oh ya, tadi ada yang review katanya chapternya kepanjangan. Aku sih dengerin suara terbanyak aja yang dari kemarin bilang suka kalo tiap chapternya panjang. Nah sekarang aku mau tanya, menurut kalian gimana? Apa aku harus mendekin word di chapter berikutnya? Mohon suaranya ya! Nanti suara terbanyak aku ambil.**

 **Aku publish chapter ini karena aku lagi ada waktu senggang, besok-besok takutnya sibuk terus lupa update deh. Aku gak janji ya bisa update cepet..**

 **Aku tunggu review kalian. Please kasih aku suport lagi kayak di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Gomawo untuk reader setia cerita ini.**

 **See you next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10, Let's To be Mine

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _ **Let's To be Mine**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 9**

"Siapa yang hyung biayai selama 11 tahun terakhir ini?" Gumam Changmin dengan raut wajah kaget. Bayangkan! Hero membayar biaya rumah sakit yang sangat besar setiap 1 bulan sekali selama 11 tahun ini? Ia tahu gaji Hero besar hanya saja selama 11 tahun itu sangat lama! Lagipula pasti saat itu Hero masih berada di bangku SMA. Dari mana ia mendapatkan uang sebesar itu?

Tunggu..

Otak Changmin mulai berfikir cepat. Ia mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatannya selama ini dan bingo! Ia menemukan jawabannya, ia ingat jika dulu ia pernah menangkap basah Hero tengah berada disebuah club malam sebagai DJ dan Hero menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. Pria itu bekerja paruh waktu untuk ini? Siapa sebenarnya yang ia biayai?

"Aku harus mencari tahunya"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam kala ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi singkat menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun itu orang yang gampang sekali dibangunkan saat tidur jadi dia langsung terbangun ketika mendengar bunyi singkat dari ponselnya itu.

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam ia mengambil ponselnya dan ia menerima sebuah pesan dari nomor asing.

 _'Hei kelinci kecil, apa kau sudah tidur?'_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Siapa orang ini?

 _ **"Haruskah aku membelikanmu susu setiap hari agar kau tinggi?"**_

 _ **"Huaaa! Akan ku adukan kau sama Minseok eonnie dan Yixing eonnie!"**_

 _ **"Dasar anak kecil"**_

 _ **"YA! Akan kubalas kau jika aku sudah benar-benar sembuh!"**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh**_ _ **kelinci kecil"**_ __

Ya, ia ingat. Waktu ia pulang dari rumah sakit Chanyeol pernah memanggilnya kelinci kecil dan Chanyeol adalah satu satunya orang yang pernah memanggil dia dengan panggilan itu.

 _'Yak! Park babo! Kau sudah sinting ya mengirim SMS jam segini?'_

Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya lincah diatas layar ponselnya. Matanya yang tadi masih merasakan kantuk kini menjadi terbuka sangat lebar.

Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari orang yang ia yakini Park Chanyeol itu muncul kembali.

 _'Aku tidak bisa tidur'_

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah bibirnya sambil kembali mengetikkan sesuatu.

 _'Lalu apa urusannya denganku?'_

 _'Turunlah ke taman belakang. Kau harus sampai dalam waktu 5 menit'_

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya kaget. Apa-apaan si gila ini? Apa dia memang sudah gila?

Baekhyun mendengus kasar kemudian menengok ke arah ranjang di sebelah ranjangnya tempat Kyungsoo berbaring dan anak itu sepertinya tidur pulas sekali.

Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

 _'Hah... Untuk apa juga aku menuruti omong kosongnya? Bisa saja dia cuma mau mengerjaiku'_ batin Baekhyun namun meski begitu ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang hotel.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat punggung seseorang tengah duduk membelakanginya di bangku taman. Ia sangat mengenali bentuk fisik orang tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tuan Park yang angkuh.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya pun menoleh dan berdecak melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana.

"Kau terlambat 3 menit" ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sebelah namja itu dengan memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa kau penderita insomnia?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara seolah tidak peduli padahal jelas sekali itu dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar kemudian kembali fokus kedepan menatap hamparan taman bunga yang sangat indah didepannya. Hanya penerangan dari lampu taman saja yang menerangi bunga-bunga indah itu. Akan lebih indah jika dilihat disiang hari.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan hanya menatap taman bunga didepannya.

 **SRET**

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat kaget ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tiduran di hadapannya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Diamlah. Aku mencoba untuk tidur" jawab Chanyeol ogah-ogahan.

Dengan nyamannya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya meski sebenarnya tak ada rasa kantuk sama sekali.

Wajah Baekhyun merona ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terpejam apik di pangkuannya. Lihatlah betapa tampannya dia. Baekhyun tak bisa menapik kenyataan yang sudah dimiliki Chanyeol sejak lahir, mungkin.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, kau seperti maniak"

Kedua bola mata yang seperti anak anjing itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan Baekhyun malu setengah mati kala Chanyeol menangkap basah dirinya tengah menatapi wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah merona. Aduh! Kenpa jadi begini?

"Hei, Kim! Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menceletuk seperti itu hingga membuat Baekhyun melotot horror padanya.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah punya Hero oppa tahu! Dia lebih ganteng darimu" sangkal Baekhyun sambil membuang muka dari Chanyeol.

Bukannya merasa tersinggung atau apa, Chanyeol malah tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merona parah kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya.

 **CUP**

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, namja dengan telinga lebar itu mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Baekhyun tercekat di tempatnya.

Kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol kembali menarik wajahnya dan ekspresi Chanyeol biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam entah menahan emosi atau malu.

"Ayo selingkuh denganku" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tebal Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menganga.

Ucapan Chanyeol seperti petir disiang bolong. Apa-apaan namja itu? Apa tidak tidur membuat otak namja itu menjadi tidak waras?

5 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot tak percaya serta mulut yang menganga.

"Hanya bercanda, kau berlebihan sekali menanggapinya" ujar Chanyeol diikuti tawa renyahnya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan bahwa ada kekecewaan didalamnya.

"Kau menganggap ini lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dengan ekspresi marah menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan santai kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi tak berdosanya.

"Kau fikir hati perempuan itu bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu, hah?!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan mata yang memerah kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mempermainkan perasaanmu?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sejenak namun ia tetap tak berbalik pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berkaca, Baekhyun. Kau sendiri yang menutup portal duniamu untuk orang lain" lanjut Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, setetes cairan asin keluar dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Dan dengan langkah pasti, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Seharusnya ia sadar sejak kemarin bahwa tak seharusnya ia bedekatan lagi dengan Park Chanyeol. Itu hanya akan semakin membuatnya sakit hati. Tak bisa memiliki orang yang dia cintai adalah pilihan terburuk yang ia punya.

 _'kapan aku bahagia?'_ Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang selalu tersemat di benaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan berpapasan dengan Hero di depan pintu lift hotel pada jam 1 malam. Dengan keadaan dirinya yang juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja paska obrolan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Hero berubah panik ketika melihat sungai air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

Hero lantas memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap yeoja sipit itu dengan lekat namun Baekhyun justru menunduk tak kunjung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Hero.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hero dengan nada lebih lembut supaya Baekhyun tak ketakutan namun justru Baekhyun malah menggeleng kecil dan setelahnya bahu kecil Baekhyun bergetar semakin kencang tanda ia menangis.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Hero memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus surai kecoklatan yeoja sipit itu.

Hatinya tergerus sakit kala mendapati Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Mana janjinya pada _'dia'_ untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan membuatnya tidak menangis lagi?

"Tenanglah, disini ada oppa. Oppa akan selalu bersamamu" bisik Hero sebagai kata-kata penenang.

Kalimat itu persis seperti yang sering diucapkan Jaejoong dulu saat dirinya menangis.

 _ **"Oppa disini, oppa akan selalu memeluk kamu. Jadi jangan menangis. Jadilah kuat untuk oppa, arasseo?"**_

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah kali ini diikuti suara tangisan yang seperti rengekan anak kecil. Ia selalu cengeng jika menyangkut Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis.." gumam Hero yang tak henti-hentinya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Hero kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dengan perlahan lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu" ujar Hero dengan lembut dan Baekhyun menurut saja saat Hero memapahnya menuju kamar hotelnya.

"Masuklah. Lalu segera tidur. Kau bisa sakit jika terus begini" ujar Hero dengan penuh perhatian ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar hotel Baekhyun, "besok ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu jadi sehat lah!" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Hero karena fikirannya masih kalut dan masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada Hero.

"Maafkan oppa" gumam Hero sambil menatap pedih ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun kesiangan. Itu pun dibangunkan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga merasa tidak enak badan tapi ia tetap memaksakan menjalani tugasnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk pergi dan istirahat saja di kamar namun Baekhyun keras kepala dan tetap pergi.

Jadilah saat ini ia hanya dapat duduk diam di pinggir pantai dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Lihatlah, matanya bahkan sembab bekas menangis semalam. Kepalanya juga kini terasa berputar dan pandangannya mulai mengabur namun ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap sadar sepenuhnya.

Guru Hwang yang bertugas menjadi pembina acara liburan ini pun beberapa kali bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang kondisinya namun Baekhyun berkali-kali menyangkal bahwa dirinya sakit.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan melotot horror pada sepupunya tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang tertuju pada Baekhyun di depan sana.

"Dia sakit. Badannya panas tapi dia keras kepala saat kusuruh untuk beristirahat" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia itu memang keras kepala sekali" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi dirinya.

"Padahal nanti malam acara pesta dansa ya" Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, sedih saja jika melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini maka ia tak akan bisa ikut berdansa nanti malam. Nanti adalah malam terakhir dan besok mereka akan kembali pulang ke Seoul.

"Sunbae, guru Hwang memanggilmu" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo refleks menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa yang tidak Chanyeol kenal.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menelisik penampilan namja itu dari bawah sampai atas, "nuguya?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"M-mian. Kim Jung Kook imnida. Guru Hwang menunggu anda didekat area berenang" jawab namja bernama Jungkook itu gelagapan, dari rautnya jelas sekali dia itu kelihatan takut pada Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol berdehem singkat dengan raut tidak peduli, namja malang itu segera pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

"Image mu benar-benar buruk" komentar Kyungsoo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau pikir Kim Jong In juga lelaki baik, huh?"

Kyungsoo lantas menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol sambil memelototkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, "apa hubungannya dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sewot namun Chanyeol tak menanggapi dan pergi untuk menemui guru Hwang.

.

.

.

 _ **"Hasil DNA tuan Kim Jaejoong dengan tuan Kim Jong Woon 100% cocok"**_

Ucapan dokter di rumah sakit tadi terus terngiang di kepala Kim Sehun, dia menatap kosong pada kertas yang ia pegang, kertas hasil DNA antara Kim Jaejoong dengan ayahnya.

 _'Jadi benar kau itu Jae hyung?'_ Batin Sehun dalam hati.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Seseorang yang semua orang anggap sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 11 tahun silam ternyata selama ini dirawat di rumah sakit Jepang. Dia masih hidup. Baekhyun benar selama ini, Jaejoong masih menghirup udara yang sama dengan mereka.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, sedih dan bingung.

Senang karena ternyata Jaejoong masih hidup. Sedih karena melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sudah koma selama 11 tahun. Bingung karena pertanyaan _'kenapa Hero Shim membiayai pengobatan Kim Jaejoong selama 11 tahun ini?'_

Sehun tidaklah bodoh dan tahu seberapa besar biaya perawatan Jaejoong apalagi Jaejoong dirawat di bangsal VIP.

Lalu siapa Hero Shim itu?

 _ **"Hm, dia kakak dari Changmin-kun, namja tinggi yang berada di sebelahnya. Changmin adalah tetanggaku di apartemen"**_

Sekejap ingatan tentang ucapan Luhan lewat di kepalanya dan ia baru sadar jika namja bernama Hero Shim itu adalah orang yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong dan sempat ia kira adalah Jaejoong.

"Sehun-ah.." sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya dan lalu sebuah tangan ramping menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang dengan pelan. Sehun kenal suara ini, tapi apakah mungkin? Atau ia hanya berhalusinasi?

Dengan gerakan ragu, Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan cukup kaget saat dugaannya benar. Tidak mungkin!

"Luhan sunbae?" Gumam Sehun dengan wajah kagetnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali pada Sehun kemudian duduk di sebelah namja itu yang tengah duduk dibangku taman kota. Sehun pun dengan cepat memasukkan surat dari rumah sakit kedalam saku dalam jasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan ramah sedangkan Sehun sepertinya masih terlihat ragu. Siapa sangka Luhan akan ada disini, alasannya pindah kesini adalah untuk menghindari Luhan tapi ternyata sekarang orang yang ia hindari ada disini. Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?

"Baik" jawab Sehun dengan datar dan terkesan acuh. Luhan hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sehun. Ia tahu mungkin saat ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun lagi semuanya akan berubah dan ia tak mengkhawatirkan jika seandainya ia harus memulai dari awal lagi.

Mereka pun terdiam cukup lama tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Keadaan mereka sangat canggung sekali, berbeda dengan dulu. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin Sehun tanyakan pada Luhan. Tentang kenapa ia ada disini dan kenapa harus menemuinya? Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan? Bukannya Luhan seharusnya masih mengikuti masa liburan di Jeju?

Semua kecanggungan itu lenyap ketika Sehun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Luhan sambil berkata "aku harus pergi" dengan nada dingin. Lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat itu melangkah lebar meninggalkan Luhan namun baru beberapa langkah ia langsung berhenti ketika sebuah tangan mungil melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kajima Sehun-ah.. Kajima.." kata Luhan setengah berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sehun diam mematung merasakan bagaimana hangatnya ketika tangan mungil itu mendekapnya namun ego nya kembali menguasai dirinya ketika dirinya mengingat kembali ucapan Luhan pada Chanyeol dulu yang mengatakan dengan terang-terangan bahwa Luhan mendekatinya hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Lepaskan aku, sunbae" ujar Sehun dingin dan Sehun merasakan bahwa Luhan menggeleng di punggungnya, "kubilang lepaskan!" Kali ini ia sedikit membentak sambil melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan emosi seakan ia tak peduli dengan air mata Luhan yang sudah mengalir deras saat ini.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis namun ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Apa lagi maumu, sunbae? Apa tidak cukup selama ini memanfaatkanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memeluk Luhan dan menghentikan tangisnya namun ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit yang sama karena ia tahu hati Luhan bukan untuknya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Tak usah berkelit. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku melihatnya dan aku mendengarnya secara langsung. Jika kau memang menyukai Chanyeol hyung kenapa harus aku yang kau manfaatkan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada frustasi, ia tertawa dengan sinis seperti orang gila.

Luhan terdiam dibuatnya. Jadi selama ini Sehun sudah tahu? Dan ini alasan Sehun menjauhinya?

"Sehun-ah.. Akuㅡ"

"Cukup!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Sehun-ah"

"Semuanya sudah jelas, sunbae. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi" ucap Sehun final membuat Luhan terpaku sambil menatap tak percaya padanya.

Sehun kembali melangkah pergi dan kali ini pun Luhan menghentikannya namun kali ini Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keras hingga Sehun berbalik dan ketika itu Luhan langsung mencium bibir tipis Sehun tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Sehun bernafas, dan hal mengejutkan ini membuat Sehun melotot ditempatnya. Luhan masih menempelkan bibirnya, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, tak lebih.

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan melepaskan ciumannya pada Sehun dan menatap namja itu dalam.

"Kumohon percayalah. Dulu aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kaulah yang selalu ada di sisiku. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah" Luhan berujar tulus sambil memegang kedua tangan Sehun erat seakan takut jika namja itu pergi lagi darinya, "kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku sudah melupakan Chanyeol. Aku sudah merelakannya untuk bersama Baekhyun. Jangan pergi lagi dariku, Sehun-ah"

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun kembali dan kali ini Sehun tak memberontak, dia hanya diam saja membiarkan Luhan mendekapnya.

Luhan sendiri kini sedang terdiam memikirkan tindakan yang telah dilakukannya. Ini keputusan yang benar, ia telah memilih Sehun dan membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang, sebelumnya ia mengirimkan sebuah rekaman suara pada Chanyeol. Rekaman suara itu ia dapat saat tak sengaja mendengar Baekhyun dan seorang namja mengobrol di koridor hotel dan ia saat itu dengan cepat merekamnya. Obrolan itu hanya membuktikan bahwa namja itu hanyalah pacar pura-pura Baekhyun. Luhan sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi namun sepertinya ada sebuah kesalah pahaman antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia ambil ini karena hatinya sudah menetapkan Sehun sebagai pilihannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Sehun" bisik Luhan lirih.

.

.

.

"Abeonim.." Yixing berujar cukup kaget saat Yesung turun dari mobil dan menginjakan kaki di halaman depan mansion Kim.

Yesung tersenyum ramah pada Yixing kemudian melangkah mendekati menantunya itu setelah merapikan jas abu yang ia pakai. Ia baru sempat mampir ke rumah anak-anaknya setelah hari kemarin ia sibuk menemui clients nya.

"Apa kabarmu, Yixing-ah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Baik, abeonim. Kenapa abeonim tidak memberitahu dulu akan datang kemari? Setidaknya aku akan menyiapkan jamuan untuk Abeonim jika tahu hari ini Abeonim akan berkunjung kemari. Kukira Abeonim masih sibuk dengan bisnismu" jawab Yixing panjang lebar membuat Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumah lamaku" ujar Yesung seraya menatap ke sekeliling. Ia ingat dulu anak-anaknya hidup disini dengan bahagia ketika si sulung masih ada. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Keputusan Suho untuk membeli mansion miliknya sangat tepat. Ini sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Suasananya juga sudah berbeda meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kenangan-kenangan masa lalu masih melekat di ingatannya. Baekhyun juga pasti begitu.

"Ayo masuk, Abeonim" mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mansion dan disambut oleh semua pelayan di mansion itu. Tuan besar mereka telah datang dan tentu mereka harus menyambutnya. Meski Suho adalah tuan mereka di rumah ini tapi tetap saja Kim Jong Woon lebih berwenang.

"Apa Joonmyeon masih berada di kantornya?" Tanya Yesung sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia tak suka duduk di ruang tamu, kesannya seperti dia adalah tamu, maka dari itu ia duduk di ruangan lain.

"Ya, abeonim. Sekitar 2 jam lagi Joonmyeon pulang" jawab Yixing.

"Begitu ya, aku ingin menunggu di ruang kerjanya saja" Yesung berdiri dan menaiki lantai 2 menuju ruang kerja Suho. Meski semua ruangan sudah di dekor ulang, tapi ia tahu dimana letak ruang kerja putra nya itu.

Ia kini sendirian di ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling lalu berhenti tepat di dekat meja kerja Joonmyeon. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil di atas meja Joonmyeon. Itu foto Kim bersaudara dari si sulung sampai si bungsu belasan tahun lalu saat mereka masih anak-anak. Joonmyeon juga saat itu masih JHS.

Bibir Yesung sedikit melengkung ke atas ketika matanya menatap sosok cantik Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan kemeja biru langit yang melekat di tubuh tinggi kecilnya. Dan juga tindikan itu, astaga. Bahkan ia dulu sering berceloteh pada namja itu agar tidak memakai tindikan di telinga apalagi anak itu masih sekolah tapi dia selalu saja keras kepala.

"Appa merindukanmu, Jae-ah" bisik Yesung sambil mengusap foto Jaejoong.

Ia meletakkan foto itu di tempat semula ketika melihat sebuah map di meja Joonmyeon. Ia membuka map itu dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah sekumpulan foto. Ia mengambil salah satu foto itu dan tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat objek didalamnya, itu seperti Jaejoong dalam usia dewasa. Wajahnya sangat mirip. Dengan tergesa, ia mengambil foto-foto lainnya dan matanya tak berkedip ketika melihat semua foto-foto itu. Ia lalu segera membaca dokumen yang ada disana dan itu adalah biodata dari orang dalam foto itu.

Namanya Hero Shim dan merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Shim, menjadi anak angkat keluarga itu tahun 1994. Itu adalah ketika anak itu berusia 5 tahun.

Dokumen itu jatuh dari tangannya dengan refleks. Apa mungkin Hero Shim itu adalah...

...

Yixing terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan ayah mertuanya di tangga dan Yesung sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"Yixing-ah. Aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan mendadak" hanya itu yang dikatakan Yesung, bahkan sebelum Yixing berkata apapun, ayah mertuanya itu sudah pergi duluan dengan tergesa.

 _'Ada apa dengan Abeonim?'_ Batin Yixing bingung.

...

"Jadi.. Ada apa seorang tuan Kim Jong Woon yang sangat sibuk menemuiku secara mendadak seperti ini?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan nada gurauan saat Yesung duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu waktumu tuan Shim" ujar Yesung sopan. Bagaimana pun juga pria di hadapannya ini lebih tua darinya meski hanya memiliki 1 putra.

"Tentu tidak, Jong Woon-ah. Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali" balas pria itu, sebut saja tuan Shim. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?" Tanya Tuan Shim dengan raut penasaran.

"Ini mengenai putra angkatmu" jawab Yesung tanpa ragu. Tuan Shim mengerutkan keningnya dalam, cukup kaget juga mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Putra angkatku?"

"Ya, Hero Shim" jawab Yesung.

Tuan Shim terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap Yesung khawatir, "apa dia membuat masalah denganmu?" Tanya Tuan Shim cemas meski ia tahu Hero bukanlah tipe lelaki biang onar.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak, tuan Shim" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"Kuminta kejujurannya darimu, aku sangat membutuhkan informasi ini untuk memastikan sesuatu" pinta Yesung dengan tulus. Bahkan tuan Shim dibuatnya tertegun. Selama 3 tahun ini ia mengenal Kim Jong Woon sebagai rekan bisnisnya, baru kali ini ia berani memohon seperti ini pada orang lain. Ia lebih dari tahu bagaimana karakter namja dengan 5 orang anak itu. 5 orang, karena tuam Shim tidak mengetahui tentang putra sulung Yesung yang tiada belasan tahun silam.

"Ya, aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kau tahu selama itu masih masuk akal" putus tuan Shim pada akhirnya. Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya namun ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ia percaya Yesung itu bukan orang jahat.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua setelahnya. Yesung juga kelihatan tengah menimbang-nimbang apa saja yang akan ia tanyakan pada namja paruh baya didepannya ini. Hanya ketukan teratur dari jarum jam saja yang terdengar kala itu. Atmosfer di ruangan tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang.

"Ditahun berapa anda mengadopsinya?" Tanya Yesung memulai pertanyaannya dari hal yang mendasar.

"Tahun 1994, ketika dia masih berusia kira-kira 5 tahun" jawab Tuan Shim meski barusan Yesung tak menanyakan berapa umur Hero saat itu ketika dia di adopsi oleh keluarga Shim.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku dari awal kau mengadopsinya, apa alasannya dan dimana kau menemukannya lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang masa kecil anak itu sebelum kau mengadopsinya" tuntut Yesung tanpa ragu dan tuan Shim hanya mengangguk menyanggupi. Tidak banyak yang tahu latar belakang ia mengadopsi Hero namun kali ini ia akan membeberkan cerita tentang Hero sejak ia mengadopsinya pada Yesung.

"Aku dan istriku menemukan Hero saat itu ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul dari daerah Ilsan. Kami menemukannya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalanan yang sepi, penampilannya sangat mengenaskan dengan darah berceceran di tubuhnya serta kepalanya yang terluka parah. Aku sempat berpikir anak itu tidak dapat bertahan namun saat aku dan istriku membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit terdekat dia ternyata masih bisa diselamatkan meski dengan teknologi yang seadanya karena itu hanya sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Sepertinya anak itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan saat polisi menyelidikinya memang katanya itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang bertempat di lereng tak jauh dari sana. Katanya ada 3 orang yang ditemukan tewas didalam mobil dan mereka adalah 3 orang pria dewasa yang identitasnya entah mengapa disembunyikan oleh pihak kepolisian" tuan Shim berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam. Yesung juga ikut terdiam. Sekarang ia sudah mendapat keyakinan bahwa Hero memanglah orang yang ia cari selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak itu saat sebelum mengalami kecelakaan namun saat tersadar seminggu kemudian di rumah sakit Seoul, dia seperti anak yang, maaf, autis. Dia hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun lalu melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Memang mengerikan ketika melihat anak seusianya yang seharusnya ceria justru malah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Dia tak berkata sepatah kata pun selama beberapa hari dirawat dirumah sakit, dia hanya menurut ketika seseorang menyuapinya, mengganti infuse nya atau apapun itu namun ia akan mulai berteriak ketakutan saat perawat atau dokter yang memakai masker atau orang yang berpakaian serba hitam mendekat padanya, dia akan langsung histeris dan pingsan setelahnya. Dokter mengklaim bahwa dia mengalami trauma akan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku dan istriku akhirnya memutuskan mengangkatnya menjadi putra keluarga Shim, berhubung saat itu kami belum memiliki Changmin dan dia saat itu masih dalam keadaan bersedih karena mengalami keguguran. Istriku menamainya Hero Shim karena baginya Hero adalah pahlawan yang sudah membuat ia tersenyum kembali pasca kegugurannya. Ketika itu Hero tak mengingat apapun bahkan namanya. Saat keluar dari rumah sakit ia masih jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain hanya saja saat itu dia mengalami peningkatan karena sebelumnya bahkan ia tak pernah mengucapkan apapun seakan dirinya seperti orang yang bisu." Tuan Shim kembali lagi memberikan jeda dan memperhatikan raut wajah Yesung yang masih terlihat tenang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku mulai memberinya terapi psikis dan mendatangkan seorang psikiater muda ke rumah untuk bisa menjadi teman sekaligus penyembuh bagi trauma nya karena aku tidak ingin Hero nantinya menjadi seseorang yang anti sosial. Aku bahkan membelikannya seekor anjing untuk menjadi temannya. Dan perlahan keadaannya mulai membaik. Ia jadi lebih sering berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan mulai bisa tertawa meski tak selepas itu. Keadaannya pun berangsur-angsur membaik hingga ia menjadi sosok yang baik, penyayang, dewasa, dan ceria tentunya. Dia juga anak dengan intelligent tinggi, kerap kali dia membuat kami bangga akan prestasinya di sekolah. Selain itu dia seseorang yang pekerja keras. Siapapun orang tua kandungnya pastilah orang hebat karena telah menghasilkan keturunan hebat seperti Hero. Setidaknya aku selalu bersyukur bahwa dia ada ditengah-tengah keluarga kami." Dan penjelasan tuan Shim pun selesai.

Kini Yesung semakin yakin saja tentang apa yang sudah ia duga. Tinggal memastikan satu hal.

"Apa dia memiliki tanda lahir di punggungnya?"

Tuam Shim kelihatan berfikir sejenak mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang Hero, "ya, ya. Aku ingat. Dia punya tanda lahir seperti bekas luka yang memanjang di punggungnya"

 **Bang!**

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Tahun adopsi anak itu, insiden kecelakaan mobil, dan tanda lahirnya. Mungkinkah ini sebuah kebetulan yang mirip?

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, Yesung-ah? Apa kau mengenal Hero atau kau tahu siapa orang tua Hero?" Tanya tuan Shim dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kurasa ya. Tapi aku butuh bukti untuk memastikan hal tersebut" jawab Yesung dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada tuan Shim dengan tatapan misterius.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya sebuah penyesalan berakhir dengan ketidak pastian. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, tentu saja. Dan itu pula yang terjadi pada Chanyeol sekarang.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak mengedepankan ego nya mungkin ia tak akan kehilangan Baekhyun dari sisinya. Seandainya dulu ia tidak bodoh untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Baekhyun sekarang bisa tertawa bersamanya. Melihat senyum Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali menemukan tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini yang sudah lama hilang entah kemana. Ia seakan terombang-ambing oleh arus tak berarah dunia ini dan semuanya berubah saat Baekhyun datang diiringi mulut cerewetnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang tatapan matanya ketika semua orang justru menjauh dan menganggap dia seorang monster pembunuh. Memang banyak yeoja yang mengagumi ketampanannya tapi itu semua adalah kebusukan. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja berarah pada uang dan jabatan. Siapa pula yang tak ingin pacaran dengan orang kaya seperti dia. Ah sudahlah, lupakan mereka yang hanya mengincar uangnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tengah panik sekarang karena Baekhyun menghilang dari tempatnya duduk terakhir kali sebelum ia dipanggil oleh guru Hwang tadi. Ia sudah bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan yeoja bermata bulat itu bilang bahwa Baekhyun tadi pamit untuk pulang lebih awal ke hotel karena badannya semakin tidak enak. Chanyeol khawatir jika Baekhyun pingsan dijalan, keadaannya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Dengan langkah cepat nan lebarnya ia menyusuri jalanan yang membawanya kembali ke hotel dan syukurlah ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah berada di pinggiran jalan depan hotel dan berjalan untuk menyebrang. Disana Chanyeol menghela nafas lega sebelum melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dari arah barat dan sepertinya Baekhyun kehilangan fokusnya karena Baekhyun terus saja melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalanan.

Dengan nafas memburu dan pikiran yang hanya terarah pada keselamatan Baekhyun, ia berlari kencang ke arah yeoja sipit itu hinga mobil berada beberapa meter dari tubuh Baekhyun, ia meloncat dan menubruk tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat mereka berdua berguling di trotoar dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol.

"Shit.. Rrrrgghh" geram Chanyeol yang merasakan bahwa lengan kirinya sakit luar biasa.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pun langsung bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah namja itu lalu membantunya untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir yang begitu murni. Sepertinya dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya barusan mengkhawatirkan si preman Park Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, bodoh" jawab Chanyeol menatap dengan Baekhyun kesal. "Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak lihat tadi ada mobil melaju cepat ke arahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang tak kalah kesal dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak sadar bahwa tadi nyawanya hampir saja melayang jika Chanyeol tak mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia kemudian beralih menatap tubuh Chanyeol dan memastikan tak ada luka di tubuhnya namun ia melihat sebuah luka gores di tulang pipi namja tinggi itu kemudian melihat sesuatu yang ganjal karena Chanyeol terus melipat tangan kirinya seakan tak berani bergerak.

"Kau.. Terkilir? Astaga! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

...

Mereka sampai di klinik terdekat dari hotel tempat menginap sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa tangan kiri Chanyeol mengalami cedera ringan, tulang di sikutnya bergeser dan tadi tim medis sudah membenarkannya. Tentu tadi Chanyeol meraung kesakitan. Meskipun dia dikenal sebagai preman sadis namun tetap saja ia masih punya rasa sakit, ia bukan seseorang yang mati rasa oke? Bahkan dokter memasangkan gips pada tangannya agar tangan Chanyeol tidak banyak bergerak selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Chanyeol awalnya menolak dengan sangat saat pemasangan gips itu namun Baekhyun juga bersikeras memasangkan gips itu untuk kesembuhan tangannya, lagipula dokter juga mengharuskan hal itu. Terlihat konyol memang saat seorang preman sekolah memakai gips di tangannya namun apa daya keadaannya seperti ini.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali keadaan seperti ini terjadi" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya, "maksudku. Saat kau berada di bangsal kesehatan dengan luka lebam di wajah. Dulu kau suka sekali berkelahi" lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sedih sedangkan Chanyeol merenungi ucapan Baekhyun.

Rupanya Baekhyun tidak melupakannya. Ia kira semua memori yang pernah Baekhyun alami bersamanya akan Baekhyun lupakan begitu saja.

"Kim Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara low bass nya yang teramat menggoda iman itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya sebelum Chanyeol berucap, "jadilah milikku"

Seakan ada kilatan badai petir di kepalanya, semuanya terasa asbtrak nan tak nyata. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi apa namun ucapan Chanyeol barusan sungguh menohok hatinya. Ia tak tahu apakah namja itu serius atau hanya bercanda seperti waktu itu. Ia lantas menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat dan Chanyeol balik menatapnya dengan serius seakan menantang Baekhyun untuk menemukan kebohongan di matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tolonglah jangan bercanda seperti ini lagi, Chanyeol. Ini sama sekali tidaklah lucu" ujar Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum miring yang kentara sekali menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun kecewa. Chanyeol mengerti sekali kenapa Baekhyun berkata demikian. Tempo lalu ia sudah mengucapkan hal bodoh pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun marah padanya maka dari itu sekarang juga Baekhyun pasti menganggap perkataannya hanya main-main.

"Kau tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan mengambilmu lagi darinya, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh tekad kemudian menuruni ranjang rumah sakit lalu berjalan keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit itu sementara Baekhyun masih duduk didalam bangsal sambil merenungi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia terbuai, terbuai untuk bersama namja tampan itu namun kenyataan tak memihak padanya. Ia masih memikirkan apa efek yang akan diterima Sehun jika ia bersama Chanyeol dan secara tidak langsung ia juga akan menyakiti hati Luhan. Ia ragu, sungguh. Ia juga tak tahu sekarang apakah Luhan sudah berubah pikiran atau justru masih sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk!"

Sehun berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika 2 orang bodyguard menghalangi jalannya menuju bangsal tempat Kim Jaejoong dirawat. Dibelakangnya Luhan berdiri sambil memegang tangan Sehun erat. Ia takut. Takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Sehun memang tidak memberitahunya apa yang akan ia lakukan disini dan Luhan pun tak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan Sehun karena ia masih sadar diri bahwa ia tak berhak.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Sehun bersikeras untuk masuk dan menatap dua bodyguard berbadan kekar itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tuan kami melarang siapa pun masuk kedalam bangsal ini" jawab salah satu dari dua bodyguard itu dengan tegas dan bersiap melawan Sehun apabila tiba-tiba Sehun melakukan hal diluar dugaan.

"Cih.. Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu dengan Hero Shim"

Kedua bodyguard itu saling tatap, mungkin terkejut karena Sehun bisa mengetahui siapa tuan mereka. Sepertinya memang ada yang janggal dari Hero Shim itu. Ia sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa Sehun sempat masuk ke bangsal Jaejoong. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ada penjagaan ketat? Ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

 _'Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?'_ Tanya Sehun dalam benaknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kami melakukan kekerasan" peringat pria kekar itu dengan gesture seperti akan memukul Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Kita pergi saja" Luhan berbisik takut di telinga Sehun seraya tangannya yang semakin erat menggenggam jemari Sehun.

Sehun mendesis tidak suka. Tapi percuma juga ia disini. Orang-orang bodoh itu tak akan membiarkannya masuk. Ia tak mungkin melakukan kekerasan didepan umum seperti ini apalagi di hadapan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan hanya dengan tatapan 2 pria berotot itu.

"Aku akan datang lagi kemari" peringat Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya kemudian segera membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

...

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menyetir.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Ia memang butuh seseorang untuk bercerita. Ia tak bisa menyimpan semua masalah ini sendiri. Ia butuh bantuan orang lain juga untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi apakah tepat baginya untuk menceritakan hal sepribadi ini pada Luhan?

"Apakah aku dapat mempercayaimu, Xi Luhan noona?" Tanya Sehun serius sedangkan Luhan kini menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yakin.

Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang dapat membaca ekspresi seseorang dari matanya jadi dia tak tahu apakah Luhan sungguh-sungguh dapat dipercaya atau tidak, tapi apapun itu ia harap Luhan dapat ia percayai karena ia sudah tak punya tumpuan lagi pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Malam terakhir acara liburan akhir semester Light Side SHS berjalan dengan diadakannya acara pesta dansa. Ini biasanya adalah ajang untuk mereka yang mengalami cinta lokasi untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan pada malam ini seperti biasa, Prince & Princess Holiday harus selalu bersama dan seharusnya mereka kini dansa berdua tapi berhubung sang pangeran liburan tengah mengalami cedera di tangannya, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa berdansa dan sang putri pun juga hanya bisa duduk di singgasana kebesarannya bersama sang pangeran.

Biasanya jika sedang begini Kris selalu datang dan berusaha mencari perhatian padanya namun sudah 2 hari namja itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bukannya ia merasa kehilangan tapi ia hanya penasaran saja kemana perginya anak itu.

Pesta dansa sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi mereka tanpa melakukan apapun.

 **SRET**

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju keluar aula hotel dan mencari toilet sebentar. Bukan apa-apa. Ia ingin ke toilet hanya ingin mendapati suasana tenang saja. Dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol membuat perasaannya tak menentu.

5 menit merenung didepan cermin di toilet wanita, ia keluar dari sana dan tahu-tahu saja Hero sudah bersandar di dinding lorong sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mau dansa denganku?" Tawar Hero dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang mau tak mau membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Semua yang ada di diri Hero benar-benar seperti cetakan dari Jaejoong. Sangat mirip sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakan dari Hero. Tidak buruk juga jika berdansa bersama Hero.

Beberapa saat sebelum Hero bertemu Baekhyun ia sempat menerima sebuah panggilan telepon dari bawahannya yang bertugas menjaga _'dia'_ di Jepang. Kabarnya, pria bernama Kim Sehun itu datang kembali ke bangsal _'dia'_ dan berusaha menerobos masuk namun berhasil mereka halangi. Untuk itu Hero memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada anak itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Hero dan Baekhyun berdansa bersama, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruhnya. Alasannya karena Hero itu orang asing, selain itu wajah nya seperti boneka porselen, seperti bukan manusia. Tampannya luar biasa.

Chanyeol di kejauhan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kesal dan jengkel. Apa-apaan ini? Ia di abaikan? Dan seingatnya tadi Baekhyun permisi ke toilet bukan untuk berdansa.

Ia pun berdiri dari singgasananya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Hero dan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Hero sambil menggeralan tubuhnya sesuai irama.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap penasaran pada Hero.

"Anoㅡ"

 **SRAK**

Ucapan Hero terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Baekhyun sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan dilihatnya Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tatapan menyalang ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hero dengan nada yang santai namun terselip nada tidak suka disana.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan murid Light Side. Pesta ini dikhususkan untuk siswa-siswi Light Side. Orang luar tak berhak masuk kesini" jawab Chanyeol dengan aksen dinginnya. Kini mereka bertiga sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan seluruh aktivitas dansa pun berhenti meski musik dansa masih tetap mengalun lembut.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun dan kurasa aku bukan orang asing"

"Tapi kau tetap saja bukan murid Light Side. Dan berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa kalian memang pacaran!"

Hero dan Baekhyun langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Darimana namja itu tahu semua ini, eoh?

"Hotel ini untuk umum, right? Dan lagi aku memang pacaran dengan Baekhyun" Dan dengan cepat Hero mengembalikan ekspresi santainya.

"YAK! Kauㅡ"

"Chanyeol-ah! Hentikan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan namja itu sukses menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Mwo? Kau mau membelanya?" Tanya Chanyeol sebal.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang membawanya kemari jadi jika kau butuh orang yang disalahkan maka itu aku"

Chanyeol terdiam karena ucapan Baekhyun. Ia merasa tersudut sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajima.."

Chanyeol refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun yang akan melenggang pergi bersama Hero. Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Chanyeol agak aneh malam ini. Apa karena gips di tangannya yang membuat ia jadi agak tidak waras seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? Aku harus mengantar Hero oppa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan agar mereka tak semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menjadi bahan tontonan gratis seperti ini?

"Kajima.. Jangan lagi.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon kemudian menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekapnya kemudian menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

Para penggemar Chanyeol pun bahkan sampai dibuat ribut-ribut dan pekikan histeris para yeoja langsung terdengar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ini seperti bukan Park Chanyeol si tukang biang onar dan si preman sekolah. Chanyeol saat ini lebih seperti pangeran baik hati nan romantis dari negeri dongeng.

Baekhyun menatap balik Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sama dalamnya. Mata itu begitu memabukannya, pesona Chanyeol tak dapat ia tolak lagi.

 _ **"Kau bisa bersamanya dengan tenang. Luhan sudah bersamaku. Berbahagialah, sayang"**_

Kalimat bermakna dari Sehun di telepon tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Agaknya Luhan memang datang ke Jepang untuk menemui Sehun dan menceritakan perihal kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berakhir. Entah akan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan dan Sehun jika mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura pacaran saja.

"Jadilah milikku, Baekhyun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOLONG BACA!**

 **Okeee.. Author balik lagi sama ff ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian gak bosen sama ceritanya.**

 **Soal Hero, author gak nyangka kalian bakal nganggap dia antagonis 😁 liat aja deh nanti gimana sikapnya dia di chapter depan. Akankah dia memang jadi pemeran antagonis? Atau justu protagonis? Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya ya..**

 **Author ucapin terimakasih sama yang tetep kasih review sama masukan. Jujur semangat author meredup lagi saat liat yang review sedikit lagi. Di chapter yang waktu itu padahal udah banyak yang review. Apa kalian males review mentang-mentang author lanjutin ff nya? Kalian salah. Aku bisa aja hentiin ff ini disini, sekarang juga. Percuma rasanya tetep lanjutin juga kalo para siders masih bergentayangan. Tolong hargai karya author. Author capek ngetik sama mikir buat kelanjutan ff ini. Kalian gak tau kan siang malem author bingung mau gimana kelanjutannya? So, tolong lah kalian tinggalin jejak di karya author ini. Mungkin emang gak sebagus author lain, wajarlah author masih pemula. Kalo kalian emang suka tolong hargai dengan cara menulis tanggapan kalian di kolom review, jangan malah jadi silent reader. Sekali lagi tolong hargai hasil jeri payah author ini. Kalo tetep masih banyak siders author beneran gak bakal nerusin ff ini. Gitu aja.**

 **Author tunggu review kalian sebanyak banyaknya dan sepanjang panjangnya.**


	11. Chapter 11 : ENDING Story of My Love

**Title : CALENDULA**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and others**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair :**

 **KaiSoo**

 **HunHan**

 **SuLay**

 **ChenMin**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Family, Brothership.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Kim Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu dari 6 bersaudara yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak terbiasa hidup berbaur dengan orang lain karena di hidupnya selama ini hanya ada keluarganya serta guru yang mengajarnya lewat home schooling. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya saat ia pindah ke Seoul dan dipaksa masuk ke sekolah umum serta harus berbaur dengan orang lain? /"Baekhyun itu seperti bunga CALENDULA, mekar di setiap awal bulan dan mulai layu menjelang akhir bulan"\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 _ **Story of My Love (ENDING)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadilah milikku, Baekhyun..."

Bisikan itu seakan menjadi mantra bagi Baekhyun. Ia menatap tak percaya pada mata Chanyeol yang justru menatapnya dengan penuh pemujaan. Semua rasa sakitnya seakan terobati dengan hangatnya dekapan namja itu. Sejak lama ia memimpikan bisa bersama Chanyeol, sejak lama sekali ia mendamba ucapan manis namja bertelinga lebar itu. Dan malam ini namja itu mewujudkan semuanya. Semuanya seakan seperti mimpi yang menjadi bunga tidurnya.

Chanyeol sendiri masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Suara-suara berisik dari orang-orang ia hiraukan karena baginya sekarang jawaban Baekhyun lah yang sangat berarti baginya. Seakan hanya suara lembut Baekhyun lah yang bisa ia dengar. Namun, setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, Chanyeol mengambil tindakan dengan menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat jeritan histeris kembali terdengar dari para yeoja di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin Baekhyun pergi lagi, itu saja. Sudah cukup ia menyesal selama ini.

"Saranghae" gumam Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Hero yang masih berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengambilnya lagi" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada serius. Hero lantas tertawa kecil sambil menunduk seakan menertawakan Chanyeol kemudian kembali menatap lagi namja tinggi itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan dia lagi. Jaga dia untukku" jawab Hero kemudian berlalu pergi dari aula hotel meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat ini, _oppa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah Kai. Jangan lupa jemari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan seakan tak ingin saling kehilangan.

Kai tersenyum simpul kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya dengan tatapan lembut, "aku senang, tentu saja. Baekhyun segalanya untukku. Aku yakin Sehun juga akan senang mendengar ini" jawab Kai dengan tangannya yang meremas jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia sendiri juga masih tidak percaya akan hubungan mereka saat ini. Ia tak ingat pasti bagaimana awalnya namun saat ini ia sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Sebentar.." Kai merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya yang berbunyi nyaring dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor asing.

" _Nugu_?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" _Molla_ " jawab Kai yang kemudian membuka pesan tersebut dan Kai begitu terkejut dibuatnya, Kyungsoo yang mengintip pada layar ponsel Kai pun sama terkejutnya. Seakan ada ribuan anak panah yang ditembakkan ke arahnya.

" _Ige mwoya_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua alis berkerut tajam sambil merebut ponsel Kai dengan kasar. Sekali lagi ia melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh nomor asing itu ke ponsel Kai dan sekali lagi ia tak salah lihat bahwa didalam foto itu ada Kai dan seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minimnya tengah bergandengan tangan di trotoar.

" _A-ani!_ Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya, _jeongmal_!" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik sedangkan Kyungsoo sekarang tengah melotot horror pada Kai.

Oh! Jangan sampai terjadi peperangan antara mereka berdua. Yeah.. Semoga saja. Pray for Kim Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap lekat pada Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih. Sehun juga tidak mengerti, yeoja China itu tiba-tiba saja ingin bertemu dengannya di cafe ini dan sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak ia sampai namun Luhan belum berucap sepatah kata pun padanya. Hanya tatapan sedih yeoja itu sedari tadi yang Sehun dapat. Tunggu, apa ia membuat kesalahan?

"Luhan-ah? _Wae geurae_?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Benarkah kau akan bertunangan?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun kaget.

"Siapa yang akan bertunangan? Aku? Yang benar saja, Luhan-ah" Sehun menyangkal karena jelas saja ia tak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Lalu berita ini apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada suara bergetar.

Sehun mengambil ponsel yang Luhan berikan padanya kemudian melihat apa yang ada dalam ponsel itu dengan serius mencoba memahami isi artikel yang tengah ia baca di internet.

"Astaga, ini tidak benar, Lu. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Mall. Hanya 1 kali aku bertemu dengannya dan aku menolongnya membawakan belanjaannya ke mobilnya. Aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Mereka bilang begitu karena sebelum membantunya di basement, aku sempat bertemu dengannya di toko perhiasan" jelas Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan di atas meja cafe.

"Jadi itu tidak benar?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Um! Itu tidak benar. Jangan pernah percaya berita seperti itu, _arrasseo_? Para wartawan itu memang penebar gosip paling handal"

Sebenarnya dari kemarin saat sampai di Jepang dan bertemu dengan Sehun di taman kota, lalu saat mengantar Sehun ke bangsal rawat VIP yang katanya adalah bangsal kakaknya yang hilang 11 tahun lalu, ia sudah ingin menanyakan perihal ini namun ia lupa karena emosi Sehun yang tidak stabil kemarin. Dan kini setidaknya ia lega bahwa berita itu tidak benar. Tak boleh ada yang mendekati Sehun kecuali dirinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang ia cintai. Dan kini ia akan bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk ditengah hiruk pikuk aktivitas pagi di bandara pulau Jeju. Sebentar lagi ia dan siswa-siswi yang lainnya akan melakukan penerbangan kembali menuju Seoul dan alasan Baekhyun masih sibuk disini adalah ia tengah menunggu Hero yang katanya akan datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Mencari siapa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Hero _oppa_ " jawab Baekhyun enteng membuat Chanyeol melotot dan melayangkan tatapan protesnya pada Baekhyun.

" _Wae wae wae?_ Kenapa kau masih menunggu dia? Kau anggap aku ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak terima. Hey! Mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan tadi malam dan apa-apaan dengan keadaan ini?

"Aku ada urusan dengannya" jawab Baekhyun yang terus saja mencari keberadaan Hero dengan bola matanya, "kau sendiri tahu bahwa kami memang tidak pacaran. Jadi apa yang kau permasalahkan, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak pada Chanyeol.

"Tch.. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja lain" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara husky nya. Ia mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun dengan cepat kemudian mengacak surai gadis mungil itu sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk memberi privasi pada gadis itu. Mungkin memang ada hal penting yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan dengan Hero. Meski hatinya sedikit tak terima, tapi setidaknya ia tak ingin egois untuk sekali ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun- **NYA** lagi.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ akibat perbuatan Chanyeol tadi, Hero datang dengan wajah segarnya yang selalu di hiasi senyuman tampan.

" _Oppa, wae geurae_?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Hero sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini soal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu semalam" jawab Hero dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan namja itu saat ini. Seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau memang benar?

"Jadi.. apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman simpul, hatinya berdegup kencang menunggu hal yang akan Hero bicarakan padanya. Ini aneh sekali buatnya.

"Kau ingat? Kau pernah bilang bahwa aku mirip dengan kakak sulungmu yang sudah meninggal"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Heran saja kenapa Hero mengingatkan kembali hal itu. Sampai saat ini memang tak dapat ia hindari kenyataan bahwa Hero memang mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong. Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan mengangguk sambil bergumam lirih "ya, sangat mirip"

"Sudi kah kau mengakui bahwa aku memang kakakmu?" Tanya Hero membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan eskpresi terkejut.

"Jangan main-main, kamu sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kamu bukanlah Kim Jaejoong, kakakku" sangkal Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum sinisnya.

"Aku memang bukan Kim Jaejoong, aku Kim Ji Hoon. Kembaran Kim Jaejoong" jawab Hero serius.

Bagai ada badai pasir ditengah laut, Baekhyun merasa semua ini adalah kemustahilan yang sangat kompleks.

"Bagaimana mungkin? _Daddy_ tak pernah mengatakan soal Jaejoong _oppa_ yang punya kembaran, jangan berbohong padaku hanya karena kamu mirip dengannya!" Baekhyun membentak Hero dengan air mata yang sudah turun di pipinya.

"Tch.. Aku tahu semua tak akan percaya. Bahkan mungkin _Dad_ tak akan mengakuiku yang diculik saat usiaku 5 tahun dan akhirnya di adopsi keluarga Shim. Dan..." Hero berbicara cepat kemudian menjeda ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum getir yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, "Jaejoong masih hidup. Dia koma selama ini di rumah sakit Jepang. Mungkin Sehun sudah mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini" lanjutnya dengan mantap.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa yang di ucapkan oleh Hero adalah sebuah hantaman besar bagi dirinya.

"Aku pergi" Hero mundur beberapa langkah kemudian segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung memikirkan perkataan Hero.

Hero juga agaknya merasa sakit hati. Tak akan ada yang percaya padanya, semua akan mengira ia bohong. Begitulah kenyataan pahitnya. Apa selamanya ia harus menjadi Hero Shim?

.

.

.

Setelah 11 tahun koma, hari ini dengan penuh keajaiban, Kim Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seisi rumah sakit langsung gehger dibuatnya. Ini fenomena langka dimana pasien yang sudah sangat lama koma dan tidak mempunyai harapan hidup kini membuka matanya.

Dan detik-detik dimana Jaejoong membuka matanya terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sehun karena saat itu Sehun tengah berada di bangsal Jaejoong. Entah apa yang terjadi namun anak buah Hero tidak menghalangi Sehun lagi untuk masuk.

Saat ini Kim Jaejoong tengah di tangani oleh tim medis yang memeriksanya untuk memastikan saraf-saraf pada tubuh Jaejoong. Dokter bilang ada kemungkinan sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk dapat kembali berjalan normal, perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat membuat keadaan fisik Jaejoong normal kembali. Bayangkan saja, 11 tahun hanya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, pasti semua otot-ototmu akan kaku dan lembek.

" _Nuguya_?" Jaejoong menoleh lemah pada Sehun yang berada di belakang para tim medis yang masih sibuk memeriksa kondisinya.

" _Hyung.._ Ini aku, Sehun. Adikmu, Kim Sehun. 11 tahun lalu aku masih berusia 6 tahun" jawab Sehun dengan sebuah senyum sedih di wajahnya. Ia takut, sungguh. Dokter juga bilang bahwa kemungkinan ingatan Jaejoong akan terganggu dan ia takut Jaejoong tak mengingat siapa dia. Mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan untuk tak bersedih tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong justru tak mengingat Baekhyun? Anak itu pasti akan frustasi. Tapi... Omong-omong ia belum menghubungi siapapun tentang dirinya yang menemukan Jaejoong di rumah sakit ini.

"Sehun.." gumam Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca sekaligus menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Ye, hyung. Ini aku, aku sudah besar sekarang" Sehun kembali tersenyum getir dan Jajeoong balas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Setidaknya sekarang Sehun lega karena Jaejoong tidak lupa padanya.

.

.

.

 **October 11th, 2024** **ㅡ** **Mansion Kim, Gangnam Gu, Seoul.**

"Ga Eul-ah.. Makan ne? Sesuap saja" bujuk Yixing sambil mengarahkan satu potong _bulgogi_ ke arah mulut putri kecilnya yang berusia 7 tahun, Kim Ga Eul ㅡ buah hatinya bersama Suho yang lahir di tahun 2017 lalu.

" _Shireoyo!_ Eul maunya sama Chan _ahjeossi_ " tolak Ga Eul dengan nada manja nya, omong-omong ia baru saja bisa berucap huruf **'R'** makanya bicaranya agak terdengar aneh sekaligus menggemaskan.

Sudah jadi hafalan bagi Yixing dan Suho bahwa Ga Eul sangat lengket pada calon adik ipar mereka yaitu Chanyeol. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, wajah Ga Eul juga mirip dengan Chanyeol, telinga mereka bahkan sama-sama lebar. Dan jangan lupakan mata bulat Ga Eul yang seperti _puppy_ , sama persis seperti Chanyeol. Bukan, tentu saja Ga Eul bukan anak Chanyeol. Yang benar saja, Ga Eul murni anak Yixing dan Suho hanya saja Yixing dulu pernah mengidam ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol saat tengah mengandung Ga Eul, mungkin itu salah satu penyebab Ga Eul mirip Chanyeol dan juga sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chan _ahjeossi_ sedang bekerja sayang" Yixing mencoba kembali membujuk Ga Eul. Perlu diketahui bahwa Ga Eul itu manja, suka merajuk dan semua keinginannya harus di turuti termasuk yang satu ini namun Yixing enggan lagi mengganggu Chanyeol hanya karena keinginan kekanakkan dari Ga Eul. Pernah beberapa minggu yang lalu ia terpaksa menelpon Chanyeol dan memintanya datang ke rumahnya karena Ga Eul susah makan dan hanya mau di suapi oleh Chanyeol saja. Chanyeol saat itu langsung datang ke mansion Kim namun Yixing sampai saat ini terus saja merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Ia tahu saat ini Chanyeol pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO. Sebagai contohnya adalah suaminya sendiri, ia tahu seberapa sibuknya menjadi seorang CEO. Jadi ia tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Chanyeol lagi hanya karena kelakuan manja putri kecilnya.

"Aaaaa~ _eomma!_ Eul ingin sama Chan _ahjeossi_ " rengek Eul lagi dengan manja, kali ini ditambah dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Yixing hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pasrah.

" _Musseun iriya_?"

Yixing dan Ga Eul kompak menoleh ke arah barat dan melihat Baekhyun dengan jas putihnya datang menghampiri mereka. Melihat Ga Eul yang hanya mencebikkan bibir dan tak menyambut kedatangannya membuat Baekhyun agaknya mengerti bahwa Ga Eul tengah kesal saat ini.

"Ga Eul tak mau makan lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Dia ingin bersama Chanyeol lagi" tutur Yixing yang kelihatannya sudah sangat pasrah akan sikap Ga Eul yang memang keras kepala persis seperti ayahnya, Joonmyeon.

" _Aigoo~_ Eul-ah.. Wae hm? Kenapa tidak mau disuapi eomma, eo?" Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Ga Eul yang duduk di sebuah batu besar yang berada di taman bunga belakang mansion.

Ga Eul mencebik, " _shireoyo._ Eul mau Chan _ahjeossi_ " jawab Ga Eul dengan sedih. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Ga Eul begitu lengket dengan Chanyeol melebihi lengketnya dengan paman-pamannya sendiri.

"Tapi paman Chan sedang bekerja. _Eottokhae?_ " Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada anak-anaknya namun Ga Eul menanggapinya dengan semakin merengut kesal, "Eul harus makan, _arrasseo?_ Nanti kalau Eul sudah makan, _imo_ akan ajak Eul main sama Chan _ahjeossi._ Bagaimana?" Rupanya Baekhyun tengah bernegosiasi dan Ga Eul tampak tertarik dengan penawarannya.

" _Jinjja? Imo_ tak berbohong kan?" Tanya Ga Eul dengan sinar penuh harapan di matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Asal Eul mau makan"

"Um! Eul akan makan"

Lihatlah, selalu ada cara bagi Baekhyun untuk membujuk keponakan imutnya itu. Asal ada Chanyeol didalamnya, pasti gadis cilik itu mau.

" _Gomawo~_ " bisik Yixing di telinga Baekhyun diikuti kekehan darinya dan Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, "maaf karena Ga Eul selalu mengganggumu dan Chanyeol"

" _Gwaenchanha, eonnie._ Hitung-hitung belajar mengasuh anak" jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa renyahnya membua Yixing juga ikut tertawa.

Tak berselang lama ponsel Baekhyun berdering nyaring didalam jas putih kebanggaannya dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Taeyong. Tumben sekali pemuda itu menelponnya.

" _Musseun iriya,_ Taeyong-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun santai sambil menempelkan benda pipih itu di telinganya.

" _Mwo_?" Kali ini ekspresi Baekhyun tampak kaget dan agak pucat.

"A-aku akan segera kesana" jawab Baekhyun terbata kemudian mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya bersama Taeyong di telepon dan bergegas memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku jasnya.

 _"Eonnie,_ sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit" ujar Baekhyun setengah panik.

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing khawatir dan menjeda acara menyuapi Ga Eul-nya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku pergi _eonnie_ "

"Baekhyun imo hati-hati!" Teriak Ga Eul dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sangat menggemaskan. Jika Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan panik, mungkin dia akan mencubit dulu pipi Ga Eul namun kali ini Baekhyun sedang panik dan buru-buru.

Sebelum Yixing sempat bertanya kembali, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pergi sambil berlari panik membuat Yixing agaknya cemas juga. Ia mencoba berfikir positif lalu ia berfikir mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai pasien darurat di rumah sakit meski Baekhyun masih terbilang muda dan termasuk dokter magang.

.

.

.

 **KLEK**

Begitu pintu bangsal salah satu kamar rawat VIP terbuka, Baekhyun langsung membeku kala matanya melihat sosok yang ia cintai terbaring disana dengan selang infuse di tangannya serta selang lain yang terhubung ke hidungnya.

Dengan langlah terseret, ia masuk kedalam bangsal dan kemudian menutup kembali pintunya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien dan melihat pasien dalam keadaan topless memperlihatkan sebuah luka tembak yang dibalut kain kasa di perut sebelah kanannya.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meski hanya pelan, Chanyeol agaknya mendengar juga dan langsung membuka matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan pernah terlibat lagi dengan hal seperti ini" omel Baekhyun yang sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Hey, aku tak tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi sayang" ujar Chanyeol lembut, tangannya meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari mungil gadisnya itu dengan erat.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara khawatir, kesal, marah nan jengkel pada sosok Chanyeol.

" _Mian_.. sudah membuatmu khawatir" ujar Chanyeol tulus dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak akan merasa kesakitan jika Baekhyun ada di sisinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan seperti ini lagi" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol membuat empunya meringis kecil. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat shock, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon dari Taeyong yang mengabarinya tentang keadaan Chanyeol, ia tak tahu kenapa bisa begini namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh Chanyeol. Ia sangat khawatir, sungguh.

"Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati" jawab Chanyeol, "uljima, aku akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembab, ia tahu Chanyeol bukan lelaki lemah namun melihat bagaimana sekarang ada yang berhasil menembakkan timah panas padanya membuat Baekhyun dilanda rasa cemas jika suatu hari nanti kejadian seperti ini akan terulang kembali.

"Kau membuatku takut" Baekhyun memeluk dada Chanyeol yang masih berbaring dengan hati-hati.

"Mian.." bisik Chanyeol lirih. Ia balas memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang, "aku mencintamu, sayang. _Uljima.._ "

.

.

.

Suasana sore hari ini sangat menyenangkan, matahari yang sudah mulai turun menjadi pemandangan menyenangkan bagi siapapun, termasuk Yesung. Duda 6 anak ㅡmaaf, 7 anak mungkin saat iniㅡ kini sedang meminum teh di rumah kaca sebelah mansion dengan kedua putra sulungnya yang ternyata baru terungkap 7 tahun lalu bahwa mereka kembar, sangat mengejutkan memang. Saat itu keduanya langsung menjadi sorotan publik, tentu saja mereka ingin tahu kenapa fakta ini baru terungkap sekarang, belum lagi persoalan bahwa Kim Jaejoong ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini ia hanya mengalami koma. Saham perusahaan pun dibuat naik akibat berita ini.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Yesung setelah menyesap sedikit teh nya.

Hero dan Jaejoong saling tatap. 6 tahun yang lalu keduanya diberikan jabatan Presiden Direktur di cabang perusahaan Yesung yang ada di Korea. Hero memegang perusahaan yang bergerak di industri hiburan sedangkan Jaejoong memegang perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang olahraga.

"Baik" keduanya menjawab kompak kemudian terkekeh bersama karena jawaban mereka terucap secara bersamaan. Bagi Jaejoong, sangat mengejutkan dan menyenangkan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa saudara kembarnya yang identik seperti dirinya itu masih hidup. Itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, dulu saat masih kecil ia kira Hero benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya tapi ternyata Hero masih hidup selama ini dan memperhatikannya. Ia juga berjasa karena sudah membuat Jaejoong bertahan hidup. Jika namja itu tak membiayai perawatannya selama ini, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tiada.

Lucu juga jika diingat bahwa ia telah melewatkan banyak hal selama 11 tahun dan yang paling ia sesalkan adalah ia telah melewatkan masa pertumbuhan adik-adiknya. Saat terbangun dari koma yang pertama Jaejoong lihat adalah Sehun, dirinya saat itu berada di ambang percaya dan tidak percaya. Rasanya ia hanya tertidur sebentar tapi ternyata ia sudah tertidur selama 11 tahun, dalam kata lain ia mengalami koma. Aneh bukan rasanya saat kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan sudah melihat banyak perubahan dan ia melihat wajah-wajah baru saat itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa adik-adik kecilnya yang dulu sangat menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi sosok bak dewa-dewi Yunani kuno.

"Aku menyesal melewatkan pertumbuhan mereka" ujar Jaejoong ditengah keheningan.

"Jika kau menyesal, aku lebih menyesal lagi. Bahkan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh tanpa berani mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya" balas Hero dengan sebuah senyum getir di wajahnya. Ia dulu memang sempat kehilangan ingatannya akibat rasa takut dan trauma yang menimpanya namun beberapa tahun setelah ia di adopsi ia mulai mengingat siapa dirinya namun ia enggan mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa ia sudah mengingatnya. Setelah ingatannya kembali, Hero mulai mencari tahu informasi tentang keluarganya dan tahun berganti tahun, ia mendapati bahwa dirinya mempunyai adik perempuan yakni Kim Min Seok, 2 tahun berikutnya ia punya adik laki-laki bernama Kim Joon Myeon, 6 tahun kemudian ia tahu bahwa ibunya kembali melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Kim Jong In, 1 tahun kemudian Kim Sehun lahir dan tahun berikutnya si bungsu Kim Baekhyun lahir. Hero juga selama ini memperhatikan kembarannya, Kim Jaejoong. Ia begitu terpukul saat mendengar berita bahwa Kim Jaejoong dinyatakan hilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat namun sebuah keajaiban menuntunnya menemukan Jaejoong di pesisir pantai Jepang dan akhirnya ia memutuskan membiayai biaya perawatan Jaejoong dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri dan berkat itulah sekarang Jaejoong masih hidup. Ikatan batin yang tak akan pernah pudar. Satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan dirinya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya menemukan Kim Jaejoong adalah karena ia tak mau Yesung menemukan dirinya saat itu, ia juga sangat ingin menyembuhkan Jaejoong dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia hanya memegang janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuka identitasnya saat Jaejoong sadar dari koma dan dia akan kembali ke keluarga Kim bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih bahwa kau masih hidup selama ini, Jihoon-ah" ujar Yesung, kehadiran Jaejoong dan Hero menjadi penyempurna bagi kehidupannya dan pastinya kehidupan anak-anaknya yang lain terutama Baekhyun yang sangat dekat sekali dengan sosok Jaejoong. Dulu ia sempat khawatir tentang bagaimana tanggapan adik-adik Jaejoong tentang Hero. Itu pasti sangat mendadak bagi mereka karena tak satu pun dari mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong punya kembaran. Wajar saja karena Hero hilang sebelum Minseok lahir dan Yesung sengaja menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit bahwa Hero hilang bahkan dari media masa. Tapi kekhawatirannya hilang setelah melihat bagaimana mereka menyambut kedatangan Hero seperti menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong dan satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui bahwa ternyata Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mengenal Hero sebelumnya dan sempat mengira bahwa Hero adalah Jaejoong saking inginnya dia melihat Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat senang melihat Baekhyun kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seorang dokter hebat" ucap Jaejoong dengan mengulum senyum. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun kecil yang manja nan cerewet serta selalu menempel padanya seperti sekarang Ga Eul ㅡputri Yixingㅡ yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol. Tapi sifat Baekhyun ternyata tidak hilang sampai sekarang meski umurnya sudah 24 tahun tapi ia tetap manja pada Jaejoong dan sekarang selain pada Jaejoong, tempatnya bermanja-manja bertambah pada Hero. Awalnya ia memang yang paling shock dengan kenyataan ini meski sebelumnya Hero sudah membuat pengakuan pada Baekhyun waktu di bandara 7 tahun lalu namun seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya karena sebelumnya Hero bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan sikap hangat Hero sama seperti Jaejoong, maka Baekhyun pun mulai membuka dirinya pada Hero seperti dulu saat mereka mengenal sebagai teman.

"Dia selalu menangis saat mengingatmu, Jae. Dia anak yang cengeng jika menyangkut dirimu" balas Yesung dengan kekehan di akhir ucapannya.

"Dia juga sempat mengira bahwa aku Jaejoong" sahut Hero. Kini ia punya 2 nama, Hero Shim atau Akatsuki Hero dan Kim Ji Hoon. Marga Shim tak akan pernah ia lepas begitu saja karena keluarga Shim telah merawatnya selama ini. Mereka sudah Hero anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri apalagi setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal 12 tahun lalu. Penyesalannya yang sangat besar adalah ketika ia tak ada di samping ibunya saat dia wafat bahkan saat di kebumikan, itulah hal yang sampai saat ini sangat Hero sesali.

 **GREP**

"Kalian membicarakan aku ya?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari arah belakang mereka dan memeluk leher kedua oppa nya dengan manja.

Omong-omong ini sudah lewat 1 minggu dari kejadian dimana Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka tembak di perutnya. Saat ini Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan bahkan sudah mulai kembali bekerja seperti biasanya meski Baekhyun melarangnya keras namun namja tampan itu selalu saja punya alasan untuk tetap pergi bekerja. Sore ini juga ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan datang ke mansion Kim atas undangan makan malam dari Yesung, Chanyeol juga punya rencana untuk membicarakan perihal tanggal pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun pada Yesung. Ini memang seharusnya tugas orang tuanya namun saat ini orang tua Chanyeol masih berada di Belanda untuk liburan masa tua mereka. Mereka juga sudah resmi pensiun dari mengurus perusahaan dan segala tanggung jawab perusahaan kini di limpahkan pada Chanyeol. Mereka hanya akan mengawasi sesekali. Hubungan Chanyeol dan orang tuanya juga membaik berkat Baekhyun, gadis bermata sipit itu memang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran mereka yang tiada habisnya, ia berfikir tidak baik juga jika mereka terus bertengkar maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membuat mereka akur dan misinya sukses 100%. Setidaknya begitu meski Chanyeol masih canggung dengan orang tuanya, namja itu agaknya masih punya sedikit rasa kesal atas sikap orang tuanya yang selama ini tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Yak! Kau geer sekali" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun yang masih memeluk lehernya dan leher Hero.

"Kalian memang membicarakan aku" balas Baekhyun yang kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar yang mereka tempati.

Baekhyun mencomot kue yang berada ditengah meja kemudian memakannya dengan sebuah senyum tanpa dosa.

"Kapan Chanyeol datang kesini?" Tanya Yesung seraya menyesap teh nya, Baekhyun sontak terbatuk kecil mendengar pertanyaan singkat ayahnya. Ia hanya tak terbiasa membicarakan tentang hubungannya didepan keluarganya.

"Ehm.." Baekhyun berdehem sejenak. "mungkin nanti" jawabnya dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ku sudah besar" Hero mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mendengar berita kelahiran putri bungsu dari keluarga Kim di Jepang sana, kini Baekhyun kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik nan cerdas.

"Aaahh.. _Oppa_ " dan yeoja berusia 24 tahun itu merajuk pada Hero.

 **Drap Drap Drap**

Semua menoleh ke arah yang sama dan melihat Ga Eul berlarian ke arah mereka dengan Yixing yang mengejar di belakangnya. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu kembali membuat ulah.

" _Imooo_ " teriak Ga Eul dengan nada lucu nya membuat Baekhyun terkikik sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut Ga Eul dalam pelukannya.

"Eul-ah! Kau nakal lagi ya?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mengecup pipi gembil Ga Eul.

" _Aniya_ " jawab nya dengan gelengan dan tatapan polos yang membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya.

"Ga Eul-ah, kenapa kau kesini? Maaf mengganggu kalian. Ga Eul memang nakal" Yixing membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , kehadirannya membawa ceria" jawab Hero.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang lagi tanpa mereka sadari dan tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang yang otomatis dia juga memeluk Ga Eul yang saat ini tengah ada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Chan _ahjeossi!_ " Teriak Ga Eul semangat, Baekhyun yang kaget akan gerakan tiba-tiba itu sontak menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa tahu tempat dan tanpa tahu malu orang yang ternyata Chanyeol itu langsung mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan mesra membuat Hero, Jaejoong, Yixing dan Yesung memekik histeris. Entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi kompak, aneh memang.

"Yak! Kau itu.." Baekhyun melotot horror pada Chanyeol yang justru malah nyengir padanya.

"Chan _ahjeossi.. byuntae_ " ujar Ga Eul polos membuat mereka yang tadi memekik kini tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu.

"Anak kecil saja tahu" tambah Jaejoong dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

Baekhyun pun mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol kemudian menyerahkan Ga Eul pada ibunya kembali sedangkan dirinya bangkit dari kursi kemudian menarik Chanyeol keluar dari rumah kaca, mengabaikan Ga Eul yang merengek ingin bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke taman bunga di belakang mansion, ia melotot pada Chanyeol karena masih kesal akan kelakuannya tadi.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menjengkelkannya.

"Tck! Jangan seperti itu, Yeol! Kau memangnya tidak malu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan geram.

" _Aniya_. Kenapa harus malu? Oh, jangan-jangan kau malu? Apa kau malu punya kekasih sepertiku, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi mengerut tidak suka.

"Yak! Bukan begitu maksudku" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel, Chanyeol itu selalu saja salah kaprah akan ucapannya.

"Yasudah jika kau malu kau bisa cari kekasih lain" ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi pura-pura marah.

Dan Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun olehnya bahwa dia akan mencari kekasih lain dan namja bertelinga lebar itu malah mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Perlahan mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia tidak suka Chanyeol- **NYA** seperti ini.

"Maksudku bukan begitu" sangkal Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar membuat Chanyeol cepat menoleh padanya dengan panik.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang" dengan itu Chanyeol berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibir kekasihnya, "mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu mencari namja lain. Sedetik pun tak akan kubiarkan kau berpaling dariku" lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia juga tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan ia tadi juga sengaja balik mengerjai Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu sudah hafal tabiat Chanyeol, namja itu tak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis. Diluar, Chanyeol memang tetaplah si preman yang bersikap angkuh nan arogan, bahkan sampai saat ini sikap berandal nya masih tetap sama meski kini ia sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan keluarganya, namun didalam Chanyeol adalah sosok namja yang lembut dan perhatian. Ia juga suka merajuk bak anak kecil, dan sikapnya itu hanya ditunjukkan padanya saja. Baekhyun sendiri paling suka ketika melihat Chanyeol merengut padanya karena terbakar api cemburu. Memang benar kata orang bahwa kebanyakan pria brandal akan selalu tunduk pada wanita yang dicintainya. Chanyeol memang bukan tipe pria romantis menurut Baekhyun namun Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan segala sikap Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Dan aku lebih sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan cintaku"

"Bohong! Kamu pikir cintamu itu punya angkatan perang huh?"

Dan keduanya terkekeh geli dengan obrolan tidak jelas mereka meski masih dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"Aku sangat senang memiliki kamu, Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum manis, ia sangat suka berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan kata-kata cinta yang namja itu utarakan padanya. Sungguh. Ia berharap selamanya mereka akan tetap begini.

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit seharian ini apalagi saat puluhan pasien berdatangan ke UGD karena kejadian perampokan bank di daerah Myeongdong. Ia sebagai dokter magang tentu saja harus bekerja ekstra untuk menunjukan kinerjanya. Meski sebenarnya rumah sakit tempatnya magang adalah salah satu aset milik kekasihnya, itu tak merubah apapun buatnya. Justru sebaliknya. Banyak perawat dan dokter muda suka mendelik padanya karena fakta bahwa ia telah memenangkan hati sang CEO muda nan tampan itu. Namun Baekhyun tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Memangnya mereka siapa? Tak pernah ada yang berani mengganggu Baekhyun secara fisik karena mereka sadar latar belakang Baekhyun yang akan sangat sulit mereka samai. Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun ingin, ia bisa saja langsung menjadi dokter tetap dimana saja dengan uangnya namun sekali lagi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana dia.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam saat Baekhyun baru selesai dengan segala kesibukannya. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di lobi rumah sakit dengan masih mengenakan jas dokternya lengkap.

Matanya terpejam sesaat mencoba menghilangkan rasa penat di tubuhnya. Ia kira setelah ia lulus kuliah hidupnya akan lebih ringan tapi justru ia salah. Setelah lulus kuliah kedokteran ia justru harus mulai dari awal. Omong-omong ia berencana akan meneruskan kuliahnya untuk menjadi dokter spesialis nanti, mungkin. Baekhyun sudah terlalu pusing hanya untuk membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Kepalanya menunduk lelah, ia ingin tidur tapi tentu saja ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Kemudian matanya menatap sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya dan ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tak menyadari wangi Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya ia paling peka jika itu menyangkut wangi badan khas Chanyeol yang sangat manly dan sexy tentunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya namja itu juga baru pulang dari kantornya melihat bagaimana setelan jas formal yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu keras bekerja" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara husky nya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'aku sangat lelah tapi aku harus melakukannya'._

"Kau selalu saja membuatku ingin mengomel padamu" lanjut Chanyeol yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun dengan kaki yang di silangkan, ala bos besar begitu.

"Kau langsung kesini?"

"Mmm.." gumam Chanyeol singkat. Ia juga sama lelahnya jika boleh jujur namun melihat wajah manis Baekhyun akan selalu dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Baekhyun adalah segalanya baginya. Begitulah.

"Eoh," Chanyeol berujar kaget seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, "ayo kita makan malam"

Sudah kubilang kan Chanyeol bukan tipe namja romantis. Lihat saja caranya mengajak Baekhyun untuk dinner. Gayanya seperti mengajak seorang teman untuk bermain bola. Begitulah tabiat Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi keunikan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Eoh.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam di restaurant Namsan Tower. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tadi hanya seingatnya saja mengajaknya makan malam tapi ternyata namja itu sudah merencanakan ini.

Lucunya mereka adalah mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian kencan seperti orang lain. Mereka terlihat seperti makan biasa, seperti tidak ada yang spesial.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat sisa bumbu dari makanan yang Baekhyun makan menempel di sudut bibirnya. Dengan lembut ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menegang ditempatnya. Meskipun terbilang cuek dan tidak romantis, tapi terkadang perlakuan Chanyeol selalu membuatnya berdebar, seperti sekarang ini. Itu memang hal kecil yang umum dilakukan seorang pria pada pasangan wanitanya namun tetap saja itu sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah besar eh. Tapi kelakuanmu seperti Ga Eul saja" Chanyeol terkikik saat Baekhyun merespon ucapannya dengan ekspresi merengut. Baekhyun itu bagaikan hangatnya api di musim dingin sedangkan Chanyeol bagaikan dinginnya es di musim kemarau. Mereka saling melengkapi, saling menjaga dan saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan cara masing-masing.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara dinner tidak romantis mereka, Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa serak di tenggorokannya. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam seakan tak ingin ketinggalan satu detikpun akan setiap ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

"Menikahlah denganku" Baekhyun menganga lebar saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna beludru dari saku jas mahalnya. Bukan karena itu Baekhyun terkejut, namun karena kata-kata Chanyeol yang seakan mengajak temannya untuk pergi adu jotos.

"Haha.. Kau begitu unik, _oppa_ " dan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hubungan mereka, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol _oppa._ Dari nadanya sepertinya dia sengaja ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Mereka memang seperti manusia dengan umur yang sama jika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih kelihatan childish di usianya yang ke 26 ini. Dan Baekhyun sempat merutuki tentang kenapa wajah prianya begitu tampan sehingga banyak gadis diluar sana yang mengincarnya apalagi ditambah dengan status Chanyeol yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan besar.

"Kau itu lucu sekali, Chanyeol-ah. Kita bahkan sudah _fitting_ baju pengantin dan kau baru melamarku? Astaga Chanyeol.." tawa Baekhyun pecah seketika, inilah yang ia suka dari pria nya. Kekasihnya ini begitu unik dan lucu dengan sikap kakunya, sebagai mantan preman sekolah tentu pastinya sangat sulit baginya untuk bersikap layaknya pria romantis di luar sana. Namun sekalipun Baekhyun tak pernah mengharapkan hal itu, ia lebih suka Chanyeol yang ini. Chanyeol-nya yang urakan, cuek tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan bagian terfavorit Baekhyun adalah ketika melihat lipatan abs di perut Chanyeol. Baiklah, katakan ia mesum. Tapi sungguh, itu sangat menggoda. Chanyeol memang punya abs sejak dia SMA okay? Jadi 4 jempol untuk Chanyeol yang selalu menjaga pola makan serta olahraga rutin selama ini.

"Aku merasa ada yang kurang saja jika tidak mendengar kesediaanmu menikah denganku" balas Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat gadis mana saja meleleh karenanya.

"Kkk~ kau tahu aku tak akan pernah mungkin menolaknya"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, tak bosan-bosannya ia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Ia kira semakin beranjak dewasa wajah Chanyeol akan berubah pula menjadi dewasa tapi ternyata tetap saja _childish._

"Ayo kita beli hadiah untuk pernikahan Sehun"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencari hadiah untuk pernikahan keduanya. Dan hari itu mereka membelikan sebuah anak anjing _siberian husky_ berwarna putih. Itu adalah ide Baekhyun, dia tahu Luhan sangat suka anak anjing dan Sehun akan sangat suka punya teman baru di rumah tangga mereka nanti. Awalnya Chanyeol tak setuju namun karena Baekhyun terus merajuk, ia pun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu. Lagipula anak anjing itu harganya cukup fantastis juga.

Pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun diselenggarakan di gereja tentunya dan resepsinya di adakan di mansion yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal Kim bersaudara.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa aneh juga, mereka itu keluarga Atheis lalu kenapa harus mengucap janji suci di gereja? Jawabannya hanya karena mengikuti tradisi masyarakat sekitar. Yeah kira-kira begitulah. Mengenai pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri, Baekhyun menginginkan pernikahan mereka di adakan di _Disney Land_ , London. Dengan gaya pernikahan ala _princess_. Rupanya Baekhyun jadi korban iklan. Tapi entahlah, Yesung dan Chanyeol sendiri belum mengiyakan permintaan aneh Baekhyun itu.

Tadi saat pelemparan bunga oleh kedua mempelai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara kompak mendapatkan lemparan sebuket bunga itu tepat di depan mereka. Orang-orang bilang mereka akan segera menikah. Toh itu memang benar kan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"Tck. Jangan hiraukan aku" balas Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Wae? Apa aku berbuat salah, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Urusi saja wanita-wanita mu itu" jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti, gadisnya ini cemburu, huh?

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jahil membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel. Gadis itu hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol karena terlampau kesal namun Chanyeol bergerak cepat dengan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Ia memegang kedua tangan kekasih manisnya itu dengan posesif.

"Kau cemburu karena para perempuan tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun hanya mendengus, "hey.. Mereka hanya putri rekan kerjaku, tak berarti apa-apa buatku"

"Tapi mereka menggodamu, Chanyeol! Aku melihat jelas bahwa mereka berusaha menarik perhatianmu!" Amuk Baekhyun dengan mata mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

Bukannya merasa panik atau apa, Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa ketika tengah cemburu, maka Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang manja. Sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu sifat Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang manja jika pada orang terdekatnya, begitulah yang ia amati selama ini. Baekhyun hanya akan begitu pada saudara-saudaranya dan padanya tentunya.

"Mereka itu jelek, _right?_ Aku tak akan tergoda jika ada malaikat secantik kau disisiku" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak sukaㅡ hmmpptt"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya menggunakan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat apalagi ketika melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihat mereka dengan berbagai tatapan. Gadis-gadis genit juga menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. Tentu saja mereka mengincar Chanyeol namun melihat ini sepertinya mereka harus menyerah sampai disini.

"Kalian itu tidak tahu tempat dan waktu ya"

Baekhyun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan refleks saat Hero dan Yoona menghampiri mereka plus dengan seorang bocah lelaki berusia 5 tahun dengan setelan jas kecilnya yang menggemaskan berada di gendongan Yoona. Dia adalah buah hati Hero dan Yoona, namanya Kim Ji Sung. Seusia dengan putra kecil Jaejoong, Kim Jae Min. Selain seusia, mereka juga mirip karena mereka berdua mewarisi 80% wajah ayah mereka yang kembar. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun takjub adalah dua anak kecil itu bisa membedakan mana yang ayah mereka dan mana yang paman mereka. Padahap Hero dan Jaejoong seperti orang dan bayangannya di cermin.

Chanyeol yang memang cueknya kelewatan itu malah mengangkat bahunya acuh pada Hero kemudian malah merangkul bahu Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Baekhyun _imo_ cantik sekali" puji Jisung dengan logat khas anak-anak.

Omong-omong, Hero dan Jaejoong menikah bersamaan, Hero dengan Yoona dan Jaejoong dengan Suzy. Mereka menikah di tahun 2018 kemudian sama-sama mempunyai anak laki-laki di tahun 2019. Bahkan kini mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan lucunya rumah mereka bersebrangan dengan mansion Kim. Jadi Kim bersaudara masih tetap sering bertemu tentunya.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun _imo_ kan kekasih Chanyeol _ahjeossi_ " jawab Chanyeol dengan sebuah cengiran khas nya.

"Nanti Jisung juga ingin punya kekasih yang cantik seperti Baekhyun _imo_ atau manis seperti Ga Eul _noona_ " balas bocah berusia 5 tahun itu yang langsung mendapat sentilan pelan di dahinya dari sang ayah.

"Jisung tidak boleh pacaran dulu. Harus sekolah yang betul, _arrachi?_ "

"Ye!" Dan Jisung mengangguki ucapan ayahnya dengan wajah polos membuat ke empat orang dewasa yang ada disana tertawa.

Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sudah menikah 6 bulan yang lalu di Jeju. Kini yang belum menikah di antara Kim bersaudara hanyalah Baekhyun. Ya, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan segera menikah. Minseok dan Jongdae juga kini sudah bersama. Maksudnya, Minseok berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang selalu membuat dirinya pergi ke segala tempat di dunia ini dan meninggalkan suaminya. Semenjak Jongdae keluar dari rumah sakit, Minseok jadi sangat _overprotective_ karena takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Untuk itu Minseok lebih memilih menjadi sekretaris Suho di perusahaannya dan Jongdae tetap menjadi seorang dokter. Begitulah kira-kira. Dan sekarang mereka sudah punya putri kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar sebuah ketukan dari _microphone_ yang berada di atas panggung membuat semua perhatian para tamu teralihkan pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di atas panggung. Itu Jongdae. Sepertinya dia mau menyanyi. Oh! Baekhyun sangat senang saat mendengar Jongdae menyanyi, meski suaranya cempreng tapi nada yang ia bawakan tak pernah _fals_ , selalu terdengar indah di telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi. Untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kim Minseok" ujar Jongdae sambil menunjuk Minseok yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tamu bersama putri kecilnya membuat riuh tepuk tangan terdengar merdu.

Jongdae kemudian memberikan kode pada orang yang bertugas mengatur _sound system_ untuk mulai menyetel musiknya.

 **(#author saranin sambil dengerin lagunya ; Chen - Though I Love You)**

Musik pun mulai mengalun dengan indahnya memanjakan indra pendengaran para pendengarnya kemudian Jongdae mulai melantunkan lirik dari lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan.

 **Eojeneun haru jongil biga naeryeosseo**

 **Jaukhage naeryeoanjeun meonji sairo**

 **Gwisgae euneunhage ullyeo peojineun**

 **Geudae eumseong bissogeuro sarajyeobeoryeo**

 **Ttaeron nunmuldo heureugessji geuriumeuro**

 **Ttaeron gaseumdo jeomigessji oeroumeuro**

 **Saranghaessjiman**

 **Geudaereul saranghaessjiman**

 **Geujeo ireohge meolliseo barabol ppun**

 **Daga seol su eopseo**

 **Jichin geudae gyeote meomulgo sipjiman**

 **Tteonal su bakke**

 **Geudaereul saranghaessjiman**

 **Geudaereul saranghaessjiman**

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton mulai mengisi halaman pinggir mansion Kim itu. Baekhyun bahkan sampai meloncat-loncat kecil saking sukanya dengan suara Jongdae.

"Segitu senangnya, heh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Suara Jongdae oppa itu favoritku tahu!" Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyum lebarnya, "kapan kau bisa berbuat seperti itu padaku, huh?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya dan Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi, sayang. Kau tahu itu"

Tak lama kemudian 5 orang namja naik ke atas panggung membuat riuh penonton semakin menjadi. Diantara kelima namja berwajah bak dewa dewi Yunani itu, Baekhyun mengenal dua orang. Yang pertama Jaejoong dan satu lagi Junsu, guru matematika di sekolahnya dulu. Wow! Apa mereka akan menyanyi juga?

Musik mulai terdengar mengalun lagi. Baekhyun tahu lagu ini, ini lagu lawas yang dinyanyikan oleh _boy group_ Korea Selatan, _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ , judulnya _Love In The Ice._

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya yang amat ia sayangi berdiri di tengah kelima namja itu. Ia tahu Jaejoong bisa menyanyi dan suaranya sangat lembut. Indah sekali.

 **[Jaejoong]**

 **Tsumetai sono te kimi no sei ja nai**

 **Osanaki hibi hotta kizu kakae**

 **[Changmin]**

 **Dare ka wo aisuru koto osoreteru no**

 **Kotoba no uragawa sei wo mukete**

 **[Yoochun]**

 **Dakishimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni sotto tokedasu**

 **[Jaejoong]**

 **Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni**

 **Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa**

 **[Junsu]**

 **Sore ga moshimo boku nara mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo**

 **Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo**

 **[Yoochun]**

 **Unmei no itazura ([Jaejoong] : kokoro wo itametemo)**

 **Sono namida no saki ni wa**

 **[Yunho]**

 **Hitosuji no hikari ga ([Changmin] : yami no naka maiorite)**

 **Bokura wa kizuku sa**

 **[Jaejoong]**

 **Kurushii hodo ni tsuyoku kanji aeru hito no nukumori**

 **[Junsu + Jaejoong]**

 **Dare mo ga motteru kanashimi ya kodoku**

 **Iyashite moraeru basho sagashite iru**

 **[Changmin + Jaejoong]**

 **SO… kimi ni wa sono basho ga**

 **koko ni aru sa osorenai de**

 **Mou mayowanai de boku ga mamoru**

 **[Junsu]**

 **Setsunai hodo ([Jaejoong] : My heart) utsukushii**

 **Ai dakara ([Changmin] : Don't be afraid)**

 **Hakanai hodo ([Yunho] : Let you know my love) uruwashii**

 **Kono toki wo… ([Yoochun] : You know… Let you know my love)**

 **[All]**

 **Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni**

 **Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa**

 **Sore ga moshimo boku nara mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo**

 **Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo…**

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari seluruh tamu. Suara mereka benar-benar dasyat. Dan Baekhyun sangat suka suara mereka.

" _I will protect you.._ " bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya merinding kemudian Baekhyun bergerak untuk mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Sepertinya namja itu menuruti sepenggal lirik dari lagu barusan.

Jaejoong turun dari panggung kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba seakan dia akan kehilangan Baekhyun jika dia tak memeluknya.

" _O-oppa. Waeyo?_ " Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Maafkan _oppa. Oppa_ menyayangimu" ujar Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga menyayangi _oppa_ " balas Baekhyun yang kini mulai rileks kemudian balas memeluk kakak tertuanya itu.

"Berjanjilah pada _oppa_ bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dengan ucapan namun ia mengangguk di bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang akan menjadi adik iparnya itu kemudian meremasnya kuat.

"Jaga Baekhyun untukku" ucap Hero dan Chanyeol langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari tempat yang ramai dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, disana hanya berisik saja" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

Begitu Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, namja itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun kemudian menyatukan kembali tautan bibir mereka dengan gerakan cepat membuat Baekhyun terbelalak karena kaget.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun erat, tak ingin kekasihnya itu menjauh darinya. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya. Tapi kini ia berjanji kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi, itu tekadnya.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menangis lagi karenanya. Ia juga tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun layaknya bunga _Calendula_ lagi, ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai mataharinya, yang selalu meneranginya, yang selalu menghangatkannya, yang akan selalu bersamanya. Meski matahari pergi dan berganti oleh gelapnya malam. Tapi matahari akan selalu kembali lagi, bukan? Begitulah, jikalau Baekhyun pergi, ia percaya Baekhyun akan selalu kembali lagi untuk menjadi mataharinya, untuk menjadi setengah dari hidupnya.

 _'Aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang tak pernah di inginkan ada di dunia ini. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kau hadir dalam kehidupanku dengan tatapan matamu yang menantang sekaligus bersinar, matahariku. Tak akan kubiarkan sedetikpun kau berpaling dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan seekor semut pun menyakitimu. Tak akan kubiarkan dunia memisahkan kita. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan diriku yang hina ini membuat kau menangis lagi, sayang. Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah menjadi segalanya bagiku. Terimakasih karena kau selalu hadir di sisiku, nae sarang. Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga... Huaaaahh.. Lega rasanya author.**

 **Maaf jika ending nya kurang menggigit. Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Terimakasih untuk para reader yang selalu setia menunggu fanfic ini meski kadang author telat update. Terimakasih banyak. Cerita ini bukanlah apa-apa jika kalian tidak ada untuk terus mendukungnya.**

 **Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang author buat dalam penulisan fanfic ini. Terus dukung author, okay? Supaya author tetap bisa menulis cerita lainnya.**

 **Author gak suka bikin sequel, jadi jangan minta author bikin sequel dari cerita ini maupun dari ff 'Something Wrong' ya...**

 **Author apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya pada para reader yang selalu dukung author dan juga kasih kritik sama saran untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Sekali lagi, ff ini bukan apa-apa jika tidak ada kalian para reader yang selalu mendukung author untuk tetap menulis.**

 **Sekian aja...**

 **Tunggu karya author yang lainnya ya.**

 **See You on the Next Story!**


End file.
